Forged Love
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Part 3 in the trilogy..
1. Chapter 1

**Forged Love**

**By**

**PaisleyRose**

**Disclaimer.**

**You know the drill…I do not own it. I don't get paid…well not is cash.**

**I just visit and report. **

**Prologue.**

"_**Well go save him for me!" she shouted. **_

_**Tilting his head to one side, he asked coldly. "Why should I want to do that, Sarah?"**_

_**"He's your brother!" she moaned. **_

"_**OH no…" she shook her head, remembering what Jareth had said when they were battling Robin. He had set the game up with the rules that applied to life in Labyrinthia. "Nothing without payment." She moaned. **_

_**"Smart girl." Quinn edged forward. "So Sarah, you ready to dicker on a price for my brother?"**_

_**Sarah swallowed. "I will not come to your bed and rut like pigs! I will not be used for your licentious pleasure, Quinn! I don't want to be your…pear closet."**_

_**Quinn bobbed his head back and forth, "Yes, that was crude of me, Sarah. I could have worded that so much more… Well," he shrugged. **_

_**"What do you want Quinn?" She balled her fists at her side.**_

_**Quinn acted as if giving it hard thought. "What do I want…ah…I have it…I want a kiss."**_

_**"A kiss?" Sarah asked incredulously.**_

_**"A kiss." Quinn placed his hands behind his back and clasped them tightly to stave off the pain now racking him.**_

_**"Just a kiss?" He nodded and she shrugged. "Fine."**_

_**Quinn looked at her, "A kiss, freely given in front of the entire court."**_

_**"Great, invite the entire Seelie Court if you like." She was getting agitated. "Now go, find Jareth."**_

_**"You agree?"**_

_**"You want a kiss, fine, I'll give you a kiss…Freely."**_

_**Quinn smiled, "Open mouthed."**_

_**"Quinn you are wasting time!" Sarah argued. **_

_**"Open mouthed." He said firmer. **_

_**"Okay." She gave in.**_

_**"Eyes closed." He teased.**_

_**"Will you go?" she turned him and pushed him toward the door. **_

_**Quinn dug his heel in. "Tongue." He said over his shoulder.**_

_**Sarah stopped shoving him. "What?"**_

_**"Tongue." He repeated. **_

_**"Quinn…" Sarah was losing it and was becoming desperate.**_

_**Quinn turned and pulled her into his arms, staring down into her face with azure eyes filling with passion. "I want tongue, and lots of it! I want you to open to me….I want free passage to your tonsils!"**_

_**"You bring Jareth back and you can have my God damned lungs!" she growled **_

_**"I have your word?" he questioned huskily.**_

_**"Hell Quinn, you can have my oath." She snapped. **_

_**He pulled her closer. "Done!" he released her so quickly she landed on the floor as he made for the door. "Sarah take off your lipstick! I like naked lips…"**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The nightmare ended, as it always did, with Sarah sitting up bathed in sweat and fear. She pulled her blanket closer. Telling her self…it is just a dream…it is just a dream…She also told herself Quinn was gone.

**Chapter 1.**

For two years, Sarah Williams had been leading a double life. Once a month her parents thought she was spending a weekend gaming at the local complex and hanging with the Si-fi-fantasy crowd. When in reality she was stepping though a portal and spending a week of exchanged time in another reality.

Sarah's two worlds were as separate as any could be. At home, she was the loving daughter and doting older sister to two little towheads. She worked hard on schoolwork, helped around the house and to all appearances was a perfectly normal teenager. When she stepped though the portal, her world changed. She would ride dragons before breakfast and practice magic in a wizard's tower. She lived in a castle, and she kept company with a King who was a powerful Fae.

She had been nervous about her first return trip to the Kingdom of Labyrinthia. After all, she had been rather bold with the King just moments before entering the portal. Sarah was not sure what to expect upon her return. Just one month in regular time had passed. Autumn having given way to winter, and snow in the Above. In the Underground, Sarah was not sure what she would find. To her surprise and delight, it was winter there as well. The kingdom was celebrating a wedding. Giles and the daughter of the Mystic of the Isle of Tarsi were having a court wedding. Being members of the King's personal court, Sarah, Anne and Ryan were expected to make every effort to attend. Each of them had received a personal invitation, giving them the day and time to be at the complex that now housed portals to the Underground Kingdoms.

The wedding had been picturesque and charming, both bride and groom had been radiant. Every member of the court was present and accounted for. The King himself officiated over the nuptials, and had arranged for the reception after the wedding. There was feasting, music, dancing and great merriment. Even the Goblins enjoyed the festivities.

Sarah had been nervous about having to come face to face with Jareth, and had more or less avoided being alone with him. Once or twice, they were in the same group of guests having conversations. Each seemed more than a bit shy with the other. When the bride and groom danced, and others joined them on the dance floor, Jareth at last asked Sarah for a dance. It was the only time the nervousness seemed forgotten. When their stay was over, Jareth had kissed her cheek, told her to be well and he looked forward to the next visit.

For two years, she made monthly visits to the Enchanted Kingdom. For two years, she and her King played a strange game of cat and mouse. At this point she was no longer sure whether she was the cat or the mouse. It seemed they took turns being the hunter and the prey. Sarah, so caught up in the web they had managed to weave, had not noticed a change in her mundane life. Her stepmother was beginning to look at her with worried eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen Williams poured coffee for her husband Robert and called Sarah to come to breakfast for the third time. She looked at Robert. "I don't know where her head is these days!" she complained.

Robert, reading his morning paper, pretended he was interested in what she was saying. "She's a teenager, dear…none of them know where their heads are."

"Robert! She is graduating High School in less than a week! She's made no plans for the future, she's not enrolled in a college, or even looking for a job." Karen sat down across from her husband. "She didn't go to prom, and she's not attending the big senior class beach party. Now does that sound normal to you?" She tapped the table. "And when was the last time she had a date?"

"Maybe she's gay." Robert mumbled.

"That's not funny." Karen snapped.

Sarah felt the tension entering the room, she smiled at her stepmother. "Good morning, sorry about being late."

Karen looked at her husband, silently demanding he have words with the girl. Robert put his paper down and motioned Sarah to take a seat. "Your mother here, and I have some concerns."

Sarah bristled when her father used the word mother. She had come to accept Karen on some levels. She even liked her, but she was not her mother. "Dad." Sarah's tone got his attention. "Please don't call her my mother. Karen is your wife and my stepmother, she is not my mother." Sarah looked at Karen, "I'm not trying to be rude, really Karen…"

Karen patted her hand. "I understand."

Robert shook his head; he was the lawyer, yet these two women could make such mountains out of molehills. "Sarah what plans do you have for the future?"

Sarah had been expecting this little chat, "Well, actually I'm thinking of taking a year off and traveling though Europe. See a bit of the world before I settle down and make a life plan."

Robert frowned. "Alone?"

"No." Sarah said smoothly. "Anne and Ryan are going too. Ryan has an aunt in Scotland who said we can make our home base there."

"I see." Robert was looking like he was going to reject the plan.

"Giles will be there as well dad, acting as sort of a chaperon and guide." She sipped the juice that Karen had on the table.

"Oh well, that's different. I see no reason why you should not have the experience of travel on your own. You can even stop in from time to time and check in with your mother. She and what's his name are doing plays over in London this season." Robert purposely forgot Jeremy's name.

A car horn blasting in the drive ended the conversations. "That's Ryan, and I'm late. Got to go!" She kissed her father and stepmother. "Karen I'll take Toby to the park today, and you can take a break…you look tired."

Karen waited until the door closed, then looked at her husband. "You didn't ask anything!"

"You want to know about her private life, you ask." Robert folded his paper. "I'm going to my office." He kissed her brow. "Have a good day dear."

Karen frowned. "Right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne looked at Sarah as she settled in the back seat. "Well?"

"I had to say Giles was going to be with us." Sarah rubbed her brow. "They were not happy about it. Karen is fussing over me like no bodies business."

"I told you to just accept a date to the prom!" Anne scolded. "Jimmy Markus asked you, and he's a harmless geek!"

Sarah shook her head. "I haven't been able to even look at another guy since…the …marking."

Ryan snickered. "Classic. You set a trap and got yourself caught!"

Anne sighed, "Once Graduation is over and done with, things will seem less…pressured."

Sarah closed her eyes, "I hope so…but once we get home, I'm going to make an appointment with the healer. Maybe he can do something about these bad dreams."

Anne smiled wistfully, "Home."

Ryan, driving toward the school smiled. "We'll be going home soon enough ladies. For now, let's get though the mundane" He soon pulled into the student parking lot. "I hear Mr. Woodland is retiring."

Sarah looked up. "He's not that old."

Anne shrugged. "Ever since he got married he's been talking about taking a sabbatical." Anne gathered the few books she needed to turn in that day.

"A sabbatical is one thing, retiring? That's another thing altogether!" Sarah said as she stepped from the car.

Ryan shrugged. "I just know he sold his house and he and his wife are packed up and ready to go once the school year is officially over."

Sarah looked at Anne; "I'm going to see Mr. Woodland before we leave today. So wait for me, okay?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mr. Woodland watched as students fled with the last bell of the day. "Yes, go!" He teased, "Fly to your busy lives." He leaned back in his chair, and looked at the classroom. He had a good stay here, and now it was time to go. A tapping at the door drew his attention. "Ah, Miss Williams, do come in."

Sarah came toward his desk. "I understand you're leaving us."

"I understand you're leaving us as well." He countered. "I'm told you and your two cohorts are off to Europe to trip the life fantastic."

Sarah nodded, "Yes, well, there comes a time when a bird must spread its wings."

"Poetic, my dear." Woodland praised as he rose to his feet. He took Sarah's hands into his. "Dear Miss Williams, I hope life gives you all the adventures you can handle. And I do hope our paths cross again." He kissed her brow. "Be happy my dear."

"You too." Sarah said feeling suddenly emotional. "Thank you for everything you taught me. For all the skills you honed."

Woodland leaned back. "You are so very welcome, Sarah." He watched as she exited his classroom. "Oh child," He murmured low. "I've a feeling I'm a long way from having seen the last of you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah arrived at home to find Karen suffering with a migraine. She offered to take both her siblings to the park and allow Karen some quiet. Toby now a three-year-old with endless energy was overjoyed about going to the park. He even sat quietly in the tandem stroller while Sarah settled Kerry in. Sarah called Merlin to her side, knowing his bark could shatter the most fragile quiet.

The park was a magical place for Sarah, and she loved sharing it with her siblings. As they crossed the bridge to her meadow, she began to spin a fairy tale for the two little ones. She pulled the stroller over toward the bench by the obelisk.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The orb in the gloved hand showed the girl in the park with the children. The face watching smiled. "Sarah." He said softly.

Giles found the King sitting on the window ledge. "Watching Sarah again, Sire?"

The King's Archer smiled, "She'll be here soon enough. They graduate in just a few days time."

Jareth looked wistfully at the orb. "I enjoy watching her."

"Really?" Giles raise a brow. "I'd have never guessed it."

"Giles?" Jareth was having thoughts. "This graduation…is it open to the public?"

"Yes, of course. Its held on the School's athletic field, and everyone sits up in the stands…unless the weather gets bad, then it's in the Field House, and that's limited seating…Why?"

"Make arrangements for us." The King left the ledge and walked passed the shocked man.

"You think that…wise?" Giles resisted.

Jareth shrugged. "I don't really care if it is or it's not. I want to see Sarah graduate."

"Yes, Sire." Giles bowed to the Fae King. "As you wish."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Graduation was an official ceremony that had wonderful traditions. The young men wore formal suits, and the young ladies wore long gowns in soft pastels. It was all very formal and very beautifully staged. Sarah had ridden over to the High School with Ryan and Anne, and was helping other girls with last minute touch ups. Anne was helping pin boutonnières on the boys who were having difficulties with the pins.

Ryan was pacing like a caged cat.

Sarah dropped the brush in her hand, turning to the large window began to breathe as if she had a weight on her chest. She ran over to Ryan, "**_He's_** here."

Anne came over as well. "What is **_he_** doing here?"

Ryan closed his eyes. "I can't get though…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles and his companion took seats in the stands. Giles looked at the program they had. "Here," he pointed to the name Sarah Williams.

The slender man with a shock of blond hair in muted tones looked at the name, and the achievement behind the name. He smiled. "That's my girl." He said aloud. 'Our girl.' A voice within corrected.

Giles tapped the shoulder of the other. "Those are her parents sitting there." He pointed toward a handsome couple holding two young children in their arms. "And next to them is the Mother and her…I'm not sure what he is…boyfriend, lover…husband."

Jareth shrugged, "Does not matter what he is. It's the parents I'm concerned with." He looked at the boy in the man's arms. "Toby." He said softly. "My how he's grown."

Giles followed the King's gaze. "Sire?"

Jareth shook his head, not wishing to discuss his plans.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Both Anne and Ryan were seated closer to the front of the class, their last names being at the beginning of the alphabet. Sarah was seated farther back. The teaching staff all wore their robes and degree hoods for the ceremony. One by one, the names were called and the superintendent of the School handed out the diplomas.

Sarah headed over toward her parents who had come onto the field when the ceremony ended. She hugged her dad, and accepted the kisses of both Karen and her mom. Jeremy took pictures of all of them.

Giles approached. "Sarah?"

Sarah held out her hands to her long time friend and they kissed each other on the cheek. "Giles, how good to see you! You know my parents don't you?"

"Yes." Giles shook hands with Robert and nodded to Jeremy. "Robert, Karen I'd like to introduce my employer, J. G. King."

Jareth stepped forward and shook hands with Sarah's father. "Hello." Jareth turned to Sarah. "Congratulations, Sarah."

Karen looked at the handsomely strange man. "You know our daughter?"

"We've met a few times at the complex." Jareth said smoothly. "I must admit, I've always been…impressed by this young lady."

Sarah wanted to crawl into a hole. "Thank you."

Robert frowned, something about the man was triggering alarms. "You say you met at the complex?"

"I own it." Jareth said, "Along with a bout a dozen other gaming complex. Very good business gaming." He looked back at Sarah.

Karen watched the way the man was looking at her stepdaughter and could see there was interest. "How nice."

Linda's reaction was much like Karen; she was seeing an available male who was able to support more than his own weight. "Are where is Mrs. King?"

Jareth smiled sweetly at the ladies. "There is no Mrs. King as of yet."

Robert was still frowning. "You know my daughter is under aged." He said directly.

Giles held his breath. Both Linda and Karen gasped at Robert. Jeremy snickered.

Jareth took a royal stance, "I assure you sir, I've been a perfect gentleman at all times."A vice in his head laughed, 'I haven't, nor will I ever be.'

Robert narrowed his eyes, "See that you continue." He growled as he took Toby's hand and walked away being followed by his former and present wives.

Jareth looked down at Sarah he smiled and teased. "That went well, I thought."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert was pacing. "Sarah, I need to talk to you." He called from his study.

Sarah excused herself from the guests in her parents' salon. "Yes, Daddy?"

He motioned her to come in and close the door. "I want to know what's between you and this…King fellow?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Daddy." The girl hedged.

Robert snapped the pencil he had been holding. "Sarah, have you been seeing this man behind my back? Are you dating him?"

"I've seen him at the complex and he's taken part in some of the fantasy games." She could say very truthfully. "We have not been dating."

"Is that man part of the trip to Europe?" Robert growled.

"No, Daddy. He is not…" Again, she was being truthful. "As far as I know, Mr. King has his own concerns to see to."

Robert paced. "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to allow you to go at all, not now."

"But Daddy!" she protested. "You said a year of finding myself would be good for me."

"That was before I met you friend." He snapped. "I think perhaps a year with your mother would do you better." He left his office and Sarah sat down.

"oh dear." She put her hand to her head. "This is not going well at all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Jareth entered the Healers chambers with a stern face. "Healer, we've got problems."

"We again, Sire?" The healer was getting use to the way the King now spoke in plural.

The King spun around. "It's been nearly two years and we are no closer to…assimilating! We are still two separate beings in here." He pointed to his head with a crooked finger.

Talbot, the Healer frowned. "Sire I've told you this was beyond my skills. I have asked you to seek the help of others who may know more about Merging. I suggested a Fae healer, who is familiar with the secretive side of your ilk."

The King paced, "I wanted to keep this quiet."

"How does …**_he_** feel about this?" The Healer questioned. "He has a say as well, you know."

Jareth's face changed slightly. "I would like to on my own again."

The Healer bowed. "My Lord Quinn, how are you?"

Quinn did not pace; he lounged lazily. "I'm just dandy. Unlike nervous Nelly."

"The Lady Sarah's arrival does not affect you?" Talbot raised a brow.

"On the contrary, Healer. I look forward to…seeing …Lady Sarah again." Quinn said with a husky voice. "We've some unfinished business betwixt us."

Talbot stood up and moved closer. "He can't hear you, can he?" When Quinn shook his head, the Healer gasped. "When did that start?"

"Nearly as soon as we…merged…there were thoughts we each wanted kept…separate." Quinn mused. "Most of the time, we are side by side. I allow him to do our talking for us. Every now and then, I feel the need to…stretch, as it were."

The Healer was now pacing. "You can spend time on the outside, and he has no recollection of it?"

"None." Quinn answered with satisfaction. "Oh and Talbot, it would be better for him just now if he remained unaware."

"Lord Quinn, you play dangerous games!" Talbot shot back.

"You're my healer as well as his. Patient confidentiality…" Quinn reminded the Healer.

Talbot protested loudly. "I will not do anything that puts the Kingdom or Lady Sarah in jeopardy!"

Quinn laughed softly. "I don't want her in jeopardy. I want her in my bed."

"She is the marked one of the King." The healer gasped.

"Talbot." Quinn rose to his feet. "I am the King…or at least I am part of the King." He walked with a slow practiced grace. "And Talbot, it's good to be the King."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The week after the graduation, Sarah had to cancel out on an evening of gaming.

Robert and Karen had been called out of town on an emergency. Karen's father had been in a serious car accident and they were needed at the hospital. Karen was all the family her father had, and as next of Kin, she needed to be there. Robert had set up all the legal business for his Father-in-law went to make sure everything was according to Hoyle.

Sarah had called Anne and given her a message to give to Giles. She knew Giles would handle His Nibs. It was early on Saturday evening when the phone rang, Sarah knew it was her father checking up.

"Hello, Daddy." She said in a calm tone.

"Hello, Sarah. We arrived and we are at the hospital. Is everything alright there?"

The connection was crackling.

"Yes, Daddy, just fine. The kids are fed, bathed and watching a video." She looked over two where two little towheads were giggling. "We're all fine."

"Are you alone?" Her father asked sternly.

"Yes, Daddy," she snapped. "I'm alone."

"Good!" he snapped back. "Remember what I told you, I don't even want Anne or Ryan in the house."

"I gave you my word! No One comes in though the front door." She repeated.

"Back door too!" He father said hotly.

Sarah clenched her jaw. "I don't know why you don't trust me."

"Just remember what I said." He said. "The Doctor is coming to talk to us. I'll call you again later….be there!"

Sarah hung up the telephone and stuck her tongue out at the receiver. She looked over, making sure Toby had not seen what she'd just done. The little boy was hugging his little sister and laughing at the movie Sarah had put in the VCR. She sighed; at least they were having a good time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles was at the portal, and seeing only Anne and Ryan he frowned. "Where's Sarah?"

"Babysitting." Anne said. "Her stepmother's dad was in an accident and her folks had to fly out to Florida to handle things. So Sarah's stuck at home with the kids."

"**_He's_** not going to like this." Giles warned.

"It gets worse, Giles." Ryan crossed his arms. "She's not allowed to let anyone in the front or back doors…Father's orders." As they entered the portal, coming out on the Labyrinthia side, Ryan asked. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"I'll do it." Giles stated. "He's been acting strange of late. And I seem to be able to at least deal with it."

Jareth was pacing the throne room when they entered. He looked magnificent in his dark midnight array. "Where's Sarah?" he asked quickly.

"There's been a change of plans." Giles said stiffly. "She's taking care of her siblings."

Jareth looked over at Ryan, "What happened now?"

"Her stepmother's father was in an accident, Sire. They had to go out of state, and left Sarah at home to keep the kids on schedule."

Anne added. "Hospitals are no place for little kids."

Jareth paced. "Damn…I wanted to talk to her…"

Ryan moved closer. "She's not even allowed to have any one in. Her father said no one though front or back doors."

Jareth's expression changed slightly. "I see." The voice was the same, but sounded different. "Well, why don't you both settle in and I'll see you come morning. We'll have a ride out to the new bridge Giles constructed, shall we?" He stated to walk away.

"Babalouie!" Ryan shouted. "Where do you think you're going?"

Jareth laughed, turned into an owl and escaped though the window.

Anne looked at Ryan. "He's going to make such trouble for her."

"What else is new?" Ryan took his Lady's hand, and headed for the dining hall where Celestia would be waiting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A storm was beginning to brew outside. There was wind howling and thunder booming, and a fine rain had started. Sarah frowned; it was very much like another stormy night she could recall. Sarah had to fight with Merlin to get him in the garage. He was soaked, and howling at the lightening.

"Come on you big baby!" she tugged his leash. "This is for your own good!" She shoved the hairy beast into the garage and closed the side door. Coming in the laundry room she removed the water-resistant pancho and shook it out. She kicked off her soaked loafers and pulled off the socks as well. After drying her feet with a towel she padded barefooted into the family room where the movie was just ending.

"Okay, Toby, Kerry, time for bed." She reached down to pick up the little girl.

Toby giggled as a bolt of lightening lit up the night sky. "Storm sounds funny." He said happily.

"Oh really?" Sarah said. "How's that, short stuff?" The little boy shrugged and continued to walk up the stairs with his sisters. Sarah ushered him into the nursery. "Get in the bathroom and brush your teeth and do what every it is you have to do…I don't want any silliness tonight.

Toby laughed at her, but did go into the little bath he shared with Kerry.

Sarah checked on the condition of Kerry's diaper, found it dry and got her tucked up for bed. Kerry now slept with one of Sarah's old stuff toys, just as Toby slept with Lancelot. It may have just been her imagination, but for some reason Sarah felt the old toys were so full of her love they protected the little ones. Kerry's big honest blue eyes were heavy with sleep. Sarah wound up the little music box that she had passed down to the baby. The soft tune had never played the same after her first visit to the Kingdom. Now it played the song that Jareth had composed for her. She sang softly with the music while she waited for Toby. When the little boy jumped into his youth bed, he held his arms out to his sister for a hug.

Sarah knelt down and kissed him, tucked him up and rewound the music box. Again, she sang softly to the little ones. Not even the raging storm seemed to disturb them. Soon they were drifting into gentle sleep, their little faces flush with dreams.

Sarah turned off the light, looked around the room, and went toward the French doors to make sure the latch we properly connected. As she neared something startled her, and she drew back. Wings flapped furiously at the window. The glass began to shutter, and then blew open. Sarah covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

Silhouetted against the stormy sky stood a man with shoulder-length pale blond hair. "Nasty night, isn't it?" He asked brushing off the rain.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked in a tight whisper as she rushed to close the out the storm. She shut the windows and locked them again.

"Hello to you too." He mocked teasingly.

Sarah held a finger up to her lips and whispered. "I just got them to sleep."

Jareth snickered, and walked over to the crib. He looked down at the sweet angel face. "She's about the same age as Toby was when he visited us, isn't she?" He looked closer. "Are those the same PJ's?"

Sarah hushed him again; looking over to her brother was wriggling under his blanket. "Don't wake them!" She warned. "No, those are not the same, their a different pair same pattern." She placed her hand on the crib and looked down. "Karen is wild for stripes."

The Goblin King joked lightly, "Makes them look like little prisoners."

Sarah slapped his arm slightly and sighed. "She's got them both in stripes." Then she nudged him. "What are you doing here, I sent you a message didn't you get it?"

"I got it." He teased. "No visitors though the front door or the back."

"Yeah, well?" she waved at him.

Leaning closer, he whispered in her ear. "I used a window…no rule broken."

Sarah lowered her head to the crib rail and moaned slightly. "You have to go!"

"Not just yet." He said softly, and waved a hand. "Now we can talk." He said in a normal tone.

"Shhhh." She warned. "You'll wake them up!"

"No, I won't." He said.

Sarah looked at Kerry. "What did you do?"

"Just deepened their sleep." He said mildly, taking her hand and leading her away from the crib. "I would prefer you didn't have to worry over waking them while we…visit." He looked at her. "I seem to remember you wearing a vest and shoes the last time I saw this ensemble."

Sarah looked down; she had pulled on the poet's shirt without even thinking about it. "Well, my shoes got soaked bringing in Merlin."

"Ah yes, the great hairy beast you keep company with." Jareth brushed her hair back from her face.

Sarah shivered. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "Yet."

"Jareth, I really appreciate that you came to check up on me…but…" She looked at him. The same cocky smile he had worn that first time, the same handsome and provocative garments…but it was the look in the mismatched eyes that troubled her. It was feral…something wild, something unlike him something…. More like…. She pulled back, "Oh no! How did you get out?" she moved to put the crib between them.

He smiled. "Now Sarah," He circled the crib. "Why don't you play nice?"

"How did you get out? I thought Jareth was in control." She moved carefully.

"He is, most of the time." The darker side teased.

Sarah went to stomp and found a barefoot did not make quite the same impression. "I want you to leave." She pointed to the window he had entered.

Hands on his hipline he shook his head. "No you don't."

Sarah backed away, but he vanished only to appear behind her. She backed right into him. His arms came around and captured her. "Hello, again." He growled in her ear.

"Quinn, stop it." She struggled.

The darker side was not impressed. "I've come to talk, and talk we shall. WE can do this nicely or not." Sarah ceased struggling, standing still in his embrace. "That's better." He softly cooed to her. "Much better."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Many things, Sarah Williams… I want freedom. I want to do things. Go places. I want my life back…" He said firmly.

Sarah swallowed. "I know you gave up a lot to save Jareth,"

"You've no idea of what I gave up." He warned darkly.

She nodded. "You're right, I don't."

Slowly he turned her to face him. "I'm not even a lingering thought to most people." He frowned. "All anyone sees is Jareth."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He looked down, the feral look returning. "Not even a lingering thought, except to you, Sarah Williams."

"Me?" she croaked out, suddenly very much afraid and not sure of what.

"Yes, you…" He sneered. "You've been dreaming of me, haven't you?"

Sarah cleared her throat. "Once or twice…maybe…" She looked around for a means of escape.

"We've unfinished business between us, Sarah Williams." He announced. Her eyes widened in apprehension. "You want to know what I want, well Sarah, I will tell you. **_I want my kiss_**." Lightening stuck nearby and the Fae vanished.

Sarah collapsed on the floor and grabbed her knees. "Oh." She began to rock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Solea stood at her husband's side awaiting the audience with the High King. She was proud of her husband's rise in the eyes of the High King. She felt he had often been overlooked as it writings were now mostly on Fae history. She stood quietly at his side, gazing round the great throne room of the High King's palace on Avalon. To be presented at court she'd chosen the gown she'd married her Bard in, a gorgeous blue-gray dress encrusted with teardrop crystals, that looked so much like rain when she made the least little move. One would swear that you could even hear the droplets of rain. She also wore matching crystals in her long hair. Cairbre let his thumb make slow circles at the small of her back. The gown left most of her back and shoulders exposed. When announced, they moved forward, Cairbre in fancy Bardic robes and Solea in her nearly lifelike gown. He bowed and she curtsied low.

Oberon bid them to rise with a wave of his hand, he graced them with one of the few smiles Solea had seen him display this day. Cairbre extended his hand and led his wife aside. "Something troubles our High King." The Bard gathered.

"Someone." Solea said more intuitively.

Cairbre raised a brow. "Wife, have you been Scrying?"

"No, my husband…but one does not need a Scrying pool to know that look. He's troubled by the two made one." Solea said confidently.

Her husband glanced back at the High King. "Perhaps we should seek a pool…check things out?"

"I'd say that's a very timely suggestion, husband." She also looked at the High King. "Something's about to happen, I can just feel it."

Cairbre growled softly. "Indeed?" He smiled; pleased his wife was multitalented.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn paced the turret repeatedly. Fingertips clad in leather to the chin of the King. So deep in thought, he had not even noticed the dragon that landed and was clinging on the parapet. Back and forth, he paced.

Angus watched, then hunkered down. "Quinn." He greeted the darker.

"Angus." Quinn returned the greeting. "What are you doing out?"

The old dragon chuckled. "What are **_you _**doing out, is more to the point." He flashed a toothy smile at the young Fae.

Quinn moved closer, "It was getting crowded in here." He pointed to his head. "You have any idea of what's like to listen to his thoughts day in and day out…And get him thinking about that girl…." Quinn crossed his arms and huffed.

"Ah, the girl…I thought we'd get round to her sooner or later." Angus mused. "So tell me Quinn," The accent got deeper and darker. "Is it true ye made her dicker o'er the price o ye brother?"

Quinn covered his eyes and nodded.

Angus snickered loudly. "I hear tell ye also set a price." When again the young Fae nodded, Angus sighed. "Oh, and what would that be now?"

"A kiss." Quinn said in a low voice.

"Ah," the old dragon nodded his head up and down. "Seems a wee bit small." He nudged the Fae with his shoulder. "Why a Kiss, Quinnie me lad?"

"I wanted to sever the bonding." Quinn shrugged. "She is not a Fae…"

"No, but she's not a Mortal either, Quinnie." Warned the dragon, he sniffed, "You've her scent all over you lad. Been to see her then?"

Quinn nodded, and began to pace again. "She must be a witch…or a siren of come kind."

"Oh and why would that be?" the Dragon was enjoying the dilemma of the young Fae man.

Quinn began speaking to himself again. "There's just no justice. I give up my life…**_my life_**…and still I'm beguiled by that green eyed little witch."

"What did ye do Quinnie?" Angus asked lightly.

"I told her I wanted my payment for saving Jareth." Quinn covered his eyes. "I told her I wanted my kiss."

"That must be some Kiss you demanded there, laddie." The old dragon laughed.

Quinn thought back to his demands, "A kiss, given freely, open mouthed, closed eyes…and tongues…." Quinn smiled crookedly, "yes, it's some kiss alright."

Angus fell off the turret laughing. Quinn watched the winged lizard glide off into the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat on the floor of the nursery. She had not moved from the spot since the Fae had left her. She was not even sure she could leave, until the telephone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sarah, it's Karen." A voice said tearfully.

"How's your dad?" Sarah asked.

"He's holding his own right now," Her stepmother sighed. "How are the kids?"

"Asleep…we're in the middle of a huge storm, and I'm actually expecting the power to go out." Sarah teased.

"I have faith in you being able to handle the situation." There was background talk and then Karen said quietly. "Your father wants to have few words with you."

Sarah braced herself. "Yes, Daddy?"

"You can forget going to Scotland." The line went dead, Robert's way of denying her any avenue of protest.

Sarah groaned, dropped the telephone and walked over to the windows. The storm was raging and she wondered if it would bother her father if she just flung open the windows and hurled herself out into the heart of the storm. If she were lucky, she could be hit by lightening.

A throat cleared behind her, a voice intoned. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sarah turned. "You again?" she groaned.

Quinn ignored her and went to look at the sleeping children. "Ah, good, still sleeping."

"Get out of my house." She demanded, again she tired to stomp her barefoot. Again, it made little or no impression.

Quinn circled her, much as Jareth had in the Escher room. "So this is what you were wearing when he first met you, eh?" He snorted. "Not very attractive, hardly womanly." He closed his eyes, and drew upon the memories he could now share from his brother. Slowly he walked around her, then stopped behind her and leaned over her shoulder. "Still I see it has its…attractions." His hands encircled her waist. "Yes…very memorable."

"Don't Quinn." She warned quietly. "Stop."

"Make me if you can." He challenged.

Sarah froze. "I don't use magic on this side of the portal…you know that."

He nodded his cheek stroking hers, "That's going to make this such a lopsided fight, don't you think?"

"Are we fighting?" she asked, fearful.

Quinn pulled her closer. "We don't have to fight." He commented. "We can just call a truce and work out the final payment plan."

"Quinn…. About that…"

"Sarah." Quinn tightened his grip. "I did bring Jareth back to you…now fair's fair…You owe me payment."

Sarah moaned. "Fine take your kiss and go." She turned closed her eyes and puckered up.

Quinn looked at her; he was tempted but held back. "No, dear…not here…not on this side of the portal…"

Sarah opened her eyes; "You're going to make me kiss you in front of the court?"

He shook his head. "I've changed my mind about that…you and the Goblin King are now bonded…the court would just see it as Jareth getting…lucky."

"That bothers you?" Sarah blinked. "Why?"

Mismatched eyes, which now seemed more Azure looked at her with loss. "It is enough that it does, why is not your concern." He moved away from her. "Where's your little Pixie guard?"

"Meep is outside with the Pixies that guard the house for now. He'll come in when I retire." Sarah found herself answering as if it were perfectly normal to discuss her guard or anything else about her magical life.

Quinn's features were more clearly visible. He looked around the room, letting his eyes fall on the children snuggled in beds. He looked once more at the barefooted girl. "I think I prefer you in court dress. That," he pointed to the jeans. "Is not very becoming."

"They are functional, Quinn." Sarah defended her jeans. "And I like them…they served me well when I was wondering about the Labyrinth."

Quinn shrugged and took a seat in the comfortable old wooden rocking chair that was nestled into one corner of the room. He leaned back and began to rock slowly.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked not sure that she was going to like the answer.

Quinn cocked his head to one side. "Contemplating, Sarah." He faintly smiled. "Where and how to demand my payment for services rendered. When you return to the Kingdom…"

"I'm not returning…not just yet…not as planned." Sarah interjected.

Quinn stopped rocking and leaned forward. "What do you mean you're not returning…you're scheduled to return…"

"My father is now thinking I am running off to be with you… him…"She pointed to the body in the chair. "That!"

Quinn looked down. "Now where did he get an idea like that?"

"You tell me." Sarah crossed her arms. "Was that Jareth or you at my graduation?"

"Jareth." Quinn sighed. "I must have slept though it…what did he do?"

"Oh he was his charming self…and my dad now thinks there's hanky panky going on." Sarah turned her back on the Fae.

Quinn laughed softly. "There should be." He left the chair and moved closer to the girl. "Why isn't there?" he asked in her ear.

Sarah stiffened. "Please don't do that!"

Placing the leather clad fingers on her shoulders; he let the hands slide down the length of her arms. "Why is my brother keeping you so chaste, I wonder?" The girl shivered in response to his touch. "Why would he want…." He paused, then began to laugh. "He's a hopeless romantic. He wants a virgin bride."

Sarah turned. "Bride? What bride?"

"You,…baby." Quinn teased. "That's what he calls you is it not? Baby." As Sarah's hand came up, Quinn caught it in his, and yanked her to him. "Should be interesting, shouldn't it? You, him…me."

Sarah gasped. "Stop it."

Quinn released the arm. "How ever we need to clear the optical field my brother is creating." He smiled. "Looks like I'll have to come here and mend bridges. When do you expect your father to come home?"

Sarah shook her head, "If I knew I'd never tell you, Quinn."

Quinn snorted. "OH Sarah there's many a thing you are going to tell me."

"Dream on." She turned her back on him, only to find him standing before her. "Stop that!"

"Stop playing hard to get." He warned. "We both know you are going to be the King's…consort." A hand cupped her chin. "You are fated, and not even I can fight fate. So let us work at getting the path cleared so you can rush to your destiny."

"I won't let you hurt my father!" she spat at him.

"Don't be a ninny. I don't want to hurt him….Hell, I don't even know him." Quinn said evenly. "I just want to fix what Jareth in his efforts to protect you has messed up." He smiled. "Now tell me when they are due back."

"They have not set a time…it depends on how Karen's dad is doing." Sarah said at last.

Quinn leaned down and kissed her brow. "Good night, Sarah…I shall be in touch."

Sarah shivered as he vanished. "Meep!" she screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Jareth awoke with foggy memory; he sat up in the bed and looked around. The last thing he remembered was being with Sarah, looking at the baby wearing a striped sleeper. He had spoken of Merlin the dog, and then it all went foggy. He had gone to Sarah to warn her. Now he could not be sure he had been able to. In fact he was not sure he would ever be able to.

Quinn watched from his vantage point.

"Quinn?" Jareth whispered aloud.

'Yes, brother?' the dark one answered.

"What did you do?" he was worried now.

'Nothing…yet.' He said in truth.

"Leave her alone." Jareth warned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea looked at her husband. "I thought the merger was to join the shattered soul?"

"It should have." Cairbre said looking into the waters they were using to scry. "It appears it has not been completed."

The Water Sprite frowned. "No wonder the High King is disconcerted."

The Bard nodded. "There's more to this then meets the eye, I am sure."

Solea held out her hand to her Bond-mate. "Best get your scrolls out, my love. I've a feeling more of your favorite subject's story is about to be unfolded."

Waving a hand, the Bard set the scrolls in a pile next to the seat he had created for himself. "Wise words, wife."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryan was at the Wyrn waiting when Jareth arrived for the morning ride. "Sire." He greeted the King.

"Ryan." The greeting was returned in kind.

Ryan mounted his dragon, "How was Sarah?"

Jareth blinked. "Fine."

"Not upset that you showed up?" Questioned the Paladin.

The King shrugged. "Is Anne joining us?" he changed the subject. "Giles is eager to show off his bridge." Anne and Giles were both coming into the Wyrn just then. "Ah, here they come now. Good morning Lady Anne."

"Jareth." Anne mounted her Red Dragon. "Good morning for a ride."

Jareth nodded. "To the bridge."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the pouring rain outside, and took a deep breath. Meep looked at the storm over her shoulder. "We'll have to keep them occupied inside today, Meep." She said quietly. "Think you can come up with a game?"

Meep looked at Sarah, "Have you ever known me not to?"

"Meep…tell me about…Quinn." Sarah said quietly.

The Pixie turned from the storm outside to the one inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The King dismounted and turned to Ryan, "A word, if you please." He drew the younger man aside. "What can you tell me about Robert Williams?"

"What do you need to know, Sire?" Ryan smiled.

The face smiled back. "Everything you've got. I want to know how that man thinks, and why he'd frown on Sarah being the object of affection of an slightly older man."

Ryan nodded. "Well right off the bat, he'd be put off by an older man because his little princess is still only seventeen. He's very protective of her, has been since his first wife ran off with the actor."

The King nodded, "Understandable."

Ryan looked agitated; "I don't think so. He treats Sarah weird. Like he is afraid to get close, but he never lets her go too far. It is as if he's holding on to her mother by keeping control of Sarah."

"That could well be." The voice said sadly. "Sarah said last night her father has canceled her trip to Scotland, Ryan. I have to make it possible for Sarah to return to our Kingdom. There fore I must cross verbal swords with the father."

Ryan scoffed. "Lot's of luck Jareth! He's a lawyer! Twisting words is his business." He handed his reigns to a groom.

"Go to breakfast…I've much to think over, and thank you, Ryan." The man said.

"Sure, anytime, Jareth." Ryan ran to catch up to Anne.

"Did you learn what you needed to?" Angus asked putting his great head over the shoulder of the Fae standing and pondering.

"Yes, I think I have." He looked at the dragon and winked. "Have a good day, Angus."

"You too…Quinn." The dragon snickered.

The Fae turned and placed a finger to his lips, but smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea looked at her husband. "Quinn is in control? How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Cairbre stated hotly. "I wish I had training in the medical arts, then I could give you more information, my wife."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The telephone rang; Sarah picked it up quickly. "Hello?"

"Sarah, it's Dad." His voice sounded even sterner.

"Hi, Daddy, how's Karen's father?"

"He's taken a turn for the worse." Her father said darkly. "It looks like we will be here for a few days…we're working on arrangements should the worst happen."

Sarah grimaced. Her father always expected the worst it seemed to her. "I'm sorry for Karen."

The voice on the other ended softened. "Yes, I know you are. How are the tykes?"

"Fine…but it's really storming here, and we're stuck indoors. I'm afraid of a power outage, Daddy…I've got the candles and everything ready." Sarah looked at a flash of lightening. "They closed Sandal Road this morning, and the creek is rising."

"Well, at least you're on high ground." Her father commented.

"Yes, there is that. I've got all the emergency numbers here by the phone, just in case." She said. "And I'm keeping Merlin in the garage."

"Good. Look I've got to go, here's the doctor again. I'll call this evening." Her father said.

"Ok, tell Karen I …I'm thinking of her." Sarah said as she heard the line go dead. "Daddy…Daddy?"

The lights flickered, and then the house was plunged into darkness. Meep stopped playing his flute and listened. "That can't be good." The Pixie began to shake and gasp.

Sarah felt as if the air was being sucked from her. "It's not." She turned her back so the little ones could not see what she was doing. She drew a crystal from the air, drew back and released it. "Defendo." She ordered. The orb went out of the wall and she could feel the shield cover the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The King was sitting at his desk, going over the plans for the next building project with Giles. "This looks very good."

"It will help with keeping the Labyrinth from spilling out of our boarders." Giles agreed.

Something like a bolt shot though the King, he stood up. She was in danger. "Sarah!" the voice groaned. "Giles I've got to go." He vanished.

Ryan and Anne witnessed the departure. "Where's he off to?"

Giles moved to one of the mirrors, he touched it and it revealed the storms ravaging their hometown. "He's gone to be sure Sarah and her siblings are safe."

Anne looked at the mirror. "Good Lord! What the hell is going on?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Even with the protection of the shield, Sarah was terrified. She gathered Toby and Kerry and rushed them to the basement. She felt bad she could not take time to get Merlin as well. Meep huddled with them. The storm sounded like it was trying to tear apart the shield she'd put up.

Sarah saw the image as it formed. "Jareth?" she looked then saw the dark one was there. "Quinn." She sounded downhearted as he pulled the little one in her arms closer.

Swiftly the Fae moved toward the huddled bodies. "We have to get you all out of here, and now."

"It's just a storm." Sarah tried to say with conviction.

Meep put himself between the Fae and Sarah. "It's a storm, go away, we can handle this!"

Quinn was amused and touched by the devotion of the little Pixie. "Meep, it's a storm alright, but it's too powerful to be just old Mother Nature on her own. Sarah and the children will be safer on the other side of the portal. In the Underground I can protect them." He turned to Sarah as he took Toby into his arms. "Think of it as free pass number three, Sarah." He stood up, "Come on! The sooner you're out of her, the sooner the storms with pass."

"Who's playing target practice with me now?" She demanded as she followed him to the portal.

He shrugged. "It's not us…that much I can tell you."

"Now that's just creepy." She said. She looked at the house. "Merlin's in the garage…will he be safe?"

The Fae paused, snapped his fingers and the hound came bounding toward them. "Sit!" He ordered and Merlin dropped. "Good, now come, Merlin." He whistled and the hairy beast followed them thought the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

The portal opened in the Underground, and deposited the users in the great hall outside the Throne room. Sarah looked as if she felt a weight lifted. "Thank you." She said to the Fae.

He nodded holding the still trembling Toby closer. "Of course, my dear." He looked down at his bundle. "We'd best get these two where they can have a rest, shall we?"

Giles was coming toward them. "Sire, I see you've brought them back safe and sound."

Sarah was about to object when the Fae spoke over her. "Yes, Giles. Sarah and I are going to settle the children in a guestroom. Go back to work, I'll join you directly."

Giles nodded. "Good to see you, Sarah."

"You too, Giles." Sarah turned to the Fae carrying her little brother. "HE doesn't know?"

"No, and you're not going to tell him either." Quinn motioned her to follow him. "For now, it's best they think Jareth has complete control." He led her down a hall toward the guest wing. "I think the rose suite would be best."

"What do you mean, it's best they think…" She was now nearly running to keep up with the taller Fae.

He paused. "Hush!" he looked around. "The walls have ears."

"Meep, get that door." He motioned to the door to the rose suite. When it opened the Fae carried Toby inside and laid him on a chase lounge. "Just sit still for a bit boy." He said to the child. Toby surprised him by holding out his arms and moaning slightly.

The Fae took a seat and allowed the frightened child to cuddle.

Sarah took a seat and watched, she too was rocking a frightened child. "Are we safe to talk now?"

Freeing one hand, he drew a crystal from the air, set it on the table next to his lounge. "Now."

"Why are you out? I thought Jareth was suppose to be the one on the outside." She began to ramble.

Quinn smiled. "I'm out because he needs me to be out right now. He's having a hard time maintaining."

"What did you do to him?" Sarah demanded.

Rolling his eyes, Quinn snickered. "Right, I'm going to do something to the one body? Not hardly, Sarah." He looked down at the boy in his arms. "He does have our eyes!"

"Will you focus?" she was tense. "Why did you come to the house?"

"Sarah, you were in trouble. We need you safe." He said.

"But the others ….how can they not know?" She asked.

"Because I've paid attention from within…I know how to behave with them…"Quinn stated.

Kerry quieted and Sarah laid her on the seat of the chase lounge. "So no one knows it's you, is that what you're telling me, Quinn?"

"Angus knows and so does Talbot the Healer." Quinn continued to hold Toby.

"And what makes you think I'm going to keep your secret?" She folded her arms and tried to look fierce.

Feral eyes watched her. "Two reasons, the first is Jareth, you care about what happens to him. The second is because you know what's best for the Kingdom, and having it branded about that the King is having stability problems would not be in the best interests of our Kingdom."

He was right; Jareth seen as weak was not good for the Kingdom, not in the wake of Elise and the perceived loss of Quinn. "You've a point, I don't like it, but it is there."

Toby had quieted, and Quinn slid out from under the boy, letting him lay on the seat of his chair. He walked over to the girl, "The Kingdom needs you here, Sarah. I am going to have a talk with your father and find out how to fix what Jareth muddled. Now where is your father?" Sarah refused to open her mouth; instead, she turned her back on him. Quinn placed hands on her shoulders and felt the quiver. "I could force it from you." He said suggestively. "That might even be pleasant…for both of us…and you as well." He heard her gasp. "Come on Sarah, tell old Quinnie where to find Daddy." He slid his hands down her arms. "Or do I huff and puff and…."

"At a hospital in Florida…"She said quickly. "My stepmother's father is in intensive care. They don't expect him to make it." She looked over her shoulder toward the face that was so familiar and yet foreign. "It's in a little town called Coral Bay. That's where he called from just before the storm went malevolent."

Quinn nodded. "Stay here with the children. Talk to no one; let no one in here. Understand." He stroked her cheek with a crooked finger.

She shivered then nodded.

"Good girl." He vanished.

Sarah turned and looked at Meep. "Is he as scary as I think he is?"

"More." Meep said with a worried voice. "And he usually gets what he wants, one way or another."

Sarah sat down again. "Oh dear."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn used an orb to pin point the person of Robert Williams. He used the aid of glamour to give himself a mundane appearance; it would not do to cause a scene in the corridor of the hospital. He looked around the halls, and then saw the man pacing in front of an ICU unit. Holding back, he watched the man, there was something about Robert Williams that caught his interest. It seemed to the Fae watching that the man was more then concerned by the situation in the hospital. Something was making the man down right hostile.

Karen left the ICU unit, and placed her head on Robert's shoulder. "He's so weak, so fragile."

Robert closed his eyes, calmed and held his wife in a tender embrace. "I know dear…if there were anything I could do…"

Karen looked up and touched Robert's jaw. "I know, I know." She sniffed. "Did you get a hold of Sarah? Are the kids ok?"

Robert's jaw clenched. "Yes, I talked to Sarah. The kids are waiting out a storm."

Quinn watched, listened, and changed his mind about talking to her father just then. He saw something that needed investigating before he went farther. He left the hospital and returned to the suite of rooms he had left Sarah in. He put a finger to his lips and drew her toward the balcony. "I have no wish to disturb the children. The storm was frightening enough for them." He pulled her hand in to his and led her to the far side of the balcony.

"Did you talk to my father?" She asked quietly, worried about a confentation.

"No." Quinn said somberly. "It was not the right time." He looked down at the girl he had been so set against. "For now, you're stay here must be a secret."

"Well the lines are down, and there's no way I'd be getting visitors…but Quinn." She was trying to make sense of it all. "I can't stay here, the kids can't stay here! And if Toby says anything…"

The Fae looked at her. "I could put them into a dream state until the storm abates and we can return you home." He suggested gently.

Sarah bit her lower lip, "Why are you being so nice? So conciliatory?"

Mischief entered mismatched eyes. "You'd prefer I chased you around the balcony?"

Sarah began to snicker and giggle, the moment of tension had passed. "No, thank you." Her eyes went toward the room. "Alright, do what you have to."

"I won't hurt them." He promised. "I'm just going to deepen the sleeping state. When the storm is over we'll just move them over and let them wake up there."

"How will we know when the storms over?" She watched as he raised an arm and cast a sleep spell. Since becoming a Mystic, she was intrigued by magical castings.

When he had finished Quinn turned his attentions back to the girl. "I'll have Giles monitor the situation. We can watch your house and make sure nothing is disturbed." He took a step and her hand reached out. He looked down at it.

"That was no ordinary storm, was it?" She asked coming to terms with the situation.

"No, it was not." Quinn looked down at the hand; "It was far more."

"You said this was …free pass number three." She reminded him softly.

Mismatched eyes looked into the emerald green ones. "So I did." He placed a hand over one on his arm. "Next time, I charge." He teased. "Stay here with the children. I have to get back or they'll think Jareth is ravaging you."

Sarah had yet to release the grip of her hand. "Quinn, I…"

A soft sigh escaped the lips of the Fae. "You're welcome, Sarah." He patted her hand.

Sarah watched him leave the suite of rooms. Turning she looked over the rail of the balcony. This was not the first time she had confused feelings about Quinn. Meep joined her on the balcony. The Pixie looked at her and whistled low.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn did not return to his office, he went quickly in search of the Healer. "Talbot." He addressed the man, finding him tending to an herb garden. "I need to know about physic storms."

"Sire?"

Quinn held up a hand and began again. "I need to know what can cause a physic storm, and what can calm it."

"Where?" The Healer asked calmly. Seeing the Fae falter, he asked. "Here or above?"

"Above." Quinn said firmly.

"Any number of things can cause such a condition. Not that the world of man would understand it as such." The healer took a seat and motioned the Fae to join him.

"The physic energies in the world of man are in constant flux. They no longer practice the magical arts…and those that do are looked upon as outsiders."

Quinn nodded. "There's a storm and it's centering on the area of Sarah's home."

"Really? How intriguing." The healer said. "Would you say the storm was directed at her home?"

The Fae frowned. "No, I'd say it was directed at **_her_**." He stood up and paced. "We are concerned."

"WE?" Mused the healer. "I see."

Quinn frowned. "Yes, I'm concerned about her as well."

"You objected to her, as I recall…her not being a Fae." The healer was not about to let it go.

The dark one looked at the healer with disdain. "I sill would prefer he'd chosen to bond with a Fae…there were certainly enough of them around only too ready to bond with either of us."

"How is it then that, until Sarah, neither of you were interested in bonding with anyone?" The healer smiled. "And now…"

"Now…" Quinn stood up, "Now I have to find out why someone is gathering violent storms around the house containing a seventeen year old vixen and her two siblings! So I can send them back!"

The healer rose to his feet. "I shall see what I can find out for you, my Lord. Would you like me to come to you, or would you like to come here?"

"I'll come to you." Quinn said. "Healer…is there a potion or something you can give Jareth to …calm him…he is …agitated."

The healer shook his head. "I told you…I don't have the skills for what ails thee."

Quinn sighed. "Find out what you can, and report to us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Cairbre sat with the quill in his hand. "Solea, you're an elemental…you tell me what causes a storm of that magnitude."

The Water Sprite gazed at her husband. "Anger." She said as if she could not believe he'd not thought of it first.

"Whose?" The Bard pondered. "Who could be so angry and why at Sarah?"

"Good questions, husband. Perhaps we shall learn the answers." She pointed to the pool of water that was getting active again. Images formed and swirled to the top.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles looked up when the King joined him again in the war room where the new building plans spread out on the heavy wooden table. "Is everything alright?" Giles asked distractedly.

The Fae nodded. "Sarah and the children are resting. The storm was…."

"Disturbing?" Giles offered.

"To say the least." The Fae agreed. "For now, I think it best to keep Sarah and the children in seclusion."

Giles thought about it, "That seems reasonable, what with the climate she's living in."

The Fae startled looked at the Archer and master builder. "What do you mean, Giles?"

Giles looked up from the blue print, "I mean her father's attitude toward her and her freedoms as of the graduation, Sire. I understand her father has been protective of her even before…however since we greeted him, he seems hell bent on keeping her under his thumb."

'What did you do?' Quinn accused the other who had retreated deep within. "I had not considered that." The Fae could not get a reaction from the other half, and now he was pondering the words from the building master. "Thank you Giles."

The Archer looked at his King, "For what, Sire?"

"Food for thought, my good man. Food for thought." Quinn sighed. "Now show me the new mill you've designed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon cleared his throat before entering the glade occupied by the Bard and his bride. "For give the intrusion." The High King said softly. The stately figure in royal robes approached.

Solea stood up, and drooped to a courtesy. "Sire."

Cairbre stood up and looked at the High King with serious eyes. "I want to know how long this has been going on." He pointed toward the image of the Fae walking, displayed in the waters. Completely forgetting station and protocol, the Bard went on the attack.

Oberon was amused. "Your status as Bard gives you…certain considerations, Cairbre…It does not give you total access." He reminded the Bard.

Solea stayed low, and looked up.

The High King noted the glance and without looking at her said. "Rise." He kept his gaze on the Bard. "You have questions, as do we. Ask what you will and I'll tell you what I can."

The Bard tilted his head; "You've kept the two made one under observation?"

"Indeed." Oberon stated. "Almost immediately I was altered by healers that there were…. Problems with the merge." The High King took a seat and motioned the Bard and his wife to join him. "A merge of this magnitude has never been achieved. That Quinn was able to save Jareth was miraculous in and of itself."

Cairbre leaned toward the master of the Fae Realms. "Sire, why was it never attempted when they were adolescent? Would not that have been a better time to rejoin that which was shattered? Why allow it to go on as long as you did?"

"Which of the two would you have sacrificed?" The Elder sighed. "Which mother would you have had grieve for a child that was never meant to be? Which one deserved life more than the other?"

Solea shook her head, "An impossible decision."

"One I'd hoped I'd never have to make." Oberon confessed. He looked his age in the dim lights of the night, here in the forest. "I've many children, it is true…some I hardly even know…but those two…they were…and are…close to my heart."

Solea reached over and placed a hand on that of the High King. "Yet, still you have them."

"Do I?" The man asked. "Do I?"

Cairbre looked at the Scrying pool. "What went wrong?"

"We don't know." Oberon said softly. "Bard, you've watched my son Jareth for a long time…I know that you've followed his…adventurous life…perhaps somewhere in your notes you can help us find a clue as to why they have not…completed the merge."

The Bard looked from the Scrying to the King. "I will do what I can, Sire." Cairbre was thinking the problems over. "There are some old scrolls, written long before they came into being…perhaps I can find something to give us answers there."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn tapped and quietly entered the rose suite; he smiled when he saw the little ones were asleep. "The storm has passed Sarah." He said quietly. Like his other half he adored the sight of a sleeping child.

"You don't have to whisper, a bomb would not wake them." Sarah said looking at down. "So you want to give me a hand moving them back?"

Quinn nodded. "Sarah, you take the girl…"

"Her name is Claire Kerry…I call her Kerry…" She interjected. "He's…"

"Toby." Quinn finished. "Yes, I've been though Jareth's memories about the lad. Jareth has a great fondness for your little brother you know."

"That's rather intrusive," the girl admonished.

"It would be if we were still in two separate corporal states, as it is we share the one corporal…body." Quinn shrugged. He reached down, and lifted the sleeping boy, "So little a thing…" he said just as his other half had just a few years past. "I understand why you let nothing stand in your path to rescue him." He cleared his throat. "What we do for our brothers…. No sacrifice would be too great…not even one's own life." He looked over at Sarah. "Ready?"

Sarah had Kerry in her arms. "Yes."

"Meep get the door, remember not a word to anyone!" The Fae instructed. When Meep opened the door, the Fae led the way back to the portal and waited until Sarah and Meep went though to carry the boy. No one watching them thought anything of it.

Instead of the portal opening in the basement where Sarah had left, it opened upstairs in the hall outside the nursery. "I thought it best to have them wake in their own beds." Quinn said quietly. He walked into the nursery and placed the boy on the bed. He watched as Sarah deposited the little girl in the crib. "Meep, watch them for now." Taking hold of Sarah's elbow, he moved her toward the hall. "A word, please."

Meep frowned. "No further than the hall, you!" he warned.

"Bully." Quinn teased as he pulled the nursery door shut. He looked at Sarah. "I'm going to have someone look into the storm issue. If you need anything, I want you to call. Use that mirror on your vanity, Hoggle will be at your disposal, Sir Didymus is busy with new troops."

The dark haired girl nodded, then reached out a hand. "Quinn…I never got a chance to…"

"Don't." He snapped. "Don't thank me." His eyes were again feral.

"But you saved Jareth…" She protested.

Quinn pulled her into the arms of the body. "At a price, Sarah…At a price…"

Feeling her heart pound, she snapped. "Then why not just collect?"

Quinn was tempted, but resisted. "No, not on this side of the portal! Our bargain was made in the Underground and only there will I…collect." He smiled down into suddenly frightened eyes. "Don't be in such a rush to clear your debt!" He released her and took a step back. "When your father and stepmother return, we shall contact them. We will make it possible for you to have freedom of movement. The Kingdom needs its Mystic, as does the throne."

"And what do you need Quinn?" Sarah asked without thinking.

He snorted. "That, Sarah, is a very good question." He bowed and vanished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn went to the tower, and took a seat on the rafter. He pondered the question. What did he need? Why was the merge not completed? Why did Jareth muck things up with Sarah's father? And where the hell did that storm come from?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Robert had tried several times to get though, only to find the lines down. He cursed under his breath. He would just have to trust the storm had prevented the girl from leaving the house. He looked at Karen, cried out and asleep on the bed of the motel room. They had been with her father at the last moments, now the shell was on its way to be cremated. They would be delayed yet another day in getting home. Each day Robert was not at the house was one in which he could not be sure of control.

He remembered a time when he had not worried about control. When his life seemed peaceful and orderly. He missed sitting at his table and reading his morning paper. Little things in life gave him a sense of order, a sense of harmony. Now his world was in disruption and his peace shattered. He did not want to blame the girl, with his heart and soul he did not want to blame his little princess.

He thought about the graduation again, and shuddered when he conjured up the image of that man…the one who called himself J. G. King…King indeed. Robert looked out the window, at the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was midnight when the telephone rang next to her parents' bed. Sarah rolled over, picked it up and whispered. "Hello?"

"Sarah, its…Daddy...are you alright?" Came the worried voice.

Sarah sat up, the digital dial of the clock was flashing. "Hi," she said in a sleepy voice. "Yeah, we're alright, Daddy. The power must have come back on just a little bit ago. We had no telephone lines either for a while there. You missed quite the storm." She crossed her legs and cleared her throat. "How's Karen's dad?"

"He passed." Robert said sadly.

"Oh, poor Karen." Sarah moaned. "I'm so sorry."

"He's not suffering." Robert said calmly. "Sarah, we'll have to be here at least one more day. Do you think you can handle things there?"

"Sure Daddy!" she said easily. "Piece of cake." She giggled thinking of how often she used that phrase and how many times it had gotten her in hot water. "Seriously, you and Karen do what you need to, and I'll take care of things here."

"That's my little princess." Her father said in a manner he had not used in some time. "I'm sorry the call is so late, dear."

"It's okay, Daddy." She answered.

"I'll call tomorrow when we have more information on what's going to happen next." Robert said. "Good night, Sarah."

"Night, Daddy." She hung up her receiver, yawned and called out. "Meep?"

The Pixie appeared, "Yes?"

She looked at the little body floating in air, "Everything calm again?"

"Yes, ma'am." Meep looked at the flashing dial. "Want me to set the clocks?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not tonight." She curled up again on the bed. "Night Meep."

"Good night, Sarah." The Pixie vanished into the darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn sat cross-legged on the King's bed. He held the crystal orb at eye level, watching mush as Jareth would. The girl gave him the same pleasant warmth that she gave to his other half. He lowered the orb and drank in the darkness. 'Jareth, I want to talk to you.' He thought.

'No,' came the answer.

"You are just being stubborn!" Quinn said aloud. "You have to discuss this nonsense some time!" There was no answer, no snappy retort or quip. Quinn shook the head. "This is getting serious! You've somehow managed to muck up the free passage of the girl." Again no answer. "Look, I know you're in there!"

'I've nothing to say.' Came the weak answer.

"Brother, I'm worried." Quinn moaned. "Perhaps we should take Talbot up on the offer to see Fae Healer."

'No, not yet.' The voice inside said. 'Not yet.'

"Jareth, I do not know how much longer I can cover…" Quinn warned. "So far Giles has not noticed, or has chosen not to notice…Anne, she's going to be harder to fool."

'Do what needs be done.' The voice said with a total lack of emotion.

"They want you." Quinn felt the pain of being alone. "They want you."

'You are me.' Was all he heard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne greeted the other riders, "Good morning." She ran over to her Red Dragon. "Good morning, sleepy."

The red dragon yawned. "Morning, Lady Anne."

Giles snickered, knowing two years ago no one gave them much of a chance of every becoming close. "Anne."

The girl with red hair blinked. "Giles when are you going to get Celestia to join us?"

The Archer mounted his dragon. "Never. She is terrified of heights."

The King strolled into the Wyrn. "Morning." He looked around. "Where to today?"

"The sea coast!" Anne suggested. "I've not seen Tarsi in ages!"

Ryan mounted and laughed. "I hear Klaws has another young one."

The King nodded, "He's starting his own dynasty."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the gray skies, and sighed. "Meep, we're house bound again. It looks like it could storm, and the yard is a mess from last night." She walked to the garage to get Merlin for a morning walk. She looked around and frowned. "Oh no, we left him sleeping in the rose suite…" She went up to the bedroom and called into the vanity. "Hoggle…Hoggle…I need you." The mirror did not change; not even a ripple. "That's odd." Sarah tried again.

Meep heard the girl and came to her side. "Something wrong?"

"I can't get though." She said worriedly. "I've always been able to use this mirror to get though…we left Merlin." She pointed to the mirror. "Over there." Her voice was quiet, but tense.

Meep slapped his brow, "The dog! I knew we forgot something!"

Sarah sighed, "Meep is your brother still outside?" When the Pixie nodded, she sighed again. "Look, I know it's asking a lot, but would you mind finding the King and letting him know we need the dog back here? I mean how do I explain to my Dad I lost the dog?"

Meep giggled, "I'll go tell the King."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the ride, and breakfast everyone went off to his or her separate duties. The King wandered down to the Rose suite, wanting to just sit and reflect on the short visit of Sarah and the children. Jareth refused to speak, and Quinn was almost glad. He entered the room and was nearly flattened by the bounding hairy beast. "What are you doing here?" Quinn asked. "Did we forget you, old boy?" He knelt down and buried his face in the mane-like hair on the beast.

Merlin gazed at the Fae with wide eyes.

Quinn stood up and called the beast to his side, "Come on, it's home for you old boy." The dog pranced and followed.

Anne laughed seeing them coming toward the great hall. "What's he doing here?"

"Left behind in all the rush to get the babes home." The King quipped.

Ryan, standing near the portal knelt to greet the beast. "Hello Merlin…who's a good old boy?"

Giles and Celestia were in the hall as well. "Oh good lord, she left the dog?"

The Fae nodded, "I'm taking it back to her now."

Meep appeared. "We're missing a dog…have you seen…oh there he is!" He came face to face with the Fae. "Hello.

The Fae smiled back. "Hello."

Anne looked at Ryan and shrugged, Giles had said Jareth was acting strange.

The Fae opened the portal, "Care to come too, Meep?"

The Pixie followed the Fae and the dog.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was clearing the morning dishes; her siblings were watching a movie in the family room. She looked up to see the portal open and brace herself as the dog came flying at her. "Merlin! Down, come on, down."

The Fae pulled the beast back, "Sit!" he ordered, instantly the dog obeyed. "Now if we could just get you to do that." He teased the girl.

"Ha, ha, very funny." She said picking herself off the floor. She brushed herself off. "Come on, out side you." She opened the door for the beast. "You'd better check to make sure he didn't leave you any…presents back in the rose suite." Sarah warned watching the dog bound though the mud and puddles in the yard.

The Fae looked over her shoulder. "I will."

Sarah stiffened. "Do you have to do that?"

"No, I don't **_have_** to do that…I **_like_** to do that." The voice at her ear said. "He said you were jumpy." He teased as he slid one hand to her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" she looked down at the hand, and felt a little bit of a panic come over her…and a sense of something dangerous and exciting.

"Nothing…yet." He teased again.

"Nothing…ever!" She said back.

The Fae snickered. "Not ever?" he was hinting and she shivered.

"I…oh…stop it, Quinn!" she turned and looked at him. "Unless you're here to collect payment…"

"Damn," He teased. "I knew I should have charged interest!"

Gathering her senses she pointed her hand away from her. "Go home!"

The Fae laughed, "We will go when we are ready." He stepped back, "And we just so happen to be ready." He walked back to his portal. "See you …baby."

"**_Do Not_** call me baby!" she screamed. "I'm not your Baby!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea poured a cup of mead for her husband. "I'm sending for the scrolls you requested." She told him. "Oberon has seen to it we will have food when we need it. I can watch the Scrying Pool, while you read the old scrolls…What do you hope to find?"

"I don't know." He admitted sipping the wine. "Perhaps something to give us a glimmer of light on this situation!" He stretched his legs. "There are times I wonder why I volunteered for this position."

His wife smiled past his complaint. "You love it and you know it. Jareth and Quinn are your favorite subjects! With exception for Sarah."

The Bard turned lazily and gazed with passion at his wife. "You read me almost too well, my sweet."

"Wait until we've been wed a century!" she teased.

"Eternity will not be long enough." He raised her hand in his to his lips. "All men should have so helpful and loving a wife."

"All women should have so…talented a husband." She growled back huskily.

"Wicked girl." He gathered he close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Robert's law partner was at the airport waiting when they stepped off the plane. He waved to them. Robert ushered the hollow-eyed Karen past the other passengers disembarking. "Kevin, thank you so much." He said as they approached. "I didn't think a cab would be a good idea." He looked to his wife with sympathy.

Kevin MacNulty nodded, paused to kiss Karen's cheek. "I agree." He took the arm of the mourning woman and guided her towards the baggage area to reclaim their luggage. "Did you let Sarah know you coming in this morning?"

Robert nodded. "She said she'd have everything nice and quiet for Karen when we got there."

"That is one great kid you got there, Robert." Kevin said as they stood waiting on the luggage. "Smart, kind hearted, and not bad looking."

Robert gave his partner a sideways glance. "You think she's pretty?"

Kevin thought about it, "Not like Linda was…not showy pretty, but yeah, I think she's pretty…don't you?"

Robert did not smile, did not laugh, "I've never given it much thought I guess." He looked at Kevin. "Would you be interested in her if she were older?" He asked softly not wanting Karen to hear this conversation.

For a moment, Kevin looked like he was not going to answer. "Well, truth be told, her age does not really matter to me, Robert. I just always held back because I figured you wouldn't approve."

Robert knew his partner had a bit of a playboy reputation. He considered and said quickly. "Would you like to date my daughter?"

Kevin looked surprised. "Bob, are you trying to arrange a marriage?" he joked.

Robert looked guilty. "Maybe."

Kevin looked at his long time partner; "Bob…I'm not the marring kind…strictly a love em and leave em sort…that's me."

Robert reached for the bag coming on the carousel. "That's too bad." He sighed. "I need to get her spoken for and fast."

"Bob?" Kevin put a hand out. "You look serious."

Robert nodded, "I am." He leaned closer. "I'm half tempted to call that client in Arabia and see if he wants to expand his harem."

Kevin looked over to where Karen sat holding the box containing her father's ashes. "Bob, don't do anything rash…I mean…if your serious, Yeah…I take Sarah." He advised. "Let's just give this conversation a day or two…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat in the window, orb in hand. Why he had the urge to watch Robert was beyond him. Hearing the conversation did not please him at all. "Quinn! He is going to force her to marry someone! And it's not us!" Jareth left the ledge. "We have to do something! She can't marry a mortal…she's our consort!"

'Jareth, be calm.' Ordered the other half. 'I believe it's time to make a visit.'

"Giles!" Jareth shouted. "Giles! I need you." Jareth listened to the plan in his head.

The Archer entered the throne room. "Sire?"

"We need to go rescue Sarah, her father is trying to arrange a marriage." Jareth stated.

Giles stumbled. "He's what?"

Ryan was right behind Giles. "In this day and age?"

Jareth frowned, "It would be wrong for him to do that in any day or age…she's our consort!" He looked at Giles, "You have half an hour to change and be ready. We will use the complex portals. We don't want to be popping out of Sarah's walls." Jareth headed to his chamber. "Go man….move!"

Giles ran behind the king.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had made sure the kids were clean and fed. She did not want Karen to worry about anything. She saw MacNulty's car pull up and took a deep breath. When Karen emerged from the car, Sarah felt for her. Sarah met her at the front door, took the box to place it on the credenza. She then hugged her Stepmother who whimpered pitifully.

Toby and Kerry then hugged their mother, who clung to them as if her life depended on it. Karen's best friend Marge was there and took Karen up the stairs with the kids toward the master bedroom.

Sarah looked at her father and Kevin as they carried the bags in and deposited them in the front hall. "Daddy." She hugged him and looked to Kevin. "Thank you, Mr. MacNulty, for picking them up."

Kevin, spurred on by his conversation with Robert, looked at the girl with interest. "You're welcome…Sarah." He looked at Robert. "Go rest old friend." He watched as his partner went off towards his study. "Could I have a word with you?" The lawyer whispered to the girl. "Outside."

Sarah followed him to the porch expecting him to voice concern for her parents. "Yes?"

Kevin looked at her, a half smile playing at his lips. "How old are you now?"

The little hairs on the back of her neck suddenly rose. "I'll be eighteen in October, why?'

He looked down at her; the summer dress hugged the womanly curves. "Would you like to go sailing some time this summer, Sarah?"

Sarah had heard the stories of girls going out on the MacNulty boat. She had heard of his boasts of conquests at sea. "I don't think that very wise."

"Your dad thinks we should get to know each other." Kevin said more than suggestively. "Can't say I'd mind…" He was staring at her bosom. "Nope, not at all."

"I would." An accented voice broke in. "I'd mind very much."

Kevin turned and looked at the fair-haired man wearing an expensive English cut suit. "And who would you be?"

"**_The man she's going to marry_**." Jareth's voice said. 'Quinn, help! Do not let me lose her.'

'We won't.' came the answer. 'We won't lose her.'

Kevin snorted, then looked down at the girl. "Well, so you are not the innocent I thought you to be." He looked at the man. "Her father is interested in marring her off to me, as quick as a flash, wonder why."

The Fae moved closer. "I wouldn't be in such a rush if I were you." He held a hand out and Sarah rushed past the lawyer into the arms of the Fae King. "You see, the lady is spoken for."

Kevin looked at them; "You'd best take that up with her father."

The Fae protectively and possessively held the girl. "I'm here to do just that."

Kevin nodded. "Well good luck with that." He looked at Sarah. "The invitation to the boat is open."

The Fae waited until the man had pulled away. "Was he propositioning you?" She nodded, and the Fae looked at Giles. "Give us a moment." As Giles walked away, the Fae leaned down and said. "Free pass number four, baby."

Her head snapped up and she growled. "Don't call me baby!" She tried to pull free. "Let go…Quinn."

"Nope, I'm on a mission from…. The King." He pulled her closer, seeing the car come back around the corner. "The vulture is still at our door, and I've promised the King that the royal consort would marry no one but The Goblin King!"

Sarah looked at the Fae and whispered, "You did what?" she looked over to where Giles was trying to look nonchalant. "Couldn't Jareth do this?"

"The man made it as far as he could, have a heart Sarah." Quinn sounded melancholy. "Now, be good enough to announce me to your Father." He looked over to Giles. "Stay out here, and wait for me, I'm going to have words with her father."

Looking dazed the girl exclaimed. "Which you do I announce?"

The Fae smiled. "J. G. King, let's keep things simple, shall we?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert felt a rising surge of hysteria, as if he were in a trap. He wanted to contribute it all to fatigue, but knew better. His skin was crawling, his hair standing on end. His heart pounded and he could hear the roar of blood in his ears. His knees were quaking and his head hurt. It was just as it had been on the day Sarah graduated…

He had recognized the blond, how could he not. He was Fae. More than Fae, he was Royal Fae. He was…Robert refused the thought. He would not have this thought! He would not draw that to him. He would fix it; he would give Sarah to a Mortal.

Robert paced, wanting to blame someone, but whom? Whom could he blame? Linda for running off with that fancy dandy actor… the one who made him cringe even now as he tried to pretend friendship. He did not like him, did not trust him, he was too…fanciful! He wanted to blame Sarah, for having met the man called King at all…how could she have met him? How could she not see?

Robert saw…he knew…The man called King was a Fae…not just a Fae, but a Royal Fae…Robert was ready to pull his hair out, he refused the thought yet again. This was not his fault; he had done all that he could. He had kept the secret! He had guarded the family, he had held thing together even after Linda had gone running off after fame and the smell of grease paint.

Robert wondered if he had waited too long. Could he be to blame? Sarah should have been warned of the dangers. She should have given up the toys, games, and costumes long ago…but they made her happy…. Robert felt the pain in his temples. It was close…the danger was so close.

A tap at the door came, Sarah's voice said. "Daddy, there's someone here to see you."

The door opened, Robert turned, his face lost all color and he choked out. "**_YOU._**" Terror in his eyes and his fists balled up.

The lean fair-haired man with mismatched eyes walked in, cocked his head to one side, sniffed the air and glared right back at the quaking man. "Nephilim…. Child of the fallen …" The Fae accused. He turned to the girl at his side. "Go to your room."

"But I don't understand…" she protested.

Leather clad gloves gripped her chin, then cupped it tenderly. "Go to your room, Sarah." The voice was familiar. "Do as you are told."

Sarah looked from the King to her father, then nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door.

The Fae faced the man, "Robert Williams, thee is Nephilim!"

Robert shook his head; "You're him, aren't you? The Goblin King?" Then cursed himself as the words of recognition were out of his mouth. Robert looked up in terror.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Robert dug deep in his soul for the strength to growl at the man standing before him. "Get out of my house!"

The Fae looked mildly amused as he came forward, took a seat and calmly addressed Robert. "Oh do sit down, Robert, and stop fussing at me. You know very well a Nephilim can not order a Royal Fae about."

The bravado melted away like snow in April. Taking his seat Robert looked at the Fae King. "What do you want?'

"For now, answers." The Fae cocked his head to one side. "From what line are you descended, Nephilim?"

Robert clasped his hands on his desk, and looked down at the knit fingers. "Ethais." He said at last, not looking at the Fae.

"Ah yes, I've heard the stories about that one and his…defection from the Realm." The man known as King snorted. "Your recognized me at the graduation of course. Yet I, a Royal Fae did not recognize you…How did you manage to escape detection?" The man became tight lipped. "Don't waste my time, Robert! I am not a forgiving man…as you are most likely to learn. Now how did you escape detection? Were you using a glamour?"

Robert looked like a caged animal. "NO, it's not a glamour." He refused to look at the Fae man sitting across from him, fearful of becoming entranced. "Long ago, Ethais cast a ward of protection on the clan and it's descendants. Each of us is born with the defense in place."

"Clever." Commented the Fae. "But not clever enough this time." He huffed and shook his head. "Little wonder you were so hostile to us. You have good reason to fear our wrath, Nephilim." Mismatched eyes scrutinized every thing about the man quickly. "Your attempt to keep your daughter hidden from us has failed." The Fae King stated with a touch of irony.

"Please, just leave us alone…" Robert asked quietly. "We have nothing to do with your world…we don't want it…We gave up all that, we relinquished the use of magic when we took our place among man generations ago."

Quinn laughed, cruelly. "Robert that's very funny!" He leaned forward, "You've relinquished nothing! You may not use spells or magic actively, but it is in your very fiber…you can not escape what you are!"

"We are mortal!" Robert argued. "We live the short and fragile life span. WE toil! WE are not a part of your world any longer."

"Ethais was a Fae prince, a child of the fiber; and fabric of magic. A Royal Fae." Quinn's words were cold, and stony, but the fire that burned within the Fae King was evident. "He could no more be mortal than I could. Moreover, no matter how many times the blood is mixed with that of mortals, the Fae always comes through. You can fight it if you like Robert, but the Fae comes though." Quinn tapped the desk. "Your daughter Sarah, is a prim example."

"Sarah knows nothing of this." Robert argued again, this time with sarcasm. "All she knows is dress up like her ….mother."

"Ah yes, Linda…." Quinn stood and paced. "She too must be of the tainted…"

Robert sighed deeply. "If she is, she never told me."

Quinn tapped his chin. "Taint more often than not seeks taint. She too must be punished." He was speaking more to himself now than to the man at the desk. "It certainly clears up a few things." Quinn paused and turned to look at the man following his movements. "You were actually going to try and arrange a marriage to keep her from us? What made you think we'd allow that?" Anger was rising to the surface.

"To protect my daughter from you…I'd do anything." Robert said in a quiet voice.

Quinn laughed then scoffed, "And you would fail, have failed." For good measure, he added. "Miserably."

Robert looked down at his hands. "She's but a child, Goblin King…let her go."

"Sarah Williams is many things, **_a child_**, is not one of them." The Fae snapped back. "We shall never let her go, Nephilim! She belongs to us!"

Robert flinched under the heat of the voice directed at him. "What are you going to do?"

"For now, nothing." Quinn said quietly, too calmly. "It's what you are going to do that matters. For now, you will loosen the reigns on that girl. You do not want her to go to Scotland; I can live with that. You will however allow her free passage between here and my realm."

"She knows nothing of your realm." Robert protested.

Quinn laughed. "You really don't know your daughter!" He took his seat again. "She knows our realm, and our kingdom…and is well loved by our subjects." He taunted.

Robert frowned. "She's a child Goblin King. I have to do what is best to protect her…" in his mind, he added, 'from you'.

Quinn heard the stray thought and snickered. "Her virtue is still intact Robert, for now…and will remain so…She is our consort, soon to be our wife." He liked antagonizing the man. "She will be our Queen, not just your little princess."

The lawyer shook his head; "I will never give my permission."

Quinn raised one brow; "I don't need your permission, Nephilim."

Robert grabbed at straws. "I've already arranged for her to marry someone else. A good mortal man."

Tapping his chin again, Quinn leaned back and asked. "Robert how much do you know about your …ilk?" he could feel the eyes of the other now on him. "Do you understand the meaning of the word marked? Or the deepest meaning of the term Bonded?"

Robert searched his mind and recalled all he would read, all he knew from his family oral history. "Yes, I understand…what does that have to do with …"

"Sarah is already bonded to the Goblin King." Quinn looked over at the father whose mouth was now agape. "Try marrying her off to any other but us, and you will kill her."

"How…she does not even know who you are…" Robert was looking for answers.

Quinn smiled. "Oh Sarah has known the us for quite some time." He rose from his chair. "For now, it is enough that you understand this. Your daughter is not to be restrained. She has means to pass though the veils. **_You_** will not stand in her way."

"She's still a child!" Robert shouted now. "Until she's eighteen….."

"When does she turn eighteen?" Quinn asked in exasperation.

"In October." Robert stated as if he would found a loophole.

"Fine," Quinn pointed to Robert. "Until her birthday, she will remain as she is…chaste and pure, and in your care. That should satisfy everyone!"

Robert worked at putting up a mental shied. "And you will leave us alone?"

Quinn shook his head, "No, Robert I will not leave you alone." He rose from the chair. "I've yet to decide how to deal with you… Nephilim!" He smoothed the leather of his gloves over his fingers. "For now our business is concluded. Your fate is yet to be decided. Keep that in mind, Nephilim."

Robert followed the man known as King out to the foyer. "What do you mean?"

Quinn was seething with anger. "We are not pleased with you or your actions up to now Robert Williams…. Nephilim. Be warned." He opened the door and called out. "Giles, we are going home."

Sarah stood at the rail upstairs, looking down. She had seen the anger on the faces of both men. Her father closed the door and looked up at where she stood. For a moment, Sarah could not fathom why her father was glaring at her. When he stormed back to his den and slammed the door, Sarah sunk to the floor and put her head against the balustrade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn stepped though the portal, walked past Ryan and Anne wordlessly and went to the war room. He slammed the door. Anne looked at Giles. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, I was outside." Giles said as he headed toward the war room. "I have a feeling our king is going to need us."

Ryan followed him and said. "Until he does we best stay out side."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn paced the war room, 'Nephilim.' He thought loudly. '**_Nephilim._**'

Aloud he growled. "How did you miss that one?" It was quiet inside, and that disturbed him more. "Jareth, did you know?"

'No.' the quiet answer came. 'I did not.'

Quinn paced again, the anger building to explosive proportions. "I don't believe you!" The Fae looked at the blueprints and books on the war table. Swiftly he moved to the table and shoved everything off with a growl. "How could you be so blind?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne, standing on the other side of the door with Giles and Ryan jumped back. "Sounds like he's tarring up the room!"

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, it does." He sounded tired. "He's been under tremendous stress of late…I've been expecting some kind of …meltdown."

Anne frowned, "Meltdown? Giles he is going beyond meltdown! I think one of you should get in there and find out what the hell is going on!" Both Ryan and Giles shook their heads, neither wanting the responsibility. The girl with red hair pushed them aside and opened the door. Stepping in she watched as the Fae pounded his fists on the heavy table. After a moment she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply to get his attention.

Quinn turned his head, "What do you want?" he snapped.

Anne smiled. "I want you to tell me why you've taken up demolition." She pointed to the mess. "Don't think I'm cleaning this up after you…because I'm not. So spill, Jareth…what the hell is going on."

Quinn took a deep breath, looked at the mess he made, and scoffed. "Don't worry, I'll clean this up…it will look like it never happened." Slowly he moved to a seat. "Robert Williams…I've just come from seeing him…"

Anne nodded. "Ok, and?"

"You recall his reaction to our presence at the graduation?" Anne nodded again. "He had good reason to fear us….HE's **_Nephilim."_**

"Robert Williams is a fallen angel?" Anne shook her head; "I know he's a lawyer but come on, Jareth…equating him to the devil is a bit much."

"No Anne, not a fallen angel… the term has wider meanings than that." He leaned back in the chair. "It also covers fallen Fae."

"Fallen Fae?" Sitting close to him, she placed her hands on the table. "I don't think I've read anything on the subject, not even in our library."

"The volumes covering the Fallen, their names and numbers are never kept in the libraries…they are kept under lock and key. Never spoken of unless necessary." Quinn sighed.

Anne made a steeple with her fingers and set her chin on the peak. "That means Sarah is…**_ Nephilim?_**" When the King nodded, she smirked. "Well, that blows." She snickered. "You told me Quinn objected to the bond because Sarah was mortal… this sort of clears that objection, doesn't it? No other Fae can claim she's only a mere mortal, can they?"

The Fae looked up at the casual use of his name. "Yes, it does, in a way clear that objection." He snorted. "It explains a good many mysteries. Like how quickly she adapted to using magic. I knew it had to be more…" He tapped his chin again. "When we granted her certain powers, it awakened the dormant powers already within her."

"Drop the Royal **_we,_**" Anne teased. "It's just you and me in here Jareth."

'Sure it is.' Said the voice, 'just you, me and the big bad wolf.'

Quinn cleared the throat, "Sorry, Anne, habit."

"Not a problem." She tapped the table. "So you accused Mr. Williams of being a…**_ Nephilim_**, did you? What was his reaction."

"He must have been in a panic before I showed up. He was trying to make an arranged marriage for Sarah. Seeing me at the graduation must have altered him," Quinn frowned. "He can not be trusted, and will have to be carefully watched for the time being….Damn I should never have agreed to letting her remain under his care…Anne what is Sarah's birthday?"

"October…I think it's the fifteenth." Anne said, "I've got it written down in the castle ledgers. Why?"

"I agreed to let Sarah stay in her father's keeping until her eighteenth birthday…."He groaned. "Now, I'm having second thoughts."

"Sire, if Sarah is …of the …"Anne, as King's Scribe, was not sure how to approach the problem she was seeing.

"She's a Kindred, Anne." Quinn stated.

"Does that mean that Toby and Kerry are also?"

Mismatched eyes darkened. "By the Gods, it does." He slammed a fist on the table. "All the more reason to keep an eye on Robert Williams. He's been hiding not one but three Fae Kindred progeny from us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Solea and Cairbre looked at one another; each mouthed the word, not daring to speak it aloud. '**_Nephilim_**'. The Water Sprite placed her long fingers to her delicate throat. Her mouth parted, but words escaped her. Cairbre let the scroll drop from his fingers, he moved quickly to his wives side seeing her distress. Wrapping her in his embrace, they gave comfort to each other.

When he spoke again, it was with bereavement. "No wonder that child has always been drawn to the world of the Fanciful."

"The father knew and never told her." Solea moaned. "How could he let her suffer so? Let her think she was…a freak?"

"He was trying to be…mortal." The Bard shook his head. "He wanted her to be…mortal."

"Husband," The Sprite's concern was written on her face, her features showed it. "What happens now? Sarah is not truly mortal, nor is she a true Fae."

The Bard pulled his wife to sit beside him. "I believe that Sarah has enough of the fabric of magic within her to carry her over into Fae-hood. Perhaps even immortality, in time…She will have to give up the world of man for a time, and be immersed in our world."

"The shattered soul…. The two made one…said there are three Fae Kindred…"She whispered.

The Bard nodded. "The law says that he who discovers the **_Nephilim _**offspring may claim it for his own."

Solea shook her head, "He'll lay claim to the little one's won't he?" He husband nodded again. "I fear troubled waters ahead."

"I fear you're right my love."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun had gone down, Sarah had brought tea up to Karen. Her stepmother lay on her bed, red eyed and spent. Sarah was glad Marge was there to hold Karen's hand. It gave her peace to have the little ones cuddled in with her. Sarah offered to make her some soup. Marge nodded, signaling the girl.

Sarah had taken the soup tray up and brought the little ones down to feed. She was finishing clearing the supper dishes when Marge came down.

"She wants the little ones again." Marge sighed.

"Go ahead and take them up…they've eaten and it will be good for them to be with Karen." She put the last of the dishes in the washer. "I'm going to see if Daddy needs anything."

Sarah went down the hall and tapped on her father's den door. No answer came, she tapped again. Slowly opening the door, she peeked in the room. "Daddy?" There was only one light on in the room. The room itself was filled with shadows and foreboding.

Seated at the desk, he looked up at her as if he had never seen her before. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd like something to eat, Daddy." She kept her voice subdued. "You haven't had anything since you got in." She stepped closer. "Is there anything I can get for you, or do for you, Daddy?"

He shook his head, and watched as she turned to go. Her hand reached for the door and he said. "When did you meet the Goblin King?" His voice was quiet, like a thunderbolt.

Sarah turned eyes full of shock, and guilt. "The who?" She gasped.

Robert glared at her, the way he glared at other lawyers in court. "The Goblin King, Sarah. When did you meet him?"

"Almost three years ago, Daddy." She looked down, knowing what his next question was bound to be.

"How?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she sought a way to answer. "Does it matter?"

Robert looked away from her, "What have you brought down on our heads you foolish girl?"

Sarah wanted to shrink down to the size of a gnat. "Daddy…I…"

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Let me tell you about your friend…. He is a Fae…A Royal Fae…They are petty and vengeful and care only for themselves and their own kind." The anger had turned to loathing and disgust. "You brought him into our lives and we will never be the same…Do you know what he does? Do you care you stupid selfish…."

Gasping for air, Sarah ran from the den. She ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She had seen her father angry before, but never had she seen it aimed at her. She looked at her room, her safe haven, and relaxed. He would cool down, she hoped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angus raised his head he had heard the movement. He sniffed the air, it was them the two made one. With sluggish movements, he exited the Wyrn; "Ye seek something, Quinn?"

The dark side nodded. "Aye, old master…" Quinn took a seat on a rock formation. "I seek counsel."

Angus hunkered down and got comfortable. "I see…on what?" He was use to Jareth coming out and hemming and hawing until he was ready to speak, so he expected Quinn to be much the same.

"How to handle Sarah William's father, he is **_Nephilim_**." Quinn said effortlessly.

Angus blinked. "Are ye sure?"

Nodding Quinn began to tap his chin. "Oh yes, I confronted the man."

Whistling low, the old dragon shook his head. "Indeed…" Then a grim grin formed on the lips of the dragon.

The Fae caught sight of the grin, "What is that look for?"

"Well, now Laddie…. You can not object to the other half's selection anymore, can ye?"

"I've already accepted that Jareth and his Sarah are…fated," Quinn said though clenched teeth. "I've accepted it! Do I have to make a proclamation for every one to understand that I've accepted it?

"Grudgingly." Angus pointed out. "But now that ye know she is of a kindred…. How do **_you_** feel about her?"

Quinn stared off into space. "**_My_** feelings don't matter."

"If they did…how would **_you_** feel about the girl now, Quinnie?" The dragon watched and waited.

"I don't know." He rubbed his forehead. "On the one hand I did try to stop them from completing the bond…. On the other hand I made it possible for them to bond…I don't know, Angus…I don't know… now there's…more stress…And Jareth…He's not doing well…"

"The merge does not go well?" The old dragon asked.

"The merge does not go…at all…." Quinn leapt to the ground. "I don't know what more I can do…I gave him the strength! I gave up everything! And he's…not fighting!"

The dragon looked uneasy, "Laddie, I'm no healer…."

Quinn raised a hand, "I know, I don't expect you to be…I've suggested we take Talbot up on his suggestions…but His Nibs won't hear of it." Quinn sighed, "The merge is not our problem right now…Robert Williams is."

"Knowingly keeping his family hidden from the Courts must have been quite a task..." the old one mused. "Not to mention dangerous."

Shrugging the younger Fae paced. "I suppose.

"He must care a great deal…I have no doubt whatever he knows or thinks he knows is a hashing of truth and half truths." Angus suggested.

A gloved hand came up, "Don't ask me to reason with him."

"Why not?" asked the dragon.

"Because I don't think he can…you didn't see his eyes Angus! They were wild…he makes the Fireys look sane!" Quinn barked.

The dragon snickered. "Ah Laddie. It canna' be that bad."

Suddenly alarms went off. "Yes, it can!" Quinn rushed back toward the castle.

He looked at Giles face. "He's trying to make a run for it, isn't he?"

Giles nodded. "We've got the house surrounded, Sire. Bann sounded the alarm."

"Open a portal right into the foyer! I'm not giving him another chance." The King said. 'Don't worry, brother, I shall see to it the Consort is safe and sound and here in the Underground before another hour passes.'

The portal opened armed Goblins stood by. The King passed though with the Archer. The woman was arguing with the man, begging him to thing about what he was doing. The man grabbed her forearms and shook her.

"I have thought, it's the only way…we must make a …."He turned when the blast of air from the Underground Kingdom hit him. "No…no…" He put himself between The Goblin king and his family. "NO, you can not take them! I know the law… no one was wished away…not even Sarah. You can not take what freely offered, and none of my family was offered."

The King crossed his arms, looking at the man. Now dressed in full regalia, he looked impressive and the woman behind Robert stared. "Robert, Robert, Robert…I'd have thought a man of law would know better than to try to run from justice."

"Justice?" Robert spat, "You call this justice? You've invaded my house…you were not invited in!"

"Ah but **_I_** have a long standing invitation..." Quinn looked over at Sarah who was huddled on the stairs with her siblings. "Don't **_I_** Sarah?"

Robert's head snapped to look at his daughter with an accusation written in his features. "What did you do?"

"Daddy…"She whispered.

Karen looked at the man in the strange clothes, then at her husband who was accusing him of invading the house. She was beginning to wonder if she had lost her mind in her grief. She staggered back toward the wall, held onto it on the verge of hysterics.

Quinn looked at Sarah; his expression was concerned toward her. "You will address me, Robert, not the women. They have been though enough stress this night." He looked at Sarah. "Go back to your room. Take the children with you." He looked over at Karen, "Madame, I suggest you go along with Sarah as well. What words your husband and I are about to have are not for your ears."

Sarah held a hand out to Quinn. "Please…don't hurt him."

Karen opened her mouth. "Are you going to hurt us?" She began to edge forward, thinking now of the children and not herself. "Don't hurt my babies!"

Sarah had come down the stairs, Kerry in her arms and Toby at her side. "Please."

The King looked from Robert to Sarah, "What would you have me do, Sarah. He was about to try to abduct you…"

"He's trying to protect us." She said softly. "He does not understand."

Quinn turned to Robert. "Is that it? You do not understand. Did I not make it clear enough?" Robert was shaking, as Quinn began to circle him, Goblin King style. "Well than let me make it crystal clear." The edge in the voice cut like a sword. "Your daughter is the betrothed of the Throne! She is to be a Queen. She is a Mystic of my Kingdom and she is bonded! You can ask her…she herself performed the kiss of marking!" One hand pointed toward the girl. "You are a man of law, and if I'm mistaken you understand our laws as well as the laws of the world of Mortals. You know the law…I now evoke it! I claim the child Toby and the child Claire Kerry as members of my family! They will now be subjects in my kingdom. And you Robert Williams can rot for all I care!" Quinn bent down and picked up Toby. He looked at Giles. "We are going home."

Karen turned ashen. "What is he saying? What does he mean he claims Toby and Claire? Robert, do something…" Robert seemed too shocked to move. Karen shook him, "Robert, do something!"

Sarah stepped in the path of the Goblin King, placed her hand on his sleeve. "Please, no…wait…you can't take her children…she's done nothing to deserve this…She's a good mother…and they need her…Please. No."

Quinn halted, looked at the hand then at her face. "It seems there is nothing I can not refuse you, my dear." He took a breath, and nodded. "This one will cost you. No free pass on this."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief his anger was abating. "Anything, just don't take the children from Karen…"

Quinn's eyes danced behind Jareth's. "Anything? Well…price to be negotiated at a later date….I have your word?"

"My oath." She said softly.

"Done." He looked at Robert and Karen, feeling pity for the woman and disdain for the man. "Robert Williams because of our great…affection for your daughter we are going to be generous. This is a one-time offer, and will be on the table for only the briefest of time. Against our better judgment, we are willing to offer you a home in the Kingdom. You will live and work at court, doing our bidding. You shall be housed with in our walls, and the children with remain in your care as long as you obey our rules." He looked at Sarah who nodded. "Take it or leave it."

"But my practices…my …clients…" Robert stammered.

Karen looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "I'll take it!" she moved forward to take Toby from the King. "I'll go wherever they go."

Quinn relinquished the boy to the arms of his mother, "Well Robert? I am waiting. Once the women, the children and I pass though the portal…the offer is gone."

Robert hung his head. "I accept."

Quinn opened the portal. "Ladies first." He helped both Karen and Sarah though the portal sent Giles next then grabbed Robert by the collar, "Welcome home, **_Nephilim_**." Roughly he shoved the man though and stepped though himself. The interior of the house entered a vacuum; everything that belonged to the family disappeared. The portal appeared briefly again. Quinn calmly walked though the empty interior and opened the door of the garage. "Come on." He looked down at the dog. "Didn't think I'd forget you did you?" Merlin bounded toward Quinn who laughed as he caught the great hairy hound in his arms. "Come on, Merlin. Time to go home."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Sarah waited with the rest of her family. Looking at her father's face she felt he could not really handle another shock, and she knew there were so many more to come. Giles stood with the family in the great hall, waiting for the King to return. Karen looked about the hall and began to wonder just what she had agreed to.

The Fae King came though the portal holding the wiggling hound in his arms. "Yes, yes, I know." He put the dog on the stone tiles. "Sit." He ordered.

Robert stared as the beast obeyed the order. "He never did that for me."

Mismatched eyes went to Sarah ignoring her father altogether. "The rooms on the second floor of the west wing, I think. What do you think, my dear?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes; he was enjoying this excessively. "That's fine. I'll help them settle."

"No." The King commanded. "I've need of your counsel. Giles, help the Williams get settled in the suite." He looked at Robert. "I'll have an escort come to bring you to me in the morning. Until then, go, rest and be grateful I'm overly fond of your daughter."

Sarah handed Kerry to her father and watched as he followed Giles. "That was unnecessary."

The Fae nodded. "No, but it felt so good." He looked down. "Come with me." He extended his arm, almost challenging her to resist. Sarah placed her hand on his arm and followed. He looked down at the dog. "Stay!" Merlin looked at the King with a rapt expression on his face.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere we can talk." He led her past the war room, right for the wizard's tower. "And to save time…" He opened the door and transported them to the upper floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked as the re appeared.

"OH just dandy…Peachy even…NO, I'm not alright!" She swatted him. "Why did you have to antagonize my father? What did you think you were doing threatening to take the kids…and where the hell is Jareth?"

Quinn could understand Jareth's obsession with the fiery girl. Her eyes were like hot pools of melted emeralds with blue flames in the fiery depths. "He's right, you are one of a kind." Quinn teased. "Now let's take your questions in order…Why? Because; your father pisses me off. What? Oh I don't know, I thought it would save time rather than dickering and using bargaining chips…and as to Where…." He shrugged. "If you can get him out you're welcome to try. Lord knows I've done everything short of threatening to …violate you…and now I can't even use that threat, and he knows it." He had been circling her, then stopped. "Damn, now I'm even using his moves."

Sarah looked up at him, "No one's noticed?"

Quinn shook his head, put his crooked finger to his upper lip and began to pace. "It's like they all just accept that I'm Jareth." He stopped pacing and looked at her. "How is it that you always know when it's me?"

Sarah frowned, "I don't…not always." She took a seat at the worktable. "I don't know much about this merge thing as it is. Before I left …when it happened…he didn't want to discuss it and every time I've been back…We've had the other things to take care of…as you well know." Looking at him, she frowned. "Just how often has it been you?"

"Often and on for two years, whenever he needed." He took a seat beside her, he looked tired. "I was hoping with you coming here, it would ferret him out. I was thinking he would want to be on the outside to be with you…"

The girl was not sure she wanted to trust the darker side of the Fae. "Do you have any idea of why this is happening? Could something have been done wrong during the original merge?"

The Fae shook his head. "No, everything was done as it should be. We should have assimilated. The soul should have more or less welded itself back together."

Looking a bit sheepish Sarah broached the subject. "I really don't understand much about this whole meld thing…"

Quinn could not feel Jareth, and it frightened him. "He's gone silent again." He said sadly. "Sarah I'd be happy to tell you what I know." He was working on being accommodating.

"Your father told me that there was only suppose to be one child born…."Her voice went still. "Which one?"

Quinn shook his head. "That I can not answer."

"Did it hurt…the merge?"

He shook his head. "No…it didn't hurt."

Sarah stood up and began to pace the tower room. "Ok, so we have two sides of a Shattered Soul…one good one evil…"

"Stop…that's wrong!" Quinn was leaning draped over the back of the chair watching her pace. "I'm not evil and neither is Jareth…"

Sarah glanced at him. "One has to be good, and one has to be evil…if the soul was divided it would divide along…" She stopped. "Wait…you mean…you both have the capacity of good and evil equally?"

Lounging over the chair, Quinn nodded. "We were incomplete because we each only had half of the whole." He moved off the chair with movements a dancer would have envied. "Each of us had talents attributed to the soul. Each of us had strengths, and weaknesses."

"The soul compensated…" Sarah suggested. "It more or less adapted to being shattered." She frowned. "So it really is two people in there."

Quinn looked down at his body. "Yes. Only one body could be maintained, so we incorporated."

"This is just freaky." Sarah groaned. "Why won't he come out?"

Quinn shrugged. "If I could answer that, I'd be able to find a way to fix this. Have you any idea how hard it is? Answer to a name that is not the one you are use to? You are his bonded woman! I thought for sure you'd be the bait to get him to stop hiding."

"Quinn, were you…. Watching…er …aware of our…relationship since the merge?" Sarah felt very uncomfortable discussing this. Even if it looked like Jareth, it was not Jareth.

The eyes on the Fae looked bluer, deeper, less like stormy seas, more like jewels.

"I know he has been most restrained in his handling of you." A throaty growl sounded softly, as he continued. "I would not have been."

Sarah looked at him, "So you were …watching…"

"I was aware…I could see when I chose to look, yes." Quinn felt some of the old antagonisms toward the girl return. It has always been fun to needle her. He smiled at her as if she was a dessert, and he was starving.

Sarah refused to play his game she looked away. "I suppose if you're stuck in one body, you can't help but be aware." Turning her back on the Fae, she prayed her face was not flooding with color.

Quinn placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. "I never saw nearly as much as I'd have liked to have seen." He growled in her ear. When she tried to move out of his grip, he tightened the fingers. "Not so fast. Quinnie is not ready to let go." He felt her flush; "It does pose an interesting set of circumstances, does it not? You, him…and me."

"You make it sound like a ménage à trois." She accused.

"Yes, I do." His hands slid down her arms. "And if Jareth would pay attention, it could be quite interesting." Hot breath at her ear caused a shiver. "You must be getting tired of the white knight act by now…perhaps a darker knight would be to your liking."

"Do you really enjoy embarrassing me?" Sarah groaned.

Quinn licked her ear. "Yes…I do."

Sarah swatted him with her hand. "Cut it out!"

Quinn laughed. "You make it too easy." He watched her scurry away.

"This is not going to work." She warned. "You expect me to behave as if I'm with my …my…" She looked up, not sure what the relationship was.

"I believe the human term is fiancé, Sarah." Quinn teased. His face turned serious. "He did explain to you, didn't he?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, the subject never really came up."

The feral look returned, much the way the King had looked when she first saw him in the crystal ball room. "Would you like me to clarify?"

"I'd prefer to discuss it with Jareth, but that does not seem to be possible." Sarah stated, trying to sound calm. Her movements belied her state of mind.

"You know you are marked. That you and Jareth shared a special bond, right?" She nodded. He edged closer. "Soon you will become the wife of the Goblin King and be crowned his Queen."

"His wife." She knit her fingers together. "How can I be his wife if he's not here?"

Quinn looked at his body again. "Well, part of him is."

"So what is it to be, a marriage by proxy?" Sarah asked, her face twisted with concern.

The Darker side thought about it, then shook his head. "No," he shrugged. "I'm not that virtuous. If you are wed to us, you will be abed with us. That I can promise."

"I can't go to bed with you…" she protested hotly.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because…you're not Jareth!" Sarah gasped.

"But Sarah." He reached out tenderly to stroke her cheek. "I am. I am Jareth, or at least I am part of him."

"Oh we are in such trouble here." She shook her head sadly.

"Sarah I need your help…we need your help." Quinn pleaded. "I can't do this alone…and Jareth is not able to help me, not now…I need you…The Kingdom needs you." He tipped her chin up. "Will you help me? Help me."

Sarah sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes, Quinn. For the Kingdom…I will help you."

"Remarkable woman." He praised. "He was so right about you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Robert looked at the suite of rooms given for the use of the Williams family. He should have been grateful, alas he was not. He resented being dragged from his world into this realm. He resented having no control of his family or their fate. He had no idea of where Sarah was, and he knew she was beyond his hold. Most of all, he resented being called **_Nephilim_**.

Karen on the other hand adapted to the change instantly. She looked at the rooms and saw potential. Giles helped her take the little ones into one of the bedrooms and get them settled. She pulled a chair up to the bed of her son and began to tell him a bedtime story as if it were any other night at home. If there was one thing that could be said of Karen, it was she knew how to roll with the punches. There was no way she was going to have what normalcy she could hold on to ripped from her grasp. The children were use to a certain order of life; she was going to try to keep it that way.

Giles returned to the main sitting room between the bedrooms and addressed the man who looked like he wanted to scream at someone. "Mr. Williams, if there is anything you need or want, please do not hesitate to let us know. All your needs will be seen to."

"My Daughter…When will my daughter be back?" Robert asked.

"Back? I'm not sure I understand?" Giles looked at the man quizzically.

"When can I expect my daughter? She should be with her family." Robert detested having to repeat himself.

"Ah." Giles looked surprised. "Sarah has her own rooms in the Royal apartments. As do all the members of the King's Champions."

Robert's head snapped in his direction. "She's living with him?"

"No, she is not." Giles understood exactly what the man thought. "She lives in a wing of the Castle that he occupies but she does not live with him…not yet. Nor will she until they wed. That is how it was explained to me."

Robert shook his head. "I don't like it! She should be here with us! She's just a young girl…."

"Sarah is one of the most powerful Mystics ever to grace the Underground, Mr. Williams. She is not, just a young girl." Giles interrupted the tirade. "She has a very heavy load of duties, and she is most competent."

The man who had been masquerading as a mortal paused. "She's competent?"

"Most Competent." Giles repeated keeping a civil tone.

Robert sat down. "I wanted to protect her from all…" he waved his hand, "this."

Giles remained impassive. "Sir, you could no more protect Sarah from magic, then you could prevent her from breathing." The Archer pointed to a bell cord. "If you have need of anything during the rest of this evening, pull that cord. A servant will see to whatever it is. The hour grows late, and my wife will be wondering where I am. I will most likely see you come morning. Until then, good night."

Robert waited; he heard the sounds of footsteps in the hall. Placing a hand on the knob, he was not surprised that it did not turn.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn walked Sarah back to the Royal apartments, at her door he stopped and leaned on the wall. "Well, here we are."

"What will you do with my father?" The girl asked.

"I'll find something to keep him busy and out of our hair." He promised. "I doubt I'll have to threaten him with the bog… but thank the Gods it's always there, comes in handy sometimes."

A hand reached out touching the arm of the body that was familiar. "What are we to do?"

Quinn placed a gloved hand over hers. "We'll cross each bridge as we get to them…together…you, him, and I." He leaned down and kissed her brow. "Go to bed, Sarah. You look very tired."

"So do you." She whispered.

Quinn nodded and sighed. "Good night, Sarah."

Sarah leaned forward pulled him toward her and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Quinn. Say good night to Jareth for me, please."

"I will." He watched her go in her room; placed his hand to his cheek and wondered if the kiss had been for him, or the other? He walked toward his door, opened it and paused. He whistled low and a shape came bounding up the steps and through the corridor. Quinn looked down, "Come, on Merlin, you get to bunk with me tonight."

The hairy beast pranced past the Fae and into the bedchamber.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne listened to Ryan and Giles discussed the matter when they arrived at the Wyrn for the morning ride. She could tell that Giles was not happy about the situation. "Poor Sarah." She said at last.

Giles nodded. "She must be feeling just terrible."

"We will have to be careful with her…help her over the rough spots…" Ryan agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't feel up to joining us today…"

Giles blinked and pointed. "Here she comes now…and …she's smiling."

Sarah Williams was more than smiling, she was laughing merrily with the Fae King as they walked side by side. "You didn't! OH I don't believe it!" She laughed.

The Fae held her elbow, "I swear we did! You should have seen her face, it was priceless…and for a moment she just stood there…."

"You two were just awful!" Sarah admonished. "If I were the High Queen, I'd have take a switch to you both!"

"Well she got even…Chased us up the waterfall! I had no idea the woman could run that fast, and in long skirts!" The Fae was expounding on the whimsical tale he had been telling her.

Sarah was laughing so hard her sides hurt. "Did she catch you?"

"She caught one of us." The Fae snickered. He looked at the other Champions wait on them. "Good Morning!"

"Sire," Giles greeted him then looked at Sarah. "Good morning Sarah."

"Giles." She greeted him with bright eyes.

Anne looked at the King then at the Mystic. "Everything alright?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes." She mounted her dragon. "OH, it's good to be home."

"Good to have you home, my dear." The Fae said amicably. He too mounted. "Shall we ride over to the eastern boarder?" He suggested to Ryan and Giles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert received the note requesting the family join the king and his champions for breakfast. Although worded as a request, Robert realized it was a command to appear. He felt the resentment rise again. He had spent most of the night pacing. Karen had refused to be in the same room with him. Not that he blamed her, but it was frustrating.

Karen came into the sitting room as the light of day was beginning to stream into the large room. She saw him looking at the note, "What's that?"

"We've been invited to have breakfast with the King and his…champions." Robert passed the parchment to her. "He wants all of us, the kids as well. This is not a request, Karen. It's a royal command."

Karen nodded, she understood. "I'll go get the kids up and bathed. I wonder if we have clothes."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fae had told them on the way back he had asked the Williams to join them for the morning meal. He wanted the champions to help the family adjust to their new home. The King was the first to arrive in the private dining room of the Royal apartments. He looked at the additional chairs and tapped his chin. Sarah entered a short time later.

"Everything looks fine." She assured him.

He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear. "We are nervous. We should not be nervous. It's our house!"

Sarah giggled. "You'll make Daddy's day! He's most likely steaming."

The Fae looked at her gown, it was the same green and buttercup yellow gown she had worn when Giles had his contest in the Tourney. "You look wonderful…I've always liked that gown… The colors suit you, well."

Sarah curtseyed. "Thank you." Her voice was happy, and relaxed.

Anne and Ryan entered hand in hand followed by Giles and Celestia. Each took their places and waited for the newcomers to enter the room. They did not have long to wait, the family entered escorted by an Elf servant.

The King stood up, "Welcome, please come in and do be seated." He motioned Karen to sit in a chair between two high chairs. "I hope you rested well, Mrs. Williams."

"Yes, thank you…sir…" She looked at her husband for a clue as to how to address the man who now held their fates in his gloved hands. "Thank you for the change of clothes…"

"You may call me Jareth here in the family quarters. When in the public rooms, you will address me as Sire." The man said smoothly. He looked at Robert. "Did you rest well Robert?"

The man bristled. "No…Sire, I did not." He was refusing to use the familiar with the King.

The King rang a bell and a servant came to his side. "Coffee for Mr. Williams." He ordered swiftly. He looked over at Karen, "My dear, do you also drink coffee with the morning meal?" She nodded. "A cup of coffee for Mrs. Williams as well."

Sarah sat quietly at the side of the Fae. She could see how he had them all fooled. He was in essence Jareth.

Robert looked over at his daughter, then at the King. "I would like to know what's to become of us."

The Fae King leaned back in his seat, totally relaxed and unaffected. "That depends on you, Robert." He placed his right hand over Sarah's left. "You are the father of our intended. That gives you certain privileges, of rank and station. I'm willing to be…generous."

"Generous?" Robert spat the word out. "How do you intend to be generous?"

The Fae looked at Sarah, "Must run in the family…" He teased her quietly, before answering her father's question. "You are a man of law, of letters and rules…I can use your talents. You will have a position, and responsibilities. You will have limited freedom, but it will be freedom. Agree to my terms and you will have a very full and rich life."

"Should I refuse?" Robert was glaring.

"Then you will find yourself in dire straits." The King warned.

"How much more dire can things get? You've taken my family and myself from our world…." Robert started his defense.

"It was never your world, **_Nephilim._**" The King stated firmly without raising his voice. Nevertheless, the tone was forceful. "The only person who truly belonged in that world was Mrs. Williams, here. She is the only one with a right to complain!"

Robert paused, rethought his attack and tried again. "You have taken my authority with my family from me. You have isolated me from my daughter."

The mismatched eyes narrowed. "Your daughter is one of the Champions of this Kingdom."

"My daughter is a child." Robert snorted.

"A child you were willing to subject to a arranged marriage if I recall correctly." Jareth's voice barked.

Anne's mouth dropped. "He what?"

Giles placed his fingers to his lips, warning his wife not to say a word just then. Celestia took his lead and just sat and listened.

Karen looked at Robert, "Is this true?" Her blue eyes were wide with shock.

"Yes." Robert snapped. "I was trying to save her. I had no idea she was already lost to me…and our world. That she had sullied herself already."

The King cocked his head to one side, "**_Nephilim, _**I will tell you this one last time, so listen. Your daughter is an honorable woman, **_virtuous_**. It pleases us to keep her so. She will be our wife, and Queen. We will not tolerate anyone besmirching her honor, and that includes you."

Robert stood up. "By what authority do you claim my daughter's hand?"

Mischief danced in the eyes, now sparkling with depths of Azure blue lights.

"I'm King here, and if that's not enough for you, **_Nephilim_**…I'm one of the sons of Oberon."

Robert sat down again. His face changed from defiant to apprehensive.

Karen looked at her husband. "Robert?"

He shook his head. "I didn't…know…" He licked his now dry and parched lips. "What do you want us to do?"

"Adapt." The King said calmly. "You have between now and Sarah's birthday. On the eve of her eighteenth birthday, Sarah will become the wife of the Goblin King."

Sarah kept her face schooled, but sent a mental messaged to the body of the king. 'We need to talk.'

'I agree.' Came the answer…the voice in her head sounded like stereo.

Robert sighed. "I have little choice."

The King leaned forward on the table. "Make the best of things then, Robert. Take the position offered, and prove to me that my faith and trust is not misguided by the love we bare your daughter."

The man nodded. "I will accept your offer, Sire."

"Good." The King leaned back again. "I think you will find the tasks I've in mind a good challenge for you. It has been quiet some time since the Kingdom has had an adjudicator."

Robert looked up, "Adjudicator?"

The King smiled crookedly, "Law, and its interpretations need one who can scour though the tangled webs and find the spirit of the Law. You seem to me to be such a man. It took a great deal of skill to live the life you were living… You achieved a position of honor without the use of Magic…that took skill. I want you to apply that same skill for the service of the Kingdom. Do so, and I will over look the matter of you having hidden your children from us."

"Will your father be so generous?" Robert asked shapely. "I was warned of his wrath toward our kind."

"The law states that the Fae that discovers the **_Nephilim_**, and its offspring, is the Fae who has the say over them. I found you…I claimed you…you belong to me now. My father will accept that." He cast a sideways glance toward Sarah. "Just as others have had to accept that Sarah is going to be queen."

The man looked at his wife, then his children, and lastly his grown daughter sitting beside the King. "I will do the best I can…Sire."

The King rang the serving bell. "Then I suggest we eat, and being our new association." As the meal was being served he addressed Robert again. "It would please us to have you and your family take meals here in the royal apartments. Unless there is a state diner, we will eat here…as a family. We consider our champions to be our family. More than just our household."

Karen smiled at her husband. "It will all be alright." She said peacefully.

Robert sighed, he hoped she was right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

The King dismissed his champions after the meal. He escorted Robert down to the chambers of the Adjudicator. After introducing him to the staff of magical creatures whom worked in the offices, he left the man to sink or swim.

Sarah was sitting in the throne room, when the King entered. She stood. "We need to talk." Her voice was flat.

The man nodded, "Not here." He warned as his long strides brought him to her side swiftly. Placing an arm round her waist, he held her to him and said. "Hold tight."

The world and throne room fell away and she felt herself descending quickly. She grabbed on to the arm holding her. It pulled her closer, and she heard the soft laugh tickle her ear. When her feet again touched solid ground, she looked around to find herself in the tunnels just past the oubliette. She looked at the walls and frowned. "Do you know what this is?"

The Fae released her and took a few steps, "It's the tunnel system under the Labyrinth." He pointed down one passage. "Down that way is a wonderful little oubliette, and a bunch of false alarms."

Sarah nodded, "I mean do you know what this place is in regards to Jareth…and me?"

Quinn snorted, "He wanted to detain you here…he even entertained the idea of kissing you."

Sarah blushed, "Did he?" She looked at her feet. "I thought maybe he had."

"Piece of cake?" He snorted again. "You really pushed his button with that one. No one calls his precious Labyrinth a piece of cake!" He crossed his arms. "He took time from you, if I recall the memories right."

Sarah nodded. "Yes, he did…for all the good it did him."

"You scared him." Quinn stated with a slight shrug. "He'd never come up against anyone like you. And he was already so besotted with you." His voice took on a sarcastic edge. "He could not understand why you didn't just surrender yourself to him."

Sarah turned her face stony. "I would prefer not to discuss my history with Jareth with you right now Quinn. We have more pressing issues to discuss."

The Fae's face was a mask of indifference, hiding the seething volcano within. "The floor is yours Madame."

"What's the bid idea telling my father that I'm marrying the Goblin King on the eve of my birthday?" She spat at him harshly.

"You are." The Fae stated digging in his heel.

"Oh really? And what Goblin King would that be?" She placed a hand to her hip.

"The only one there is." Was the snappy retort.

"I'm not marrying you, Quinn!"

"No, you are going to marry us…we come as a set." He winked wickedly.

"You've lost your Fae mind!" she gasped.

Quinn stepped forward. "Sarah, you are going to marry the Goblin King, I've accepted it, so should you." His tone was dangerous.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre tossed the scroll over his shoulder. "Now, I've heard it all."

Solea was trying to stay serious, but kept snickering. "If this was not so serious…it would be funny." She quipped.

The Bard looked at her and whispered. "You are so twisted, my love." Looking at the couple in the Scrying water, he too began to chuckle. "Oh my, this is going to prove to be interesting."

Leaning toward her husband's ear, she giggled. "Care to wager on the outcome?"

Shoving her back gently, he said. "We both know she is going to wed the king."

"Someone should tell her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't marry the Goblin King, he's in hiding!" she shouted.

"Not precisely." Quinn sauntered forth. "You see, dear, only one half of us is in hiding. The other half is more than willing to take up the …slack."

Sarah backed up until her back pressed against the tunnel wall, her fingers clawing the rock wall. "That's not a funny threat Quinn."

"More a promise, Sarah." The voice grew dark and husky. "I didn't save him for you to throw away the kingdom little girl."

Sarah swallowed hard; "Does he know what price you asked?"

Quinn froze; "No." the voice went icy. "Nor does he need to. There are some things I keep from him, just as he's keeping some things from me."

"Don't you think you should tell him, how you forced me into bargaining with you?" She could not stop herself, she found herself taunting the Fae.

Quinn moved closer, "Perhaps I should…or I could invite him to witness his beloved Sarah rendering payment." He reached out and stroked her jaw line with gloved fingers. "Should we let him watch, as I savage your mouth, dear?"

Sarah shivered uncontrollably. "Quinn don't." She pleaded softly. "Don't be that cruel."

Quinn continued to stroke the soft skin. "I should think by now, Sarah, you'd understand that cruel is something both my brother and I are adept at." Leaning closer, he studied his effect on her. "Are you thinking this would be the idea place to make your payment to me?"

Sarah gasped. "No…"

Quinn leaned closer, his cheek to hers, "Why not? It's delightfully private here, my dear." His hands were now settling on her hips.

"Quinn…no." she begged, and found herself hoping he would ignore her pleas. Part of her wanted it over and done with, one less thing he could hold over her. The other part was terrified of what her reactions to Quinn's kiss would be. His skin, Jareth's cheek, touching hers filled her with want. One hand left the wall, reaching for his arm. "Please."

"Please," he closed his eyes, touched her ear with his lips. "Please yes, please no?"

"Quinn." She shivered. "This is not fair! You're using him against me."

The Fae drew back, his face had so many emotions written on it. Pain, anger, loathing, desires, and regrets, so many only for an instant. Then it was all gone. He moved away from her. "No, not here. Not in this place." He said vehemently. "The debt remains, for now."

"How long are you planning on dangling that debt over my head like a sword?" She demanded.

He shrugged, "We've yet to determine the newest debt, now have we. By the time your wedding night arrives, who knows how many debts you'll have run up?"

Sarah turned her face to the wall.

Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sarah," he rasped. "Forgive me."

He could hear her soft sobs.

"Have you any idea of what this is doing to m?" She asked. "You expect me to behave as if you're Jareth…and you're not."

He pulled her away from the rock wall, turned her and pulled her against him. "I know." He tried to comfort her. "I fear this is only going to get even harder from here on out. I could not allow him to try to hide you and the little ones from us again. I promised Jareth…"

"Why doesn't he come out." She gripped the opening of the King's poet shirt. "Why doesn't fight for us?"

Quinn held her close, his head on hers. "Sarah, you and I are going to have to take a little trip…we need help. I cannot put this off any longer. Talbot has said he cannot do anything more…We need to go see…my father."

Sarah looked up at Quinn, "When?"

"Now." He said resigning his fate. "Now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea looked at her husband, who had turned to look at the person who had been standing wordlessly behind them.

"Well," Oberon sighed. "It would seem we have company coming. Bard, attend." The High King strolled off toward his palace.

Cairbre held a hand out to his wife. "Come along, dear. This should be very interesting."

"Or very tragic." The Water sprite whispered softly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Quinn looked at Sarah, "Permit me," he said then flicked his wrist. Instantly she was attired in the Mystics Gown, she had created for herself for the Tourney. "This makes us look official." He placed himself in the midnight blue regalia. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Don't you think we should let someone know we're gone?" She took his hand.

"No, we're only going to be gone a short time. Just long enough to seek some answers." Quinn looked down at her provocative gown. "Good thing to…I really don't trust myself with you dressed so… provocatively. That gown screams out suggestions I'm just weak enough to take you up on."

"Your as incorrigible as Jareth." Sarah accused.

He growled softly. "Baby, we are cut from the same bolt of cloth." He gripped her hand and focused. The tunnel faded into the darkness. Moments later they reappeared on the lawn of a grand palace. "Home sweet home." Quinn said fondly.

"I thought Labyrinthia was home sweet home." The girl looked about, to get an idea of what she had stumbled into this time.

"Well it is, now…but Jareth and I spent most of our boyhood here." Quinn said easily. "This is where were raised hell."

"I'm sure." She looked around. "Why so deserted?"

Quinn frowned. "Because the old man is expecting us." He led the way up the path. "If I know him, he's had a bard or two Scrying on us the entire time."

Sarah halted her steps. "You mean someone's been watching us?" She blanched. "That's rather …rude."

"Not at all." Quinn teased. "It's part of being one of his sons…all our antics are put to record." He tugged her fingers but she refused to move.

"You mean what **_he _**did…the crystal ballroom, the Escher room…all of it has been…recorded?" She asked faltering.

Quinn slipped a hand to her waist, "That and my forcing you to bargain with me, yes…all of it has been put to record."

"I'm going to be sick." Sarah groaned.

"Later," Quinn pulled her along with a gentle hand. Quinn only paused as they reached the entrance of the grand hall. "Game face, darlin'." He warned. He took on the haughty look that the Goblin King was known for, as they entered the palace. Silently and unhurriedly, they walked though the great hall of the palace toward the throne room. The great hall was not overly crowded; there were a few groups of Fae conversing here and there. Those that choose to take notice of the pair bowed to the Fae King, as his rank was higher than their own.

They had almost cleared the space when a voice rang out sharply and shrilly. "Jareth! Jareth, darling!"

Quinn winced as he stopped. "Millicent." He muttered. Slowly he turned to see the Fae woman rushing over his way from a group sitting by the windows. He schooled his face as the creature approached.

"I had no idea you were coming to court!" The woman slapped his shoulder with her ivory fan. "You beast, why didn't you let us know you were coming…we could have prepared a fitting welcome." She teased him moving so her ample bosom was more than evident. Her lavish gown of green taffeta hardly hide any of her curves.

Leaning back on one leg, and giving her a skeptical simper he spoke. "Millicent, I don't recall you ever being quiet so happy to see me in the past."

The Fae woman with long reddish gold curls linked an arm in his, almost possessively. She looked over at Sarah and simpered. "Send your little pet away and I'll show you just how glad I truly am, darling."

The King did not appear to be amused; his consort was doing a slow burn. "Really?"

The woman pouted, her pretty mouth puckered up. "I see no reason we cannot be friendly…after all, now that Quinn is no longer about to muck things up…send the human away, and we'll get reacquainted."

Placing a possessive arm about Sarah, the man cleared his throat. "Millicent, have you met Sarah, my **_consort_**?"

The Fae woman looked at the other with disinterest. "I'd heard some rumor that you'd hooked up with a mortal…but really darling…you don't…"she sniffed the air. "You don't even smell attached…"

Quinn faltered, but was covered quickly by Sarah who now stepped forward and shoved the pushy woman back. "Back off, sister! He's spoken for!"

Millicent gulped, "My mistake." She rushed off toward her friends.

The Goblin King looked very upset, Sarah held out her hand, and when he took it she turned again in the direction, they had been headed. Entering the great throne room, the man did not wait to be announced. He moved quickly to the throne. "Father, we must speak."

Oberon looked at them, "Yes?" He was about to toy with the lad when he noticed the urgency in the mismatched eyes. Stepping down from his dais, he motioned the pair to follow. He led the pair to a quiet spot in his private garden. "What is it boy? Are you in pain of some sort?"

Quinn let the façade melt away. "The merge is failing…we've not assimilated. We are not even close to being complete! There's two of us in here."

Oberon nodded, "I know. Talbot has kept me abreast of what my sons should have come to me with." He motioned the pair be seated. "Are you ready to seek the aid of a Fae Healer?"

Quinn looked at his father; his eyes were full of anger. "I've been ready! It is that stubborn mule brother of mine!" Quinn stood up and vented his frustrations. "He doesn't talk…doesn't fight! He lays there dormant…I give up **_everything_** and he plays **_dead_**!"

Sarah looked down at her feet, the display of emotion was powerful and she was not sure how to act accordingly. Oberon felt pity for both the girl, and the shattered soul. "Out of deference to your brother's wishes you've held off?" Quinn nodded. "I understand."

"Father I know I did the merge right." Quinn was grasping at straws. "I know he was weak but he was still breathing! I did everything right!"

"I'm sure you did, Quinn." Oberon looked at his son with calm understanding. "I'll have Healer Phineas come, I'll send him back with you. You cannot be away from your kingdom too long. All must seem to be going along well."

Quinn looked up; "We've another problem, Father. Millicent just accosted us out in the great hall. She said I don't smell attached."

Oberon raised a delicate brow; "I don't see how that's possible. You told me yourself that Sarah here bestowed the kiss of marking finishing the bond."

Quinn nodded, "So why would Millicent react to me as if I were unbounded?"

"You are not bonded," Solea said as she and her husband the Bard approached. "Jareth is."

Sarah looked at Quinn, "Is that possible?"

Oberon looked at Cairbre. "Is what your wife says true?"

Cairbre looked at his wife, "She is intuitive, Sire…it makes sense. Jareth was already half Fae-marked and he was on the outside when the kiss was given."

Sarah looked at the pair who had walked over; the man seemed so familiar. "What does that mean? In plain English so I can understand."

Quinn, his face slightly flushed turned to Sarah. "It means you have to bond to me as well."

"No." Sarah protested.

"Sarah, dear…" Oberon tried to reason with her.

"No!" she shouted. "I'm bonded to Jareth! I can not…I will not be bonded to Quinn!"

"You must." Solea said calmly.

"Why must I?" demanded the girl. She pointed to the body of what was not the Goblin King. "I already kissed that one! Why didn't it count?"

"Because I was not in control." Quinn said. "I was letting Jareth do our talking."

"But I don't think that's even…legal…it's like…polygamy!" Sarah argued.

Solea looked at the girl. "The two made one are still two…until both halves are healed and united…they are separate. If Quinn is not bonded, he is easy prey for some Fae female. You must bond."

Quinn took Sarah's hands. "Sarah what they are saying makes perfect sense."

Healer Phineas joined them a short time later. He listened to the High King and the Goblin King. He listened too to the words of the Water Sprite. "Lady Solea is correct in her assumption that one half of the shattered soul remains unbounded. It puts the entire bond at risk."

Quinn shook his head, and laughed to himself. "I was working to break their bond and now I'm honor bound to complete it! How's that for irony, Father?"

Sarah sat ashen faced, "I don't think I can do this."

"Sarah." Quinn walked to stand before her. "I'm not going anywhere it seems. If you want to be the wife of my other half, you are going to have to bond with me as well."

Sarah looked up at him, "Do you Fae ever do anything fair?"

The Healer pulled his beard, "I would suggest Lord Quinn court the Lady Sarah. That will give the lady time to adjust to the situation. I shall arrive at the castle in a few hours. Have your healer prepare a room for me."

Quinn held a hand out to Sarah. "We must go home, dear."

Oberon held up a hand. "I am sending my bard here to record in person all that is about to happen."

Sarah stood up, tears welling. "Why not? I've no privacy anymore!"

Quinn waved them all off. "Sarah, you are going to be queen, you had best learn to roll with the punches now."

She looked at him. "Whose queen am I?"

Not having the answer she wanted to hear, he said gently. "You are the Goblin King's Queen." He placed his hand to her waist. "Let's go home."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Quinn took them straight to the healers rooms. "Talbot! We've got company coming." He called out.

Talbot looked up from his scrolls and his herbs spread out. "Company, indeed. And whom do we expect?" He put his work aside.

"Healer Phineas will be joining us for a time as will The Bard Cairbre and his spouse. Phineas has requested being housed here in the healers quarters with you. Is that to your liking?"

Talbot nodded. "Healer Phineas was my master. I should be only to glad to act as his host, my King."

Sarah looked at the lean handsome Fae. He was doing everything he could to keep Jareth alive. He was working like a demon to make the merge work. Still she was revolted at the word **_King_**, although the man using the title had every right to it. Quinn caught her grimace, but let it pass.

Quinn called her name, she did not answer, and he called again, still no answer. Walking over to her, he said her name softly distracted she looked up. "Sarah, we need to see to the housing for our other guests." He repeated his message to her. Nodding she wordlessly followed him to the corridor. He held out his hand, halting her steps. "Allow me to change your garments back."

"No." She held her hand up. "I'd prefer to go and change on my own, thank you."

Quinn looked as if scalding water had doused him. "You don't trust me."

Sarah looked up at him, her eyes brimming with sadness. "I don't know you." She said truthfully. She pulled her cloak about her, covering herself. "I'll change and see Lusha about accommodations for your guests, Sire."

His hand hung in the air; his face revealed his shocked state. With Jareth's eyes, Quinn watched her leave. Wrapping his arms around himself tightly, scowling he muttered. "This is your fault Jareth!" He turned to walk out of the healer's hall out to one of the many gardens of the palace. He walked as far as he could and leaned on the wall. "You let her think me the villain when we were playing the tourney… You get yourself nearly killed, go into hiding and now, she hates me." He said aloud.

'She does not know you.' The inner voice said.

Frowning, Quinn continued to lean on the wall. "She's not likely to get to know me either! You heard her, she want's no part of bonding with me."

'She has no choice,' the reply came. 'For us to be complete, she must bond with you.'

"She's not going to like it!" Quinn continued to mutter.

'Will you brother?' the question hung in the air.

"I don't know, most likely not." He lied. The truth was the idea of bonding to his brother's woman filled him with a strange excitement. The same excitement he had felt when he had forced Sarah to bargain for Jareth's life.

'Court her, Quinn…court her.' Jareth pleaded.

Quinn grimaced, court the woman he coveted. How could he?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah removed the mystic's gown, and left it lying on the bed. She felt lost and alone. Changing to a more demure gown made her feel better. The last thing she needed was her father seeing her in the curve revealing apparel. She went in search of the housekeeper and warned her of the impending arrival of the members of the High Court. She requested a private suite of rooms for the Bard and his wife and whatever personal servants if any they would bring. Knowing the Bard was wed to a Water Sprite, Sarah made sure the suite was close to one of the many new fountains Hoggle had added to the gardens.

It was near time for the mid-day meal when Sarah finished arranging for the stay of the guests. Entering the little dining room, she was going over a menu to hand over to Krus. She took her seat and continued to work as the others also entered. Karen had Kerry in one arm and a hand on Toby. Sarah looked up briefly, then back at her parchment menu. Karen craned her neck to see what Sarah was so intently working on.

"A menu?" Karen asked.

Sarah nodded, "We've guests coming and they have to be entertained. There's a court standard to uphold." Sarah spoke with authority. Sarah looked over at her stepmother, "Here give this a look over and tell me what you think."

Karen, considered an excellent hostess, took the parchment and looked at it with a careful eye. She was impressed. "Sarah where ever did you learn to create a menu like this?"

"From you." Sarah accepted the paper as Karen returned it.

Her stepmother blinked. "I…didn't think you even noticed."

A wistful smile crossed the girl's lips. "I didn't at first. My first trip here to Labyrinthia taught me that I took a great many things for granted." Sarah looked at the entrance to find the King leaning on the frame of the door.

Karen looked over at the man. "I see."

The King's features showed interest. "Are you saying you don't take anything for granted now?"

"No." Sarah sighed. "I find I still take some things very much for granted. I am however tying to do better."

The Fae nodded, as he headed for his seat at the table. He rang the serving bell and the meal was brought in. "Mrs. Williams, I would like you to speak to my head gardener. He will need your input on a proper play area for the little ones. His name is Hoggle and I'm sure you will find him most accommodating." He then looked at Robert. "Well Robert, how was your first morning?"

Sarah's father looked at the King with a mixture of anger and determination. "I'll survive."

The Fae regarded the man with feral eyes. "I do hope so."

Sarah cleared her throat and drew the attention of the King. "I've a tentative menu…"

The Fae leaned back lazily and eyed her. "My dear, I trust your abilities. Whatever arrangements you make will be fine. I've told you, the running of the castle is in your hands…Your very capable hands." He growled in the back of his throat.

Karen laid a hand on Roberts to calm him.

Sarah opened her mouth slightly, then closed it. She looked away again.

'I said court her, not proposition her in front of her father.' The voice within the King's body muttered.

'Yes,' Quinn answered, 'but did you see his face? Priceless!'

'Nevertheless, brother…he is not our main concern. **_She is_**.' Jareth sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre stood patiently awaiting the Heal to join he and his wife for the journey to the Goblin Kingdom. Oberon was making this a state visit to cover the true nature of the sojourn. That meant arriving in one of the Seelie Court coaches. The luggage had been sent ahead, along with what servants would be serving the Courts representatives. The only thing holding them up now was Phineas.

Solea sat quietly within the coach, trying not to take too much amusement at her husband's expense. "A watched pot…" she reminded him.

"One would think the Healer could be more timely. What if the Goblin King were on death's door?" Cairbre grumbled as he waited.

"Then I would be more timely." Came the reply. "I assure you."

Cairbre and Phineas had never been on friendly terms. The Bard shook his head. "I don't see why the High King selected you for this duty!"

Both men settled in the carriage, and the healer said with perfect tranquility. "Because I'm suited to my duties, just as you are."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jareth," Giles adjusted his Archer's tunic. "A state visit on such short notice?" He was not complaining, not exactly.

The Fae King strolled through the corridor with his trusted archer on their way to the Throne room. "My father does from time to time like to see how his children are doing. And it's been nearly two years now…since…"

Giles paused, "You don't talk about that…time… much."

"It's painful." The Fae admitted. He put on his kingly game face as they entered the Throne room. "Ryan should be here within moments, Anne as well."

"Sarah as well?" Giles questioned.

The King looked distracted, "What? Oh, Sarah as well, yes…of course." He said aloud. 'I hope.' He said to himself.

Anne, dressed in the robes of the court scribe took her place below the King's dais. "Ryan will be shortly." She said quietly.

"Fine, fine." The Fae was looking around the chamber, seeing all the preparations on which Sarah had worked. New banners hung and fluttered in the soft breezes. The court Goblins wore new uniforms and looked a little less dazzled. She had worked hard on making the chamber more than presentable; she had made it memorable.

Ryan entered the hall and took his place at the king's side, still adjusting the new gauntlets the king had presented to him. His dark leather breastplate now held the bold emblem of the Goblin King. On his shoulder was a bronzed embossed dragon as well.

From the wing that housed the Wizard's Tower, Sarah entered. She was dressed in a long flowing robe of green with a buttercup yellow under gown. Quietly she moved toward the dais and took her seat. She did not look at the King, nor did she speak to him.

A blast of trumpets sounded, and the procession of the Seelie Court representatives began. The Goblin King focused on them rather than the young woman in green. The king was aware of the eyes watching from the gallery. Robert and Karen were new to his court, and he had not requested they take part in the welcome.

Robert watched as the emissaries from the High King's Court extended formal greetings to the Goblin ruler. He found the ceremony less flashy then he would have thought it would be.

A Goblin with a large staff came into the entry, and brought it down with force. "Cairbre, Bard of the High King and his wife, Lady Solea."

The Bard and his wife came forward and bowed to the throne and it's occupant. "Goblin King, we bring you greetings from your father's count." Cairbre said in a clear voice.

"**_We_** bid you welcome, Bard." The King replied coolly. "And to your lady as well."

The Goblin with the large staff brought it down again. "Healer Phineas, physician of the Seelie Court."

The Fae Healer came forward bowed and greeted the throne. "I greet you, Goblin King."

"**_We_** return your greeting, Healer." The King inclined his head.

Sarah shuddered slightly at the word **we. **She resisted the urge to rise and flee. Instead she kept herself busy thinking of how to make this visit go quietly. She did not want the rest of the champions to know it was far more serious then just a quiet visit by the Bard and the Healer. When the ceremony had ended, and the guests were milling about talking to court members whom were in attendance, Sarah stood up. She prepared to leave the throne room when a hand on her shoulder halted her.

"Stay put." The voice ordered.

Sarah looked knowing it was Jareth speaking. "As you wish."

He moved closer. "So much is not as I would wish." His eyes were sad, tired, and haunted.

Sarah placed a hand on his. "And I'm making it harder with my actions. I'm sorry."

There was pain, and the effort to control it. "We are all sorry, my dearest." Deliberately, at a leisurely pace he raised his arm and extended it to the young woman. "Will you do me the honor?"

Sarah was unaware of her father's watchful eyes, she only knew that for the briefest of moments the man she was bonded to was present. She tenderly placed her hand on his arm. "With pleasure."

Diner was announced, the court filed in behind the King and his consort. An Elf servant had already escorted down Karen and Robert from the gallery. They stood at there assigned seats. As the King entered the dining hall, all attention was on him. Sarah was taken to her place as hostess, and the King went on to his place. Sarah kept a watchful eye on the Goblin King; he narrowly maintained his hold during the banquet. When it ended and the guests had retired, he quietly said he was going for a walk in the garden. He invited Sarah to join him. Once out of the palace, and far from any prying eyes. Jareth let his battle to maintain cease, and he slumped down on a bench in the arbor.

Sarah knelt and whispered his name; he gave her one last look before taking refuge deep within the combined existence. Once more Quinn emerged, and Sarah wept.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Quinn recuperated in the arbor, his head fell back and rested on the carved back of the high wooden seat. He took long deep breaths, taking control again from the weakened Jareth. He placed a hand on the head of the weeping girl. "I'm sorry, Sarah." He gasped for air. "He stayed out as long as he could."

Sarah's head was resting on his lap; she did not try to halt the tears. "He was in so much pain. How could no one else see that?"

"They aren't looking for it." Quinn ached as he spoke. "Your being there helped him cover the difficulties." He continued to stroke her long hair, comforting her.

Sarah pulled back and stayed in a position of what some passer by would think was supplication. "You must be suffering as well, my Lord Quinn." She addressed him formally, almost coldly.

Looking down on her with narrowing eyes, he felt the sting of her coldness. When only a moment before she had been feeling warmth and concern for Jareth. Now she was addressing him with hostility. He knew her resentment of him had been boiling for quite some time quietly. Incensed at her foolishness he reached down and yanked her up into his lap. She struggled against him for freedom, making him laugh. "Time to work off a bit of your debt, Sarah."

The girl went limp, "What?"

"Your debt to me, woman, you recall don't you?" Quinn knew Jareth had gone deep into the place where he would heal, he could not hear or see or feel what was transpiring. Roughly, he pulled her against him.

Sarah looked panic-stricken. "Quinn…no… please…Not after I have just …seen…" She gasped. "You can't ask me to kiss you…not now."

Quinn's hands began sliding over her, stroking her as if she were his cat. "No, Sarah, I couldn't…and I'm not…That payment will wait for the right time…I was thinking more along the lines of the payment you owe me for allowing Karen to keep her children."

"You told my father I would remain chaste…" she gasped.

"I have no plans on…deflowering you, darling…" He teased. "Just want to get…familiar." He slowed his movements, feeling the reactions she did not wish to acknowledge. "My, my…" he growled. "Daddy's little girl likes what old Quinnie can do for her. What Quinnie can do to her. " Ashamed of the feeling Quinn awoke in her she closed her eyes. "Open your eyes you little witch and look at **_me_**." He ordered.

Sarah opened her eyes, looking directly into the stormy eyes of the Goblin King. Increasingly she saw the heart of the blue flames. The face was darker, less buoyant, more moody.

Quinn shifted his weight; she fell back into the crook of his arm. "Admit you take pleasure from my touch, Sarah. Admit you're attracted to me." When she locked her lips, he frowned. "Stubborn mule." He muttered, as he lowered his face to explore the line of her neck with his tongue. When she moaned softly, he repeated his solicitation. "Admit, it Sarah."

Her head fell back as she found herself arching. "Yes…damn you…yes."

Smoothly Quinn eased her up, cupped her chin gently. "Payment received."

"Damn you." She whispered.

His hand left her chin, and migrated down to her throat. "Damn you too, Sarah."

He looked at her with serious eyes. "And damn Jareth for putting us in this position."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert had seen the pair walk down to the arbor and disappear into the dark foliage. It was all he could do not to march out to the garden and drag his daughter back from the Fae King. He was still staring out the window when Ryan came to his side.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Mr. Williams," the boy advised.

Robert looked at him, loathing in his eyes. "What do you know about it?"

"I know the look of desperation, sir." Ryan stated calmly. "I assure you, it would pain me to have to restrain you. However, our king does not welcome interference when he wants time alone with his consort."

"Consort." Robert snorted.

The young Paladin nodded. "He intends to wed her."

Contemptuousness filled Roberts eyes and his voice. "And you believe him?" Robert scoffed. "What makes you think he's not in that garden right now, having his way with my daughter?"

Ryan was offended, but more then that he was outraged. "You are descended from the Fae, you of all people should now they have a code of honor. He has said she would remain virtuous, and virtuous she shall remain."

"If my daughter believes that, she's as big a fool as you are boy." Robert spat at him. "But then, you're really no better than your…King…are you? You and that little red haired harlot are playing the same game the King and Sarah are." He walked away before Ryan could make a declaration.

Anne saw Ryan's face change as he the man left him. She came over, concerned. "What did he say to you?"

"He gave me food for thought, Anne…" Ryan extended his arm to her. "I think we'd best have a serious discussion, my love."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn noticed that Sarah had not rushed from his arms or his lap as he eased his grip on her. He began to stroke her throat. "Sarah." He knew the way his brother said her name, and found he had to say it the same way, caressingly.

"You sound like him," she admitted with heartache and vexation. "You look like him, but you are not him, Quinn. You will never be him."

"There is were you are wrong, baby." He said smoothly.

"Do Not call me baby!" she rebelled.

Quinn continued to stroke her throat as if they were having a perfectly normal and calm conversation. "When this merge is finished, baby, there will be just one. One body, one mind, one soul, and two lifetimes of conjoined memories."

Sarah looked at him with distrust. "I don't like you, Quinn."

"That's a lie, Sarah." He said smoothly. "You do like me, oh not like you like Jareth…but you do like me."

"No I don't!" she protested.

Quinn smiled ran his finger tips down her spin and watched her gasp, then arch. "Yes, my dear…. You do."

Sarah looked away, shaken by his ability to cause her such a reaction. "That's not…"

"Fair." He finished for her. "You say that so often…" His words were silenced by her fingers on his lips. When she moved them, he whispered. "It's late, and I'm very tired. Letting Jareth be out took a great deal of energy. Let me walk you to your door."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea had not spoken much since they had arrived at the Goblin King's palace. She had been quietly watching, now that she and her husband were in the relative privacy of their own suite she spoke freely. "Just what is the problem betwixt you and the Healer?"

Cairbre raised a brow, and made a face. "Were we that obvious? Here I thought we were rather civil."

The Water Sprite shook her head, "I know you better than most, husband."

Holding his hand out to her, he drew her to his side on the divan. "It goes back to before the birth of the shattered soul… although most only know of our…conflict from that point on. The majority of our conflicts are over the shattered soul."

"Go on." She urged. "I want to understand this."

The Bard found her desire to help most alluring. "He was the attending physician, directing the midwives at Quinn's birth."

"I see. I know you were the Bard of record at the births." Solea patted his hand. "What has his being the attending physician have to do with your…feelings toward him?"

"I wish I could answer that, my dear." Cairbre said softly. "Alas, I can not."

"Who was the attending physician at Jareth's birth?" Solea began drawing the correct conclusion, the only conclusion. "Was it Talbot?"

Cairbre nodded.

"And the plot thickens!" She uttered breathlessly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Talbot seated in his study, was making more drawings; he had left the dining hall directly after the dinner. His work on herbs and their uses was of far more interest to him then Court intrigue. He did not look up as the older master entered. "Was it all you expected it to be?"

Phineas looked over the younger Healer's shoulder at the work. "Aye, it was as I thought it would be. With the exception of the Kings attachment to that …young woman." Phineas took a seat. "I would have thought that Quinn's aversion to mortals would have impeded the bond."

Talbot kept at his work. "She is the daughter of a descendant of a **_Nephilim._**"

"Indeed." The court Healer considered his options. "I think I should interview them together the first time." He rose to go to the room he had been given. "I wonder which of the shattered souls will appear for that."

Talbot bid his one time master good night. When he was alone he picked up a sprig of Heather, turned his wrist and the fragrant sprig vanished. He had sent it to the Lady Sarah's room. Phineas may have been his mentor, but he had been in the service of the Goblin King for long enough to understand where his loyalties lay. He knew the herb would protect from Sarah evil spirits, unwanted attentions, and allow her peace. Talbot closed his eyes and smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn's grip on Sarah's elbow prevented her from escaping the moment they were in the Royal apartments. He walked leisurely to her door, and kissed each of her cheeks chastely before wishing her sweet dreams. He turned to find Meep eye level.

"What?" he asked with drained tones.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you." the Pixie warned.

Quinn, too tired to fight, waved the annoying little creature off. "Go take care of the girl. I'm too tired to even try to molest her." He wandered down to his room, greeted by the hound awaiting his return he smiled wistfully.

Meep went in to Sarah. He watched as the girl went though the motions. He fretted over her. Having her family near by should have made her happy, not disturbed.

Sarah let her maid help her change from the evening court gown to a lawn nightgown. Tári took longer than usual brushing out Sarah's hair, wanting to give the girl time to talk if she felt she needed to. Sarah remained introspective and withdrawn. Just before turning the lights off, Tári opened the doors of the balcony.

In the darkness, a soft sound, familiar and comforting floated into the bedroom. It was a song, a sad and haunting song of a nightingale. The song accompanied the faint and comforting scent of Heather in the night air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn lay in the center of the bed belonging to the King; beside him lay the hound that was quickly becoming his best friend. He buried his face in the long hair, and listened to the soft sounds of music in the air, the song of a nightingale. Quinn closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Sarah's dream.**

She walked though the heavy mists. In the distance, she could hear the song of the Nightingale. She was walking through the woods, the same woods she had traveled with Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. She came to a place that had been slightly cleared. Her hand touched a sapling, and she looked around.

"I know this place." She said aloud. "This is where Hoggle gave me the peach."

Looking up she could see the little bird in the branches, singing its heart out.

Tears welled in Sarah's eyes. "I'm trying!" She said loudly. "I'm trying to hold on to Jareth!"

The bird stopped singing, but there was still music in the air. Sarah looked around. That was Jareth's voice, he was singing to her.

"Jareth!" She looked around franticly. "I'm still holding on!"

Then she saw him, a shining image in the clearing. His hands held out to her as they had been in the Crystal Ballroom. She moved into his arms and followed as he led her in a dance. He looked down at her, his eyes sad and in pain.

"What am I doing wrong?" She asked softly. "Why can't I help you?"

"Accept me." The voice said.

"I do! I marked you, remember?" She moaned. "I do accept you, Jareth."

"All of me." His voice was raspy, and his steps faltered.

Sarah stopped dancing. "Don't ask me to do this."

The image faltered, like shattered glass it began to disintegrate.

"Sarah." His voice sounded as it had when he had transformed into owl form when she had won Toby back. "Sarah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat up in the bed, and held a hand to her mouth. "Oh God, what have I done?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn's Dream 

Quinn walked in mists, though a wood he only knew from dreams. He followed the sound of the music, unable to resist. He came to a place that was slightly cleared. Part of his mind knew the place, part did not. He saw the image forming in the clearing and rushed forward. It was Jareth.

He embraced him as they often did. "Jareth, hold on to me brother, hold on. I've strength for us both."

"Accept." The voice rasped. "Accept her."

Quinn pulled back, looking at the image. "I'm trying…" He made excuses in his mind, none of which found voice.

"Court her, before it's too late." the faltering image warned.

Quinn fell to his knees in the clearing. "Don't leave me! We promised we'd never leave the other!"

"Court her, accept her…and bond." Jareth urged.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn sat up bathed in sweat. "Oh God, what have I done?" His hand ran though his soaked hair. "Alright Jareth…I'll do it your way." He promised aloud in the dark chamber. "I'll court her."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Sarah arrived in the breakfast room first. She had forgone the ride this morning in favor of doing a bit of soul searching. Her dream had left her with questions she was afraid to ask, and even more afraid to answer. She looked out at the terrace, and breathed in the fresh morning air. She could hear the sounds of the village awakening. Leaning on the frame of the open doors, she gazed out on the glorious new day.

He watched her, standing in the door; his heart began to pound. He could understand why the other half had been so captivated. Why he had spent time watching her in owl form, why he had followed her. Moving slowly, not making a sound he came up behind her. Gently he placed his hand to her waist, drawing her back until her back touched his chest. His lips went to her ear. "Forgive me." He whispered softly.

Sarah let her head roll back against his shoulder. She turned her face slightly toward his. "If you can forgive me."

Mismatched eyes, with hearts of deepest azure, gazed at her with curiosity. "Where do we go from here?"

"Forward." She suggested softly. "We can't go back. Even if you could reorder time to do so…"

Gloved fingers raised to her cheek. "Then forward it is." He turned his head as sounds in the hall alerted him to the approach of the family. "Come, Sarah." He escorted her to the table. He nodded to Robert and Karen as they brought the children to the breakfast table. "Good morning." He greeted them, resting his hands on Sarah's shoulders.

Robert frowned, but Karen's greetings were warm and pleasant.

Anne and Ryan having changed from their ride greeted everyone happily. As Giles and Celestia entered, Ryan commented to the King that he and Sarah had both missed a grand ride. Sarah looked at interest over at the King. He commented that he had a situation that needed his attention, and all was well now. Everyone was seated, and the King rang for the service to begin.

"Babalouie," Ryan addressed Jareth lightly. "You remember what you said to me when you first offered me the post here?"

Quinn searched Jareth's thoughts and found the comment he was sure the Paladin was referencing. "Yes, Ryan, I recall."

"Well, I'm ready to talk to you." The dark haired young man said happily. "We are ready to talk to you." He took Anne's hand in his.

Sarah looked at the pair with a brimming grin. "Is this what I think it is?"

Anne nodded. "Yep. We are ready to tie the old knot…Jump the broom…"She said in a very happy voice. "Or whatever it is they do here in Labyrinthia."

Quinn looked at them with true affection; it was not just Jareth's affection but his own. In the two years since he had merged with his brother, he had come to enjoy the company of his brother's champions nearly as much as he had enjoyed the company of Klaws. "That's wonderful. When would you like to be joined?"

Anne looked at the King. "Would Solstice be alright with you, Sire?"

"Fitting." He said turning to Sarah. "I suggest you ladies get together and start planning the wedding." He looked back at Ryan. "Who would you like to perform the ceremony? There's a Druid in the glen, or would you prefer some other cleric?"

Anne looked at Ryan and nodded. "We'd prefer…" Ryan looked at the King. "You."

Quinn drew a long breath. "I'd be honored."

Robert was frowning. "And what of your families? Your parents…don't you think you should discuss it with them?"

Ryan looked over at the disgruntled man. "My family could care less what I do, sir. They were visibly relieved when I told them I was taking a job abroad."

Anne looked at Sarah's father; she was still upset with him for having tried to marry Sarah off to someone she did not love. "Not all of life is what we think is perfect. Neither Ryan nor I had perfect families or lives above. Here, in the Underground, we have so much more. Here we are free to be ourselves. I do not know what your problems are Mr. Williams. I do not begin to understand you. However, I will try to treat you with respect. I would hope you'd do the same."

Robert leaned back in his chair.

"Robert," Karen placed her hand on his. "This is a different world… you should be glad for them…look at what they have…"

Robert sighed, "I do wish you luck." He said at last.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah went to the library with Anne after the morning meal concluded. "What's the court protocol on weddings? Sarah asked.

Anne ordered two volumes pulled by her assistants. "This one has all the etiquette proprieties. That one has suggestions."

"So what are we doing, a morning or evening ceremony?" Sarah looked at the books.

"Sunset on Solstice." Anne said softly.

"Where do you want the ceremony?" Sarah read the suggestions. "You could be in the gardens, in the throne room, or the great hall."

"Throne room, I think." Anne stated. "It's were all the excitement always takes place, isn't it?"

Sarah blushed. "I suppose it does." She looked at her best friend. "Are you happy Anne?"

"Delirious so!" she nodded. "Ryan and I have been together forever, and we know each others' thoughts. He is my heart." The girl with red hair looked at peace. "It's time."

"No qualms?" Sarah asked.

Anne eyed her. "Do you have qualms about being Queen?"

"Sometimes yes." Sarah admitted. "We went though so much…Robin…then Elise…and Quinn's sacrifice…"

Anne sat down behind her desk. "He did what he had to do to save his brother and the Kingdom…"

"Yes, I know…but the cost…"

Anne motioned her friend be seated. "Sarah, there was never supposed to be two. That is what the whole Shattered Soul texts say. There was supposed to be just one child born. One soul united. Now it is as it was meant to be."

Sarah did not correct her friend; it was a private matter between her and the shattered soul. "I think you're going to make a lovely bride." She changed the subject quickly.

Anne smiled, "I'm half tempted to go to the ceremony in that battle gear I wore when I won the dragon race."

Sarah laughed. "Oh great, his and hers armor for a wedding gift?"

"Matching swords and lances, thank you," the redhead teased.

The goblins in the room snickered, enjoying the lighthearted banter between the girls. They liked the warped humor of the Scribe. Whenever they could, they would engage her in a contest of words and images.

Sarah laughed. "Mrs. Paladin?"

Anne choked on her laughter. "Just call me Brynhildr!"

"A dragon riding Valkyrie," Sarah mused. "Yeah, that fits."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Talbot sent word to both the King and his Mystic that their presence was requested in the Healers halls. He had set up his private offices for the use of the Court Healer.

Sarah arrived first, was asked to wait in the sitting room. She looked about the pleasant room. She had not had many occasions to visit Talbot. Therefore, his rooms were a surprise to her. The entire wing of the infirmary was a surprise to her. She wondered how many other places in the palace were there that she had not visited yet.

Talbot greeted her. "Lady Sarah, good of you to be so prompt." He held a hand out to the mystic.

Sarah had always liked Talbot, but then she found she liked almost all the Elven folk in the palace. "Thank you for allowing us to use your rooms, Healer."

"Of course." He motioned her be seated. "I dare say it will come as no surprise to anyone that the High King tries to keep an eye on all of his offspring. Asking a healer to…observe the two made one is natural."

"Is it?" Sarah asked. "I hope so…the last thing the King wants is a lot of commotion over the situation."

"Aye," Talbot read her, "Lady Sarah…" He watched her with concern. "You have, some misgivings?"

"I've a lot of questions." She said softly. "Some there are no answers for as of yet."

"Ah." Talbot was fond of the girl. "All things in due time."

Cairbre entered the rooms, "Healer, I am here." He bowed.

Sarah looked at Talbot. The healer rose to his feet. "The Bard is here to record, I'm sorry…I thought you understood his presence would be part of the procedure."

The Bard looked down at the girl who he had known in his guise of Mr. Woodland. "Lady Sarah. I do apologize for any inconveniences. I shall endeavor to be as unobtrusive as I can be."

Sarah studied the man; he was tall, lean and ruggedly handsome. His face was full of character, from the deep-set eyes to the high and well-chiseled cheekbones. His nose was straight and well formed; a shock of slivery hair covered his head, cut in rakish fashion. Something in Sarah told her she knew this man, although she kept telling herself she did not. "I trust you, Bard." She said placing her hands in the out stretched hands of the bard. "You are welcome to be here and observe."

Cairbre bowed.

The King arrived, "Sorry for my delay." He said to Talbot then moved to Sarah's side. "I see the Court Healer is taking his time."

"You know how he likes to make an entrance." The bard said lightly.

Phineas, as if cued, opened the double doors to the private rooms to be used and stood looking majestic. He was a full-blooded Fae, and dressed the part. Adorned in long flowing robe of white and blue he looked every inch a Fae Healer. He glanced at the assembled parties with a gaze that held no interest. "I see we are ready," he stated in his well practiced speaking voice. "Let us begin." He waved the concerned parties in. "Sire, if you would take this seat, Lady Sarah sit beside him." He looked at Cairbre with haughtiness. "You may sit there." He pointed to a chair in the corner.

The Bard took a seat closer. "I'll sit here." When the healer made to protest, the bard said quietly, but effectively. "Oberon ordered me to keep a close eye."

"Very well." The Healer took as seat across from the couple. He looked to find Talbot directly behind him. "You intend to be here as well?"

"I'm the Healer of the Goblin Court, do you protest my presence?" Talbot asked softly.

"Not at all." Phineas turned his attentions back to Sarah and the Shattered Soul. "I will ask you both questions for this first session. I would request you answer them completely and honestly." He looked at Sarah first. "When were you first marked?"

"That would be on my first visit to the Underground." She answered.

"Ah, and do you know where?" The Healer was taking notes on a scroll, as was the Bard.

"Actually no, I don't…I assumed it was when Jareth sang Fae song to me." Sarah sighed.

Phineas looked at the man sitting beside the girl. "When was she first marked."

The man looked slightly embarrassed. "She's wrong about when and where." He grinned slightly. "She was first marked in a park…above…Jareth watched her act out the scenes in a book written about us by Zaker." The man wore a sheepish grin.

Sarah blushed. "Oh."

Phineas looked at them. "Indeed?" He made more notes. "And what was the instance of your first contact?"

Sarah frowned, looked at her hands. The man sitting at her side gave her a sideways glance. She looked up to find all eyes on her. "I…wished away …my brother."

The Court Healer cleared his throat, "I see, so Jareth came to take the child away."

"No." the Royal Fae corrected. "He did not."

Sarah looked at him. "Yes he did."

"No," Quinn sighed. "He did not. You wished the Goblins to take the child, you wished the Goblin King to come rescue you."

The girls mouth dropped open slightly, "Oh my god, so I did."

"Your exact words were '**_Oh, someone ... save me. Take me away from this awful place._**'" Quinn now looked at her with the feral gaze that Jareth had.

The Court Healer looked at the man, "Why would that draw the Goblin King to her?'

Together they said the words. "**_But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers._**" Each looked at the other, mesmerized.

Frowning fiercely, Phineas watched them. "He gave you the power of words."

"He awoke in her the dormant seed of the Fae blood." Quinn said tensely. "And sealed our fate **_forever_**."

"Not long at all." Sarah smiled to herself.

"So he rescued you…" Phineas jotted down words.

"No, he bargained with her," the Royal again corrected. "He set obstacle and trap, and she outwitted him at every turn. That's when he pulled out the big guns."

"Singing Fae song to her…"

"He poisoned me." Sarah interjected harshly.

"No, he fed her Fae Food." Mused the Royal. "Tainted to be sure, but hardly poisoned, Sarah."

Sarah frowned. "He told you about that? You must have gotten a good laugh over that one."

"Sarah," Quinn turned to face her full on, turning her face to his. "Jareth never had to tell me…I knew when it happened."

The scroll dropped from Phineas' hands. "What did you just say, my Lord?"

He turned and looked at the Healer with a sneer. "I knew when it happened. Just as we had always know when the other half did something. From the moment of birth, on…we had shared experiences. Each experienced what the other did." He looked back at Sarah. "Each of us experienced it all."

Sarah stood up, "You said you didn't know that song."

"I didn't." Quinn watched her with almost sadistic pleasure. "I knew he'd sung, but not the song. That he managed to keep private, just as I've kept something private."

"That's…obscene." Sarah protested. "You're nothing more than a voyeur."

"I'm a great deal more than a voyeur." Quinn rose. "I'm a participant."

Sarah looked at the Fae King, then at the Healer. "We're done!" she walked out quickly.

Quinn smiled to himself. "Not by a long shot…baby." He looked calmly at the two healers and the bard. "Gentlemen, if you will excuse me. I find I have pressing… matters to attend to." Confidently he strolled out of the chamber.

Cairbre looked at Phineas, "I take it you were not aware of this."

The Court Healer was shaken quite visibly. "I was not." He did not even bother trying to retrieve the scroll.

"Interesting." Talbot declared in a slow and easy voice.

"Why would that be?" The Bard asked.

The Elf Healer took a seat closer. "Because, I was aware."

Phineas looked over at his one time apprentice. "Indeed."

Cairbre hoped his beloved wife had been Scrying. He was sure he had missed things she would notice. "Well, well, well."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter _19_.**

Quinn drew a crystal from the air, "Show me the girl." He ordered. Her image filled the orb; she was sitting on the hillside outside the gate, alone. Her knees drawn up to her chin and her arms tucked around them. Her face buried in the fabric of her skirt. Quinn chuckled softly as he disposed of the orb. He focused and appeared behind her on the hillside where his other half had stood and warned her. "**_Turn back, Sarah. Turn back, before it is too late._**" He said in the soft concerned voice Jareth had used.

Sarah turned on the hillside, looking up at him. 'Oh I suppose you find this all too amusing." Her eyes were wild with hostility.

Quinn had changed his garments, to the same regalia Jareth wore to answer a summons. He was still watching her intensely; slowly he walked toward her and knelt down. They faced each other on the windswept hilltop. His eyes dancing with excitement, hers with apprehension. Alone on the hillside, with on one to interfere he leaned toward her. "Here we are, just the…three of us."

"Where is he?" she pleaded, much as she had for Toby.

Quinn crossed his arms; his face mirrored the face of his brother with minor changes he chuckled. "**_You know very well where he is_**."

Sarah shivered as if cold under the burning sun of nearly noon, "Please, Quinn bring him back, please." She heard herself speaking in a small voice. "Please! I need him."

"Sarah ..." Jareth sighed frowning, and shook his head. His expression was full of yearning for her. His lips moved slowly, as the haughty expression melted into one of deep desire.

Pulling back and sitting on her haunches, she raised an arm to ward him off. "No, I can't." she gasped.

**_"Don't defy me," _**he warned her I a tone that was dark and sensual. With one hand, he pushed aside the obstacle of her raised arm. **_"You are no match for me, Sarah."_**

"No, Quinn," She was tangled in her long skirt and fell back. "Not here, I can't." she rolled to get away.

His nostrils flared, as he shot out one hand and pulled her back flattening her to the hillside. **_"Turn back, Sarah. Turn back, before it is too late."_** The voice he used was low, and gentle. He lowered himself over her, pressing against her with his full weight to trap her.

Sarah quaked with fear. "I can't, don't you understand?" She shook her head cautiously, to herself, quietly, repeated, "I can't." the words echoed her first hours with Jareth.

Quinn lowered his face until it lightly touched her craning neck. "What a pity." He murmured.

"No, don't do this." She begged as his touch filled her with memories of Jareth.

**_"You are no match for us, Sarah."_** The voice warned, and strangely sounded like it was in stereo.

Sarah looked at him. "It's not…"

The face looked up from her throat his eyes met hers. "Fair?" Slowly he lowered his face and went back to caressing her throat with his lips.

"Not here." She begged. "Not here, Quinn."

Leisurely, he moved up to her ear. "No, dear, not here." He whispered as he pressed closer. "This is just a preview."

Sarah was exhausted and nearly without breath. "Why?"

Stroking her face, he smiled. "You are to be our wife." he chided her softly. "We think you should get use to us."

"So you accost me on his hillside?" she accused indignantly.

"His hillside, my hillside…why not just call it **_our_** hillside?" He began to cuddle her.

"Stop that you…masher!" She struggled anew.

Quinn laughed, "Darling, do you even know what a masher is?" His arms were like steel bands tightening about her. He pressed closer, considered her words and the situation and laughed. "You may have a point." She struggled and he groaned. "Sweetheart, if you'd like to remain pure as the driven snow, I suggest you stop moving about like that…I find it most arousing." He growled throatily.

Sarah looked at him, then looked away, suddenly very aware of him. "Let me go."

He shook his head, "Not this time." He murmured in her ear. "Sarah, give old Quinnie half a chance." Again, he buried his face in her neck.

Sarah closed her eyes, only to find the assault was even more powerful. She opened her eyes again. Her struggling had ceased, and she lay still, at his mercy.

Quinn rose on an elbow and gazed at her. "Is it really so unpleasant?"

"No." She admitted. "And that's what frightens me."

Tipping her face towards him, he coaxed. "What, what frightens you?"

"How easy it is to be with you." She would have looked away if his fingers were not holding her chin.

"We, you and I…we must bond." He stated. "Would you prefer it to be difficult?"

Before she could answer, he put a finger to her lips. "Sarah, you made a bargain with me…A bit of making a deal with a devil to be sure. Had things gone differently, I would have forced you to keep the bargain before the entire court and I would have broken the bond you and Jareth were building." His confession did not come as a surprised. What he said next did. "After severing the bond, I'd most likely have run off with you my self." He stroked her cheek again. "I told myself I was saving Jareth from himself and a huge mistake. I come to realizes the truth is I too had fallen under the Sarah Williams spell."

"Just what is that suppose to mean?" She asked.

Quinn sat up and looked at the Labyrinth beyond the gate. "Coming into contact with you, is like moving though the Labyrinth." He looked at her, still lying on the hillside. "Even if you reach the center…."

"You'll never get out." She finished. "Is that what Jareth felt, or you?"

"Both." He said honestly. "For a person so new to magic, you're very powerful. Intoxicatingly so!"

Leaning up on both elbows she studied him, "So you've no more objections to my being Jar…" she paused. Looking for a better way to ask her question. "You've no more objections to my being the Goblin King's Queen?"

Quinn snickered, "Sarah, the longer I live in his… place, the less I object."

"If I asked you something would you tell me the truth?" Her eyes were wide.

"Ask." He teased.

"Why did you say such awful things to me when we first met? I mean if you had these shared…thoughts…"

Quinn stood up and gave her a crooked smile. "Envy."

Sarah stood up, looked at him. "Asking me to be your pear closet is hardly…."

"I was a nasty little kid!" he said viciously. He held out his hand. "But I could be a real good man." Her hand slid into his. "Give me a chance, Sarah."

"Quinn," she hesitated. "I don't trust that healer…the one Oberon sent. There's something …off about him."

Quinn enfolded her, the way Jareth had wanted to when he brought her to the hillside that first visit. "I think you may be right, Sarah."

She looked up at him. "So what now?"

"I court you." He said softly. "And when the time is right we bond. Then the pieces will fall together and the two will be one. One man, with everything where it should be."

"And that nasty little bargain you made with me?" She looked at him with a bit of mischief of her own.

Quinn tipped her face up, "You don't get off my hook so easily. I can kiss you, deeply and it will not count as a marking kiss. I am going to get my payment before I let Jareth have the whole shebang." He gave her a throaty laugh. "I'm just biding my time, looking for just the right spot to demand that kiss. When I find it, you'll be the first to know."

Sarah was about to protest, when over head she spotted a coach drawn by winged horses. "Are we expecting more guests?"

"No." Quinn frowned. "Just what we need…uninvited guests." He tucked her arm into his. "That's a court coach. I guess we'd best go see who's crashing our little party."

Sarah placed a hand to his chest. "United front?" she asked.

"Yes, dear…you, me…and him." Quinn waved his hand and they vanished.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Quinn transported them to the throne room and they arrived ahead of the coach. He settled into the throne, pulled Sarah to sit on the steps, not taking any chances. The Goblin with the large staff appeared, brought it down three times and announced the guests. "Lord Hawthorne."

The Fae man was tall like most Fae, elegant, and graceful. He had long dark hair, which looked like silken threads flowing over his shoulders. He wore court robes, making himself look very official. He walked into the throne room as if he owned the palace. Everything about him was arrogant. His features schooled, he bowed as he reached the throne. "Greetings King Jareth." His voice dripped contemptuousness his eyes held scorn.

"Hawthorne what brings you to my court, **_uninvited_**?" Quinn's words were icy, as was his gaze.

Hawthorne looked at Sarah sneeringly, then back up at the King. "I've been told you lay claim to a **_Nephilim_**. By what authority?" The man was clearly not happy with the news. "You know I am to have reports all **_Nephilim_** who are found, yet you have not reported these new inhabitants."

Quinn pretended to ponder the question. "Well, let's see…I've several really, there's right of discovery, right of territory, and oh yes my favorite. **_I'm Oberon's son_**! As to reporting to you, I do not have to. I report to the High King and to him alone."

The Fae looked at Sarah. "And this one, is she also **_Nephilim?_**"

Sarah had the distinct feeling she had just been insulted. When Quinn rose to his feet and snapped she was sure of it. "Hawthorne, I'm sure your daughter told you I'd introduced her to my betrothed." The King's voice took on a stony edge.

Sarah glared at the man, "Oh, so you're the Lady Milliecent's daddy. Nice daughter you have there, be even nicer if you taught her some manners."

Quinn looked down at the girl. He was surprised at her quip, but pleased. He smiled warmly at the young woman.

"What do you mean by that?" the man demanded.

Sarah stood up, took a step closer. "Take a good whiff of me, you over blown fop! You will clearly sense my marking…and whom marked me…Your darling little daughter decided to proposition **_my man_** right in front of **_me_**." She crossed her arms. "I'm sure she ran straight to daddy to complain that she could not have what she wanted. Millicent strikes me as a spoiled brat. Flaunting her body to a man who is clearly spoken for, is hardly the trait of a lady. More the sign of a wanton strumpet."

Quinn sat down and tossed one leg over the arm of the throne, just as Jareth would. "Hawthorne go you may go home now. Your presence bores us."

The Fae looked at the pair of them. "We shall see about this **_Nephilim_** question, Jareth."

As the man turned to leave, Sarah called after him, "That's **_King Jareth_**, Lord Hawthorne. Give our regards to Millicent."

Quinn snickered. After the man stormed out, he stepped down, "Think there's any lunch left?" He took her hand in his. "What say we go see?" He was pleased with the look she gave him. "You, me and him…we could take on the worlds."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea watched in the Scrying pool she and Cairbre had set up. She was taking notes on a scroll. Cairbre entered the chamber they were using. He smiled contently, "The Gods smiled on me." He said as he placed a kiss on her brow. "Giving me a wife who is as talented as you."

She looked up, "Hard day at the office, dear? She teased.

"Phineas is a fool!" her husband scoffed pouring himself a goblet of water. "Were you keeping watch?"

She nodded. "He's up to something. Even Sarah sensed it." She took her eyes off the pool for a moment. "What was all that nonsense he started with the couple?"

The bard paced a bit, "Oh just a bit of mental swaggering."

The Water Sprite shook her head; "It was as if he was trying to sever the bonding himself. All those questions have little to do with the state of things now."

Cairbre came to a rest behind his wife; his hand went to her shoulder. "Ah but his ministrations got him a good swift kick, did they not? He has no idea of whom or what the shattered soul really is. He had no idea they shared thoughts and experiences."

"Talbot enjoyed that." Solea remarked. "He really enjoyed Sarah declaring the session over. I thought Phineas was going to swallow his tongue!" She snickered.

The Bard sighed. "I would have spared her that if I could…." He sipped his water. "Where did she go…did he follow?"

Solea nodded, "Sarah retreated to the hillside just beyond the gate of the Labyrinth. Quinn followed her there."

"Oh dear," the Bard groaned. "Was it a bloody battle?" His wife handed him her notes on the hillside meeting. The Bard read it and looked at her. "Are you sure? How odd…So Quinn is progressing. How interesting…and Sarah actually said she was fearful of how easy it was to be with him?"

Solea nodded. "Husband there is a question that plagues me."

"What, my dear?" The Bard touched her face.

"Why would Hawthorne show up here?"

Cairbre's mouth dropped open. "He shouldn't have…when was he here?"

"Just now, dear. He came in and was very rude…hardly respectful of the King at all and openly hostile to Sarah." Solea touched the Scrying pool, and it displayed the events.

"When did you learn to do that?" Her husband was delighted. He turned his attentions to the waters. "Oh dear…Hawthorne must have been alerted by some one…and I've a hunch whom…." He smiled. "I'm so glad we kept your Scrying talents secret, my good wife."

"There's something so appealing about being one's husband's secret weapon." She cooed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The family was already seated; Karen was making sure the children were taken care of. She looked up as the pair entered the room. The King smiled at her, and she smiled back. Toby ran from his seat, much to his fathers' chagrin, the little blond boy ran straight to the open arms of the King.

"Well, hello little friend." The King held the boy close.

Robert frowned, "Toby, you know better than to run from the table." Karen, still feeding their daughter shot him a warning look. Which he ignored. "Get back in your seat young man."

The King placed the boy in his seat. "Your father is right, you should not run in the dining rooms. It could get you tangled under the foot of a servant. That would not be good for either of you. Now, be good and eat your lunch." He took hold of Sarah's elbow and escorted her to her seat. "We will be having guests for diner." He said to Giles. "I received an unwanted visitor just now."

Both Giles and Ryan looked at the king. "Whom did we receive?" Giles asked.

"Lord Hawthorne." The Fae said the name with dislike. He saw Robert smiled to himself, enjoying the annoyance the King was experiencing. Quinn added, "He was here to question me about my rights to claim the **_Nephilim_**." He said the last word very clearly.

Robert's smile faded, concern for the family's welfare fired up. "What?"

"Don't worry Robert." The Fae King said with force. "What is mine stays mine."

Giles shook his head, "Who in the world would have told him we have **_Nephilim _**in the first place?"

Leaning back in his chair, the King shrugged. "Someone with no ties to me, I would think. Everyone here in the castle is loyal to the crown. So it would have to be an outsider."

"That Healer." Sarah suggested quietly. "He's a very sneaky sort."

Robert turned; he had never heard his daughter speak with such maturity, or authority.

Anne looked over at the man she thought of as Jareth. "He was the attending physician at Quinn's birth was he not?"

The Fae nodded. "Aye, he was."

Ryan grumbled. "Do we ever get a break? First we are forced into a match with Robin, then we get his mother… now what?" he shook his head. "Unwanted guests now, and a wedding to plan…"

"Sounds like a normal day at the office to me." Anne quipped.

Robert looked at them. "You're children…not warriors. You should be out doing what children do…"

Ryan looked over at the man, "Contrary to what your eyes see, Mr. Williams…we are hardly children. WE four are the King's champions." He sounded mature beyond his years. "We gave up childhood on a night nearly two years ago. What you see **_are_** young warriors."

Robert looked disturbed at the King, "You did that to them? Stole their childhood…"

"No," Anne stated firmly. "Jareth didn't. A Fae named Robin Zaker did! Jareth came into a battle field to assist us." She raised her head defiantly. "There's a great deal about us you are not privy to. Don't be in a rush to judge, or place blame."

Robert was taken aback by her boldness. "You really believe that?"

"I know what I know," Anne stated.

Karen changed the subject abruptly. "Have you picked out a gown for the wedding?"

Robert shot her a glare. "What, you're going to play the game with them?" Standing up he pointed to Anne. "She's not old enough to know her own mind, let alone get married."

The King had been listening to the entire exchange. "Robert, how old do you think I am?"

The man paused, looked at the Fae and knew he had over stepped his bounds.

"I know I don't go around wearing a crown or a coronet," the voice was calm and forceful. "However, I am King, NOT you. I see the worth in these young people. Yes they are young. But they are not babies…and they have lived more in two years time, than most people do in sixty." He narrowed his eyes. "You will show respect to them. And you will show respect to your wife."

Robert backed down.

Under the table, Quinn placed a hand over Sarah's.

Anne looked over at Karen; she had always dismissed the woman before. Now she had second thoughts. "Mrs. Williams, would you care to help with the arrangements for the wedding?"

Karen's blue eyes misted over. "I'd be honored…Lady Anne."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

Robert looked at his clerk as he entered the Adjudicator's chamber; "I need to see a volume on the laws concerning **_Nephilim_**. Where would I look?"

The Goblin clerk, Thom bowed and went in search of the books needed. Thom was of a higher cast of Goblin, larger and more intelligent. He enjoyed working in the castle and he liked the harshness of the new taskmaster. He found the volume he knew the information would be in and brought it quickly to the adjudicator. "This is what you seek, Master Robert."

Robert opened to the index; found the pages he needed and began to read. When he finished, there was no trace of a smile left on his face. He closed the book and frowned. "Thom!" he barked. "Are there anymore?"

"Yes, Master Adjudicator! Right away." The Goblin bounded over tables to reach the bookshelves and dig out forgotten volumes. Three more books were dug out to be brought to the desk of the Adjudicator. "Your volumes, Sir." He also placed scrolls on the desk to be gone though.

"Thom, I need parchment and a quill." Robert opened the book, and looked over at his chief clerk. "And if you wouldn't mind scribing for me."

Thom's face light up like a candle. "Master," he nearly purred. "I'd be honored."

Robert began to read the passages he wanted written. He added his own thoughts from time to time, knowing his faithful scribe would take the words down exactly as spoken. Book after book and a few scroll later, Robert had a clear and concise view of the laws the Fae held to concerning the question of the **_Nephilim_**. It gave him little peace.

Thom watched the master pace. "Sir, what is it that vexes thee so?"

Robert looked at the Goblin; "I'm **_Nephilim_**, Thom"

The clerk shook his head. "You were **_Nephilim_**, Master Robert in the world of man that is. Here, you are Master Robert Goblin Adjudicator. You are now part of the Goblin Realm. You are in essences …Goblin."

Robert Williams took his seat behind the heavy desk. He looked at he chambers given to the Adjudicator. "I have always loved the law, Thom. The world of laws is something I understand, something I value." Looking around he sighed deeply. "Now I find I have to know laws that are foreign to me."

Thom looked over the page he had written. "Law is law, master. It is universal, don't you find?"

Robert closed his eyes. "That's a bit simple, Thom."

"Law is simple." The Goblin said wisely. "If you were in the world of man, you'd follow one set of rules…Here you must follow another, yet law is still law. Some are good, some not so."

"I'm not here by choice, Thom." Robert said quietly to his clerk.

Wide round eyes looked into the eyes of the Adjudicator. "Goblins not here by choice either. We learned to accept this exile, just as you learned to accept yours. Now you learn new life. You are lucky man, Master Robert. You have a chance to make a difference, and learn."

Robert nodded, he held out his hand for the page Thom had finished writing. "You have a strange sense of what is luck, Thom."

The Goblin left his seat came to the elbow of the Adjudicator. "I remember old days…when **_Nephilim_** were hunted down like animal. When they and their families herded in to pens, destroyed, and forgotten. You will never witness or experience anything like that, Master. King lays claim to thee and thine. King protects what is his."

"I've given the King little reason to protect me." Robert sighed reading the passage over again. "Thom, close the office, I'm going to seek audience with the King. I'll see you come sun up." Robert was about to take off his official robes when the Goblin stopped him.

"Master, wear your robes." Thom slid one of the heavy books off the desk. "You want to be official with King."

Robert smoothed the robe back over his shoulders. "Yes, I think you may be right Thom. Robes of office shall be worn. Thank you, Thom."

The Goblin watched his master leave the safe haven of the chamber to go seek the king. "Good luck, master." Thom called after him.

Robert knew where to find the King, the circular throne room. He could see a group of those who were awaiting the king's judgments. These were cases that had nothing to do with the laws. They were land grants and other daily running of the kingdom cases. Robert stood back, and listened to the king speak to a few. He had to admit the King seemed to have a good head on his shoulders and a keen understanding of what was just.

The King noticed Robert the moment he had entered the chamber. He didn't mind being watched so keenly, it was good for the man who'd lived his life among the mortals to see and understand a Fae Kingdom being run. As the last of the supplicants bowed and left the chamber, the King leaned back in his throne. "Master Adjudicator, enter."

Robert walked slowly toward the throne, and its occupant. "Sire." He bowed toward the king respectfully.

Quinn and Jareth both saw and felt the change in the man. Quinn spoke for them. "You seek us?"

Robert nodded, "Sire, I've a matter I need to discuss with you." His voice was respectful and calm.

"Of course." The king leaned forward.

Robert frowned slightly. "Not here, Sire…in private."

Quinn rose from the massive throne, "If you prefer." His tone was accommodating. He sensed the man was working at being civil and saw not reason to antagonize him. "Come, Master Adjudicator, walk with me." Side by side, they walked out of the throne room, out to a terrace and down toward a garden. "This garden was designed by one of Sarah's first friends here in the Kingdom. Our master gardener, a dwarf named Hoggle."

"It's a lovely garden." Robert said taking in the beauty. "I've missed so much that's been right before my eyes." He sighed.

Quinn directed the walk toward a secluded area near the new pond. He motioned the man to take a seat on the bench and then took one himself. "Robert, what troubles you?" Direct questions were the best way of dealing with a man like Robert Williams.

"I want to ask you," Robert paused, took a deep ragged breath. "Beg you really…Sire, promise me that Karen and the children will be safe." He hung his head.

The two made one gazed at the man with compassion. "Why should they not be?"

Robert looked at the Fae King. "I've read the laws, Sire."

"Which laws Robert?"

"The laws that cover the **_Nephilim_** issues, you've a rather extensive library, Sire." Robert shuddered remembering what he had read. "I know I don't have the right to ask you for any favors, Sire. But I ask not for myself, I ask only for Karen and my three children."

Quinn heard his brother's voice in his head. 'Go easy on him.' He narrowed his eyes. "You ask for your three children?" He stood up. "One of your children is not a child, Robert. She is my bride to be…do you accept that now?" The inner voice growled. 'Quinn!' He did not change his tact he kept his position.

Robert Williams felt broken. "You see Sarah as a young woman…I see only my beautiful young daughter. A daughter I've worked hard to protect from the harshness of both worlds, Sire."

Quinn did not change his tact. "Robert, this is not the mortal realm. Sarah is to be our wife. Do you accept it?"

Robert nodded. "It's sinking in."

"Then say it, please." Quinn was being as compassionate as he dared be at this point.

Robert looked at the King, "I accept that my daughter will wed you on her eighteenth birthday."

"Now Robert," the King stood up. "AS to this other matter…You and your wife are part of my household. Sarah's siblings are, while still in your care, my wards. What is mine is mine! I would never allow anyone or anything to harm what is mine. You have my oath." He spoke clearly. "Robert coming to me with this concern, asking for my word… I know it was difficult for you. You have read the laws on the issue, and I commend that. I would however also have you read the other laws dealing with the re-incorporation of **_Nephilim_**."

"Re-incorporation?" Robert looked troubled.

"You and your family are undergoing subtle changes, Robert." The King advised.

"In the world of man you'd have lived your life out according to the conditions of exile. You would have lived to be an old man and die…Here…" The king smiled. "Here you will live a very different life. Your life span will increase, the aging process slowed down. You might in time, develop some small magical talents. Your children, being brought here at a younger age will take on the Fae aspect of their nature. Point in case, Sarah. She has accepted the magic, embraces it. She's very talented."

Sadness filled Robert. "Sire, what about Karen…she's not of the Fae." The thought of being without the woman filled him with pain.

"Rest easy Robert. Though she is not Fae, she is Fae loved. She will live a long and happy life here. Far longer than she would in the mortal realm. She will not fall ill; she will age much slower, and will be happy. She has accepted her fate, and embraces her new life." Quinn said quietly. "She is quiet the woman. She has given you two find offspring."

Robert looked at the garden, the pond with black swans swimming in peace. "I was an important man in the world of man. A man with a bright and important future. I had made a name for myself in the field of law. I was known to be honorable, and just." He began to speak from his heart. "I had plans to enter the field of politics. Run for office and help my community. I wanted to be sure the laws were protected, and not abused."

Quinn listened, as did the hidden half of the shattered soul.

"I knew about the… Fae issue… and like my father before me, I chose to keep it hidden. I worked at protecting my family from harm." He looked at the King. "From what I perceived was harm." The King nodded and the man continued. "I can not apologies Sire. I did what I did because I love my family. To protect all my children I'd give up my very life. If I had to do it again, I would."

"You **are** an honorable man, Robert Williams." Quinn stated with a bit of pride. "A man who loves law, and family. That needs no apology. None will be asked of thee."

Robert looked at the wonders of the garden, the wonders of the Goblin Kingdom. "I came here with a hardened heart."

"And now?"

"Now…" sighed Robert. "Now I must learn new lessons…new laws, new ways." A quirky smirk crossed his lips. "Thom, my clerk says I'm a lucky man. I suppose I am…I would like to clear a path between us…you and I…."

Quinn held out a gloved hand. "Pax?"

Robert looked at the hand that had been so quickly extended, so freely given. "Pax." He placed his hand in the gloved one. "Thank you, Sire."

"I'm not a monster, Robert…" He paused and joked. "Well not always anyway." He snickered. "You could ask Sarah about her first encounter with the Goblin King. Her first view of me was of that of a villain. She took a long time to get over that notion." Quinn and the other both had reason to voice the words. "The relationship she and I have took time to build. Even now we are still learning to deal with one another." Quinn leaned forward, both elbows supported by his knees. "Robert, I don't expect instantaneous changes with you. You have lived your live one way. It will take time for you to get use to the changes. All I ask is that you give it a chance. Give the Underground a chance."

The man looked at the garden. "It's so beautiful here, almost painfully so."

Quinn rose from his place on the bench. "That's a step, Robert. You are now beginning to see the Underground. Take small steps, but take steps, Robert."

"And my daughter is a Mystic for the Kingdom?" He stood up, a look of pride on his face. "My daughter is a powerful Mystic."

"Your daughter will be a powerful and just Queen, not just a Mystic for the Kingdom." Quinn corrected. "And well loved by subjects and King alike."

"You love her?" The father asked the intended groom.

'Answer him Quinn.' The voice said.

"I love her with every fiber of my being." Quinn answered and faced the truth for the first time. He had accepted that Jareth loved Sarah. He had felt the full effects of it when he merged with his brother. Now he, like the Adjudicator faced the new truths. "I love her with my whole heart and soul." He felt the other take comfort in the hidden recesses of their soul.

"Then I give you my blessings." Robert took hold of the open front of his robe. "You have my permission to marry my daughter, Sire."

Quinn laughed. "Thanks…Dad." Both men laughed softly. Quinn looked at the setting sun. "They'll be waiting on us for dinner, and we have guests. I think we should join our family." The walked side by side toward the palace. "Are your offices to your liking? We can make adjustments to the chamber if they are not."

"Oh no," Robert was more at peace, "The chamber is magnificent! Moreover, the law library is unequaled. My staff is the most amazing group of creatures… My clerk, Thom is the very good at his tasks. And he's a good ear." Robert paused. "He said that I'm not really a **_Nephilim_** any more… he said I am now…a Goblin."

Quinn placed a crooked finger to his upper lip. "Well that's a simplistic way of putting it." He looked at the man. "You see, the word **_Nephilim_**, was really only suppose to cover those who cast off the coils of magic…who fell… it became the way of identifying the descendants also. As you are now attached to my Kingdom and my house, yes, in a way you are a Goblin. You are now, and have been since the moment I claimed you a citizen of my Kingdom and one of my subjects, and in that sense you are a Goblin."

Robert laughed. "There's a few Judges back in the world of man who thought I was one then."

Quinn laughed as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

Sarah was in the state dining hall, issuing last minuet orders and asking for changes. She was pleased to see Anne and her stepmother huddled at the head table discussing the wedding arrangements. Guests were milling about, talking and gazing at the changes in the banquet hall. Sarah had again arranged for the horseshoe setup of the tables that the King and his Champions sat at. There were smaller tables for guests who were residents of the kingdom, just as before. She was glad she had learned her lessons of table etiquette at the time of the Tourney. Now everything worked like a well-oiled machine.

Ryan and Giles entered with Celestia, they moved to the head table and took their seats. Sarah made sure the healer the High King had sent was no where near her or the King. She did not like the man, and would not have him seated by either of them no matter what his rank was. In the chair that Quinn had occupied at the Tourney now sat the Bard, Cairbre. His wife was beside him, smiling and speaking softly. She placed Phineas down by Anne knowing she would be well equipped at keeping him in line. Everything was ready, and everyone was in his or her places with the noticeable exception of the King and her father.

Sarah looked at the entrance, the King entered telling Robert something, and her father looked more than amused. She was rendered speechless at the change in her father who smiled over at her with ease. Quinn walked Robert to his seat, gave a pleasant greeting to Karen, even asking how the children were. He then moved down the table to where Sarah stood, slightly taken aback. He raised her hand, and kissed the back of it. "Good evening, Sarah." He greeted her with a practiced tone of nonchalance.

"Good evening…Sire." She looked down the table and whispered harshly. "If you put a spell on him, I swear…"

"No spell." Quinn tapped her nose with his gloved index finger. "Logic. Your father is a man of logic, Sarah." He smiled. "So do you want to stand here, draw attention, or do we eat?"

Solea placed a hand on her husbands. 'See, they are on a new footing.'

Cairbre was watching the reactions of the Healers. One was pleased the other not so. 'There is mischief afoot here, wife.'

'Noted and being observed, husband.' Her tone was vexed. 'He's up to something, I can feel the tensions.'

Cairbre turned to look at the young woman taking her seat beside him. "Lady Sarah, are you…rested?"

Sarah knew he was referring to her demeanor when she had called an end to the interview of the Healer from the High Courts. "Yes, thank you Bard."

Quinn motioned the staff to begin serving. "We had an uninvited guest earlier today." He spoke to the Bard, knowing that Phineas was listening with rapt attention.

Cairbre gazed at the King, and understood he was baiting the healer. "Really? Anyone I'm familiar with?"

"Lord Hawthorne." Quinn ran a finger over the rim of his wine goblet. "A rather unpleasant man."

"With an equally unpleasant daughter." Sarah interjected.

Quinn snorted. "Aye to that."

Cairbre was already aware of the visit, but not wanting to tip the Healer at the other end of the table off, played dumb. "Lord Hawthorne? Do you have business with him Sire?"

"No, I do not." Quinn stated firmly, he perceived a slight grimace on the face down the table to his left. "Nor do I wish to have."

Cairbre sighed. "There I can not fault you, Sire. Hawthorne is not well liked in most circles."

"Sarah and I had business, recently, in the high court. Lady Millicent, against all protocol not only flagrantly flung herself at me, but she suggested I dismiss my consort."

"She called me your mortal pet, dear." Sarah poked the meat on her plate viciously with her fork.

"Yes, dear, she did." Quinn slid one hand lazily over the top of her chair. "I however am not stupid enough to use such a slur."

Sarah looked at the man, mismatched eyes looked back at her with a gleam. "Well, that's nice to hear…dear."

Quinn smiled back, "Having to deal with Millicent one day and her father the next does not please **_us_**." He emphasized **us**, and directed the mark clearly to the Healer who was frowning at the other end of the table.

Giles seated beside Solea looked at the king. Solea gauged the man, and found him of good mettle. She spoke with the Archer carefully. "His Majesty is fortunate to have champions who are so true."

Giles looked at the Water Sprite. "We are true to our King." He assured her.

She nodded, and looked back at her husband who was quietly discussing the state of the kingdom with the two made one.

Diner ended, and the minstrels who had been playing left the center of the room. Quinn rose from his seat, placing a hand to Sarah's elbow he made it clear that he wished to have her at his side as he gave audience to the guests. Sarah's hand tucked into the crook of his arm as they made their rounds from guest to guest. Quinn perceived the ire and disdain that Phineas quickly covered and hid at their approach.

"Sire, may I have a word with you?" The High Court's Healer requested politely. He looked directly at the King, ignoring the person on the King's arm.

"Not now, Healer. I have guests to attend to." Quinn shot the man down without even raising a brow. "Sarah dear, let us greet Lord and Lady Vandish. Lady Vandish was one who remarked on your garden."

Phineas watched the couple move to the lesser guests and greet them warmly. He felt the knee jerk reaction to Sarah. '**_Nephilim_**.' His heart, mind and soul cried out. None of that ilk was good enough for the childe he had saved. His efforts were not going to be overturned by Jareth's efforts to place a fallen on a Fae throne, he vowed in silence. What was needed here was a Full Fae Queen. He would persuade the shattered half he knew well to give the Lady Millicent another glance. There was still time, the bond was not yet formed betwixt the entity known as Quinn and the **_Nephilim_** spawn.

Something awakened in Robert, some inner sense. Glaring toward the healer, he quickly turned to Karen. "Make sure you and the children are never alone with that one." He whispered carefully.

Karen glanced over. "Understood." She nodded with a painted smile. "And agreed."

Anne watched the Healer. "You seem to have a perplexity about the King and our Sarah." She mentioned quietly as she stood at the side of the Fae.

The High Court Healer looked at her with a dismissive glance. "Do I?"

Anne stepped closer, "I've taken down bigger and better than you, pal. I am the gal that decked Timmus Longstirng, and won the Dragon Race at the Tourney. So, do not try dismissing me or thinking I cannot read Fae…. I've been trained by the best."

Phineas looked at her, his eyes hardened. "Are you challenging me, mortal?"

"Warning you, pal! Just **_warning_** you. You don't want to get the horn, don't fuck with the bull." Anne turned her back on the man and walked toward her betrothed.

Ryan watched the reaction of the Fae Healer. "You pissed him off good." He commented to the redhead as she placed her hand on his arm.

"He pissed me off first." She smiled.

"Line in the sand, Anne?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"OH yeah. Definitely." She looked over her shoulder at the man now staring again at Sarah. "And I think we need to warn our King and his consort."

"Agreed." Giles said as he and his wife came to stand with the Paladin and his lady.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guests had begun to retire for the night. Quinn kept the Jareth act up, but was getting tired, and Sarah could see the strain beginning to show. She suggested a walk in the garden, knowing they could find a spot for Quinn to drop the glamour. Without hesitation, he took her up on the suggestion. They headed to the familiar haunt of the arbor. Once covered by its foliage, Quinn dropped to a bench.

"Thank you, Sarah." He said in the voice was totally Quinn.

Sarah sat down beside the shattered soul the two-made one. "No problem, Quinn."

He looked at her, smiled softly. "You say the name with such ease."

"It's your name." She said quietly. "It must be hard to answer to the other name."

"Not hard at all," He stretched out his long lean legs. "Not when you've lived in each other's head all your life, as we have."

"Not a way I'd like to live." She teased.

"We know no other way." The voice was like hearing stereo. "We have always drawn from each other. Always been there for the other."

"Closer than twins you said." Sarah reminded him. "I think I'm beginning to understand that statement…. Now there is a frightening thought! **ME** understanding **BOTH** of **YOU."**

Quinn reached out a crooked gloved finger, and stroked her cheek. "That thought does not frighten **us**…it pleases **us**."

"There are some it's not going to please." She whispered sadly. "Quinn, you were not pleased originally with Jareth's choice. You think other Fae will not have objections. First I was 'That mortal girl' then I was 'The girl who ate the peach' and now I am a known daughter of a **_Nephilim_**…. I think that will not sit well with some at all."

"We don't care how it sits with others. It sits just fine with us." Quinn moved his hand to her throat. "Baby."

"Don't call me Baby!" she growled. "Do I look like a baby to you?"

Quinn hearing Jareth smiled softly; "You look like the babe…."

"What babe?" Sarah asked.

"The Babe with the **_power_**." Quinn moved closer.

Sarah closed her eyes; "I've heard this before!"

"And you'll hear it again." Quinn promised. "And someday, Sarah, you'll accept it." A voice deep within whispered. 'Just as you are learning to, eh brother?' Quinn drew her closer. "All things in good time, Sarah."

Sarah looked at him; "You look better."

Quinn nodded. "I had a extra protection up…I don't trust the Healer either. And I know him."

"He was at your birth…" Sarah frowned. "I still don't understand that whole shattered soul business."

"Someone played God, dear." Quinn frowned. "Had there been no intervention, there would have been one son…one soul…. One…Goblin King." He stood up. "Come, I sense our Champions need us."

"Great…game face…" Sarah rose to her feet and tried to look placid.

Quinn held Sarah's hand as they entered the dining hall; Giles came to their side. "We need have words." He said solemnly. "But not here, we need safe haven."

Quinn nodded, motioned the others to form a circle around him and in the wink of an eye, they were transported to the tunnels beneath the Labyrinth. "This is the most privet place I can take us to. Even the seers can not see us here." With a wave of his hand, seats were provided. "Shall we be comfortable?" Along with the Champions, Quinn had brought along Celestia. He valued her insights as much as her husband did.

Giles spoke first. "Healer Phineas is going to be trouble."

"Is trouble." Anne corrected.

"Noted." The King said in agreement with the observation.

"He reacted when you mentioned the visit from Hawthorne." Ryan stated. "He reacted badly."

"He was worse when you rejected his request for a private word." Anne said. "He was looking daggers at Sarah…oh and he does not like mortals very much either."

Quinn winced. "He's Xenophobic." He looked at Sarah, and shrugged.

"You think the High King is aware of this?" She asked.

"Father could be…he likes to weed out the bad seeds every now and then." Quinn answered mulling it over. "Father is very fond of Mortals…. Has had very passionate relations with a few…"

"EWWWWWWWWW" Anne said loudly. "I don't want to know."

Quinn snickered. "Sorry, my Lady." He wore a very pleased look at having grossed out the Lady Anne.

Ryan looked at Giles. "What about that other guy…the Bard?"

Giles shrugged. "He and his wife seem genuine enough."

Quinn quietly stated. "The Bard was witness to our birth…and recorded it. He has been the official Bard for us since then."

Sarah leaned closer, "For both of you?" She asked quietly.

Quinn nodded. "Yes."

"And you think he's on our side?" She looked at him.

"I'd wager on it." He stated.

Ryan sighed. "What do we do about Phineas?"

Quinn stood up and looked at his champions and friends. "We give the bastard enough rope to hang himself with."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

Sarah walked along side Quinn as the group made the procession to the Royal apartment. Each couple bidding the others good night and going into their rooms until there was only Quinn and Sarah left in the hall.

Quinn leaned on the wall, "So here we are again." He let his hand bend down and began to stroke her hair. "Alone at last." A throat cleared and they looked up to see Meep floating over head. Quinn looked back at the girl. "You, me and the Duenna." That comment drew a growl from the edgy Pixie.

"Don't tease Meep…he's very sweet." Sarah admonished.

"Yeah, yeah." Quinn sighed. He looked tired, "Care for a nightcap?" He asked knowing he would receive a refusal.

"No," the quite reply came.

Quinn leaned closer. "I'll even let your Duenna tag along." He teased.

Sarah giggled against her better judgment. "Stop that!"

He stroked her cheek. "Alright, but you send me off to sleep with Merlin…and he hogs the bed." Quinn feigned anguish.

"Before you go…there is one thing I'd like to request." Sarah placed a hand on his arm. "For reasons of safety."

"Ask." Quinn pulled himself to his full height.

"I think we need to move my father to another wing… I don't trust Phineas." She kept her hand on the arm of the King.

Quinn sighed, "Free pass number what five or six? I am losing count…" he nodded then and bit at his lower lip. "I'm not opposed to the suggestion. I want Karen and the children a safe distance from the healer…. We'll have them brought over here come morning."

"Thank you." Sarah said softly, moved forward and kissed the cheek of the man standing before her.

Quinn placed his hands on her forearms. "Woman…go in your chamber, before I get ideas." He warned.

"Good night, Quinn." She whispered.

"Good night, Sarah." He watched her enter and then looked up at the Pixie. "What are you waiting for, get in there and protect our girl."

Meep made a rye face. "Oh, she's our girl now?"

Quinn reached up and swatted at the quick moving target. He turned, went to his door and braced himself for the attack of the happy hound. "Merlin!" he ruffled the dog's long hair. "How's my best friend?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At breakfast, Quinn was most apologetic to Karen. "I'm afraid we have to play musical rooms with you and the children, Karen." He took his seat as he spoke.

"We're moving?" She sounded disappointed. "Oh what a shame, I've stated to grow accustomed to our rooms."

"I promise you ones just as nice, but over here, in the royal apartments…Family should be treated as family." Quinn said decisively. "How's the wedding plans coming?"

Anne was frowning at him. "What's this about uninvited guests to the wedding?"

The King leaned back in his seat. "Oh didn't I mention that because you're both champions we have to open the invitations to all the kingdoms and their representatives?"

"Are you kidding me?" Anne frowned. "Blast it all, I thought it would be a nice quiet family affair."

The King snickered. "Anne when was anything here ever nice and quiet?"

Ryan smiled, totally unaffected. "Hey, just dress me up and show me where to stand."

Robert laughed. "Good attitude boy." He teased lightly.

Ryan and Giles both looked at the man, then each other. Ryan looked back and said. "Who are you? You look like Master Robert…but you don't talk like him, no matter how close the voice sounds."

Robert nodded, "I have that coming…" he agreed. "Let us say, I've turned over a new leaf."

Sarah and Karen looked at each other.

Robert shrugged, "Why fight it, we are here, here we remain."

"Logical." Giles agreed, wanting to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

"Paradigmatic." the Adjudicator corrected. "Oh Sire, we need to discuss the new courthouse for trials. The old one…well the Goblins have been using it for a pub."

Quinn sat upright. "OH Lords, are they brewing that vile brew in the basement of that building?"

Robert hooded his eyes and nodded. "It smells like…like…"

"The bog of eternal stench." Quinn offered. "And tastes twice as vile."

Sarah gagged. "How would you know what the bog tastes like?"

Merrily the King went on. "Sarah, darling, I know you know what the bog smells like, you telling me you could not …taste it? Come on, smell is part of taste!" He looked at Robert. "We'll never get that odor out of there! You pick where you want the new courthouse and I'll see to having it erected."

Sarah pushed her breakfast aside. "I've lost my appetite."

"Then would you be so kind to oversee the transfer of your parents to our wing dear?" Quinn took a hearty bite out of a piece of toast.

Sarah glared at him, "Sadist." She growled.

"Yes, dear." They answered.

Sarah looked at Karen, "When you're finished, we'll go over the rooms and find ones that suit you and the children best…we've a lovely suite of rooms that have access to the family garden. That might be a good place to start."

Robert smiled proudly at his daughter. "When did you grow up? It seems like just yesterday I was tucking you in with your teddy bear."

"Daddy!" Sarah hid her features behind her hands.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rooms were chosen and belongings were arranged. Sarah followed the suggestion by Quinn that Karen might like some of her personal belongings in the new suite of rooms. He was right, and Karen appreciated the gesture. She and Sarah set about making the rooms feel more homey. The Goblins dragged furnishings in and other items. Soon it was looking more to Karen's tastes.

Robert had picked a sight out for the new courthouse. He and the King discussed the size and other requirements. Then the King posted a warning near the old courthouse, which he was sure would be ignored.

Anne went over the guests' lists and the instantaneous responses to the wedding invitations sent to the other Kingdoms. Seating in the state dining hall was arranged as well as the use of the ballroom that had been used during the Tourney.

Tempers as the day drew near grew heated. Two days before the wedding things came to a head. Sarah was going over the placement of guests with Mycroft when Quinn found he had to interject a point of protocol. "Sarah, you can not place Hawthorne at a table with our local gentry."

"I don't see why not." She said stiffly.

"He's a Lord of the High Court." Quinn answered tersely.

"He's a pain in the ass." She corrected with a menacing glare. "He's lucky I don't seat him and that snake daughter of his down in the bog!" She gathered her skirts and stormed out of the dining hall.

"Sarah! I'm warning you!" Quinn shouted in Jareth's voice. "You can not and will not do this! It's a snub our court can not afford!"

"I don't want him or her here!" Sarah turned toward him in the great entry hall. "She'll be all over you as quick as a jackrabbit on a date!"

"Rubbish!" Quinn said folding his arms, Goblin King stance well practiced.

"Oh really?" She shoved the guest list at him. "Think you can do a better job? Here! Be my guest!" She began to walk away.

"Hold it!" Quinn shouted. "I'm not in charge of the running of the Castle! YOU are."

"Well then take them off the official list!" She turned and stood her ground. "I've worked for nearly two weeks now on this wedding…. All day I have been sorting and resorting guests because you say they have to be in specific places due to rank. Well I have had it! I'm not having them sit any higher!"

"You don't have a choice!" Quinn tossed down the ledger. "You think I want them here?"

"Well, you must, because they are coming…and I know it's not to give well wishes to Anne and Ryan." Sarah growled.

Quinn closed in on her, gripped her forearms and spat in her face. "I have no idea why **HE** wants you…you little hell cat! You are being stubborn and stupid…and behaving like a mortal!"

"Right you are Bucko!" She shoved him off. "I'm behaving like a mortal…Well guess what fancy pants! I was raised Mortal…that's what I know."

Frustrated and beyond endurance he howled and balled his fists. "To hell with you!" He turned and stormed out of the hall. "To hell with all of it!"

Robert, Giles and Ryan saw him storm past the girl and head toward the cellar stairs. Ryan called out. "Hey, Babalouie! Where you headed?"

"The cellar!" He shouted not stopping.

"What's in the cellar?" Giles asked. "Why would you go there?"

"To get drunk!" he shouted as he continued down the stairs."

"Want company?" Robert asked carefully.

Quinn paused on the stair; looked up at the landing the three men were on and waved them to join him. He reached the wine cellar before the others and produced four tankards and filled them with ale, not the swill the Goblins drank but fine old Celtic ale. He passed tankards to each man as he entered the cellar. "To the women who make our lives hell." He toasted.

Giles cocked one brow up and sighed. "To the women."

Robert snickered. "Got the best of you did she…son?"

Ryan nearly spit out his ale, but instead gulped and sputtered. "Son? When did that start?"

"Awhile ago." Quinn downed his brew. "Have you any idea of how stubborn that girl is? Have I told you she once rejected not just me, but the kingdom as well…." He poured more ale. "She's impossible."

"Oh you've got it bad…." Robert sighed. "You think Sarah's bad…. You've not met Linda." He raised his tankard. "To my bitch first wife…God I miss her."

Ryan sat down taking a sip but going much slower than the King and the Adjudicator. Giles also sat down and slowed his intake.

"She's a witch!"

"Linda?" Robert asked hazily.

"No." Quinn sighed. "Sarah."

"They all are." Robert stated as he raised another tankard to his lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre looked at his wife. "Should I stop them?"

"No." Solea placed her hands on her mate's shoulders. "They need to clear the air.

"They are going to be in pain, my love." Cairbre sighed.

"So be it." The Water Sprite laughed. "Better in pain, then separated from the ones they love."

"Speaking of which, what's happening on that front?" Cairbre was very glad he was not a party to the drinking. He preferred a clear head to a throbbing one.

Solea waved her hand and a second window of action appeared in the Scrying pool. Sarah was in tears, and Karen was pouring tea for her and Anne. "Now dear, he didn't really mean you should go to hell."

"That's what he said." Sarah sobbed. "I was only trying to make the wedding nice." She defended her actions yet again.

Anne waved off the tea. "You were trying to protect your man from a barracuda." Anne stated.

Sarah sniffed. "That too." She wiped her nose with a hanky. "And he doesn't care."

Karen pulled the girl to her feet. "Now you listen to me, young lady! You are going to be marrying a king, and having to deal with things like this all the time. Can you afford to be careless? Can you really afford to sub these people?"

"You don't understand." Sarah moaned.

"Oh don't I?" Karen challenged her; "do you really think I enjoyed when I had to invite the senior partner to dinner?" She reminded Sarah of the things he had done for her father's benefit. "Do you think I enjoyed allowing that man in our house?"

Sarah thought about it. "No, I guess you didn't."

Karen picked up the seating chart. "Alright then, let's fix this."

Sarah hugged the woman. "Thank you, Mom."

Karen patted the girl's cheek. "Been there, done that." She looked over at Anne, "What to jump in here?"

Anne shook her head. "Nope, I'm just the bride, wind me up and watch me go." She joked. "I've faith in your abilities to fix this."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn looked at Robert, draped over a keg of ale. "She never gives in!"

Robert laughed, "She gets that from her mother."

Giles had long ago set his tankard aside, as had Ryan. "I'll take the King, you take the Adjudicator."

"Take them where?" Ryan asked, seeing the pair wind down.

Giles pointed up.

"How?" Ryan looked at his friend.

"I'll transport us with magic." Giles whispered softly.

"You can do that?" When Giles nodded, Ryan ran a hand though his dark wavy hair. "How long have you been doing that?"

"About a year now…one of the perks of living here permanently." Giles motioned Ryan to follow him. Robert's eyes were closing and his balance was nearly gone.

Ryan gripped the older man and held his weight with ease. "Got him."

Giles pulled the King's arm over his shoulder. Quinn smiled at the Archer. "But she's beautiful…and so glorious when she's angry, you know?" He smiled like a loon. "And we love her."

"Of course you do, Sire. No one's ever questioned your love for Sarah." Giles said softly, thinking he was comforting the man. "Come closer Ryan, Place your free hand in mine." Within a flash, they were in the hall of the suite of rooms belonging to the Adjudicator. "You take him. I'll see Jareth to his rooms." Again a flash and the pair were gone.

Ryan tapped on the door and Karen opened it. "Oh dear God, what did they do?"

"Got blind stinkin' drunk, that's what they did." Ryan said. "Tell me where you want him."

Anne looked at her betrothed. "You didn't join in the fun?"

"I'm not stupid." He said going past her. "I had one ale and stopped. So did Giles."

Sarah looked over at Ryan. "And the King?"

"Giles is seeing him to his bed even now." Ryan groaned. "This one's getting heavy."

"That one is asleep." Karen giggled. "Just leave him on the bed, Ryan."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles let the King slump to the bed. "You're safe now…Quinn."

The man looked up. "You know?"

"Yes." Giles removed one boot.

"How long?" he moaned.

"A while." The other boot was taken off and tossed. "Does it matter?"

"It might," Quinn closed his eyes. "Giles."

The Archer sat down beside him on the bed. "My lips are sealed."

Quinn let his hand pat the other's back. "We thank you."

"Say hello to Jareth for me." Giles sighed, then stood up. "Good night… my King."

Quinn turned over and buried his face in the dog's mane.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

Sarah looked at the door of the King's chamber, paused, thought of reaching out, but went on to her own rooms instead. After her maid had changed her garments and departed. Sarah went to her balcony to sit. She looked at the tiny bird that made its home here. Listening to its sweet song, she put to rest the anger of the day.

Sarah sat quietly in the breakfast room; Anne and Ryan had been the only ones who opted for a morning ride. She was alone in the room when Quinn came in looking ragged and pained. He looked at her and she at him. Sarah walked over to him with a cup of coffee. "You look awful, poor baby."

Quinn drank down the coffee, then turned to her. "Sarah, I'm sorry…I was wrong…"

"No, I was." She placed her hand on his sleeve. "You are the King of this kingdom…and protocol was not being observed because I was being pigheaded."

Quinn took her face into his hands. "Listen to me, I don't care…I don't care if you put Hawthorne and his daughter out in the bog!" He whispered. "I should have heard what you were saying…all I was thinking about was…how it would look. I didn't think about how it felt to you…I'm sorry."

"I didn't think about how it looked…. How it would be perceived. Karen put me straight, and we fixed the seating." She handed him the readjusted seating chart. "Now no one can complain."

Quinn looked at the chart. "Bless Karen…Will you forgive me?"

"Sure, Quinn…everyone gets at least one free pass." She teased as her hand ran up his sleeve.

He smiled. "Unless you're a green eyed beauty, then the passes seem to be limitless." He handed her back the seating chart. "I think you're doing a wonderful job planning out our friends wedding."

Sarah blushed, "Thank you, Sire."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next twenty-four hours went more swiftly than any other's Sarah had ever known. Last minute arrangements and alterations kept Sarah, Anne, and Karen busy. Even Celestia was drawn into the busy work of keeping things on a even keel.

The King looked at everyone as the midday meal was being cleared away. "There's an old tradition here, one I think should be kept. The Groom, is kept away from the Bride until they see each other at the ceremony."

Anne barked at him. "So help me! If you are suggesting a stag party…"

"He is taken to a lodge by his companions, and is wined and dined there." The Quinn raised a gloved hand to silence her. "There's no hanky panky… just good friends and good times remembered."

"And what does the Bride do?" Anne crossed her arms.

Sarah placed a hand over her friend's arm. "She has diner with her closest female friends and stays at peace."

Anne looked at her, "At peace?"

"I've your diner planed." Sarah said. "Just you, me, Karen and Celestia…no outsiders."

Anne looked at her, "Go on."

"How does an evening of Dragon song hit you?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"Oh you know me so well!" Anne looked at Ryan. "See you tomorrow pal."

"Yeah you'll know me. I'll be the guy with the knees knocking." He kissed his beloved and was taken away by the King.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A carriage took them over the countryside to the King's lodge. It was set on a high hillside, overlooking a quiet part of the Kingdom. Quinn had food and wine sent on ahead, and a few of the Elf servants to serve them. Apollo stayed at the castle to see to the Bride's dinner.

Quinn poured a small portion of wine for each of them. "I purpose a toast." He said clearly. "To Anne, who makes our friend here so happy."

The three others raised their glasses in toasting the Bride as well.

Ryan looked around the lodge, "I don't remember being here before."

"We didn't use it often," the King said quietly.

The Paladin lowered his glass, "WE?" He looked at the doleful expression his King wore. "You and Quinn?" The King placed his glass on the table, crossed his arms and nodded. Ryan pressed on quietly. "This was a place you'd come to with your brother? A hunting lodge?"

"We never used it for hunting." The King said firmly. "After all, when one has to hunt down the wished away, hunting other things seems…trivial." Mismatched eyes darkened. "We used this place to confer on matters that concerned our Kingdom and the Isle. It was our place of solace, and healing. It was our refuge."

Giles looked around the dining area, then at the King. "It is peaceful still, Sire."

Robert took a seat, "It's the kind of place that sets one at ease."

Quinn nodded. "We thought so." He raised his glass, "To peace."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Apollo had seen to the Bride's meal himself. Knowing that the Bride would be nervous, he kept the foods light and softly seasoned.

When the meal was cleared away, Sarah invited the others to come down to the Wyrn. The walk over to the area where the Dragons were housed was pleasant. The sun had set on the Kingdom and the night sounds filled the air.

Karen had never seen the dragons, and was a giddy as a child. She asked a million questions on the walk over. Stopping only when she saw the great dragon that stood at the entrance of the Wyrn. "My God…it is a Dragon." She muttered.

Sarah smiled, "Good evening, Angus." She greeted the Dragon Lord. "I'd like to introduce my stepmother, Karen Williams. Karen this is Lord Angus, Sire of the clutch here."

Angus looked at the woman standing with her mouth agape, "Greetings, and welcome." He said at last.

Karen moved closer, "Pardon my stare." Her voice was timid. "I've never seen a dragon before."

The Dragon Lord understood her uneasiness and soothed her nerves. "Aye, we've not been in yer world for a long time. Be at ease, dear lady. Ye are under the protection of the Mystic Sarah. And ye are welcome here." The Dragon turned and led the way into the caravan where the other dragons had gathered. "Since this is a special evening, we've chosen to sing for you the mating songs."

The grooms showed the ladies seats, and the Dragons began to sing.

Anne closed her eyes, listening to the blending voices. Karen took hold of Sarah's hand in the excitement and squeezed. "This is wonderful."

Celestia sat beside Anne, and smiled softly as the many voices of dragons filled the echoing chamber. The end of the performance enchanted all four women by the blending of dragon voices. Sarah rose and thanked the master of the Wyrn. The four women then crossed back to the castle. Each bid the bride sweet dreams then went off to her own bed to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea had been watching Sarah and the bridal party, she even found herself singing softly along with the dragon song. Her husband was seated on the other side of the Scrying Pool, watching the shattered soul and the groom's party. He looked up when he heard his wife's voice. Seeing that the men were quietly reminiscing, he changed his focus, and brought up an image in the pool. The image was of the Healer Phineas pacing in the Healers chamber.

"He's plotting something…something evil." Cairbre stated.

Solea left the images of the women to join her husband. "Yes, dear, but what? The shattered soul refuses his efforts to get him alone."

"He has to be the one who told Hawthorne that Jareth keeps **_Nephilim_**." The Bard heaved a sigh. "He has been most disagreeable this entire visit. And the few times Sarah and the King have allowed him to question them always ends with Sarah storming out of the room."

"At least the champions are watching and weary of him." Solea placed her hand supportively on her husband's shoulder. "With all of us watching, perhaps his plans will be foiled."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Groom's party returned to the castle just before mid morning the day of the wedding. Giles took Ryan to a preparation chamber. Robert took his leave of the King and went to his chambers to make sure that things were in order. The King walked toward his throne room, only to be intercepted by the High Court Healer.

"A word, Sire." The Healer held up his hand to halt the other.

"I really don't have time for this today, Phineas." Quinn tried to pass the man.

A hand gripped the arm of the two-made one. "Make time, boy!" the voice was angry and filled with infatuation. "I will not be put off any longer, Quinn."

The King looked at the hand gripping his arm, "You forget yourself, do you not?"

"You forget yourself, Quinn." The healer growled back.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked trying to keep a level head.

The healer, thinking he had the upper hand, smiled coldly. "Come with me, what I have to say is for your ears alone." He focused and a moment later they were in the heart of the tunnels below the Labyrinth. "Is that brother of yours aware of us?"

"Jareth rests," Quinn said smoothly.

"Good. What I have to say if for you alone…not him." The healer shook his head. "I didn't intervene to have all my efforts tossed aside. You were always the stronger of the two sides of the soul. Yours is the power that should rule. You must bury the past! Bury the one time Goblin King deep down so he can never emerge again."

"You're insane!" Quinn shouted. "Jareth is the King…I sacrificed everything to save him…now you want me to just bury him…. Trapped in a living hell?"

"You are now Jareth…" Phineas smirked coldly. "You have the throne that should always have been yours Quinn. Take the power! Use it. Be the King…"

Quinn closed his eyes, he felt the old resentments rise. "No." he said.

"Let your first act of Kingship be the denouncing of the Mystic Sarah. You should have a Queen that is purely Fae…not tainted **_Nephilim spawn." _**Phineas' eyes were wild with excitement. "There are Fae women in each of the five kingdoms who would be more than glad to share your throne…Think about it Quinn! Why in all this time have you not bonded to the woman…. She is not worthy of you! She was Jareth's choice in a moment of weakness. She would never be your choice." Phineas turned the younger Fae to face him. "I saved you…. I saw that you were strong… I saw to it that you were safe…don't fail me now."

Quinn looked at the Healer. "You've…given me much to …think on." He pulled away. "There is a wedding to prepare for."

Phineas nodded, "And many a Fae woman to greet…look upon them, see them…and turn your back on the **_Nephilim spawn_**."

Quinn left the Healer, feeling as if he had just been in a battle. His mind filled with the healer's voice. The old resentments and new ones as well plagued Quinn as he walked toward the bedchamber of the King. Opening the door, he found the dog waiting for him. He sat on the bed and the hairy hound came to his side. The gentle beast looked at him with eyes full of pity, and placed his paw on the lean leg. Quinn reached down, and stroked the faithful hound.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tári dressed Sarah's hair, over two years she had mastered finding new and exciting ways of dressing the long healthy hair of the mystic. "All the Kingdom is overjoyed today, my Lady." She said in a happy voice.

"Yes, we are all happy for Ryan and Anne." Sarah agreed looking approvingly into her mirror.

"Aye, but it the thought that in a few months time you will wed the King that also fills the Kingdom with joy." Tári gushed on.

Sarah felt her heart pound; she was going to be the next bride. "Yes…well…we must think only of Ryan and Anne today."

"Already guest are beginning to arrive." Tári announced.

"So soon?" Sarah winced. "I thought we'd have more time without outsiders."

The maid shrugged. "It is a state wedding, ma'am." She laced a ribbon encrusted with crystals though Sarah's curls. "It was so nice of the Bridal couple to include your little brother in the ceremony."

Sarah thought of her brother walking up the isle holding the rings on the pillow. He had done so well at the rehearsal; he had not been nervous or scared. "Yes, it was very nice…And he seems ever so pleased. He said he does not even mind having to dress up."

The maid survived her handy work. "What a shame all eyes will be on the Bride today…You look radiant, Lady Sarah." The maid went to get the new gown that Sarah was to wear.

Sarah quietly thought she was glad the eyes would be on Anne. She was not sure she could handle too many prying eyes just now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn had left the King's bedchamber, and wandered down to the rooms locked up for two years now. He opened the chamber door and stepped in. Not since he had merged with Jareth had he been in here. He had ordered that the rooms be left as they were and locked. Nothing had been touched; even the drapes were still pulled shut, as they had been when he had left the rooms that last time.

He looked at the garments laid out on the bed, his handsome purple jacket beckoned to him. Lifting it off the bed, he held it close. This was his…this was him…this was …not helping. About to drop the garment, his hand felt something. Looking down he saw the crystal spider. So much a part of his existence his very essence. Slowly he removed the pin and let the coat drop. He turned the pin repeatedly in his fingers, haunted, taunted and mesmerized. This was his, this was him, Lord Quinn of Tarsi. Jareth slept deep in the deepest recesses of their soul. He gave one long last look at the chamber, slid the crystal spider into his tunic and left.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

The guests assembled in the great ballroom. The Groom and his men awaiting the bride were in an alcove. Sarah looked around the room, a sea of faces some friendly others not so. One face stood out, that of a young Fae woman with a haughty smile and the look of a cat who had just eaten a canary. The look gave Sarah a very uneasy feeling. That one meant trouble, and there was only one way to warn the King.

Closing her eyes, she felt for the thin thread. 'Quinn?'

'Yes, Sarah?' he sounded aggrieved. 'What is it.'

'Just wanted you to know, Millicent is here. Looking like she's got something going.' Sarah faltered.

There was a long silence, then a soft. 'Thank you, my dear,' he was gone.

A tear stung the corner of her eye, and she refused to allow it be shed. This was not a time for tears; it was a time for great joy. She shook off the heaviness of heart, and painted on a smile.

Karen stood in the back of the room speaking to Robert in a low voice that no one over heard. He nodded and then patted her hand. He sent her to the front of the room with Claire Kerry.

Robert came into the entry and looked at Sarah arranging her friends court train.

The girl was dressed in a long flowing gown of candlelight satin and silk, covered in seed pearls and crystals. Even the leg of mutton sleeves had delicate designs made of the pearls and crystals. In her hands was a bouquet of Stephanotis and Gardenias in ivy. Little Stephanotis and ivy was laced though her hair. "You look beautiful, Anne. May I have the honor of walking you up the aisle?"

Anne looked at Sarah's father with more than a touch of suspicion. "I beg your pardon?"

Robert took her hands into his own. "I know I said a lot of things…some rather unkind and stupid. Let me make amends…I know you have no one here to do the honor of giving you away. Allow me to do that…for you."

Sarah smiled. "That's a wonderful idea."

Anne glanced from her friend to the man. "Ok, but I'm warning you…"

"I'll be on my best behavior…I'll think of it as a dry run for the next wedding." He winked at Sarah.

Anne snickered. "So you're not the hard ass after all, eh Mr. Williams?"

Flicking imagined dust from his court robe, he smiled. "Just don't ever come into my courtroom!"

Sarah signaled the minstrels, and sent Toby with his little pillow in hand walking up the long aisle. She looked back at the bride, crossed her fingers and began her own walk. Her under-gown of sea foam green georgette moved like the waves of the sea. A soft silk buttercup yellow over robe covered it. The ribbons in her hair were the same shades of green and yellow; the crystals reflected the light as she walked toward the throne.

The Minstrels began the bridal march and Anne on Robert's arm entered. Ryan looked at her, wondering how he had such good fortune to fall in love with so wondrous a creature. Giles felt the pride of a good friend. Karen and Celestia held hands as they watched the procession. Solea and Cairbre watched with gentle smiles as well.

Bride and Groom knelt before the King the room went quiet. Sarah looked at the pair kneeling, then looked at the King.

"AS is our tradition, we join this man and this woman as the sun sets, joining day to night." The voice was commanding and powerful. "Ryan, Paladin of Labyrinthia…do you take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

Ryan gazed at his lady, eyes filled with love. "I do."

"Lady Anne, Scribe of the King, do you take this man to be your wedded husband?" The King looked at her with a considerate gaze.

Anne looked at Ryan. "I do."

A smile crossed the King's lips. "Ryan, you may speak."

Holding Anne's hand, he spoke as he had two years before when they had handfasted themselves. "In a temple of old we pledged ourselves to one another. In two years nothing has changed. You are still the only one for me. I still pledge myself to thee."

The King whispered. "Anne?"

The girl with red hair looked at her long time friend and lover. "You have seen my very soul, and not been put off by the truth of it. I still now, and always pledge myself to thee."

The King bound the hands of the couple with silken cords. "Let it be forever after known that Ryan and Anne are man and wife." He smiled. "Rise good Paladin, and kiss your bride." Ryan stood, drew Anne closer and lowered his lips to hers. Sarah looked over at Giles and smiled. The King smiled softly. "It is my honor to present to you, Lord Ryan and Lady Anne of Labyrinthia."

The minstrels began to play and the bride and groom walked down to be greeted by the guests. Giles left the dais to seek his wife. Sarah looked at the King who seemed withdrawn. She stepped closer, "Are you alright?"

"Reflective, that's all." He said quietly.

Sarah nodded, "You made it a wonderful ceremony." She looked toward the couple in the center of attention. "One they will never forget, Sire."

Mismatched eyes looked sadly at her. "I hope they never forget." He admitted. "We want them to remember this always."

Sarah caught sight of Karen making her way with the little Kerry toward the exit. "Karen's going to take Kerry up to bed, Toby as well. I'm going to go kiss them good night."

"Kiss them for me as well." The King called as she left him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phineas walked to the side of Lord Hawthorne. "Is your daughter ready?" His voice was low and dangerous. "The King will be unprotected for a time. All eyes are on the bride and groom."

Hawthorne nodded, "She is almost in position."

"Remind her to wait for the signal." The Healer whispered.

Solea head the words carried to her by the water in the fountain beside which the men stood. "The King is in danger!" she gasped to her husband.

Cairbre did not ask but moved swiftly to the side of the shattered soul, the two made one. "Sire, you must move." He advised.

Quinn looked over the shoulder of the Bard, saw the Fae woman coming toward him and cursed under his breath. "Blasted female buzzard," he said aloud. He turned moving the other direction though the crowd. 'They waited until Sarah was out of the way,' the inner voice warned. 'Quinn we need Sarah.'

Giles saw the King move, turned to see where the High Courts Healer was, and cursed under his breath. "Celestia, find where that blasted Lady Millicent got to."

"She's tailing the King!" Celestia pointed to the Fae female moving though the crowd like a knife though butter.

The Minstrels began to play a lively tune. Guests, Bride, and Groom joined in dancing. The King wove his way in and out of the crowd staying one step or two ahead of Millicent. 'SARAH! WE NEED YOU.' Both halves of the soul cried out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was in the hall kissing her siblings good night, and disentangling herself from Kerry's grasp. Suddenly she looked as if a force with the power of a truck had hit her. The air sucked from her lungs and she gasped. Karen grabbed Kerry as Sarah stumbled and grasped a wall to stabilize herself. Kerry reached out but Sarah eluded the child's clutching hands. "The King needs me." She said to Karen and staggered to the door. Seeing the King dodging and moving though the crowd, she knew what was wrong. Fury flamed in her eyes. "Millicent!" She snarled as she drew power form the castle itself. Karen was startled by the sudden disappearance of her stepdaughter. She had not witnessed Sarah perform magic before.

Millicent had nearly cornered the King, another foot and she would touch him. She smiled knowing how pleased her father would be. Stepping forward, a gloating gleam in her eyes, she reached out her hand.

A pair of female hands shoved her violently back. "I told you once, sister… BACK OFF." A voice ordered harshly. Millicent was pushed back into a group of dancers, carried off.

Sarah turned to find the King helplessly surrounded by dancers and merrymakers. She stepped into the circle, moving toward the King. He reached out and drew her close. "I'm here." She said. The crowds applauded loudly as the King swept his consort off her feet and spun around with her.

Millicent did not applaud, after freeing herself from the group that held her captive in the dance she stomped one foot, and turned to stalk back to her father. "I thought you said she was occupied…where did she come from?"

The King spun faster and faster, and the couple vanished, leaving only the sound of their laughter in the room. The music played one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn transported them to the Escher room, a safe distance from the Grand Ballroom. They were still spinning when they appeared, and he gently placed Sarah back on her feet. She was laughing helplessly.

"OH did you see the face on that harridan?" She asked as she leaned on a wall for support.

"You enjoyed that! Tormenting and taunting old Millicent." Quinn was also gasping for air as he laughed.

Sarah giggled. "I take my eyes off you for just a moment, just a moment! The next thing I know some Fae bitch is trying to put moves on my…" She stopped, unsure of what to call him. Quinn had also stopped laughing; his face while still amused had become feral. His eyes raked over her as they had done on their first meeting. She backed up and nearly toppled over a staircase going up.

"I seem to remember that you owe me a debt, Mystic." He said from somewhere deep in his throat.

"You pick a hell of a time to call in your debts, Quinn." She continued to move away from him, staying just out of reach.

"Are you refusing to pay your debt?" he teased.

Sarah giggled, "Now I didn't say that…." She moved toward one of the archways.

"Be a good girl, come to Quinnie." He crooked a finger suggestively.

"Do you know the ins and outs of this kind of room, Quinnie?" She asked as she avoided his grasp. "You want a kiss, well you'll have to catch me to get it…and no cheating Quinnie! No magic…you have to play fair and square." She teased.

"I catch you…I get my kiss?" He asked mockingly. "You already owe me that kiss, Sarah."

"I'd rather owe you, then cheat you out of it…" She teased as she dashed up the stairs to her right. "So, Quinnie? Want to play?"

Quinn licked his lips. "You're on." He watched as Sarah dashed up one set of stairs. He moved to an archway and went inside it.

She came to a landing and saw him across the way going into another archway. She ran down the next set, and over a landing. Turning at a sound, she saw him in an arch one level lower. She crossed the landing and dashed up. He walked smoothly though yet another arch. From time to time, she would call out a taunt, rewarded with silence. She wound her way up and down, and lost track of where he was. She paused to peer over the edge of one of the landings, wondering if he would be looking back at her just as Jareth had when she rescued Toby. He was not there, and she felt a stab of disappointment. She kept looking over the edge thinking he had to be somewhere.

"Looking for something?" She heard in her ear, spinning around captured in his arms. "Hello, little fly." He growled. "Welcome to my web."

"You cheated!" she accused struggling against him. "I said no magic!"

"And I didn't use any." HE taunted. "I didn't have to."

Sarah stopped struggling; "You and he built the room together, just as you built the wizards' tower."

"Is that a question or a statement?" He asked pulling her to sit beside him on the stairs. "In any case, the answer is yes. We built the room together."

"You could have told me that before I challenged you!" she scolded. "Now I look a fool… all my practicing in here was for naught."

Quinn laughed as he pushed her back against the stone stairs. "Shut up…" He slid his hand over her side, "It's payment time," he lowered his face to her neck and began to trace the line of her throat with his lips. Upon reaching the hollow of her throat, he paused to pay homage.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Warming up." He murmured against her skin. Slowly he inched his way up her jaw line, taking time to anoint her eyes, her cheeks and the tip of her nose. "Close you eyes," he whispered hoarsely. His mouth touched the corner of hers, she shivered under his touch.

"Quinn, no…wait…" she said suddenly.

"No, Sarah…I'll wait no longer." He growled softly from the back of his throat, "open your mouth," he moaned as his lips covered hers. She refused; he pressed his jaw against hers. "Give me passage, woman." He urged. Gradually the soft lips under his parted. Quinn moaned softly, breathing her in like a perfume. "Now tongue." He exhaled as his tongue slid in and over her inner mouth. Tickling the roof and then seeking her tongue. Quinn had kissed many women, but no kiss had ever given him more satisfaction. Pausing a moment, he looked down at her face, "Sweet Sarah." He said softly, shifting his weight and pulling her closer. "Again, I've yet to find your lungs…." He lowered his face to hers, this time she did not resist his assault, but welcomed it.

Sarah had only known the kisses that Jareth had bestowed upon her. Soft, tender, and almost chaste, this kiss was very different from those. At first she had not wanted to respond, she wanted to shield herself from the passions the two made one wakened in her. No ploy she applied worked, she could not help but want what he was offering her.

Her arms embraced him as he pulled her closer. She cried out as a sharp object stabbed her.

Quinn pulled back and looked down. "Sarah?"

"Something in your jacket just stabbed me." She whispered.

Reaching in he pulled out the large crystal and diamond spider. He looked at it for a moment then down at the young woman. He smiled, as he placed it on her bodice. "It's time Sarah."

"Time?" she asked blinking.

"We begin the bonding here, and now." He smiled at peace finally.

"Here?" She could not pull away, and she was staring at the crystal and diamond spider he had set on her. "Do you know the history of this room…. I mean in regards to your bother and I?"

Breathing deeply he nodded. "Indeed I do… that is why it's perfect for us. You refused and rejected him here…It's the perfect place for you to accept me."

"Quinn, this isn't funny." She warned shaking her head.

"I'm not joking." He stated as he began to peal off the leather gloves that were one of Jareth's trademarks.

Sarah moaned. "Oh that can't be good."

Crooking a finger, he stroked her cheek, and then her jaw. "Good no. Wonderful…oh yes."

"Quinn…. I'm not ready…." Fear filled her eyes.

Gently he touched her face. "I'm not going to bed you here Sarah." His voice was teasing. "I'm only going to begin the bonding here."

"But here…" she gasped. "Here?"

"Listen to me Sarah," He crooned in the same tone that Jareth had sung to her long ago. "It's not safe for us to be bondless anymore."

"What do you mean us? Jareth and I are bonded…."Fingertips silenced her.

"No, my sweet…All three of us are but half or not at all…It makes it dangerous for us. Moreover, Jareth is too weak to remain out of the healing place for long. It is time for us to bond. You must bond to us…both of us." Quinn kept the tone soothing, coaxing.

"We need you Sarah…bond with us…"

"But…I bonded…" she began to tear up, feeling like a cheat.

"We love you." He said softly. "With heart, mind and soul." Crooked fingers stroked her jaw. "Do you love us?"

Sarah, racked by a dry sob, did not want to answer.

"Do you love us?" He asked again, this time urgently.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I love you …both of you."

Quinn sat up gathered her into his arms. "Then bond with us, beloved. Bond with **us**."

"Alright." She nodded her head.

Quinn pulled back withdrew his arms. He held his hands out, his naked hands with the palms upraised. "Take my hands, Sarah. Take them freely."

Placing her hands within his, she looked into his eyes. "And now?"

"**_We_** give you the Kiss of marking. You kissed Jareth, but it **_we_** who will kiss you." Quinn leaned forward. "And from this moment on, we three will be bonded." His lips moving over hers was deepening the kiss. Warm light and the scent of a garden surrounded them. Quinn moved back, "It is done." He picked up the spider pin, and placed it on Sarah's shoulder. "You are our beloved."

"Is this even legal?" she asked huskily.

Smiling at her innocents and confusion, Quinn brushed back her hair. "No one can now sever the connection. You and you alone will be wife to the Goblin King."

Sarah looked down, "Quinn…is…Jareth…still…"

"With me?" he placed a hand under her chin. "Yes, and soon the shattered soul will be mended…and there will be but one…"

Sarah hung her head; "Will it hurt?"

"No…" He assured her. "It will be as it was meant to be."

She looked at him, for a moment he looked more like Quinn of Tarsi then Jareth the Goblin King. "AS it was meant to be?" She placed her head on his shoulder. "As it was meant to be." She repeated.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

Quinn rose, held out his hands and pulled Sarah to her feet. "Come, we are missing the wedding feast." He said gently. "We should get back to our guests, Sarah."

"Wait, Quinn." She held the naked hands holding hers. "Tell me what happened when you went to rescue…Jareth." When he stared at her, she exclaimed. "I want to know what happened."

"I was under the impression that our Father spoke to you on this matter." His voice cooled.

Sarah raised a brow, almost Faeishly so. "He explained what happens in theory."

Seeing her mimic a Fae, he snickered. "Don't do that, you look silly." He sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Ryan told me what happened outside the mine, and what happened when they brought …_**you**_ out…I want to know what happened in the mine." She stated gripping his hands so he could not turn away. "Only you can tell me."

"I've told no one." He said quietly.

"Tell me." She pleaded. "Beloved, tell me."

His lips parted, then he nodded, "Yes, beloved." He pulled her hands to his chest. "The chamber was dark, I drew a crystal from the air and commanded light….I saw Jareth, pale and motionless on the ground. All around, scattered though out the chamber was an item from the mortal world that could prove fatal to any high born Fae. Railroad spikes, iron railroad spikes. Some were very close to Jareth. Elise must have used trolls or some sub-level beastie to salt the mine….No high born Fae or Elf can touch iron. There was far more iron in the chamber than I knew…My powers were draining quickly, and I could not stand…I fell as close to Jareth as I dared…without touching one of the spikes."

Quinn's voice deepened racked with pain of the memory. "He spoke of you…of the plot against us. Elise meant to kill both Jareth and I, and then you. He wanted you safe, he told me that."

Sarah sobbed. "Was he…" she did not finished.

"Very nearly." Quinn closed his eyes; he had shared the memory with no one. "I had touched his face. When I moved my hand, I saw he was flushed where my hand had touched. I told him we had but one chance."

Sarah looked at the man before her, "Wait, if he was near death…how could he initiate the merge?"

"He didn't…I did." Quinn confessed. "I tore his glove off and gave him my strength, my body…He begged me not to leave him and I promised him I never would…" He thought of the last moments in the cavern chamber. _**He reached for his brother's gloved hand and began to tare at the leather. **_

_**"Quinn? What are you doing?" Jareth moaned.**_

_**"Be still," the darker brother ordered. "We are going to merge."**_

_**Mismatched eyes sought the azure blue ones. "Too risky. No reversal."**_

_**Quinn gripped his brother's hand. "Listen to me, brother. This is important. I do not know what will happen…what will remain…I need to say this while we are separate…. I never hated you! I've always loved you."**_

_**"I know…."**_

_**"Shut up and listen." Quinn ordered. "All the games, all the torments and antagonizing…it was all just that …games…you have always been my other half."**_

_**Jareth nodded. "Don't leave me Quinn…"**_

_**Quinn could feel the merge begin. "I won't, not ever…I'll be with you always…Brother."**_

_**The cavern bathed in an unnatural glow.**_

Quinn opened his eyes, "I promised him I would never leave."

"But when they pulled you out…you…look…" Sarah shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Only one body could survive…we absorbed into one another. Now there is one body, but the countenance is and must be that of the Goblin King." His hands still clasped hers, just over his heart. "The two…made…one."

"Who was in control when…"She trembled. "Who faced Elise?"

Mismatched eyes filled with soft pain. "We both faced Elise…Jareth's face, his voice, my will."

"You know his thoughts and his actions…" Sarah whispered. "He said he wanted to talk to me about something…was it about the kiss of marking?"

Quinn released her hands, and cupped her upturned face. "No, my sweet…well, not exactly… HE wanted to warn you that he had made a wager with me. A wager concerning you."

"He what?" Sarah's voice squeaked.

Quinn smirked, "Sarah," he crooned to her softly. "Surely you understand some of the nature of our ilk…you must have heard of our propensity of making wagers over almost anything that strikes our fancy."

"What did you two bet on?" She snapped.

A groan formed in the back of his throat, he lowered his face to hers capturing her lips under his. One hand slid from her chin to the back of her head, the other moved slowly down her throat over her shoulder and kept going until it reached the small of her back. His hand on her back moved her closer, even as his kiss drew from her an unwilling response. HE ended the kiss and smiled.

"You bastards bet who was going to kiss me first." She gasped.

"You know us so well." He teased. "In truth I believe I won that bet."

"You're crazy!" she turned her back on him.

Possessively Quinn slid his hands over her clasping them under her heart. "Sarah, describe the kisses you've shared with my other half." His voice was low, and his breath at her ear. "Then think of how I've just kissed you…even before the marking."

Sarah felt her throat freeze. "Quinn, can he hear us right now?"

"No, he rests." Quinn answered.

"You two share thoughts and feelings…always have, you said…" Sarah was feeling a moment of panic. She could feel Quinn nod as he kept his face close to her ear. "Did he know about…our…bargain?"

"No, my sweet, that is something I kept from him." Quinn murmured in her ear. "That it is betwixt thee, and me." He spun her to face him. "That is mine alone, beloved. My treasure."

"You are so twisted." She accused. "You were going to save him anyway, weren't you?"

"Yes." Quinn admitted freely. "I was."

"Then why the game, Quinn?"

"Just then," He teased. "I was still of the mind to break the bond you had beginning with Jareth. If truth be told, I wanted you. Little did I know what that would cost me." He breathed her scent in. "I've no regrets, Sarah. I would give my life for my brother a thousand times over. Being able to be with you is just an added benefit."

"Do you Fae ever play fair?" she asked in anguish.

"Never, my sweet." He tipped her face up to his. "You, Sarah Williams, know that better than any other."

"When…the merge is done…will …you…remember?" She flushed looking at him.

"The one will know all, remember all and be all." He promised. "And there will be no regrets, no recriminations, no judgements." The shattered soul stepped back, extended his arm and said clearly. "The Goblin King and his consort have been absent from the reception long enough. We must return."

Sarah placed a hand on his sleeve. "Yes, Sire."

Quinn placed a kiss on her brow. "He was right about you."

She smiled softly. "He was right about you too…He said you were sneaky, and you are."

Quinn laughed, then flicked his wrist and the gloves were back on his hands. "And the games go on."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles and Robert kept a watch over the reception. There was much music and dancing, and most of the guests had not even noticed the absence of the King and his consort. Cairbre bowed to them and said softly. "My wife senses they are not done with the plot to sever the bond between the King and his consort."

Robert looked at Giles. "Can they do that?"

"I hope not Robert." Giles answered carefully. "But I'm not really sure of all the facts."

Robert looked at the Bard. "I am the father of the consort."

The Bard nodded, "I've been informed. Your daughter is remarkable."

"Thank you." Robert said.

Giles inclined his head. "The King has returned." He pointed to where the King was speaking to some guests.

Robert looked around. "Where's Sarah?"

Cairbre spotted the girl. "The consort is speaking to the Bride."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phineas took Millicent aside. "Now is your chance. The stupid _**Nephilim spawn**_ is attending to the mortal scribe. Move swiftly! And he will be yours."

"Leave it to me, Healer." The Fae woman simpered.

Lord Hawthorne was moving through the crowd, he paused as he found his path blocked by Robert and Giles. Giles said something and Robert turned his attentions toward the man.

"You are Lord Hawthorne?" Robert addressed him.

Hawthorne looked as if he had been hit in the face with a dead fish. "You dare speak to me_** Nephilim**_?" the disgust and hate were not even hidden.

Robert looked the man over with an appraising eye. "Indeed I do."

Hawthorne was affronted, and distracted. "Step aside for your better, spawn."

Robert snorted. "What makes you my better? Your pure Fae blood? Hardly Hawthorne!"

"You are nothing…and once the issue of a true consort is settled I shall take great pleasure in seeing you and yours destroyed." The eyes of the Fae Lord burned with fires of hate.

"Is that so?" Robert was now amuse, and gladdened that he had spent time reading the law covering _**Nephilim**_. "Care to wager on that?" He chortled.

Shock registered on the face of the Fae Lord.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Millicent stealthily sought out the King. She watched as he was left unguarded. He turned and saw her, "Jareth, Goblin King…I claim thee." She said as her hands reached out to grasp his arms. Her face twisted in pain, she cried out pulling back her hands. The hands covered in painful blisters, looking as if they had been stuck within the heart of a fire. She screamed as she saw her beautiful hands marred.

The King looked down on her with a stony gaze, as the High Court Healer rushed to the aid of the Fae woman. The Bride and Groom along with the other champions came to the side of the King surrounding him.

Hawthorne shoved his way past Robert hearing his daughter cry out in anguish. "What has happened?" He looked at the girl's hands now in the hands of the Healer who was examining her wounds. "What have you done to my daughter?" He shouted at the King.

"I did nothing." The Fae King said calmly. "She on the other hand, laid hands on my person…claiming me."

Millicent whimpered, "You said he was unmarked!"

Phineas looked up at the King with a glare. "He was unmarked. I'd swear to that."

Sarah moved forward, coldly looking down at the trio. "Lady Millicent I warned you before…twice. This tears it! Get out of my house, you are not welcome here any longer." She looked at the girls Father and the Healer. "I suggest you two go with her!"

Phineas pulled himself up to his full height, "I am the Healer of the High Court…I am here by the order of the High King."

"Oh don't think he's not going to hear about this." Sarah poked her index finger into the shoulder of the healer. "I intend to see to it that he hears exactly what you were up to, you snake oil charlatan."

Quinn and Jareth both witnessed the actions of the consort, and both chuckled at the same time. 'Go Sarah.' They cheered.

Sarah then turned on Hawthorne. "Get out of my house." As she turned, the diamonds and crystals in the spider pin on her shoulder sparkled and caught the light.

Healer Phineas grabbed at Sarah. "Where did you get this girl? Did you steal it?"

"I gave that to her, Phineas." Quinn said placing both hands over Sarah. "A gift to my beloved." He drew her possessively back from the grasp of the Healer.

"You gave a _**Nephilim spawn **_the Tarsi Spider?" The healer stood with his mouth agape.

Quinn raised Sarah's face with a gloved hand beneath her chin tenderly. "Of course I did. She is ours and we are hers." He gazed down at her with passion. "Any who try to sever us will suffer the same fate as Millicent or worse."

The Fae woman was still whimpering her father had a protective arm over her. "I shall report is affront!" Hawthorne declared.

"Do that." Quinn said looking down with satisfaction into the face of the girl his brother had brought into their lives. "Now…do leave…our lady has asked for you to be gone. You are not welcome in our house."

The High Court Healer glared at the pair. "I will be back…you can not order an official of the High Courts about, _**Nephilim spawn**_."

Sarah waved a hand at him, "Yeah, yeah…"

Ryan looked at Anne, "What the hell is going on?"

Anne shrugged. "Damned if I know." She looked at Giles.

"Long story." The Archer said as he looked at King and consort. "For now, leave it. There'll be time enough for explanations later."

Quinn winked at Sarah. "So, _**Nephilim spawn**_, care to dance?"

"I'd be delighted, you two faced bastard." She teased back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea held out a hand to her husband. "I think you had better come with me."

The Bard sighed. "That sounds serious."

"It is..." she sighed. "There's something I think you need to see." They wandered out to the gardens, to a shallow pool of water. "Reveal." She held her hands over the waters.

Images formed, and the scene played out for the Bard. He looked at his wife. "This is what you witnessed?"

She nodded. "It is time you knew…you need to have this part of the information for the battles that are about to begin."

The Bard blinked. "Battles?"

"Battles for the Shattered Soul." Solea whispered. "It is not over…and until the two are truly made one…It won't be."

Cairbre looked from image to his wife. "Is there more?"

"There is always more." She said softly, taking a seat beside him on the garden bench.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

Sarah danced in the arms of the Goblin King, but thoughts troubled her. "I just banished the High Court Healer…" she groaned.

"Yes dear, you did." Quinn smiled softly. "Effectively too, I might add."

"I didn't think of the repercussions." She admitted. "We're going to be in hot water now, are we not?"

Quinn shrugged, "I'm use to hot water, however, it's nice to have your company instead of just my brother's."

Sarah glanced at the Bride and Groom, "They are not going to be able to leave right now, are they?" She lamented.

The King shook his head. "Nope."

"Damn," Sarah muttered. "Why did that stupid woman have to do this…why now?"

"Sarah they will understand…" Quinn soothed.

"Oh yeah, they are going to just love the fact that you have been…keeping secrets from them…" Sarah muttered on.

"Giles knows." Quinn sighed.

Sarah's steps faltered. "He what?" her head snapped back to look at the King.

The King stopped dancing. "Giles knows. I think he has from the first. He…witnessed the last few moments of the merge…and he's too smart not to have put the pieces together." He drew her back into the dance. "People are watching us, dear."

Sarah painted on her game face. "King and consort…" she said with gritted teeth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre took his wife's hands in his. "You are sure of all you've just told me?"

She nodded. "We too have our sources of information, Bard."

"The Gods blessed me when they lead me to you, my beautiful Water Sprite." Cairbre said softly to her. "If it were not for you, the facts at the Sacred Pool would never have been recorded right."

"I thank the Gods for our partnership each day." She assured her husband. "We must speak with the shattered soul, and the champions, now."

Cairbre nodded. "I would say that's a fair assessment."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guests began to depart shortly after the altercation between the consort and the High Court Healer. Robert and Karen took their leave, wanting to check in on the younger children. Robert kissed Sarah, and smiled at her proudly before departing. He even extended a hand to the King in bidding him good night. The hand was warmly accepted.

Sarah looked at the King. "He looks like he just won a battle."

"He may have." The Fae said. "Giles, would you inform Ryan and Anne I need to have words with the champions? Say the war-room in half an hour?"

The Archer bowed; he had made it his business over the last two years to be nearby if the King needed him. "Of course, Sire."

Quinn took Sarah's hands into his, pulled them up to his chest. On lookers would have thought it was but a tender moment between King and consort. "Stay with me as I explain?"

"Where else would I be?" She sighed. "I'm still one of your champions."

Quinn turned, tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Come Sarah."

"As you wish, Sire." She smiled as they walked from the ballroom to the war-room. "It was a good reception wasn't it?"

"One of the finest, my dear." He assured her, taking one last glance over his shoulder. "It's was a lovely reception."

The Bride and Groom discreetly exited the ballroom, along with the Archer who was escorting them to the war room. No one spoke, not wishing outsiders to know Palace business. They entered the room and took their seats. Sarah looked at the Fae expecting him to speak but he motioned to the door. As he did, Cairbre the Bard and his wife entered the room.

"Good." Said the King; "We are all assembled." The champions looked at he Bard and the King went on. "Cairbre's presence is necessary. He has been the official record keeper of the Goblin King." Motioning them to all be seated he began to pace, ran a hand tough his long hair. "Where to begin?"

Sarah held her hand out to him. "Just tell them."

"Ok," He grimaced. "Here's the thing…. The merge has not been completed, and Jareth spends most of the time buried deep within our mind."

"Say what?" Ryan blinked.

"You mean…you're Quinn?" Anne stood up.

The King cleared his voice. "Well…yes…yes I am."

The girl with red hair came around the table. "How long have you been pretending to be the King?" she demanded.

Quinn looked at her for a moment then quietly stated. "Anne, I am the King, I don't have to pretend."

"You know very well what I mean," she snapped harshly. "How long have you been pretending to be Jareth."

"Off and on since the start…every time he can't function, I take over and carry the weight." Quinn crossed his arms.

Anne's mind was racing. "Wait, the wedding…was that him or you…is it legal?"

Amusement filled mismatched eyes. "Of course it's legal. I am the King, you know… and as to which of us…it was both of us…we both wanted the honor of seeing you two wed."

Ryan had been thinking, now spoke up. "Why didn't the merge work?"

Quinn leaned on a chair. "I don't know. I did everything right!"

Anne's mouth dropped. "You…you initiated the merge?" The Fae nodded, and the scribe frowned. "Then shouldn't we see Quinn of Tarsi instead of Jareth standing here?"

Cairbre spoke up. "Under ordinary circumstances, yes." He stood up and took over the discussion. "This case is not and has not been ordinary from the start. Quinn made the ultimate sacrifice for his brother and his King. He gave his brother his body, his strength his entire being. Without Quinn having rushed into the deadly cavern, Jareth would have been lost. He very nearly did not survive. He was on his last breath when Quinn initiated the merge."

Sarah winced at the painful memory of the King's return to face Elise. Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Anne looked at the Bard. "Master Bard, was there something in the cavern that could have interfered? The iron spikes for instance?"

Cairbre shook his head. "No."

Quinn had moved to stand behind Sarah, his hands were now on her shoulders. "To protect the throne, and the kingdom, Sarah has bonded with both sides of the shattered soul."

"EWWWWWWWWW" Anne shivered violently. "That sounds…." She shuttered again. Looking over at Sarah, she said quietly. "Are you okay with this?"

"I don't have a choice. I'm the consort of the Goblin King…and he happens to be two people in one body." Sarah said.

Ryan quipped easily, "Gives a whole new twist on the idea of multiple personalities."

Quinn matched the smile on the Paladin's face. "Makes life interesting to be sure."

Anne looked over at Giles; his face was calm and far too accepting for her liking. "You knew?"

"Yes." He said without meeting her eyes.

"How long?" Anne demanded in a heated tone.

"From the start." Giles admitted. "I was here…you three were still going to school. I had to be here for the King."

"You could have clued us in!" Anne yelled.

Giles looked at her with a blank expression. "Anne, it was not my place. At first they would interchange only here and there… if Jareth got too tired…Things were still running smoothly…"

"He's not Jareth!" Anne pointed to the Fae King. "He is not The Goblin King."

"Yes I am." Quinn said. "There is no longer a Lord of Tarsi…there is only the Goblin King."

Anne looked at him crossing her arms. "Oh really?"

Quinn suddenly knew what the girl was thinking. "I may have played silly games with my brother…challenging him here and there… but never, never did I want his throne. Our father's love, yes…the throne, no!"

"What about his consort?" Anne asked quickly, with a sneer.

Quinn went quiet, gave the question honest thought. "Yes, I did want his consort. I will freely admit to that. However, I would never have taken her at the cost of losing my brother."

Anne looked at Sarah. "You believe him?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, Anne…I do."

The King's Scribe narrowed her gaze at her friend. "How long have you known Sarah?"

Sarah quietly answered. "Since just before he brought the children and me here during that storm."

"And you didn't think to tell Ryan or I?" Anne accused.

"He asked me not to." Sarah said truthfully.

The redhead was furious. "So Giles and Sarah knew, well that's just great. Any one else?"

Quinn nodded, "Angus…he'd know both of us since we were lads…he can smell the difference…and Talbot of course. He has known from the start."

Anne resumed her seat. "So what went wrong?"

"I don't know." Quinn sighed. "I told him there was but one chance for survival. I removed his glove; I clasped his hand to mine, began to focus on pulling his essence into me. My body had not been in the iron field as long as his had, so I gave it to him…I absorbed his before it could be destroyed. That is why there were slight differences in his appearance when he returned. The slight change of color in the eyes, some of my hair in his…" Quinn shook his head. "We should have assimilated over time…by now we should be one entity."

Anne turned to Ryan. "You witnessed the last moments of the merge…did you see anything that might give us a clue?"

Ryan remembered those moments; they were something he would never forget. "No. Then I would not know if I had. I've no training as a healer."

Giles looked at the Fae King. "Should we call in our healer? Sarah dismissed the High Court Healer." He reminded them.

Cairbre smirked. "Yes, she did…that was priceless."

Solea swatted her husband's arm, "Stay focused."

The Bard was now wearing a broad smile. "I can't help it! She basically called him a snake oil salesman…." He winked at Sarah. "Something I've wanted to do for centuries."

Quinn looked at Giles, "Send for Talbot. We trust him."

Anne looked up. "You were never using the Royal we…you were talking in plural." She slapped her forehead. "Simple details! And I missed them."

"Anne, no one was suppose to notice." Quinn said gently.

"I thought you had gone all formal." She moaned.

Giles moved toward the door to call a goblin to fetch the healer. Opening the door he found the Elf Healer Talbot standing awaiting entry. "How did you know to come?" Giles asked stepping aside.

Talbot smiled slowly. "Is it not enough that I knew?" He bowed to the King then to the rest assembled in the room. "You wish to ask me questions…I don't know if I have your answers."

Cairbre was unrolling scrolls, "Between your healer and these scrolls we may find clues."

Solea noticed that Quinn had not moved, nor taken his hands off Sarah's shoulders.

Talbot took a seat, "Ask what you will."

"Why didn't the merge work?" Anne asked sharply.

Talbot looked at her, "That I do not know. I told the master here," He indicated the Fae King, "that my skills could not aid him. That he needed a Fae Healer, though I would never have chosen Master Phineas."

"Why is that?" Solea asked from the side.

Talbot looked mildly disturbed. "I studied under him, was his apprentice. Nevertheless, I never agreed with his…take on things… He has deep and disturbing feelings toward the mortal realm."

Quinn nodded, "He also has a God complex…he's the one who made my existence possible. He interfered with the natural order of things. Because of him there were two not one."

All eyes went to the King. Anne rose from her seat. "Are you sure about that?"

"He told me so…when he was trying to talk me out of bonding with Sarah. He said …" Quinn stopped short, now wishing to repeat the rhetoric he'd been raised on.

Sarah reached up and touched the hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, go ahead and say it."

"I can't…his poison …He worked so hard to poison my heart and soul over so many years." Quinn lamented. "He said that '_**I didn't intervene to have all my efforts tossed aside. You were always the stronger of the two sides of the soul. Yours is the power that should rule. You must bury the past! Bury the one time Goblin King deep down so he can never emerge again.'**_" Quinn frowned. "I told him he was insane, that I had done everything to save my brother. HE then told me to take the power! Use it. Be the King." He tightened his grip on the slender shoulders he held. " He wanted my first act to be that of denouncing Sarah. Said I should have a Queen that is purely Fae…not tainted _**Nephilim spawn**_." He knelt down beside her. "Once, long ago… before I met you, I thought I felt that way as well…it was why I objected to Jareth's bonding with you."

Sarah looked into his eyes. "Your mother felt that way?"

"No, I spent much time at court and not everyone there feels as our father does on the issue of mortals or _**Nephilim**_." Quinn leaned against her. "Jareth never felt that way. However, Jareth did not spend much time with Healer Phineas… I always thought it was because he was present at my birth that he took a vested interest in my life."

Cairbre looked at his scrolls, "When was this? This confrontation?"

Quinn looked up, "Earlier today, before the wedding. I was in the great hall on my way to the Throne room…he took me to the tunnels…"

Solea touched the scrolls; "We've no record of the confrontation."

Cairbre sat down, "Where did you go from there?"

"To Jareth's bedchamber to change…then I went to the chambers Lord Quinn occupied for the Tourney…I needed to think, somewhere away from eyes, and helpful suggestions." Quinn said. "Somewhere I could be alone…with my own thoughts…Jareth was deep in the healing place."

Sarah whispered. "You ordered those rooms locked when you returned from the mine."

Quinn nodded. "I was locking a past to open a future." He stood up; "I went there to see if I really wanted to return to being just Quinn. I touched things that were mine…never Jareth's, but mine alone…and then I found the pin...So many of my old resentments returned with a vengeance. I remembered feeling anger at Jareth for picking a woman thought to be mortal…" He looked at the woman wearing the Spider of Tarsi. "I placed it in my tunic and left, locked the rooms again."

Anne cleared her throat, "How did Sarah end up with that thing? She was not wearing it during the wedding or at the beginning of the reception."

Solea leaned forward, "I heard the plot of the Healer and Lord Hawthorne…and told my husband the King was in danger."

"I went to the King's side and alerted him." Cairbre nodded.

"Jareth was semi-alert. We called out to Sarah." Quinn said. "She shoved Millicent aside, we picked her up and spun round with her. We took her to the Escher room."

Sarah blushed.

Cairbre pushed the scrolls aside, none of this was recorded as it happened while he was attending the reception. "What happened there?" He opened a scroll to make notes for later clarification.

Quinn gave a sheepish grin to Sarah. "We played a game of hide and seek." The girl's blush deepened.

Anne scoffed, "How like you Quinn, there's danger at the gate and you go and start playing a game."

Shaking his head, Quinn pointed to Sarah. "It was her idea."

Anne shot a glance at her friend. "Have you lost your mind? We have Fae breathing down our throats, a castle full of outsiders and you suggest a game of hide and seek. Sarah what were you thinking of?"

"Escaping payment." She muttered.

Giles' ears perked up. "Payment…to whom…for what?"

Quinn looked toward the ceiling. "Payment to me, for saving Jareth." He said slowly.

Anne stood up and screamed at him. "You demanded that Kiss now?"

Feral eyes looked back at the redhead. "OH, she told you about that _**KISS**_?" he growled softly, suggestively. "Why not now?"

Giles looked at Ryan, "What Kiss?"

"I don't know…" Ryan shoved Anne back in her seat. "Ok Babalouie…what kiss?" Anne was sputtering, muttering, and fuming. Ryan hushed her.

Quinn snickered. "When Jareth had been summoned by our beloved sister Elise, into the trap I felt the disturbance of the fabric and a interference in the Goblin King's ability to answer summonses." He explained pleasantly as if discussing the weather. "I went in search of answers and found Sarah, still in her bed clothes in the throne room pacing." He closed his eyes, summoning up the image of the worried, beauty. "When I told her how summons works she ordered me to go save Jareth for her."

Ryan nodded, "Right you called Giles and Klaws and I to you and we went to rescue Jareth. I remember."

Anne pointed to Quinn; "He didn't leave right away…he struck a bargain with Sarah…set a price on rescuing his own brother."

"I'm a Fae, Anne, not an angel or a saint. It's in our nature to take advantage when we can." Quinn snickered. "I was going to rescue my brother anyway…and here was the opportunity to …sever their bond." Quinn looked at Sarah, eyes devouring her as he had that first time he had seen her. As Jareth had in the crystal ballroom, and he saw her shiver under his gaze. "She asked what I wanted, it was easy…almost too easy. She was so distraught, she did not think…I told her I wanted a kiss, and she agreed. Then I set the boundaries of the kiss, and she agreed. She would have agreed to anything at that point. She was desperate to save Jareth."

Sarah heard the words again, just as she had heard them in her nightmares.

"_**What do I want…ah…I have it…I want a kiss."**_

_**"A kiss?" Sarah asked incredulously.**_

_**"A kiss." Quinn placed his hands behind his back and clasped them tightly to stave off the pain now racking him.**_

_**"Just a kiss?" He nodded and she shrugged. "Fine."**_

_**Quinn looked at her, "A kiss, freely given in front of the entire court."**_

"_**Great, invite the entire Seelie Court if you like." She was getting agitated. "Now go, find Jareth."**_

_**"You agree?"**_

_**"You want a kiss, fine, I'll give you a kiss…Freely."**_

_**Quinn smiled, "Open mouthed."**_

_**"Quinn you are wasting time!" Sarah argued. **_

_**"Open mouthed." He said firmer. **_

_**"Okay." She gave in.**_

_**"Eyes closed." He teased.**_

_**"Will you go?" she turned him and pushed him toward the door. **_

_**Quinn dug his heel in. "Tongue." He said over his shoulder.**_

_**Sarah stopped shoving him. "What?"**_

_**"Tongue." He repeated. **_

_**"Quinn…" Sarah was losing it and was becoming desperate.**_

_**Quinn turned and pulled her into his arms, staring down into her face with azure eyes filling with passion. "I want tongue, and lots of it! I want you to open to me….I want free passage to your tonsils!"**_

_**"You bring Jareth back and you can have my God damned lungs!" she growled **_

_**"I have your word?" he questioned huskily.**_

_**"Hell Quinn, you can have my oath." She snapped. **_

_**He pulled her closer. "Done!" he released her so quickly she landed on the floor as he made for the door. "Sarah take off your lipstick! I like naked lips…"**_

Sarah could not get the words or the memory out of her head.

Quinn knew Sarah was thinking back on that bargain. "Did she tell you the boundaries of our bargain?" He asked Anne pointedly, the redhead shook her head. "Let us just say it was well defined." Standing behind Sarah, he placed a gloved hand possessively to her throat. "She was so exhilarated from having bested Millicent. So very playful and so full of life at that moment, I suggested that it was time for her to render payment. She," his fingers slid up and down her neck, "said if I wanted my kiss I'd have to catch her to get it, and took off up one of the sets of stairs." Sarah shivered. "She insisted that I had to do it without magic. I let her run, and merely watched to see what directions she was choosing. Then I stepped out of an archway."

Every eye in the room was on Quinn now. As he slid his hand up and down Sarah's throat. He looked down at her. "We kissed, and the spider in my tunic scratched her. When I looked at it, I knew. I knew that it was the time and place for us to begin our bonding." His thumb caressed her jaw. "We gave her the _**Kiss of Marking**_…and I presented her with the Spider of Tarsi."

Anne held up a hand. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I presented her with the Spider of Tarsi." Quinn repeated.

Shaking her head, she stood up. "No, just before that."

Quinn blinked. "We game her the Kiss of Marking."

Talbot frowned. "That kiss should have furthered the merge. Why did it not?"

Cairbre cleared his throat, "Solea, tell them."

The Water Sprit rose to her feet. "There's a prophecy…."

Anne moaned. "Another one?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

Solea looked at the Lady Anne, "I'm afraid so."

Quinn, his hand still moving over Sarah, placed his other hand on her shoulder and leaned forward. "What is this one?"

"It is about the Battle for the Shattered Soul." Solea stated. "And I do not have the entire prophecy. For that, you must call the Oracle Laurel here. She is the keeper of that prophecy."

Anne lowered her head to the table. "How many Fae does it take…" she began to mutter.

"Tradition, Anne." Quinn stated. "WE never have but one person involved in the keeping of secrets." He looked down at Sarah. "It is late, and we are all fatigued. I'm afraid you must postpone your wedding trip for a time." He said to Ryan. "I suggest we call it a night, and contact the Oracle in the morning." Quinn said dismissively. "Good night Healer, Bard and Lady. Good night Giles, Ryan and Anne."

Anne watched as the healer, the bard, and even the bard's wife left the room without a second thought. She frowned. "So that's it, you're just going to send us off to our rooms." Quinn nodded. "Come on, Sarah. I'll walk you to your room."

Quinn kept Sarah in her seat with gentle pressure from his hands. "That will not be necessary, Anne. We should like Sarah to stay with us for now."

Anne boldly shoved the man back and away from the Mystic. "Not on your life, Mac!" She yanked Sarah out of her seat. "She's going to her rooms and I'm making sure Meep knows to keep you out."

Ryan placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Don't." He warned. "She's in no mood to be messed with tonight, Sire."

Quinn nodded, "I see that, Ryan. Good night, I regret having to ask you to postpone the trip… "

Ryan shrugged. "Not a problem Babalouie. See you for the morning ride."

Giles waited until he was sure Anne was out of earshot. "Well, that went well."

Quinn smirked back. "I thought so."

Giles raised one brow, "You do know that Anne is serious. She will have Meep keeping an eye out for you. What do you plan to do?"

Quinn tapped his chin, "I could feed him to the dog…"

Giles snorted. "OH sure you could." The archer noted that the shattered soul seemed more at ease. "You look like the weight of the world has been lifted from your shoulders."

"In a way it has, Giles." Quinn sighed. "Shall we?" Quinn motioned to the door. "I'm sure Anne will wait until she hears me go into my chamber before she relaxes."

"What makes you think she won't camp out in Sarah's room?" Teased the Archer.

"On her wedding night? I doubt it." The Fae King walked beside his friend. "Thank you, Giles…I know you've been working quietly to keep things normal. We appreciate it."

"Sire, what I witnessed… It changed me forever. Living here, helping you… being at your side…"Giles spoke quietly.

"I know…" Quinn paused. "Jareth counted you among his closest allies. We feel fortunate to have you with us."

Giles face showed concern. "That must be far more difficult than any of us know…living as you are."

"If Jareth and I were not so…connected before, it might be worse." Quinn quipped.

They reached the door of the King's chamber and Giles bid him good night. As the King entered his rooms, he called across the hall. "Good Night Anne." He could hear her muttering as she shut her door.

Quinn entered the dark bedchamber was greeted as usual by the dog. He listened to the sounds from the chamber next to his. He could hear Meep arguing with Sarah.

"No! Lady Anne said you were to go to bed." Meep said emphatically.

"I just want to sit on the balcony for some air." Sarah reasoned.

"No!" Meep sounded almost forceful.

Quinn moved to his balcony doors, opened them and stood quietly to listen.

"Meep, stop it!" Sarah snapped. "I'm just going to get some air."

"You heard Lady Anne! She said you were to get right to bed, and not move from this room until she comes for you come morning." The Pixie sounded more worried now.

The sounds of slipper clad feet on stone tiles alerted Quinn that the woman was moving out on the balcony. Swift fingers unfastened his tunic and he tossed it aside. He opened the shirt beneath, shook his head to allow his hair to be more relaxed. He waited until he saw her silhouette pass his window and pause at the balustrade to look down on the gardens. Quietly he exited his rooms, and walked over toward where she stood with only a knee wall separating their balconies. She looked like an angle with the wind in her long raven tresses. Her white linen gown and robe glistened in the pale light of the moon.

"Sarah." He said softly.

She turned, her face bathed in the light of the moon looked radiant. "Sire." She whispered. Then she seemed concerned. "You're not angry with Anne, are you?"

"No." He assured her as he held out his hands for hers. "Her reactions were natural. I should have clued them in sooner…"He drew the hands up to his chest.

"She's a bit overly protective of me…" Sarah smiled softly.

"Somebody has to be." The Pixie growled. He got very close to the King's face. "What do you want?"

Quinn smiled, "To say good night to _**OUR**_ girl."

The Pixie frowned, "I've got my eye on you…you know that don't you?"

The Fae ignored the Pixie, concentrating on the young woman whose hands he held. "You look beautiful in moonlight." He exhaled slowly. The girl looked at him with bewilderment. "Sarah." The Fae bent closer released her hands to place his under her chin.

"Wait." She gasped.

"Silence." He ordered haughtily. "Close your eyes." She did, as he demanded, he placed his lips to hers. It was not like the kisses that he had given her in the Escher room. This one was more possessive without being intimate. HE drew back, "How we love you."

Sarah opened her eyes. "You scare the hell out of me." She whispered.

"The feeling is mutual." He placed his forehead to hers. "Go to bed, my dear."

"Good night…Sire." She began to turn; his hand prevented her movement, looking back up at him she spoke. "Good night…Quinn."

Meep followed the girl back into her chambers bewailing his fate if Anne discovered what had transpired.

Quinn, in the darkness of his chamber climbed onto the great bed and spoke in a low tone. "Jareth…hear me, and hear me well. WE are going to marry that girl on her birthday. You can be party to it or not, it does not matter to me. One way or another, we will wed her."

The voice in his head was soft, pained. 'You think this is what I want?'

"I think you had better fight or you can kiss the girl good bye…because I'm going to fight for her." Quinn announced. "In just four months, that girl is going to become the Goblin Queen."

There was silence, and Quinn became fearful. "Brother, I didn't risk life and limb to have you desert me!" More silence, Quinn let himself weep. "Jareth…stay with us." He buried his face in the long mane of the hound at his side.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

Sarah awoke to silence, the stillness filled her ears and she shot out of the bed. She had the feeling of something dreadful happening. Rushing to her balcony, she looked all about. "Meep." She shouted. "Our Nightingale is missing!" She searched every little nook and cranny. "Meep, I can't find her."

Meep, blurry eyed from lack of sleep wandered closer. "What?"

"The Nightingale, it's gone. She's always here." Sarah shouted.

Sarah's voice and the alarm registering in it awakened Quinn. "Sarah," He joined them on the balcony. "What is it? It is not even dawn yet.

Sarah turned to Quinn with tears in her eyes. "The Nightingale…is gone."

Quinn shook himself awake. "Was it here last night?"

"Yes…when I went to bed it began its song, just as it does every night." She turned back to look all over the balcony again.

Quinn grabbed Meep. "Listen." He ordered.

Meep frowned. "I don't hear anything." He said.

"Neither do I…Meep when was the last time you heard dead silence in this kingdom?" Quinn asked thinking back to the only time he had heard this kind of din of quiet.

The Pixie thought back. "I've never heard it this quiet, not here." He looked at the King. "Trouble?"

"Without a doubt." He looked at the girl searching. "Sarah, get dressed. Meep go awaken my other Champions! Tell them to meet us in the war room. When you have done that, go find the Bard and his Lady, have them join us. Thank you Meep." He returned to his chamber and changed.

Half an hour later, Giles, Ryan and Anne were entering the war room. Giles spoke for them all. "There's trouble right?"

"When isn't there?" Quinn said off handedly. "We have never, never heard the kingdom go silent. There has always been some kind of din."

Sarah entered, looking shell-shocked. "It's not just the Nightingale. There's not a single bird out there, not even the crows."

Anne looked at the King. "What can we do?"

Quinn motioned everyone to sit. "I've a feeling it has to do with the Shattered Soul Prophecy."

Cairbre and his wife stood in the doorway, "I'd say that's a fair guess." The Bard looked disturbed. "The Scrying Pools are silenced."

Anne questioned those words. "What? I thought Scrying Pools were beyond tampering?"

"This is more than tampering, Lady Anne." The Bard said carefully. "Sire, we need the Lady Laurel."

"I've sent for her." Quinn assured the Bard, motioning him and his wife to find seats.

A Goblin messenger appeared with a parchment note. He handed to his master and waited. Quinn looked disquieted. Cairbre looked at him read the note. "Let me guess, Laurel refuses to leave her Oracle temple."

"I've never know a Oracle to refuse an summons." Quinn crumpled the paper and tossed it aside. "Looks like it's a road trip."

Cairbre nodded, "I'll see to the coach…"

Quinn grabbed the Bard. "We don't have time, hold on Bard. Sarah, grab Lady Solea's hand, Giles between Ryan and Anne…. And away we go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Less than a heartbeat later, they appeared in a wooded grove. The Bard pulled free of The Fae King's grasp. "Don't do that again without my consent." He warned.

Quinn shrugged, "There wasn't time to waste."

Solea hide the giggle behind her hand, not wishing to upset her husband any more than he already was.

Quinn looked around, "So where is this temple?"

Sarah heard movement and turned to look. From the wooded grove came a procession of Dryads and Sylphs dressed in ceremonial robes were coming toward them. "I think we're about to find that out, Quinn." She placed her hand on his sleeve. His fingers covered over hers.

Solea saw, kept quiet, and continued to watch. She knew her husband would need her vision at some point.

Cairbre looked at the procession, "They are the priestesses of the Grove."

The procession of Dryads and Sylphs formed a circle around them. At last, one of the priestesses spoke to them. "What brings you here?"

"The Lady Laurel," Quinn spoke with command. "She refused our invitation to speak with us at our castle."

All the priestesses looked at him, but only the leader spoke. "The Two-made-One!" They bowed toward him. "She has been expecting thee. Follow me." The Dryad turned and a path cleared for them to walk though.

Quinn held his hand out to Sarah; she slid her fingers into his. The rest of the Champions fell in behind the Fae King and his consort. Cairbre held out a hand to his wife and they followed behind the rest.

In the heart of the grove was a temple, formed from the old growth of massive oaks. Their branches and trunks, even their roots formed the structure of the Temple. The thick canopy of branches and leaves formed the roof of the structure. It was as nothing the Champions had seen in their own world or in the Labyrinth Kingdom. It was beautiful and fearsome all at once. More priestesses stood guard at the entrance, they stood silent as the assemblage move forward and into the living temple.

Sarah would have expected the interior to be dark, yet it was not. There seemed to be some inner source of light, for there was neither candle nor lantern present. Seated on a throne-like chair sat the Lady of the Temple, Lady Laurel. The priestesses lined up on either sided of the long walls. The Lady's eyes were shut one would have thought she was either deep in thought or asleep. When the last priestess was in place, her eyes opened.

"We have long waited for you, oh Shattered Soul, Two-made-One." Her voice was soft yet authoritative. Her words were clear to hear even at the low tone in which she spoke. Her eyes were as green as the leaves in the canopy above her. Her face was ageless, she looked young and old at the same time. Her smooth skin had a slight greenish ting to it.

Quinn bowed to her. "Lady Laurel, we are sorry to disturb you."

Sarah looked at him, the voice was again in Stereo, and both sides of the soul were speaking. One of the voices strong, the other voice was not nearly as strong.

Sadness filled the green eyes. "So it has begun. The Battle for the Soul of the Two-made-One." She rose from the throne.

"You have a prophecy for us? Something about us?" The Shattered Soul requested.

"I do." Lady Laurel closed her eyes again. "Long before thee was, the words were foretold." Her eyes opened no longer green but black with vision.

"_**In arrogance of a High King is born, a Shattered Soul.**_

_**One fair as the sun, the other of a darker nature. **_

_**Side by side, even when not together.**_

_**Two roads before them, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal.**_

_**One to live, and one to die.**_

_**When the sacrifice of life is given,**_

_**That which was separated shall be joined.**_

_**Two-made-One."**_

Quinn nodded, "I've heard that part of the prophecy."

Lady Laurel spoke again.

"_**The Time of Change will come.**_

_**For The Two-made-One.**_

_**The man who channels both souls stands alone.**_

_**When Earth, Wind, Fire and Water meet.**_

_**When Fallen and Righteous join.**_

_**Daughter of the Fallen will Battle**_

_**Both Healer and Scribe.**_

_**In her alone can the Shattered Soul stay alive.**_

_**We will know her when we see her, for she will be marked.**_

_**She will come from the west, beyond the Vortex of the World, but be of our blood."**_

Everyone turned to look at Sarah, Quinn nodded, "Father said it was fated that Jareth found Sarah. Now I see why."

The Lady Laurel spoke this time her voice trembled.

"_**The Shadows now course, and kill.**_

_**One did live, and one did die, but both are.**_

_**The Time of Change has come.**_

_**The man who channels stands alone.**_

_**When Healers seeds come to fruit.**_

_**When Scribes words tear at the soul.**_

_**The great silence will be heard.**_

_**The Battle for the Shattered Soul Begins.**_

_**Two roads before him, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal**_."

Lady Laurel closed her eyes, one of the priestesses moved forward, asked the Labyrithians to step outside the temple. Quinn paced as the others took seats on benches just outside the temple.

"Ok, anyone want to hazard a guess?" Quinn asked.

"Healers seeds..." Anne was already ciphering. "Healers… that's plural."

Giles looked up from his thoughts. "Talbot and Phineas."

Quinn looked at the Archer. "They attended our births."

"What seeds could they have sown?" Ryan asked. "WE know that Phineas does not like mortals, or half breeds, and he really does not like _**Nephilim**_ or their descendants." Ryan looked at Anne, "What do we know about Talbot?"

Anne shrugged. "He's an Elf…he is good at keeping secrets. He seems to be in favor of the King's alliances with us…and Sarah."

"Talbot has been Healer to the court of the Goblin King since Father placed Jareth on the throne." Quinn said while he paced. "Talbot had been Jareth's person healer since he was born. He's a good man, kind and forgiving."

Anne looked at Quinn, "And Phineas? Did you have much contact with him over the years Quinn?"

Quinn nodded, "While we were boys and living at our father's court…I was attended to by Phineas, he said it was as a favor to my mother's father. He is as different from Talbot as night is to day. He is not kind, warm, or forgiving. He is hard, cold and brutal, and a bit of a sadomasochist. Then so many Fae men are…" He stopped pacing. "I was taken out of his care when Father placed me on Tarsi when Jareth was crowned."

Sarah, who up until this point had remained silent, spoke. "What did Phineas teach Quinn?"

The Fae King looked at her, thought it over and frowned. "Never to trust mortals, never to put faith in others, and never to allow anyone to get close."

"But you did allow one to get close." Sarah said from her distant point. "Long before you began to desire me, you let Jareth get close."

"Jareth was already there." Quinn corrected.

"Did Phineas know that?" Anne asked, knowing where Sarah's mind was.

Quinn shook his head, "We never told him."

"And Talbot, what did he teach?" Sarah asked.

Quinn closed his eyes, inclined his head, his eyes made rapid movements behind the lids, as if he were reading something. "Talbot taught Jareth to be kind to the unwanted, to take time to be gentle with them. He gave him the tools to be wise and generous." Quinn opened his eyes.

"And you said it wasn't a simple matter of good verses evil." Sarah said with a shudder.

Anne held up a hand to silence them. "Lady Laurel said a Scribes words would tear at the soul…which scribe? Me, Cairbre, who? Which Scribe!"

Before the Bard could object, Quinn groaned. "It's Elthric, the Scholar."

Giles moved toward his King. "Sire, was he not punished along with Elise?"

"He went underground….so to speak. No one has heard a peep out of him since the merge." Quinn sighed. "We've been so busy in the last two years I never gave it a thought."

"Or were programmed not to give it a thought." Anne suggested. "You remember asking me to look in to the Scholar and the Archer back when the Tourney happened?" Sarah looked at Anne, and nodded. "Well I did. Seems the Scholar went to Tarsi after having served at the courts of Gilgamesh."

Quinn's hands dropped to his side. "My Grandfather? Elthric served at my Grandfather's court?"

Sarah looked at him, not surprised at all. "You didn't know this?"

"No, as far as I knew he was a Scholar from the Kingdom of Elba." Quinn said tersely. "I'm beginning to wonder what else I didn't know."

"You never bothered to look into his past." Anne said quietly. "Now why does that not surprise me. You see when he was at Gilgamesh's court, his most constant companion was that of none other than Phineas."

Quinn looked green, as if he had eaten something vile. "How did you learn all this?"

Anne looked up at Quinn in amazement. "The library of our very own castle. It has the diary of Lilith, Quinn's mother as well as the diary of Alba of Scotia. It also has the letters from the Gilgamesh Court Scribe, Tannous, to the Goblin King's scribe Voit. That was the last scribe before I became scribe. When Jareth took over from the last King, he didn't put a scribe in place because he was too busy having fun." She looked over at Cairbre. "However the High King had the sense to keep the Bard on the case of Jareth. And very busy you were kept too!" Anne teased the Bard.

Cairbre bowed. "All of my records have copies. Some in your library some in your father's."

"My library…" Quinn sighed. "You mean Jareth's."

"He means the Goblin King's library." Sarah stated. "Anne, is there any mention anywhere who gave the …drought to Lilith?"

Ann shook her head, "But it could not have been Gilgamesh. He didn't have a working knowledge of the herbs used."

Sarah and Quinn looked at each other and said together. "Phineas."

Cairbre looked at the pair. "That makes sense. He was the court physician to your grandfather, Quinn. He was your mother's physician and over saw your birth…" Cairbre stood up. "He engineered the conception."

"So Quinn, son of Lilith, grandson of Gilgamesh, was never suppose to have been even conceived." The Fae King whispered.

Lady Laurel stood in the entry of the temple. "Did you not hear my words?"

Everyone turned to look at the woman. "Of course you were to be conceived, as was Jareth. The shattering of the soul was foretold. It was written! Understand that Quinn, Lord of Tarsi…now Goblin King…IT WAS WRITTEN. What is written is what is."

Quinn shook his head, "What they did drove my mother mad."

"She was weak," Laurel stated, her voice devoid now of emotion. "And to be pitied."

"Sarah is the daughter of the Fallen." Quinn said. "But my marking her did nothing to cement the merge…. The merge fails Lady of the Oracle. It fails, and we are losing my brother to the hidden places."

Laurel looked at the Bard. "Did none of you hear my words?" She held out a scroll to the bard. "Here, take this. Leave my grove. Your battle will not be here."

Cairbre looked at the scroll. "The prophecy." He looked up to speak to the Lady of the Oracle, but she had already turned and returned to her temple. "Sire, we'd best get back to your Kingdom. We can go over this better in your war-room, then here."

Quinn transported them all back to the Castle beyond the Goblin City.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

Quinn was oddly silent when they arrived back at the castle. He watched as Anne and the Bard went over the scroll with a fine toothed comb. Each and a parchment scroll of their own and quills. Each stanza was being written down and gone over.

Ryan and Giles were helping by pulling down volumes as they were called out. Solea also worked on helping her husband. Only Quinn and Sarah held back. Quinn looked at the young woman, the consort to the throne, and quietly left the chamber. Sarah did not follow him.

Quinn walked for a long time when he paused. He found himself in the area just past the hedge maze in the Labyrinth. One of Jareth's memories came flashing though. He could hear the words as fresh as he had heard them in his mind when they happened.

_**"Well," he heard Jareth say pleasantly, "if it isn't you." **_

Quinn leaned on the same stone that his brother, his other half had leaned on, much in the same fashion. Here Jareth had given Hoggle the crystal that had become the tainted peach… but now Quinn wondered, had it been Jareth's idea or his? He thought of all the sneaky and snide things done, said. Now he had to wonder how much of that had been Jareth. Both were capable of mischief. However, Quinn usually instigated a situation.

He had known that Jareth had received a summons. As Lord of Tarsi he had to know he had to know where and who. It was part of being the back up for the Goblin King. He had also known that his brother had been spending an inordinate amount of time watching a mortal female. He had caught glimpses of her in the shared recesses of the soul even then. He had felt the impact of that first meeting, when Jareth had entered the window of the bedroom where the child was taken. He felt impatient with his brother for offering the woman-child a dream revealing crystal. He had told him; no he had forced him to use his powers to show her he was the master of the situation. He had been the one to turn the crystal into a snake and toss it at the frightened girl.

Quinn walked again, pondering. How much of that first meeting had actually been Jareth? How much had he actually caused to happen? He had harbored such feelings of animosity toward mortals at the time. Good thing Jareth had always been able to meet his duties as Goblin King; Quinn decided. It had been so foggy, and now three years later is was crystal clear. They had been merging off and on mentally for years. The situation with Sarah's first visit to the Kingdom had brought things to a head. It was the strongest reactions either brother had ever had to any one person. Moreover, it was the only time Quinn had ever had to fight to keep active.

Sarah, Quinn thought with an ache that was constant within him now. That green eyed little vixen whom had entered the Labyrinth and turned their world upside down. Quinn walked agitatedly toward the Wyrn. "Angus!" he shouted as he neared the Wyrn entrance. "I need to ride."

Angus came out and stared at him as if he were seeing a ghost. "Quinnie lad…ye seems vexed."

"I am deeply vexed." He mounted Angus' back. "Get me out of here, before my head explodes."

The skies opened for the pair as they rose high above the landscape of the lands of the Labyrinth. Dragon and rider soared, feeling the freedom of the air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah left the chamber, knowing she would only be in the way if she chose to stay. She wandered out to the garden, her steps' taking her to the arbor. Within its hidden places she could think. Sitting in the dark cool green place, she closed her eyes. It was still too quiet, yet here she could think.

"My Lady?" A familiar voice spoke quietly to her. "May I be of service?"

Sarah opened her eyes to the concerned face of her old friend. "Sir Didymus." She said softly. "How long you been standing there?"

"Not long." He moved closer slowly. "It's been a strange morning, Ma'am. The Goblin Guard is out of sorts."

"Many of us seem to be." Sarah confessed. "The birds are missing."

"I have noticed." Sir Didymus sighed. "Not a good sign."

"No, I suppose it's not." Sarah sighed heavily.

"Is there anything I can do, My Lady?" the little Knight looked troubled.

"Pray." Sarah said firmly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angus landed on the craggy mountaintop at the far end of the Kingdom. Quinn slid from his back and stood on the bulwark the rocks formed. He gazed at the Kingdom stretched out before him. "I never really wanted it." He said aloud. "I just wanted to feel I was worthy of it."

Angus sighed. "Quinnie lad, ye are worthy. Ye were willing to give up thy own existence to save Jareth."

"What good did it do, Angus?" Quinn moaned as he turned to face the Dragon Lord. "It's like I'm alone here. He is quiet! I barely hear him. I have never been so alone. It would have been better if I'd never been born!"

"Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinnie." The Dragon shook his great head as he clucked his tongue. "Ye know better than that."

"Angus, did I do something wrong in the merge? Why are we not…One?" Quinn rubbed his forehead. "I keep going over and over it."

"That is not for me to say, Lad." Angus hunkered down.

Quinn looked back at the land; "He loves this place so much…. Its inhabitants…all of them…not just the Goblins. I know why, and I share that feeling…I always did. I feel that way about Tarsi." He closed his eyes; "I miss MY castle, my gardens, and my people." He moaned out brokenheartedly. "I miss my life!"

The great Dragon nodded, "That is only natural, Quinnie."

The unhappy Fae shook his head. "It's wrong." He looked horrified at the Dragon. "I envy Jareth so many things…his friends, his house…his…" He stopped.

"His woman?" Angus suggested.

"_**She's**_ not _**his**_ woman…"Quinn growled in a fury. "I'm beginning to think she never was."

Angus blinked. "What does that mean?"

"You've know us since we were brought to live at the High King's court, old friend. Have you ever once known Jareth to impose his will on a female?" When the dragon shook his head, Quinn continued. "So many times, I have sent thoughts to him. How many of my thoughts did he use? I know I was the one who said to show her our power! I was the one who suggested the snake that turned to a silk scarf…." He looked at the bewildered dragon.

"Quinn?"

The young Fae paced. "Something in me…in us…. In our shared mind, must have recognized her….and I …I set about putting into motion the things that… NO! That's wrong…he…I… **WE**…_**WE recognized her**_. She was never just his…she's been ours all along." Quinn's knees gave way and he fell to the ground. "_**She's been ours**_."

The great Dragon kept watch over the Fae.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre shrugged. "Well, what do we have, Lady Anne?"

"Bits and pieces at best, Bard." Anne frowned. "God this reminds me of some of the stupid puzzle tests back home." She flung her quill.

Ryan held Giles back as he went to retrieve the quill. "Don't get in the line of fire." The Paladin cautioned. No sooner did the words leave his lips then Anne threw all the quills off the table and roared.

Cairbre looked at her for a moment then spread the scroll flat once more. "Point by point." He said softly suggested, ignoring the outburst.

Anne nodded. " Ok we have the arrogance of a High King resulting in the birth of the Shattered Soul. That has happened. Oberon got his jollies and the results are Jareth and Quinn."

The Bard smiled, "Crudely but accurately put, Lady Anne." He mused. "The next two stanzas depict the existence of the Shattered soul. Side by side, even when not together."

Giles' face showed commiseration for his friend, and his King. "That's a hell of a way to live." He said.

Cairbre looked at the Archer, "I beg your pardon?"

"Always in each other's head…knowing what the other knows, feels and wants." Solea shuddered. "I agree with the Archer, it's no way to live."

Anne looked at the scroll again. "Bard, where does it say that only one was supposed to be born?"

The Bard looked at the words, "Lady Anne…you've hit on something."

Ryan looked over; "She's hit on what?"

"A truth that no one ever wanted to see." Cairbre went over the words again. "The shattered soul was meant to be."

Giles held up a hand, "You all said only one was ever meant to be born." He protested.

"It would seem the High King was not the only one suffering from Arrogance, my Lord Archer." Cairbre flung his quill as Anne had flung hers. "We've been reading the damn thing wrong from the start."

"Bloody Hell!" Giles groaned.

Anne pushed Cairbre aside. "You and yours have had your turn playing games with this sucker. Well, now it is my turn. Ryan, Giles, sit down and let me bounce this off you."

The remaining Champions sat across from her and the Bard and his wife took seats at the far end of the table. Cairbre with a fresh scroll and quill prepared to take down notes. "Ok, we've got the King and we've got the boys. We've got them living side by side, even when not together." Anne shuddered.

"_**Two roads before them, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal.**_

_**One to live, and one to die." **_She paused then read the next line.

"_**When the sacrifice of life is given,**_

_**That which was separated shall be joined.**_

_**Two-made-One."**_

Giles looked at the Scribe. "Does that sound muddled to you?"

Anne nodded, "Let's try it this way.

_**Two roads before them, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal.**_

_**One to live, and one to die when the sacrifice of life is given,**_

_**That which was separated shall be joined, Two-made-One."**_

Cairbre at the end of the table frowned. "It's still the same thing."

"No it's not." Ryan stood.

Anne slammed her hand into the table. "Who died?"

Cairbre moved to where she was standing. "What do you mean who died?"

"One to live, one to die when the sacrifice of life is given….Who died? Which one died?" She looked at Ryan and Giles. "You were there, who died?"

Solea gasped. "Neither. Neither died…. Quinn prevented Jareth from dying and then Ryan, Klaws and Giles saved the Two-made-one!"

"Jareth…he's living the death beyond dying…" Anne stated. "Remember what he looked like when he returned from the mine…" Anne gasped. "Quinn sacrificed his life…not just his body…his life."

Cairbre looked at her notes. "What was it Quinn said…the merge was not assimilating…"

Anne read further on. "It was foretold it wouldn't, not right away. Dear God! You've all been reading this thing wrong all along."

Cairbre looked at Anne; "We have to re-read the entire prophecy. It's been scrambled by Fae arrogance in trying to read it." He looked to his wife, "Best have the servants bring us food…it's going to be a long day, my dear."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn sat looking at the land, his brother's Kingdom, now his. He had been quiet for a long time. The Dragon Lord sat beside him, watching and waiting. Finally, Quinn looked over at the Dragon. "Phineas set the seeds of poison in my mind." He stated. "But my desire to save my brother over rode it." He looked at the Kingdom again. "I'd do it again, Angus. I'd give my life for Jareth, again."

"Of course ye would Quinnie, yer a good man." Angus said.

"He told me to court her…" Quinn sighed. "I thought that having marked her…"

"Marking and courting are not the same, even an old Dragon like myself knows that, Lad!" Angus scoffed.

"I tried to get off easy, didn't I?" The Fae looked down at his hands. "I'm afraid, Angus…"

"Of what lad?" The Dragon leaned nearer to give comfort.

"Of not measuring up." He muttered.

Angus leaned closer, his great dragon lips nest to the ear of the Fae. "Since when would a Son of Oberon not measure _**up**_?" The dragon began to snicker suggestively.

Quinn could not stay serious, and snickered as well. "Angus…you are such a dirty old man!"

"Aye, Quinnie! That I am." the Dragon Lord happily agreed. "So why waste yer time out here, sulking, when there's a woman to woo back at the castle?"

Quinn stood up. "Right again you dirty old man. I've a woman to woo." He mounted the Dragon. "Now, if you could just tell me how to do that... I mean pretending to be Jareth is one thing…wooing his way…is another."

"Be yer self Quinnie me lad…Be yer self." Advised the Dragon Lord as he took to the wing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

Sarah used the path to the tower from the garden. Sir Didymus walked with her to keep her company. "Should you need me, my Lady…I shall be in the gardens for a bit longer." He bowed with a flourish and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Sir Didymus." She parted with him at the hidden door of the tower.

She had not been in the tower much in the last two years. Not since the tourney really. She had been here with Quinn, that one time for the "private talk". It amazed her how spotless the tower always was.

She used the hidden elevator to go up. Once on the upper floor, she looked at the tools and instruments that had been left scattered here the last time she had been in the tower. Her eyes noticed the book lying on the podium, and she walked over to look at it. Jareth and Quinn had created the spell-book as children. The thought of the two boys playing in this tower and this book brought a bittersweet smile to Sarah's lips. There was a little ribbon in one page of the book, and she read it once more. It was the levitation spell. Slowly she read the spell aloud, not really thinking about what she was doing. She turned to move away from the stand the book was resting on, and noticed something was very wrong. "Oh no, not again!" She gasped.

As if she were a dandelion seed, or a feather on the wind, Sarah began to rise. Headed toward the rafters and cross-joints in the upper reaches just beneath the roof of the tower she struggled against the spell. It did little good, and she began to shout. "Help!" She knew no one in the war-room would hear her, yet she hoped that Sir Didymus in the garden would be altered and go for help.

The little Knight sitting alone in the garden did hear the cries. He knew of the enchantment on the tower. That none but a magic user could enter. He went in search of the King.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angus landed smoothly, and Quinn dismounted with grace. "Thank you Angus." He said quietly.

"Remember what I said. Just be yourself." The Dragon Lord said with confidence.

Before Quinn could reply they were interrupted by the cries of the little knight. Quinn looked at the animated little figure rushing toward him. "Sir Didymus, what is it?"

Lady Sarah…She's in the wizard's tower…." The little knight panted.

A long silent inner voice groaned. 'We didn't secure the tower.'

Quinn closed his eyes and growled. "I told her I didn't want her it the tower! Does that woman ever do as she's told?" He began to stalk off toward the castle.

"No female does!" The old Dragon laughed and taunted.

Quinn dismissed the little knight on the way to the tower. "I can handle this, and thank you for coming to get me." He opened the door, and heard the pitiful and now hoarse peals for aid. Taking his time, he climbed the stairs and pushed open the door. The room seemed empty. He knew she was still in the room. He could smell the sweet fragrance she was fond of wearing. It hung in the air as a veil hung over a bride's head and face. He drew in a breath, then looked up. Clinging to the rafter once more was the lady in question. He suppressed the urge to smile, and laugh. "Having a bit of trouble there, are you Mystic?" He asked as he leaned on the doorway.

Sarah looked down carefully. "Oh for the love of God, help me! I thought you said you two were going to fix things in here…."

Quinn strolled at a leisurely pace into the tower room, his face a mask of disinterest. "What I said was I didn't want you in my tower, if you recall." He crossed his arms and looked at the girl hanging. "Now why should I help you?"

"Quinn, please…I'm losing my grasp here." She shifted and felt the rafter tear into her hands. She whimpered as the pain hit.

"Fine." He sighed, waved a hand and floated up to where she hung helplessly. He slid one hand about her, the other under her knees. "You can let go now." He said tersely. "Just place your arms over my shoulders." She put one arm over the back of his shoulder, and defiantly refused to put the other arm around him. He pretended to let go of her and the arm she had refused to place on him went over his shoulder like a shot. She held tight, and her face whipped around to his. Quinn remembered the words of the Dragon. _**'Be yer self Quinnie me lad…Be yer self.'**_ He looked at her, not the way his other half did, and instead he let himself shine though. "Strange little creature." He mused, much as he had the first time he found her hanging in the tower. His feral eyes danced with mischief and hunger. Cradling her as they floated on air, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her surprised mouth. The soft protest died before it really started, and she mewed softly.

Quinn watched as her eyes closed almost automatically. He could feel the sweet mouth beneath his part in anticipation of his kiss. Gently he teased her with the tip of his tongue. Slowly he traced her lips as he held her suspending against gravity. He kept the kiss moderate and persuasive, not wishing to over power the girl, not just yet. He needed her to hunger.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him when he ended the kiss. "Thank you for saving me again." She whispered.

"Seems to be my calling in life, doesn't it?" He teased as his feet landed softly on the stone tiles of the tower floor. HE held her in his arms, "What were you doing?"

She motioned to the book. "I thought you'd said you were going to fix that thing."

Quinn snickered. "I'm afraid with everything else that has happened…we didn't think of it."

"Oh yeah," she moaned. "Very funny, Quinn…Have you any idea of how scary it is to hang from that rafter?" Looking back at the man, she felt her breath freeze, her lips parted and she stared at him. "Please, put me down." She mewed.

Quinn lowered her to her feet, but did not relinquish his hold on her. "As you wish, my…lady." He drank her in with his eyes.

Sarah disentangled herself from him, shaking as she did. "Stop that!"

Quinn smiled, " Why? You enjoy being cuddled and petted, don't you?"

Sarah began to back away from him. "You don't have the right, Quinn."

"Don't I?" he taunted as he stepped closer with cat like movements.

"No." she squeaked backing up until she was against a wall.

Quinn placed a hand on either side of her, trapping her within the span of his arms. "Still fighting the attraction, Sarah?"

"You look like him, you sound like him, but you are not him!" She hoarsely rasped.

Quinn blinked. "You are so right." The image that the world saw melted away, and hovering over her like a bird of prey stood Quinn of Tarsi. "Now, you were saying?"

Sarah gasped, she had not thought it possible for him to transform back to the darker half of the souls image. "Quinn." She gasped.

"Yes, Sarah." He leaned forward; his cheek touched hers as he whispered in her ear. "Quinn."

Her fingertips dug into the wall behind her, she panicked. "If anyone see you…"

"No one will see me," he assured her as he began to explore her long slender neck with his lips. "Only magic users allowed, remember?" He looked down at her hands digging into the wall. Deliberately he reached down and pulled on of her hands off the wall. He felt her resist, "Now, now, Sarah." He growled in the back of his throat. "There's no escape." He pulled her hand forward, placing it on his waist. "You may as well resign yourself to the fact that we are going to have to bond."

"You marked me," she said in a tone that hinted anger as well as accusation. "Isn't that enough?"

"No, sweet, it's not." He teased as his mouth moved down her throat.

"What more do I have to do?" she moaned, feeling like a traitor, her body was already responding with excitement to Quinn's ministrations. As his mouth landed on the hollow of her throat, she gasped loudly.

Quinn chuckled softly, sensually. "Yes, I remember you liking that." He teased as he continued his assault.

"Quinn, I beg you…stop." She felt her pulse race and her breathing was becoming more than difficult.

"Sarah." He said pulling her closer, his lips breathing her name against her skin as he continued to kiss the soft tender area of the young woman's throat. His hand moved up her back, caressing every disc of her spine as it traveled upward. HE murmured her name again as his lips move over her shoulder.

Sarah felt her other hand gently removed from the wall. He placed it over his shoulder without even looking at it. Sarah fought and lost the battle; she looked down at the man whose kisses were like worship on her skin. "Quinn please, I can't."

"You can." His lips moved to her ear. "Ma petite."

Sarah shivered involuntarily. "Please, let me go."

"_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Il faut oublier**_

_**Tout peut s'oublier**_

_**Qui s'enfuit déjà**_

_**Oublier le temps**_

_**Des malentendus**_

_**Et le temps perdu**_

_**A savoir comment**_

_**Oublier ces heures**_

_**Qui tuaient parfois**_

_**A coups de pourquoi**_

_**Le cœur du bonheur**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

Ne me quitte pas" Quinn whispered reverently, his lips at her ear. His fingers making slow circles at the small of her back. Sarah arched and mewed. "I don't understand…what did you just say? I don't speak French!" Quinn traced the line of her jaw with his lips. "We must rectify that." He said softly . "I said… 

_**Do not leave me**_

_**It is necessary to forget**_

_**All can be forgotten**_

_**Who flees already**_

_**To forget time**_

_**Misunderstandings**_

_**And wasted time**_

_**Namely how**_

_**To forget these hours**_

_**Who killed sometimes**_

_**With blows of why**_

_**The heart of happiness**_

_**Do not leave me**_

_**Do not leave me**_

_**Do not leave me**_

Do not leave me" He pulled her closer again, before she could protest placed his lips on hers with a masterful show of ownership. One hand held her back; the other cradled the back of her head. His tongue moved over, past the gentle parting of her lips, and into the warm inner mouth. This time there was no war, no battles, only sweet surrender. This time when the kiss ended, Sarah clung to him. "Now, really Sarah," He murmured low. "Is old Quinnie really all that bad?" 

"No." She mewed back. "But I feel like such a…traitor."

Quinn cupped her face. "Let me court you." He pleaded. "It was and is my brother's wish."

Sarah placed her head against his shoulder. "But it feels so…wrong."

"Sarah," He stroked her hair, "let me court you."

"I'll try…" she promised.

Quinn raised her head, softly speaking again in the romance language.

"_**Moi je t'offrirai**_

_**Des perles de pluie**_

_**Venues de pays**_

_**Où il ne pleut pas**_

_**Je creuserai la terre**_

_**Jusqu'après ma mort**_

_**Pour couvrir ton corps**_

_**D'or et de lumière**_

_**Je ferai un domaine**_

_**Où l'amour sera roi**_

_**Où l'amour sera loi**_

_**Où tu seras reine**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

_**Ne me quitte pas**_

Ne me quitte pas 

_**Me I will offer to you**_

_**Pearls of rain**_

_**Arrivals of country**_

_**Where it does not rain**_

_**I will dig the ground**_

_**Until after my death**_

_**To cover your body**_

_**Of gold and light**_

_**I will make a field**_

_**Where the love will be a king**_

_**Where the love will be law**_

_**Where you will be queen**_

_**Do not leave me**_

_**Do not leave me**_

_**Do not leave me**_

_**Do not leave me"**_

"Whose words?" She asked slowly.

"A French poet, Jacques Brel." Quinn answered. "Do you like it? There is more."

Sarah placed light fingertips to his lips. "Enough…for now, Quinn."

He nodded. "Come, my dear." He turned toward the door. "I'm sure lunch is being served and your parents most likely wonder where we are." He pulled her into his arm and guided her out of the tower. "Ma petite."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

Robert and Karen were settling the children in their places when Quinn and Sarah joined them. Robert looked with gentle concern at the pair. "Are the rest of our champions not joining us?"

The king shook his head, as he bowed slightly toward the Archer's wife. "They are busy on a project. I fear your husband did not have time to send you word, Lady Celestia. I do hope you'll stay with us for the meal."

Celestia smiled softly. "With pleasure, Sire. I fear I'd only be in the way if they are working on something intense."

The Fae King pulled out the chair for Sarah, and watched as she seated herself. "It is a bit involved." He admitted. "Sarah and I both felt the need to clear our heads."

Karen smiled over at her stepdaughter. "I suppose we had best get started on the plans for your wedding soon. When would you like to start?"

Sarah looked like a deer in the headlights, she turned to the Fae King. "Our wedding…."

Seeing her disorientation, Quinn jumped in. "I think we can afford a few days of getting use to Ryan and Anne's marriage before we tackle the planning of a Royal Wedding." He suggested placing a comforting hand on Sarah's. "I think a few days rest is called for. You and Sarah worked so hard on the wedding, and deserve a respite." Karen seemed mollified for the moment, and Sarah breathed easier. Quinn patted the hand under his. He looked over at Robert, "How are the plans for the new court house?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea took over policing the area, she directed the servants as they brought in the mid-day meal for the group. She knew that Anne and Cairbre needed the table where the scrolls and parchments lay kept clear of other debris. She poured water in goblets and brought them around.

Anne sipped the water as if it were the nectar of the gods. She had been working with Goblins so long; she was starting to think like them. "Cairbre, you may be a excellent Bard, but you don't know jack about puzzles!"

The Bard's eyes widened and he looked mildly amused. "Really? Well suppose you educate me?" He sat down and leaned back.

"Laurel is a Oracle." Anne stated. "By their very nature they speak in riddles and rhymes. The trick is to decipher it without losing the meaning. It is a puzzle. Not unlike the stupid things in the complex, that Zaker set up. It has twists, turns, and double meanings. I say we scrap everything and start with a clean slate. We need to come at this not as Fae, but as blind folk."

Solea turned. "As what?"

"Blind folk, we need to feel our way though this sucker." Anne stated suddenly proud of herself. "That's it…we're not feeling our way though it!"

The Bard slapped his head, "That's bloody brilliant!"

Anne turned to Ryan, "I need a chalkboard and some chalk."

Ryan turned to Giles; "We got anything like that?"

Giles looked at the Court Scribe, "Give me about ten minuets." He looked at the food that had been brought in. "Don't wait lunch on me."

The Bard rose to take the plate his wife had dished up for him. "Thank you, my angel." He kissed her brow.

"You are most welcome, husband." She enjoyed looking after him.

Anne watched the pair; "You must have been married a very long time." She commented. "To be so easy with each other."

Solea looked amused, "On the contrary, Lady Anne. We have been married only a few years. Two to be exact."

Anne raised a quizzical brow. "Really? I would have thought it was far longer than that. You seem so…in tuned to each other."

The Bard slid his hand over his wife's shoulder pulling her into his lap. "We are soul mates." He stated. "Much like you and the Paladin are." He nibbled more on his wife then his food.

Solea nodded happily. "We've known each other, and we've been in the same social circles. Our finding each other was easy."

The court scribe nodded, "Sometimes it works out that way…. And it's a good thing." She looked down at the wedding band only on her hand a few hours now. "Some things just work out for the best." A fleeting sadness swept over her. "And others not so."

Cairbre sipped the goblet his wife offered him, gazed at the former student and asked. "How so?"

"Jareth being suppressed…Quinn," She shuddered on the name, "being out…this entire mess with poor Sarah at the center." She pushed her plate away, suddenly not hungry any longer. "Why couldn't it be the other way around? Why does it have to be that … one out?" She began to pace. "It must be far harder for poor Sarah…having to tolerate his touch."

"I seem to recall you have some misgivings about Jareth's motives where the fair Sarah are concerned." The Bard intoned.

Anne grimaced. "Had I known that he was going to be taken from us, I'd have gift wrapped her and delivered her to him myself!"

"He's not truly taken." The Bard stated softly. "He is still there…"

"Stuck in a merge with the 'Prince of Darkness.'" Anne snapped.

Solea felt a bit of sympathy for the younger woman. "Lady Anne, surly you understand that Quinn is not a evil man. Look at the sacrifice he made."

The girl with red hair turned. "He was going to use the rescue of Jareth to break the marking. He demanded the payment of a Kiss." Her voice shook with anger. "So excuse me if I don't see his _**sacrifice**_ as being all that noble." She paced again. "I would bet he did something wrong, and that's why the merge didn't work if I was not sure it was not meant to work all at once."

The Bard watched her pace. "Lady Anne, you are very hostile."

Anne held up one of the long tresses of red hair, "No kidding."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen had taken the children to the play yard, and Robert had returned to his office. Quinn sipped his water and watched Sarah play with the food on her plate with a fork. "Not hungry?" he asked.

"Worried." She admitted freely.

"About?"

"The wedding." She sighed.

Quinn's feral eyes watched her like a bird of prey. "If I were you, I'd be more distressed and unsettled about the wedding night." He said in a menacing tone.

Color, like that of a spring rose, flooded Sarah's cheeks. She wanted to hide. "Ok, I'm worried about that too. Are you happy?"

"Deliriously so." Quinn cooed. His eyes watching her and demanding she return his gaze.

"What if the merge is not complete?" She asked.

He shrugged, "It matters not." He shifted slightly in his seat. "You are the betrothed of the Goblin King, and it is the Goblin King you will wed."

"Which Goblin King?" her voice shook.

Quinn rose from his seat, moved slowly to her side, bent down and brought his face within a hair of hers. "There is only one Goblin King, Sarah. Two halves of a shattered soul, to be sure…but one body."

"But if you're in control…" She protested.

"Then you'll be in for a adventure, ma petite." He never took his eyes off hers.

Sarah pulled back; "Does he know you talk this way to me? Can he hear you?"

Quinn straightened up, stood at his full height, and haughtily answered. "At times yes, he does. Sometimes he even makes squawking about it." He was amused.

Sarah blinked. "But he can't stop you, can he?"

A hand roughly pulled her out of the chair, and forcefully against him. "No, he can't." He looked at her with an expression she had never seen on the face of either brother. It was a look that was dangerously sensual. "And you don't want to, do you?"

The young woman looked at him shook her head and admitted. "No, Quinn…I don't want to." She hung her head in shame.

Gently his fingers lifted her chin. "There is no need for shame, Sarah. You are our beloved. There is now and will ever after be just one."

"I loved…Love…" she murmured in confusion.

"You love the Goblin King." He finished for her. "Then dearest Sarah, love all of him." The voice deep within spoke and it shocked the brother in control. 'court her.' He shifted his hold and it became a tender embrace instead of an owner's grip. "Love us both, sweet Sarah." He suggested gently. "Love us both, faults and virtues."

"I don't know you." She whispered. "I barely knew him."

Quinn found hope in her words. "Then get to know me."

"How?" she moaned.

Quinn held her at a distance of a hand and suddenly she was within a vortex. "AS you got to know him…Sarah." He watched as she was taken from the room. He drew a crystal from the air, and watched as the magic placed her in the room it had all begun in on a stormy night in what had seemed a lifetime ago. "Once upon a time." Quinn said softly. "_**Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman**_."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

Sarah stood in the empty bedroom; outside the sun was setting. She wondered if the Fae King had arranged that or sped up time, or reordered it yet again. She was not sure how time was measured between the realm she was living in and the one she had lived in. Moving though the room she remembered the lights had not worked that night. She had tried the wall switch repeatedly. He had placed her in the room next to the switch. "You want me to re-enact that night?" she asked aloud, but was only answered by the echo of her voice in the empty room. "This is not the way it was…" she held her court skirt out. "I was not dressed like a Labyrinthian. This room had furnishings! And a screaming baby! A storm was raging outside…" even as she said the words, a flash of lightening crackled in the sky. "Show off!" she said turning at the sounds of wings beating wildly at the window. "Here we go again." She groaned to herself.

The French windows burst open and Quinn dressed as Jareth had been, appeared in a burst of glitter. "We always did like a grand entrance." He smirked, placing hands at his hips as his other half had done.

"It's not quiet the same, Quinn." Sarah said cockily, and waved at the room. "This was not an empty room that night."

"Well," He crinkled up his nose teasingly, "we have to fudge it here and there, lovey. The bedroom set is…occupied at this time…" He stated airily grinning lewdly. "And I really don't relish a crying babe at this moment." He winked at the shocked young woman. "Come on, Sarah…play along."

Sarah tapped the toe of her shoe, "Quinn I was not dressed like this."

"I know how you were dressed…I like this better." He looked appreciatively at her long skirt and the bodice that did not hide her curves. "Far more fetching than that dreadful baggy shirt over the pants. A woman in pants…whose idea was that. So come on, I've flown in a window…and your reaction was.." He urged her to take the cue.

She shook her head, heaved a sigh and said recalling as best as she could, "_**You're ... him, aren't you? You're the King of the Goblins."**_ When she spoke, her voice was an awed whisper.

Quinn bowed, "See that wasn't so hard, now was it?" His eyes were fixed upon Sarah's with a concentration she found commanding. When he took a step toward her, into the light from the doorway, she suddenly had the impulse to retreat. "Is that fear I see in your eyes? Was there fear that night?"

Sarah thought about it, "Yes, there was…I hid it…but yes…several layers of fear. Fear of what my words had done, of what my father was going to do to me when he found out…and then fear of…" She looked at the Fae King. "Of you…him…. The Goblin King." She waved at the fluttering cape.

Quinn crossed his arms, drawing on the memory, "What's said is said." He told her.

"I did not mean it and he knew it!" she stomped her foot, now in a shoe and on a floor that had no rug, no carpet it made a dull thud noise. Nearly three years had passed and still she was miffed at having had her words taken so literally.

Quinn moved closer, "Ah you didn't?"

Sarah took an involuntary step back, then stopped. "Quinn, I don't like this game." Her voice was raspy as if she could not breathe right. "I don't want to remember, I don't want to play." She was afraid, and in some place in her mind unwilling to face that night and it's truths in the company of Quinn.

"Look at me, Sarah." He spread his arms and moved round her as the Goblin King had that night. "Now tell me, without spending time thinking about it, what you felt when you saw him. When you see me…tell me what is going through your mind." He stopped to place his hand under her chin. "Tell me." _**Lightning traced the veins of the sky and lit up his face.**_

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…so powerful, so commanding…so… handsome…." She wanted to pull away; his fingers with a gentle pressure would not let her. "Goblin King."

"He told you he'd saved you… freed you." Quinn crooned. "And your reaction?"

"Panic." She gasped. "I felt panicked then and I feel panic now, I want to go home Quinn! I do not like this, and I want to go home. I can't re-enact my first meeting with Jareth …not with you. "

Quinn stepped closer. "You asked that the child be taken that night." He said with a kindness she had not expected. Sarah closed her eyes; his breath bathed her face. "There's no baby this time Sarah. It's just you…and me." He watched as the face relaxed slightly. "Open your eyes, Sarah. Look at Quinnie." He coaxed.

Lashes fluttered as she opened her eyes, the room was dark now, the storm ragged out side. Lightening flashed and lit the room up, making the mismatched eyes with the hearts of dark Azure were gazing at her with content. Green eyes with hearts of gold and blue looked back, "Oh God but you're beautiful." She moaned in a hoarse sigh, then bit the lips that betrayed her so easily. She looked down and wondered if she could just disappear.

Leather clad fingers stroked her chin, working down her throat. "Thank you," He said pleased at her honest reaction. "Look at me, Sarah."

Hesitantly she let her eyes meet his. "Yes, Quinn?"

"Let us continue with this stroll down memory lane." He coaxed softly. _**"I've brought you a gift, Sarah," he said, holding it out to her. A glowing crystal had appeared in his hand. **_

Sarah stared at the orb spinning on the gloved hand. "That's not the same one…is it?"

"NO." Quinn said soundly. "That ship has sailed." He stopped spinning the orb.

"What is this one? The secrets of the universe?" her voice was icy.

Quinn grinned, "_**A crystal, nothing more.**_" With a teasing smile, Quinn extended his hand toward her. His voice was quieter now, and huskier. "Do you want it, Sarah?"

Sarah hesitated, another bolt of thunder and lightning illuminating the sky behind the Goblin King, and Sarah bit back a startled yelp. He still held one hand under her chin. "Don't fear the storm outside, the one in here is far more dangerous." Quinn moved his hand and the orb floated over his fingers. The gift was not the only seductive thing in the room.

Sarah looked at the orb then back at the mismatched eyes. "What kinds of strings are you attaching? Jareth wanted me to give up the baby, and as you have pointed out there is no baby here. I learned a long time ago from both of you that nothing is for nothing, everything has a price."

"No screaming baby." Quinn said halting the spin of the orb. His hand moved down her throat, his thumb coming to rest in the hollow. "But there is most defiantly a baby here, baby." He growled. "You know, it's a good thing the bedroom set is back at the castle." He teased.

"So what will you demand?" Sarah suddenly sounded angry. Her eyes were closing to angry slits.

Quinn snorted, and tossed his mane of dark blond hair. It was not nearly as light as it appeared when he was with others, nor did it seem as baby fine. It looked more like a mixture of both sides of the Shattered Soul combined. "I will make no demands, Sarah. Merely a request."

"Yeah right…" she did not trust him anymore than she had trusted the other half on that first night. "So what's the request?"

"That you remember I am not my brother. This time it's me, Quinn, you are dealing with." He said raising the hand with the orb. _**With a wave of his hand, he extinguished the crystal. With another wave, he plucked a live snake from the air. He held it with a straight arm in front of him, so that it writhed and hissed near Sarah's face. Then he threw it at her. "Don't defy me," he warned her.**_

Sarah stared at the snake. "Quinn!"

The snake turned into the same kind of scarf that had appeared that night. HE watched as it slowly floated down to the floor; she stared at it as well. "Sarah, you're not playing." He said sadly. "That snake into scarf trick was one of my suggestions that night."

"I don't like your game." She pulled away from the hand holding her throat only to have herself pressed to the wall. "I don't want to play!"

"That's because it's not my game we are playing…it's his." He waved his hand, gone was the scarf from the floor as if it had never been, and the trappings of the Goblin King disappeared as well. Now Quinn of Tarsi stood before her. He noted the panic rise in her eyes as she flattened herself to the wall. "You fear me more than him…now why would that be? You don't know me, remember?" He moved his hands down her shoulders. "He wanted to shower you with gifts and all you could do was complain about the baby. Why reject what he had to offer? Wasn't he pleasing enough to you?"

"I was fifteen!" she gasped. "I was suppose to be watching my brother…not being seduced."

"Yes, well, there's not little brother here tonight, and you are no longer fifteen." Quinn murmured as his face came close to hers. "So baby, wantta neck?"

"Get away from me you…you…wolf!" she shoved him back.

Quinn laughed. "OH come now Sarah," he moved back toward her carefully. "You know you want old Quinnie to put the moves on you."

"I do not…" she protested a bit too quickly and moved swiftly across the room. "What ever gave you the idea I did!"

Quinn grabbed her from behind, pulled her tight against him. "You did, baby." He crooned in her ear. He felt her freeze up. "Easy girl, I'm not planing on ravaging you here and now."

Sarah exhaled, "You Fae are a randy bunch of perverts."

At her ear he breathed, "There will come a day when you'll be damned glad of it." He promised. Tightening his arms, he rocked her side to side. "Relax Sarah."

"Easy for you to say." She felt her heart pounding. "I think I'd feel safer if I were dressed in my jeans and poet's shirt."

Quinn nuzzled her neck; "Those garments never did you justice. What you have on now, on the other hand…" He flirted gently. "Oh Sarah, you are far more then just eye candy. You are an unspoken promise." He eased his hold on her, then at a leisurely pace turned her to face him. "Close your eyes, Sarah." He leaned toward her.

Sarah blinked rapidly as she felt his mouth on hers. Much as she wanted to fight the kiss, she also wanted the kiss. She enjoyed the way it made her feel. Closing her eyes, she gave herself over to the pleasure of the lips on hers.

Quinn ended the kiss. He looked at her with tenderness. "For the record, my dear. You were never safe, not even in you beloved jeans. Jareth was lusting for you in his heart of hearts. You were and are the deepest desire of the Goblin King."

Looking around the dark empty room, Sarah whispered. "Quinn, I want to go home."

"Moving right along…." He waved his hand and they were on the windswept hillside. "Home, sweet, home."

"You're enjoying this!" She snapped.

Quinn no longer dressed as the Goblin King, seemed more relaxed. "Yes, I am. And you should be too." He looked around the hillside. "Sit with me, Sarah." He sat on the sandy hillside and looked toward the Labyrinth. Sarah reluctantly took a seat beside him; she too looked toward the Labyrinth. "Did you know that this was one of Jareth's favorite views?" She shook her head. "Well, it is. Jareth loves this place."

Sarah looked at Quinn, "What is your favorite view, Quinn?"

"Sunrise on Tarsi." He said with a wistful tone. "It's breathtaking." He looked over at the girl. "What's yours?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment, "The view from the Wizard's Tower."

Reclining on his elbows, he regarded the girl. "Someday, I'd like to show you Tarsi, as I know it." He cocked his head to one side. "Perhaps we should plan a state visit."

Sarah made a face. "I have enough plans to see to right now, thank you."

Quinn pulled her down to lay beside him he hugged her close. "Time enough to worry about wedding plans Sarah. Right now, we are not going to worry about any of that. The only thing you and I are going to do is get to know each other." He stroked her chin; "I don't want to see you as an adversary, nor a advisory. You are a beautiful young woman. And it's that part of Sarah Williams I seek to know."

"You still scare the hell out of me." She whispered. "Both of you do."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

Solea looked at the chalkboard, "You really think this is going to work?"

Anne shrugged. "What have we got to lose?"

Cairbre tapped his chin. "It makes sense."

Ryan helped Giles secure the board to the wall. "Ok, you're ready."

Anne turned to the Bard. "You write the prophecy down. When you're done I'll strike lines though it and we'll see if it makes more sense."

The Brad looked at her with a wicked twinkle in his eyes. "Now where did you learn to do that?"

"I had an amazing teacher." Anne stated. "Mr. Woodland thought outside the box."

The bard looked at the chalk Anne was offering him; "Well then I suppose he'd appreciate this move." The Bard turned toward the chalkboard, waved his hand and the words appeared on it as if he had spent the time writing them down. Cairbre turned to smile at Anne.

Anne spun the chalk in her hand and shook her head. "Thanks that saves us a lot of time." She moved back from the board to get a better over view look. She waved Giles over. "I'm going to stay back here. I want you to put a diagonal slash mark after certain words on my command, okay?"

Giles took the chalk. Ryan, the Bard and Solea took seats behind Anne to give her freedom of movement. She looked at the words and read them over quietly to herself. "Giles, put a slash after the word alone. Good…" she read again repeatedly. "Put the next slash after the phrase be of our blood." She stood back and looked at board again. "Now we have to put the stanzas closer together."

"_**In arrogance of a High King is born a Shattered Soul.**_

_**One fair as the sun, the other of a darker nature. **_

_**Side by side, even when not together.**_

_**Two roads before them, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal.**_

_**One to live, and one to die when the sacrifice of life is given,**_

_**That which was separated shall be joined,Two-made-One**_

_**The Time of Change will come For The Two-made-One.**_

_**The man who channels both souls stands alone."**_ The Bard read the first portion. "That does make more sense."

Anne nodded. "Now read the second part as I've laid it out."

"_**When Earth, Wind, Fire and Water meet.**_

_**When Fallen and Righteous join.**_

_**Daughter of the Fallen will battle both Healer and Scribe.**_

_**In her alone can the Shattered Soul stay alive.**_

_**We will know her when we see her, for she will be marked.**_

_**She will come from the west, beyond the Vortex of the World, but be of our blood"**_

Solea nodded, "I think that's right Lady Anne."

The redhead smiled, "Just Anne, Solea. We are all friends here."

The Water Sprite smiled back. "Thank you."

The Bard watched as the last stanza was pieced together.

"_**The Shadows now course, and kill.**_

_**One did live, and one did die, but both are.**_

_**The Time of Change has come.**_

_**The man who channels stands alone.**_

_**When Healers seeds come to fruit.**_

_**When Scribes words tear at the soul.**_

_**The great silence will be heard.**_

_**The Battle for the Shattered Soul Begins.**_

_**Two roads before him, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal." **_ Cairbre read aloud for the group to hear the words. "I think you've got it Anne." He tapped his chin. "Now all we have to do is figure out what has happened and what will happen."

Anne tossed the chalk aside. "That's scroll work, not board."

Ryan looked at the first portion. "Well that's all about the birth of the shattered soul and the sacrifice of life… that all happened before and during the Tourney." He sat on top the table and looked at the board. " The second part has to do with Sarah."

"Duh." Anne teased. "Still I can't see her fighting with Quinn's old Scholar."

The Bard read the lines again, "It says Scribe, not Scholar." He turned to Anne. "It never mentions a Scholar. It says she will battle a Healer and a Scribe."

"Which Scribe, the Fae world is full of them." Anne sighed.

Solea looked at the redhead. "It will be the scribe whose words can tear at the soul of the Shattered." She saw it, and did not want to voice it.

Cairbre shuddered. "Good lord it's looking us in the face and we don't even see it… The Scribes words will tear at the soul and the great silence will be heard." The Bard looked at the young woman with red hair. "You Anne, are the Scribe. It was your words that tore at the soul of the shattered and started the great silence."

"ME?" She gasped. "Wait, what did I do?"

Giles sat down and looked at her with compassion. "You told him he's not the Goblin King. You also more or less accused him of plotting to steal Sarah from Jareth and getting Jareth killed."

Cairbre gave a moments thought to the words again. "The healer's seeds… come to fruit….We need to know what seeds the Healer planted in Quinn's mind. What was it he said…" The bard looked to the others. "What did he say Phineas wanted him to do?"

Giles closed his eyes and said the words. "_**You were always the stronger of the two sides of the soul. Yours is the power that should rule. You must bury the past! Bury the one time Goblin King deep down so he can never emerge again.**_"

Ryan frowned, "Sounds like he had a clear view of what the prophecy was to begin with. He ordered Quinn to bury Jareth. And Jareth was already weak, and taking refuge deep within."

Cairbre sighed. "_**When Healers seeds come to fruit, When Scribes words tear at the soul, The great silence will be heard. The Battle for the Shattered Soul Begins.**_

_**Two roads before him, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal"**_

Anne looked at the board again. "The stanza about Sarah, it belongs at the end of the prophecy." She stated firmly.

Giles looked at Anne. "The key has to be in there."

"_**When Earth, Wind, Fire and Water meet.**_ What the hell does that mean?" Anne asked.

Solea looked to her husband. "A conclave?"

The Bard looked at her. "That's the only thing it could mean."

"What the hell is a conclave?" Anne asked.

Solea turned to her. "When the representatives of the elements gather. It happens on high feasts. And your wedding day was a High Feast…and there were representatives of all the elements there!"

"My wedding was not a conclave." Anne protested.

"Yes it was." Giles said. "It was a state event, a gathering of all the Kingdoms in essences Anne, it was a conclave."

"_**When Fallen and Righteous join.**_" Ryan turned to Anne. "Robert Williams is a descendant of the Fallen, and he's now joined with the Righteous."

"_**Daughter of the Fallen will battle both Healer and Scribe.**_" The Bard read. "Sarah kicked the healer out of the castle, I'd say that qualifies as a battle." 

"Well she hasn't battled me!" Anne protested hotly.

"Not yet," warned Ryan.

"And you've been giving her reasons to for a long time." Giles stated.

"What are you talking about?" The Court Scribe shouted. "I've done nothing but be supportive."

"You put yourself between them every change you get. Even before you knew Quinn was impersonating Jareth." Giles stated.

"I have not."

Ryan cleared his throat, "Yes you have."

Anne opened her mouth to protest, then shut it. She sat down. "Sarah is just so innocent." She finally said.

"Is she?" The Bard asked. "She is the one who wished away her baby brother."

"She also battled to win him back!" Anne said.

The Bard sighed. "Anne, you have already referred to Quinn as _**The Prince of Darkness**_. You said it would have been better if he had been suppressed. That you don't see his _**sacrifice**_ as being all that noble, and you even suggested that he did something wrong, and that's why the merge didn't work."

Anne crossed her arms; "I never said that to his face."

"You think he can't read you?" Cairbre questioned.

Anne whispered. "I don't want to battle Sarah."

"You don't have a choice. You're going to say or do something." Ryan stated.

"And Sarah's going to read you the riot act."

"When?" She turned to the Bard. "When…I need to be prepared."

"She missed a chance already. When you dragged her away from the King after learning of the merger failure." Giles said.

Anne closed her eyes. "I didn't even give her the chance to object." She groaned. "I never do."

Solea read the words again, "Well something is going to make her stand up and fight for the King."

"Fight for Quinn?" Anne spat. "She doesn't even know him! He's the reason the man she loves is missing!"


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

Quinn let his eyes linger on her face, "What are you afraid of, Sarah?" She looked away, refusing to answer. "You say you are afraid of both of us…are you really, I wonder? Or are you afraid of letting yourself love us…each of us…differently?"

Sarah looked back at him, "Do you know that Jareth is the only…boyfriend…. I've ever had?"

Considering her words, Quinn sat up. "Well, that does put things into perspective." Swiftly he pulled Sarah up as well. "You see Jareth as a boy." He stated firmly. "How do you see me?" Sarah turned her face away as color rose to her cheeks. "Not as a boy." Quinn let the slow smile take his lips. "You see me as a _**man**_."

"A dangerous man." Sarah said still looking away.

"Yes, but Sarah," Quinn spoke in her ear. "You like danger. You live for danger. Like a moth drawn to a flame."

Sarah turned to look at him, her lips a breath from his. "Perhaps I do."

"Sarah," Quinn breathed her in. "Instead of taking you back to when you met Jareth, I should have taken you back to the moment you met me." He raised her hand and kissed it.

"Quinn," She sighed. "We can't go back."

"Then let us go forward." He suggested softly. "What was in your mind when you first saw Quinn of Tarsi?"

"I heard your voice before I saw you, remember?" She said softly. He nodded. "I thought that it was odd that someone else would say my name in same caressing way that Jareth did." She giggled. "I'd always hated my name until I met your brother…he had such a way with saying it…Then you, you said it the same way. Sent shivers down my spine."

Quinn took a deep breath, "Sarah." He said with a smile.

Looking into the mismatched eyes, with the Azure hearts she said quietly. "I thought that you two were more like two severed halves of the same being."

"Did you?" he took off the leather gloves he now wore as Jareth. Reaching forward, he stroked her chin. "What did you think about me?"

"I thought you seemed, unhappy. I saw no joy or smile even reach your eyes. I mean I could see how handsome and poised you were….but not happy." She took a deep breath, "Until you stepped in to dance with me when Jareth was summons away. When you made your…suggestion…. And I slapped you. From that moment on you seemed to be delirious."

"You recall me asking about the song being played?" Quinn asked, eyes twinkling in the light of the stars coming out over head. She nodded. "Well I have to confess I knew parts of the tune. It was something we used to hum…We even hummed it when we built the tower…Until he met you…it never had words or a title."

Sarah pulled back, "If we're going to play twenty questions here, let me ask you one. What did you think of me upon that first meeting?"

"You took my breath away." Quinn recalled. "It took me a moment or two to find it." He smiled softly. "Midnight blue suits you."

"Thank you." She said.

"The hair-do, not so much." He teased.

Sarah laughed. "That was not my idea."

"I know." He winked. "Sarah, you in less than six months conquered the hearts of both of the Sons."

"And without even trying." She teased. "Image what I could do if I put my mind to it?"

"You mean like when you whipped up that Mystics outfit?" Quinn said in a dark growl.

"Oh liked that did you?" she feigned innocents.

"I liked what it…showed." He teased back.

Sarah laughed softly. "It was damned cold, I much prefer court gowns." She looked away.

"It may have been cold to wear, but believe me, it had very warm effects on the men interested in you." Quinn moved closer. "Just thinking about it….gives a man ideas."

She refused to look at him. "Does it?" Sarah giggled. "Gee I wonder what kinds of ideas."

Quinn took hold of her shoulders, tipped her back and she was across his lap looking up at him. "Ideas that make the Pear Closet sound tame." He growled wolfishly. Lowering his face, to hers he drew her into a long lingering kiss. His hands caressed her with gentle pressure. Quinn spoke against her lips. "Touch me, Sarah…don't hold back." He pleaded. Tentatively, with fear and trepidation, she reached up her right hand. Slowly she cupped the chin moving on hers. The face turned, placing a kiss into the cupped hand. "Don't be afraid, beloved." He whispered.

"I still feel…strange about this," she admitted.

Quinn sighed, stroked her face and asked. "Do you like me, Sarah? Not the combined me…but me…Quinn…do you like me?"

The young woman looked into the eyes of the man holding her. "Yes, I do, even when I don't want to."

Gently rubbing his nose to hers, he mused. "That's a start."

She swallowed her pride. "Do you like me?"

"Yes, ma petite. I like you…very much." He admitted. "If things had been different. Had it been I who had been summons that night. The screaming baby would have been left in the crib and the babe in the jeans would have been taken to the castle and chased round the throne until she was breathless."

Sarah blushed. "Quinn." She protested.

"I'm serious, much as I understand Jareth's job…He took the wrong baby, baby." The man kissed he nose.

"Quinn I was fifteen." She giggled.

"Would not have mattered to me…You were just sixteen when I met you." He reminded her. "We Fae have a different way of looking at things."

"Perverse!" taunted the girl in his arms.

"You'll like perverse once you get use to it." He taunted back. He sighed. "Well if Jareth was your first boyfriend, that makes me your second."

Sarah groaned. "Oh that sounds awful."

"Let's make that I'm your first man."

"That sounds perverse." She giggled.

"It sounds promising." He said with a smile. "This is a good start, Sarah."

"A good start to what, Quinn?"

"A real bonding." He stated.

"So why does it make me feel like I've abandoned Jareth?"

Quinn turned pensive. "We haven't, not either of us. He's with us always."

Sarah reached up and touched his face. "Is he? Can he feel what we are doing? Does he know what he's asked of us?"

"Sarah, you are the consort of the Goblin King." He was more sensitive than he had ever been with anyone. "There will in the end be only one. And that one will be Jareth , The Goblin King."

"And you?"

"A beautiful memory." He sighed.

Sarah felt the tears long before they formed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36.**

Phineas raged with in his Fae heart. Quinn had allowed himself to be contaminated by the presence of the _**Nephilim spawn**_. He was outraged that the child he had worked so hard to bring into the universe could have lowered himself so far.

Hawthorne glared at the Fae Healer. "If the High King gets wind of this…"

"Stop worrying about the High King." Spat the healer. "We've got a rogue on our hands. Quinn should have distanced himself from the spawn the moment he laid eyes upon her."

"Yes," Hawthorne nodded in agreement. "He should have…so why didn't he?"

The healer growled, but did not answer.

Millicent entered the study, her hands bandaged and still pained. "I'm sorry to disturb you father, but you've a caller." She ushered in the man who was in the hall behind her.

"Scholar." Hawthorne moved forward to greet the Elf. "Welcome."

Phineas snorted, "Hiding seems to have agreed with you, Elthric. You seem to have put on a few pounds since last I saw you."

The Scholar ignored the Healer. "I hear there was a wedding in the Castle of the Goblin King."

"You heard right." Hawthorne spewed hatefully. "His Paladin married that Scribe."

Elthric looked at Hawthorne with concern. "Is that all that happened?"

"No, we were kicked out of the Kingdom." Phineas added.

"By the king?" the disbelieving Scholar asked.

"No," Hawthorne grimaced. "By that _**Nephilim spawn**_ he claims as consort."

Elthric shook his head, "That explains it." He said to no one.

"Explains what?" Phineas demanded.

"The great silence has begun." Elthric stated. He looked at both men, "or have you not noticed?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37.**

Quinn watched Sarah as she spoke to her parents during dinner. 'Jareth.' He called softly to the other. 'I hope you know what you've asked of us.' He excused himself abruptly.

Sarah looked up. "A summons?"

"Yes." He moved toward the door, surprised that she followed.

Her hand gripped his arm. "Have there been many since the Tourney?" She asked fearfully.

"A few." He said softly. Searching her face, he understood. "No, none like the summons Elise caused."

"So you've taken on that task." She saw the horde coming.

Quinn took her face into his hands, kissed he as if bidding her farewell. "I am the Goblin King." He reminded her.

"Be careful." She begged, kissing him back.

"Wait up for me." He asked. "I want to talk."

She nodded and watched him change into the Regalia and vanish. Turning to look back at the dining room, she wondered what to say. When she returned to her seat, Robert directed the discussion the subject of where the Goblin King had gone was not discussed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Servants brought the evening meal into the War-room. Anne stood staring at the words as the meal was laid out. Ryan came to stand behind her. "Well wife?"

She looked at him, then sighed. "Wife…that sounds so nice. So normal."

Ryan put hands on her shoulders. "Sweetheart, when we signed up for this we both knew 'normal' was not part of the bargain."

"I know." She huffed.

Solea poured the water goblets. "You can never complain of a dull life, Anne."

Cairbre was seated and still writing. "Give me one moment and I'll be ready for dinner."

Giles took his customary seat. "Take your time Bard."

Ryan heard a tapping at the door; Celestia was standing there. Ryan waved her in. She moved quickly to her husband's side.

The Bard cleared his scroll. "Done, where's dinner? Ah Celestia, how wonderful of you to join us."

Solea motioned the servants to begin laying food on the table. She then took her seat beside her husband. "Well, after a good meal we can review what we've learned."

"You sound like a teacher." Ryan teased.

The meal would have seemed perfectly normal, had it not been for the fact that the King was not present. Halfway though the meal the alarms went off and Anne's face bleached. "That's the Summons….but who…is going to answer it?"

Giles sipped his water, "The same person who's been answering them since the Tourney Anne. The Goblin King."

Anne opened her mouth and snapped it shut. Her face registered her inner battle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had kissed her parents and siblings goodnight. She had gone down to the garden and the arbor. Several hours had past and she found herself wondering just what happened when a Summons occurred. She returned to the Castle, saw that there was still activity in the War-room and chose not to join in. Instead, she walked into the throne room.

"You should go to bed." Meep said from above her.

"No, I'm waiting up for …the King."

Meep shook his head; "You can't do anything for him."

"I promised I'd wait for him." She said.

"It could be hours," the Pixie warned. "Go to bed Sarah."

"No." she said taking a seat in the throne. She looked the Pixie. "You can go if you want."

"And leave you here alone with him?" gasped the Pixie. "No way."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was well after midnight when the Bard suggested calling it a night. He and his wife went off though the passage to their rooms. Anne and Ryan, along with Celestia and Giles headed for the Royal apartments. Giles noticed Sarah sitting in the throne room, he excused himself and went to where the Mystic sat alone.

"Sarah, what are you doing here alone?"

Pointing to the Pixie, she said. "I'm not alone. I am waiting for the King. He asked me to."

Giles nodded. "I see. It may take some time. It often does." He bowed to her. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you Giles, goodnight." She pulled her feet up and tried to find a comfortable spot. Gradually her eyes closed and she fell into dreamless sleep. Meep moved closer to the girl and soon he too was asleep as he curled up in the rams' horns over the throne.

Quinn handed the child he had collected over to the nursery of the castle. He sent the horde off to their beds and wandered back down the corridors that would lead to the throne room and the stairs to his chambers. He saw the girl first, then the Pixie. Quietly, so not to disturb either he ventured closer. Carefully he removed the girl from the throne while the Pixie slept on. Quinn, cradling the sleeping girl transported them in a flash to the bedchamber of the Goblin King. Merlin looked up from the bed and cocked his big head to one side. Quinn placed the girl down next to the dog and curled up beside her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah heard the panting of the dog, felt his heavy body pressed up against her on one side. That was familiar, what was not, was the feeling of a warm body pressed along side hers on the other side, and the arm encircling her. She blinked her eyes, and did not recognize anything in the room. Shifting slightly, she turned to look at the man sleeping beside her.

Her movement awoke the man, mismatched eyes opened and looked at her with contentment. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Is it?" she asked.

Quinn closed his eyes and pulled her closer, "Your virtue is still intact." He muttered.

Sarah smiled, then whispered. "Why?"

The mismatched eyes opened and the man smiled. "Vixen." He accused.

Sarah giggled, "I should go to my own room and get ready for the day ahead."

Strong arms encircled her. "Not just yet." He argued sweetly. "Just a few more moments of this bliss, if you please."

Sarah did not struggle. "Hard night at the office dear?" she put on a sympathetic voice.

Quinn snickered then played along. "Yes, darling, you know how it is."

"Poor baby." She cooed. "Must be some way we can make you feel better."

Rolling over, pinning her under him he whispered, "There is…." His lips took hers, and the tip of his tongue slid over hers teasing her. When her mouth opened to him, he did not question it; he took the offered opportunity and entry. Moments later she was breathless, as he began to explore her with his hands. "My brother is a fool." He growled. "Count your blessings it was not me that first night."

"Blessings?" she moaned.

Raising his head, Quinn looked her in the eye. "Were it I that night, you'd be the mother of three by now."

"Talk like that is going to upset Meep." She warned.

"But the little bugger's not here, now is he?" Quinn snickered evilly.

"I could yell for him." Sarah suggested.

"Not with my mouth over yours." He said in a sing song voice bringing his face back down on hers. His mouth tenderly touched hers, not surprisingly, she responded. Quinn rolled back to his side. "Thank you for trying to stay up for me."

"I use to wonder what Jareth did when he'd return from a…summons." Sarah looked at Quinn. "It would seem there's a lot I don't know about the Goblin King."

Sitting up in the bed, he looked down at her. "You are going to be a very good Queen." He assured her. "You've grown beyond that brat stage you were in when my brother met me."

Sarah winced, "Brat?" she sat up. "And just what do you know about it? You weren't there!"

The Fae man sighed, "Part of me was Sarah."

"What?" she looked confused.

Quinn shrugged. "Jareth and I were always…connected… shared thoughts, feelings, emotions… and even to some extent shared experiences."

"You said that the snake was your idea…" Sarah whispered, "How much of my experience in the Labyrinth was your doing?"

"Bits and pieces." He admitted. "Even now I'm just finding out which ones." He reached over her to pat the dog. "Things I thought I knew, I find I'm not sure of." A smile crossed his face as he gave attention to the hairy beast in the bed with them.

"Merlin likes you." Sarah noted.

"I like him, he is a grand dog. Good company." Quinn said lightly.

"I always thought so." Sarah also ruffled the hair on the dog.

Mismatched eyes sought hers. "Are you ready to face the others?"

Sarah nodded, "I think I'd best run along to my room and change." She crawled past the man and placed her feet on the floor. "Will you be coming?" she asked.

"Soon," He promised. He watched her go though the door to her chamber, shifting his position on the bed. "Merlin, remind me not to do that again…" He groaned as the ache he had been experiencing eased a bit. "Quinnie, that was not one of your better ideas…." He snickered at himself and the discomfort he was in. 'Jareth, how is it you never once tried to bed that wench?'


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38.**

Sarah was dressed by the time Meep came racing into the chamber. "Sarah." He cried. "Oh, there you are." His little Pixie eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you wake me?" 

Sarah looked up at him. "You looked so tired." She lied.

Meep looked at her, "You been playing kissing games?"

Sarah blushed, "Maybe."

"Shameless hussy!" Meep accused following her into the hallway. He didn't like the way she was giggling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne had gone alone for a ride. Ryan knew she would be safe in the company of her dragon. He joined the others as they gathered in the family breakfast area. "Good morning."

Giles and Celestia were talking to Robert and Karen. Sarah thought it was funny how quickly her father had suddenly adapted to life in the Underground. Had it been only three weeks?

Anne having changed after her ride was ready to join everyone for breakfast. "Good morning." She greeted them all.

Cairbre and his wife were invited to join the family, and they too were seated. The King was the last to arrive. The meal went quietly, pleasantly. When it ended Robert excused himself, and Karen took the children down to the play yard.

Cairbre had held his tongue, now spoke. "I take it you've not informed them of the unusual circumstances of your situation."

Quinn frowned, "No, we've not."

The Bard nodded, "I thought not. Sire," he addressed the man with civility. "We've made some progress."

"Good." Quinn looked at Anne, "Scribe are you satisfied with the progress?"

Anne suddenly glared at him. "No, I'm not…I'm not satisfied with any of this."

She stood up. "I've a lot of questions, and only you can answer them…Quinn."

"Shape tongued as ever I see." He mused. "Alright Anne, I'm at your disposal." He rose from the chair. "Where do you want to take this? Your office or mine?"

Sarah stood up. "What are you doing?"

Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder and gently guided her back toward her seat. "Sarah, this is between Anne and I. Or rather Anne and Us."

"My office." Anne said. "I want to be somewhere I feel comfortable." She moved away from the table.

Cairbre was speechless; he looked at his wife who gave him the 'not now' look.

Ryan sat quietly looking over at Giles. When Anne and Quinn left the room Ryan sighed. "I may be a widower by evening."

Giles shook his head; "Quinn won't kill her…he's had plenty of opportunities, and past them all up."

Solea excused herself; she headed for the rooms provided to her and her husband. Focusing she opened the Scrying Pool and watched, knowing her husband would need to know what took place in the closed room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne tapped her fingers on her desk; Quinn entered and took a seat. "I've told my staff to find things to keep them busy so we can talk."

"I see." Quinn's face was stony and devoid of emotion. "What do you want to know, Anne?"

"I want to know what you think you're doing?" She placed her hand flat on the desk. "Sarah belongs to Jareth! Not to you Quinn."

"Whom do you see before you?" the man asked.

"I see an image of Jareth, the Goblin King…but an image is not the real article!" Anne said feeling all her anger rise.

"I see." Quinn stood up. "Anne I am Jareth, to all intents and purposes." He headed toward the door.

"What did you do that messed up the merge…Did you mess it up on purpose?" She snapped bitterly. "Was it your plan to steal the Kingdom all along? Or was it Sarah you planned on pilfering?"

Quinn halted at the door, turned to look over his shoulder. "I never wanted the Kingdom."

"You're the one who called for a Tourney, Quinn of Tarsi!" She shot at him with venom. "You're the reason Ryan was nearly killed!"

Quinn walked back into the room and gripped the back of a chair. "I never ordered any of those actions as you well know! Yes, I called for a Tourney, but it was not the way you think it was miss know it all Scribe! Jareth and I both knew a plot was afoot…and rather than go begging the High King to protect us, we decided to take matters into our own hands."

Anne seemed at a loss for words. "Is this true?"

Quinn drew back, "You yourself know we have a code of honor! Did I once during the Tourney do anything to give you the impression that I was part of the plot to kill us?"

"No," She answered quietly. "You did however spend a good deal to the time chasing after Sarah! And you made her bargain for Jareth's life."

Quinn nodded, "Yes, I did chase after Sarah…at the time I was under the impression she was but a human female, and therefore unworthy of the Fae Throne! Sue me! I am biased. You've dealt with the Fae Kingdoms long enough to know how many of them feel." He snapped. "Yes, I wanted to break the bond between Jareth and Sarah! Yes, Yes, Yes."

"You admit it?" Anne glared.

"It's common knowledge. Even Sarah knows." Quinn stated. "However, Anne, and I stress this, I would never have done anything to harm my brother! He is my other half."

"You coveted his consort!" the words were out before she could stop them.

A huff sound escaped Quinn's lips. "Can you blame me?"

Anne looked as if she'd just seen a train wreak. "You want her still."

Mismatched eyes turned darker, looking more Cerulean almost to the point of being Azure in the depths. "Yes, I want her." He said darkly. "I want her with every fiber of what I am and was."

"What did you do, Quinn? How did you mess up the merge?" Anne accused again.

"I didn't!" He growled. "I did everything right!"

"Then what went wrong?" Anne demanded.

"I don't know." Quinn collapsed into a chair behind him. "I just don't know."

Anne watched him for a short time; "I don't trust you." She said flatly. "And I'm going to make sure Sarah knows it! If I find that you did anything that caused the merge to fail, you will wish it was you who was dying in that cavern!"

Quinn watched her leave, and wondered to himself if he had done something.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah met with Mycroft and Lusha, discussing castle business. From the time that Jareth had placed the running of the castle in her hands, she had made efforts to keep on top of situations in the palace. The Butler and his wife had always given her every bit of help they could. She left the lower level of the castle where the housekeeping staff were busy directing maids and footmen.

Quinn was coming though the hall, his face showed that he was not in good spirits. Sarah called to him; he paused then moved toward her. One hand cupped her chin tipping it upward, as the other hand found the small of her back. Hungrily he kissed her as he pressed her body to his. He raised his head and looked at her.

"What the hell happened in that meeting?" Sarah asked breathlessly.

"Anne accused me of doing the merge wrong on purpose." His voice trembled with dark emotions. "She thinks I want you badly enough to…destroy my brother." He moaned softly. "And damned if I don't wonder the same thing."

Sarah moved closer to him, her head at his heart. "No, Quinn, no." She murmured softly. "You would never try to destroy Jareth…You love him…maybe even more than I do."

Quinn let the façade of control melt; he clung to Sarah and wept. "What if I did something wrong? What if I can never fix this…Sarah…How do I live with that?" He looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness. "Did I covet you so much that I could have messed up the merge?"

"No. I don't believe that." She said firmly.

Hunger filled him, "I did…I do covet you."

Touching his face with her fingertips, she soothed him. "Quinn, do you really think you could harm Jareth? You've fought so hard to keep him alive."

"Have I?" He asked.

Sarah nodded. "You and I both know how far you've gone to keep him alive…not a memory…You gave up your life…Does that sound like a man who'd mess things up on purpose?"

"It should have worked…" He moaned. "I should be nothing now…just memories and …dust."

"I doubt that you'll ever be just Memories and dust, Quinn." The green eyed girl said softly. Then she blushed. "You…covert…me?" She giggled. "That's a word you don't hear much in my world…unless you're in church."

"It's a good word, too bad it's fallen on hard times." Quinn sighed pulling himself together. "But then so many good words have fallen on hard times in the world of men." He stood upright, "Thank you, my dear…"

"What's a consort for?" She teased.

"I can think of other more… _**pleasant**_ functions of a consort." He murmured.

"Pervert." She teased.

He nodded with a wicked smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre was in the war-room going over the words of the prophecy again._** "In arrogance of a High King is born a Shattered Soul.**_

_**One fair as the sun, the other of a darker nature. **_

_**Side by side, even when not together.**_

_**Two roads before them, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal.**_

_**One to live, and one to die when the sacrifice of life is given,**_

_**That which was separated shall be joined,Two-made-One**_

_**The Time of Change will come For The Two-made-One.**_

_**The man who channels both souls stands alone."**_ Ryan and Giles sat and listened to him speak them out."_**The Shadows now course, and kill.**_

_**One did live, and one did die, but both are.**_

_**The Time of Change has come.**_

_**The man who channels stands alone.**_

_**When Healers seeds come to fruit.**_

_**When Scribes words tear at the soul.**_

_**The great silence will be heard.**_

_**The Battle for the Shattered Soul Begins.**_

_**Two roads before him, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal."**_

Anne read the last part. "_**"When Earth, Wind, Fire and Water meet.**_

_**When Fallen and Righteous join. Daughter of the Fallen will battle both Healer and Scribe**_.

_**In her alone can the Shattered Soul stay alive.**_

_**We will know her when we see her, for she will be marked.**_

_**She will come from the west, beyond the Vortex of the World, but be of our blood"**_

The Bard nodded. "That's it."

Anne frowned. "But what does it mean?"

Ryan leaned forward. "What kind of a battle are we talking about?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn and Sarah walked side by side toward the war-room. "Anne's out for blood." Quinn warned her. "She will not be happy with us entering together."

"I'm the consort of the Goblin King…I belong at his side." Sarah said resolutely.

He took her hand into his, "Then let us face what comes, together." He led her into the war-room. "Cairbre, Scribe…what do you have for us?"

Anne looked at the pair and felt her temper rise. "We have a better understanding of how this thing was set up… and the reason it was never deciphered right. It was jumbled up…Sire."

Quinn would have liked to taunt the young woman, but turned to the Bard instead. "Jumbled up?"

"So it would seem." The Bard acknowledged. "The First part was given many years before your birth…the second part was given shortly after you were born and of course you were there when Lady Laurel gave us what we thought was the end."

Anne moved to the board. "We laid it out and moved it about until in made some kind of sense."

Quinn read the words now reassembled. "Well it does flow better."

Giles handed a parchment with the events that had taken place put next to the words. "The conclave has occurred, as has Healers seeds coming to fruit, and the Scribes words…We are now in the great silence."

"The birds having fled." Quinn said as he read.

"We are not sure what kind of battle we'll be looking at. Physical, mental, spiritual…" Anne sighed.

Quinn looked at her thoughtfully. "Most likely all of the above Anne." He handed the page back to Giles.

Anne made a face. "Do you think your father is aware of the words of this thing? Why would he send the very Healer who was going to kick start this sucker?"

Quinn snorted. "Father is not one to buck the system…that was Jareth's and my gig so to speak. We were always trying to rewrite things to suit us. If Father knew that Phineas was the Healer in question, or if he suspected it…it would be reason enough for him to send him here."

"That damned cold blooded." Ryan accused.

"That's the Fae way." the Fae King corrected. "It's not easy, it's not kind. It just is."

"He was watching over you when you two made up that phony Tourney." Anne commented. "He knew things were already setting into motion."

Cairbre sighed. "I wonder if he'd have allowed it to happen had he known the prophecy was scrambled."

Quinn looked at the words on the board, and read them aloud. "_**"In arrogance of a High King is born a Shattered Soul.**_

_**One fair as the sun, the other of a darker nature. **_

_**Side by side, even when not together.**_

_**Two roads before them, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal.**_

_**One to live, and one to die when the sacrifice of life is given,**_

_**That which was separated shall be joined,Two-made-One**_

_**The Time of Change will come For The Two-made-One.**_

_**The man who channels both souls stands alone**_

_**The Shadows now course, and kill.**_

_**One did live, and one did die, but both are.**_

_**The Time of Change has come.**_

_**The man who channels stands alone.**_

_**When Healers seeds come to fruit.**_

_**When Scribes words tear at the soul.**_

_**The great silence will be heard.**_

_**The Battle for the Shattered Soul Begins.**_

_**Two roads before him, one to death beyond dying, one to life eternal."**_ He took a deep breath. "One to death beyond dying, one to life eternal…. Yes…He'd have let it happen anyway. He'd mourn the cost…but he would not stand it the way."

"Why?" Anne asked softly. "Why would he do that?"

Quinn looked at her. "Because he's the High King, Anne." He looked at the words again. "Death beyond dying." He whispered. "Jareth…is that where you are?"

Ryan shook his head, "Makes one long for the days of doing battle with Robin."

Sarah was reading the part of the prophecy that seemed to deal with her. "_**When Earth, Wind, Fire and Water meet.**_

_**When Fallen and Righteous join.**_

_**Daughter of the Fallen will battle both Healer and Scribe**_.

_**In her alone can the Shattered Soul stay alive.**_

_**We will know her when we see her, for she will be marked.**_

_**She will come from the west, beyond the Vortex of the World, but be of our blood"**_

Quinn stood behind her, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders. "Is something wrong?"

"It's incomplete." Sarah said quickly. "There's something missing!"

"Are you sure?" Anne asked.

Sarah turned to her; "I'm the one who had my nose in storybooks for years! Remember…I may not be a prophet, but I know when something is unbalanced… and in my experiences here in the realms of the Fae, balance is almost a religion!" She looked at Quinn over her shoulder, "what was it you said to Anne when Solea told us about the prophecy?"

"WE never have but one person involved in the keeping of secrets." He looked down at Sarah. "Beauty and brains," he growled in the back of his throat. "The Goblin King is one lucky man."

Sarah smiled.

Anne snapped the quill in her hands. "Okay…who would have the rest of this?"

Cairbre had pulled out a scroll from the air. "Let's see who had the portion dealing with Sarah in the first place."

Anne blinked. "Sometime, you really must show my your system of keeping files."

Distracted the Bard looked up, "It takes time to learn." He teased, as he looked back at the scroll. "Here we go…the first portion and the last were given to the Oracle of the wood….The second was given to…" He frowned.

Quinn looked at the Bards face. "It can't be as bad as all that." He moved forward, read the words and groaned. "Or can it?"

Anne moved forward, "Who holds the second portion?"

"The second portion was given to the safe keeping of a Fae princess." Cairbre said softly.

"Which Fae Princess?" Anne asked knowing she was not going to like the answer.

Quinn shook his head, looked at Sarah and said quietly. "Elise."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39.**

"Who gave her the prophecy?" Sarah asked, not wanting to think of Elise at all. "Who was the prophecy given to in the first place?" She looked at the faces watching her. "It had to come from somewhere. So who had it, who voiced it?"

Cairbre shook his head; "Nothing is written of where it came from only that it was in the keeping of Oberon's daughter Elise."

Anne watched Sarah. "What are you thinking?" She knew the girl had good instincts.

"I would really rather keep her out of this if possible." Sarah admitted.

"Because of Robin?" Anne asked almost coldly.

"Yes," Sarah said quickly. "Because of Robin."

Quinn looked at the consort, "Just what did that brat do to you?"

Sarah laughed with tears in her eyes. "Where would you like me to start? He tried to take the chalice of Arthur! Tried to trick us into finding it for him, and if that was not enough he wanted a book a dark book of magic… then he set a Minotaure on us! Took me captive and threatened me with every vile medieval torture ever thought up! And then he hurt Meep!" She was nearly rasping when she finished.

"Elise spoiled that kid rotten!" Quinn exhaled in a growl.

"She tried to bribe Jareth when she was called on the carpet over Robin's behavior." Anne injected.

Quinn rolled his eyes. "She would." He held a hand out to the consort. "If at all possible we should try and find a way to not have either of them involved."

Giles cleared his throat, "Sire, what kind of terms were you on with her husband?"

"Jett Zaker?" Quinn shrugged. "About the same as Jareth I'd say. He was always polite and cordial with us. Truth be told we rather pitied him being married to our sister."

"Do you think Jett would know anything about this?" Sarah asked, remembering the cool reception the Fae had given the mortals who had bested his son.

"He may." Quinn said. "There's only one way to find out, we have to go back to Avalon and ask him."

"Couldn't we just invite him here?" Sarah moaned.

Quinn understood her reluctance to step foot in the halls of his father's palace. "If there's more to this, then it could be in her…rooms." He said. He looked at the Bard. "Keep working on this, and we'll be back as soon as we can."

Sarah groaned. "Court dress? Or Mystics costume?"

Quinn looked at the Bard, "You choose…left to me, its going to be the scanty outfit."

"Court dress." Cairbre said softly.

Quinn winked at Sarah. "That little number you wore when we first met." He wave his hand and she was in the midnight blue gown, and her hair looked wild like his. He too had changed into the Regalia.

Sarah looked up at her hair. "Was that necessary?"

"It will scare off females on the make." Quinn teased. "They take one look at us, and poof! Away they will go."

"You and your brother both have warped senses of humor!" Was the last thing the assembled group heard as the pair faded from view.

Anne tossed the chalk she had been holding the whole time. "I almost pity Quinn; having to deal with any of that Zaker clan!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They appeared outside the entry, as was the custom. The Goblin King extended his hand and she placed her over it. Regally they entered the great hall, only to be welcomed by worried whispers. A Fae footman rushed forward.

"Goblin King, we did not expect you." He said bowing.

"Raker, I'm looking for Jett Zaker." Quinn said softly. "Is he about?"

"To be sure, my Lord." The footman stood up. "I believe he is in attendance on the High King." The little Fae man motioned them to follow him. "They are nearly done with the meeting. If you'll come with me, I'll have Master Zaker join you in the solarium." He opened doors to a huge crystal chamber filled with exotic plants. "I'll just have some refreshments brought into you."

Sarah looked at the room, complete with a waterfall. "He never does anything small does he?"

"Father?" Quinn asked looking around the room as if for the first time. "No, he doesn't. You should see when he's wooing a woman…talk about overboard."

"So that's where you and Jareth get it from?" Sarah suggested sweetly.

Quinn winked. "We learned from a true master! The Best!" He strolled to where she stood before the waterfall. His gloved hands moved to her waist. "Am I hearing complaints?"

"No." She sighed. "Never."

"Maybe we should find a waterfall back home…you look splendid beside one." The King teased.

Sarah inclined her head as servants entered the room discreetly, and placed tea on a tea table. "I wonder how long we'll be kept waiting."

"What was your assessment of Zaker?" Quinn asked as they walked to the tea table.

"He didn't care for humans." Sarah stated honestly. She poured tea for Quinn and then for herself. "He also didn't seem to be very fond of Robin."

Quinn closed his eyes; "He comes."

"How do you do that?" Sarah watched, as he became very formal.

"Years of court etiquette and protocol." He said taking a courtly stance.

"Jareth didn't use it very often." Sarah warned.

"Zaker knows that we've been merged." He said.

The doors opened and Master Jett Zaker coolly strolled into the solarium. "I understand you wished to see me, Goblin King." He then looked at Sarah. "Ah, you bring the moral with you. Hello, Miss Williams." Coming closer, he stopped even before extending a hand to her. He looked at the King; "I sense Fae blood."

"Sarah is descended from a Fallen." Quinn stated coolly.

Jett lowered his thick lashes over his dark eyes. "_**Daughter of the Fallen**_."

"You know the prophecy." Sarah gasped.

"I know of it." Jett stated shortly. "So the great silence has begun?"

Quinn nodded. "It has."

Jett took a seat. "What brings you to me?"

"Elise had part of the prophecy in her keeping. We think she released only part of it." Quinn stated firmly. "Are you aware of her keeping it?"

"Who was not?" Jett said in exasperation. "She boasted of having been _**Chosen**_!" He frowned. "Your sister was not always pleasant, even less when she had something to lord over the rest of us." He flicked imagined dust from his cuff and the fancy lace there. "It was a great relief to many of us when your father had her incarcerated."

"Have you been in touch with her?" Sarah asked.

Jett snorted, "In touch with her?" He looked at the Goblin King. "Surely you know the punishment decreed." He looked back at Sarah, assessing her. "You didn't tell your little…consort?"

"Jett there's no need to be rude." Quinn warned softly. "Sarah is still new to our ways. We thought it best to acclimate her slowly."

Jett let his eyes travel over her. "I see you dress her as one of us." The Fae man did not hide his appreciation of Sarah's figure. He then looked back at the King. "I have heard that you are …fully marked, congratulations." Then back at Sarah. "Yes, congratulations…. She is a lovely thing…"

Quinn pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jett, must you resort to being unpleasant?"

Sarah whispered. "How was Elise punished?"

Jett stood up, "Come…I'll show you."

"She's here?" Sarah turned to Quinn, but it was Jett who answered her.

"In a manner of speaking, yes…she's here." HE motioned the woman to follow him. He left the grand crystal room and turned to the left, taking a path he entered a private garden. He walked straight toward a beautiful crystal statue. It was magnificent in every detail, from the lovely face to the folds of the court robes.

Sarah looked at the man, "I don't understand…what does this statue have to do with Elise's punishment?"

"This is Elise's punishment." the Fae man taunted. "_**This is Elise**_." He looked up at his wife. "Captured here in Crystal." Jett placed a hand under the chin of the statue. "In all her radiant beauty."

Sarah backed away. "Oh my God. That's… barbaric!" She looked at Quinn. "How could Oberon do that to his own daughter?"

"It was a far better fate than the one she had in mind for Jareth and Quinn." Jett stated looking pleased at the statue. "Here she stands, forever captured in crystal…and forever knowing."

"Knowing?" Sarah began to feel her knees buckle under her. Her voice sounded frail suddenly.

"Of course knowing." Jett said calmly. "The pushisment serves as a warning to others who would dare such stupidity."

Sarah looked away, turning her back on the lovely face in crystal.

Quinn sighed. "Jett, did you share chambers with my sister?"

"Nicely put." Jett sighed. "Yes, we shared chambers if not always a bed."

Sarah's head snapped to attention. "She was unfaithful?"

Jett was taking pleasure in Sarah's discomfort. "Like father like daughter, in this case. The little whore never even made a pretense at being faithful. Long before the ink dried on the contract of marriage, she had taken a long line of lovers to her bed. I've reason to believe that the whelp is not even mine." He looked at Sarah with licentiousness. "Are you planning on being a 'faithful wife'?"

"Of course I am." Sarah spat at him.

"How droll. I stopped pretending at fidelity after the second century." He said insultingly. "Turning a blind eye is easy once you start. If you should ever change your mind, little one...let me know. I'd be more than happy to console so innocent a convert."

Quinn stepped between them. "Move it or lose it!" He said curtly. "The woman is _**mine**_."

Jett snorted. "Yours? Which one? Whom am I addressing?"

The eyes of the Goblin King flashed and his nostrils flared. "Which one do you think?"

Jett examined the man before him. "Quinn of Tarsi, the darker… more dangerous half." He stepped back a pace. "Yours…guard her well."

Quinn glared at his sister's husband. "I want access to your quarters."

"By all means." He said amicably. "Go right ahead, I'll join you there in a few moments."

Quinn took Sarah's arm and quickly led her back toward the palace. A sound caught their attention. Sarah whispered tersely. "Is he pissing on that statue?"

"I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised." Quinn grumbled as he walked Sarah out of the garden.

"That's gross!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40.**

Neither said a word until they reached the chambers that Jett now used alone. Once inside the grand rooms Sarah turned to Quinn. "He _**pissed**_ on that statue."

Quinn looked around the sitting room. "I've a feeling it was not the first time."

Sarah made a face. "Gross."

"I agree." The Goblin King sighed. "Sarah, Elise was _**not **_a nice person. You have no idea of what she put that poor man though. Don't waste sympathy on her."

"But pissing on her?" Sarah shook her head. "I'm sorry…I just don't think it's right." She followed Quinn toward one of the bedchambers. "How do you know which one was hers?"

"Scent." Quinn said opening the door. "Elise had…has…a very distinctive scent."

He looked around the room. "This is most presumably her room." Pointing to a large bed and a wall of mirrors, he said disgusted with the woman who was his sister.

Sarah nodded, "Yep, that's got to be her vanity there. Unless Jett swings both ways."

It was Quinn's turn to shudder. "I highly doubt it." He muttered. "Sarah, you're a woman, where would you hide something important."

"Me, I'd put it in plain view. If I were Karen it would be behind a picture of Kerry or Toby… do you see a single item in this room that says it's occupant was a loving mother?" Sarah glanced around the room, no where was there anything thing that belonged to Robin. "Quinn, I don't see anything in here to even say she has a child. If this were Karen's room, it would be covered with items from the children. Pictures they draw, hand casts… baby books…Do you see anything like that?"

"No." Quinn tapped his chin. "Now that you mention it, I don't remember her ever even showing a locket portrait of the…boy. I remember her shoving him off on Jareth and I…as often as she could. She always claimed to be busy with court business."

Crossing her arms, Sarah said. "What was it Jett said…she liked having something to lord over others? That being a factor I'd say she put it in a place of honor…somewhere others could see it if she wanted it seen."

The Goblin King looked at her with agreement. "She'd want people coming into her chamber to admire it and praise her." He looked about, "What would she place it in."

Sarah walked over to the bed and took a seat. Quinn frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking like Elise…" she muttered and settled into the center of the bed. "Eye line." She muttered and turned her face scanning the room slowly while Quinn stood by watching. "Somewhere she could look at it, or show it off from her favorite place in the room."

"How do you know the bed is her favorite place?" He asked with admiration.

Sarah snorted, "Just look at it…it's a monster of a bed. Covered in silks and satins…and all that gauzy drapes…It's not just a bed. This is Elise's stage!" She pointed down to the bed.

"Her stage?" The Fae King asked intrigued with the description.

"Yep." She continued to scan the room slowly. "I went to a fancy party with my mother when I visited her in England… she was on a movie shoot and the entire cast was invited to a party at a country home… Our hostess took us on a tour of the house. Mother called her a trophy wife; she was much younger than her husband was. She was his second or third wife, I do not really remember. She was impressed by the body of work my mother had behind her, and wanted to impress Linda Williams. She took us up to this fancy smancy bedroom. It looked a lot like this one. As we left the estate that evening, mother was telling her partner Jeremy about the room. Mother called the bed the woman's stage."

"That's rather a cold statement, don't you think?" Quinn looked troubled.

Sarah stopped scanning; "I've had few illusions about men and women for a long time Quinn. I may be an innocent but I know what is what. Lady Balton was a toy, a plaything for her husband. His first wife gave him his heir…and when she passed away, he looked for women to distract him." She returned to scanning the room. "Lady Bolton played the part she was given. I am sure she was not the most faithful of wives either. Lord Bolton was a bit of a rake as well. Mother said they were part of the swingers set and that I should have little or nothing to do with them."

"Sarah." Quinn sat down on the bed beside her. "We've no intentions of treating you like a toy. Though some Fae will say you are a …trophy."

Sarah looked at him. "Both sides of the Shattered Soul have made clear they don't think of me as merely a toy. I never thought of myself that way. I am the Mystic for the Goblin Kingdom. That duty will not end when I become it's Queen. If other Fae want to call me your trophy, let them. It does not change the fact that I am the girl who beat the Labyrinth."

A gloved had patted hers. "Go back to what you were doing." He sat quietly watching her.

She stopped. "It should be right here." She fell back and exhaled her exasperation. Something in the fancy canopy caught her eye. "Oh for the love of…She stuck it in the canopy…wanting to look at it when she…There." She pointed up. "That's the hiding place."

Quinn turned and looked up as well. In the intricate framework of the canopy was a starburst knot. "That looks like a decoration."

"It's not. It's the cover of a coffer." Sarah looked pleased with herself. "Pry it off and the contents come spilling out."

"You can't tell me your mother told you about such things." Quinn stood up on the bed to examine the item.

"No, Robin wrote about it in Meander's Queen." Sarah said with a deep sigh. "He described this bedroom in one chapter. I should have remembered. At one time I was very much obsessed with his books."

"He wrote about this bedroom?" He reached for the knot and paused. "Did he say how to open the hidden coffer?"

"Yes, turn that top disc to the left."

Following the directions, the Fae turned the disc slowly and heard it snap. He pulled it down off the frame. A parchment packet fell to the bed. "Good thinking, Sarah." He replaced the disc and stepped off the bed.

Sarah held the packet in her hands, gingerly. "Ever feel as if the weight of the world were upon you?"

"Every time we answer a summons." He said quietly.

Sarah looked up at him. "A heavy burden indeed."

"One that must be shouldered, Sarah. It's not a nice or a pretty job, but it is an important one." Quinn sat down beside her. "One we take very seriously." He looked at the packet. "Want to open that?"

Sarah shook her head. "I think the bard and Anne should."

Quinn cocked his head; "Need something Jett?"

"I was wondering if you found anything." The Fae man entered his wife's chamber reluctantly. From his movements, one could see he was not often invited into the extravagant and fanciful room. Even now, with it's occupant imprisoned in Crystal, Jett moved into the room with great care, and trepidation.

Quinn rose from his sister's bed and held a hand out to Sarah. "We did, and I thank you for allowing us to disturb your chambers."

Jett looked at the contents of the room. "I'm glad if you found what you were looking for." He sounded sad.

Sarah looked at him. "Why did you marry her? Surely you knew the kind of person she was…she didn't seem the kind to hide her nature…"

The candid, straightforward question caught or seemed to catch Jett off guard. He looked totally defeated. "I loved her." He said in a dragged out breath.

Quinn knew Sarah was about to offer sympathy. He put his arm around her. When she looked up, he shook his head in the negative, warning her to go no further. "Jett, we thank you again."

Jett quickly pulled himself together, his face once more a mask of indifference. "If you need anything else…it's yours." Turning he walked away quickly.

Sarah looked up at Quinn. "Will he be alight?"

"No." Quinn sighed. "He won't."

"Poor man." Sarah felt miserable for the man. "I feel sorry for him."

"Yes, dear. I could see that you do. However offering sympathy to him would be unwise. He lived with my sister a long time, and learned to use things to his advantage. I do not want him thinking you feeling sorry for him is an invitation to try and woo you." Quinn held Sarah's shoulders, "Let's go home."

She nodded and took one last look at Elise's room. "Yes, please. I've had enough of the trappings of your sister's room." She turned her face up to the Goblin King, the shattered soul…the two-made-one. "Let's go home."

Sparkling Fae dust was the only thing left a moment later.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41.**

Millicent, with bandaged hands walked quietly in her garden. The lack of chirping birds did not seem to bother her. She walked the same paths she had walked since she was a child. In the same fashion she had been taught, slow and gracefully. She concentrated on each footfall, each step to make her gown sweep just right. Anyone looking at her would be enchanted by her gracefulness. Her governess', and tutors had stressed to her repeatedly how important appearances were. She looked down at her hands and took solace in the knowledge that once healed no one would ever see the scars.

She looked back at her Father's manner house, and sighed. She had hoped that she'd be packing her belongs and making the move to the castle of the Goblin King by now. Jareth had always been a handsome and cunning Fae. He had escaped the clutches of many a Fae woman while enjoying their company and distracting himself with pleasure. Millicent herself had been one of his many companions. She prided herself on the fact that he had spent more time in her company than in any others…until.

The Fae woman's steps faltered, and she paused. Having lost the concentration, she needed to stop. Looking up at the sky, she uttered a curse on the mortal girl who was distracting the Fae King. Who would have thought he would prefer to be bonded to something so far beneath him? Pain in her hand reminded the beautiful Fae woman of how strong the bond betwixt the Goblin King and that creature was.

Hawthorne gazed out the window and watched his daughter walk. "I don't understand why he prefers that mortal."

"Sarah Williams is not a mortal." Phineas spat out. "She _**Nephilim spawn**_!"

Hawthorne shuddered. "Indeed, but she was raised as a mortal. So she must think and behave as one." He surmised.

The Scholar tucked his hands into his sleeves, listened to the men discuss the woman neither of them could understand. "You are both wrong." Two sets of Fae eyes went to the Elf and narrowed. "Sarah Williams has never seen herself as merely mortal. She is the girl who beat the Labyrinth! She is the girl whom the Goblin King loved. She is a Mystic from the Vortex… That is part of her title. That is who she sees herself as."

Hawthorne paced the room. "She is the reason my daughter was injured. She stands between Millicent and the throne. She must be removed."

The Elf shook his head. 'Fools.' He thought to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they returned to the Goblin Kingdom, it was to the windswept hillside. The sun was beginning to set and Quinn sat down to watch. Sarah looked at him about to say something when the Pixie Meep appeared. He took a seat on one side of the Fae King and he too looked at the Kingdom. Sarah sat on the other side of Quinn and she too watched as the sun went down. "What are we doing?" she asked quietly.

Meep looked over at her and put fingers to his little Pixie lips. "shhhh." Then he pointed to the Kingdom.

Sarah turned to look, and felt a strong arm go round her.

"WE come here often." The voice was like stereo again. Then it changed slightly, becoming more youthful. "I love this place. It reminds me of my purpose." The long soft hair floated on the gentle breeze of the hillside. "From here, at any time of day, you can see how wondrous and beautiful the Labyrinth is."

Sarah did not turn her head, "Jareth?"

"Yes." The voice was soft and reverent.

"We miss you so." She whispered.

"I will not tarry long from you." He promised. "It's hard to be so weak."

"Quinn is working so hard on finding the means to save you." Sarah felt the words catch in her throat.

"Help him Sarah." A hand pulled her closer. "Help us."

Sarah laid her head on the shoulder. "I will." She felt the change, something in the body something in the air and the weaker half of the shattered soul again went deep inside to the place of healing. She turned her head, and whispered. "Did you know he'd come out?"

Quinn nodded a sad but grateful smile on his lips. "Here, at sunset…he tries."

Reaching up Sarah touched the face she loved so much. "Thank you."

Quinn looked at the Kingdom, and the living entity of the Labyrinth. "You are welcome, ma petite."

Meep moved closer to the king and smiled as he too was pulled into the Kings embrace. He snuggled close; it did not matter to him which side of the soul was in charge now. All that mattered was he was part of something special.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne found Ryan waiting for her as she exited her offices. She bid the Goblins a good night and smiled at her husband. "I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

He shook his head. "Just got here." He held a hand out to her. "With the guests gone… except for the Bard and his wife. I thought we might sneak off to the woods for a moonlight picnic." He held up a basket.

"Nice." Anne snuggled into his arm.

"We may not be able to travel on a honeymoon, but there's no reason we can't enjoy some quiet time together." Ryan said wisely. "You and the Bard can start tearing apart any information Babalouie and Sarah bring home tomorrow."

Anne blinked. "How can you call him that?" She pulled away slightly. "How can you call him by that name?"

"What? Babalouie?" Ryan asked.

"He's not Jareth." Anne protested.

Ryan sighed. "Let's find a nice quiet place and I'll tell you why." He pulled her closer again and led her toward the corridor that would lead to the gardens and the path into the woods. Silently they wandered though the winding path that was lit only by the moonlight from above. Finding a spot they had both become fond of, he spread a blanket for them to sit on. Once his wife was comfortable, he took a seat as well. "Now, a glass of wine and an explanation." He poured the wine into wooden goblets and passed one to Anne. "To the King." He toasted.

Anne hesitated, but raised her goblet. "To the King." She agreed.

Ryan looked at the landscape. "Do you remember the first time we can down that path and sat here?" She nodded. "It was after the Tourney. After…the merge."

Anne saw Ryan's eyes darken. "You never speak of what happened." Her voice went sympathetic.

Ryan looked into the night sky. "Anne it's something few have every seen. Something best left unspoken. You have no idea of the pain Quinn was in when we arrived at the mines…Yet in spite of the pain he used his mind and his connection to Jareth to locate him."

"Quinn was in pain?" Anne leaned back against the tree nearest her. "Are you sure?"

"I've seen pain Anne…and I know what it looks like. Quinn was sweating bullets."

"Was he?"

"Honey, I know you harbor resentment against him." Ryan sighed.

"He damn near got you killed!" Anne accused. "When I found you, I thought you were dead."

"Timmus tried to kill me, not Quinn. Not once during the Tourney did he direct his people to do anything sarmy." Ryan corrected her with a tense voice. "Klaws and I discussed it all before he left. He said that Quinn never trusted the Scholar or the Archer he had brought with him. Only himself and the mystic and you saw what they did to the mystic, how they tried to use him to kill Sarah." He looked at her. "Quinn didn't try to kill me, Timmus did."

"Tell me what happened at the mine." Anne said in a dark voice. "I need to know the truth…so don't whitewash it, I need it…all of it."

"Quinn had used his powers to transport us to the area outside the mines. He closed his eyes, and could touch Jareth's mind. Have you ever seen the Fae close their eyes and go sort of blank? Well that's mind touch, Klaws told me all about it. It is only done between intimates, husband to wife…father to son…mother to daughter…in this case brother to brother, or actually Soul to Soul." Ryan sipped his wine as he continued. "He said he knew that Jareth was there, and in pain. Elise had collapsed the mine entrance, but Quinn had thought ahead and called for Angus to bring dragons to dig. That's when Quinn nearly passed out on us. He looked like hell, Anne, he could barely breath." Ryan in his mind was reliving those fragile moments. "His face twisted in pain, Anne. Pain that would have killed a mortal man experiencing it. He lost all color, pale as the Fae are; they do go even paler. He told us they had somehow salted the place Jareth was with iron. Anne, he was in agony but his only thought was for Jareth. He ordered us to get the entrance open as quickly as we could. He said… _**I'm using what power I have…I can perhaps help keep him alive.**_" Ryan cleared his throat. "He knew he was going into hell and didn't give it a thought. All he wanted to do was save his brother."

Anne bit her lip. "Go on."

Ryan let tears that had long been held back fall. "We dug a new path. Angus said he sensed danger if we dug in the old entrance and it was easier to just punch a new hole." He took a breath. "You read more than I do…so you've mostly read what a merge is in theory. Theory can not compare to the real thing happening before your eyes…." He sipped the wine again. "Giles and I went into the cavern, forcing Klaws to keep out. We wanted no Fae exposed to the iron that Quinn had sensed. I doubt even we could do that now…we've lived in the magic long enough for changes to have occurred. The cavern glow was dimming; we reached the heap that had been the brothers. We stared at each other, unable to speak at what we were witnessing. No mortal had ever witnessed a merging. The Merge had just completed. We saw Jareth's body being absorbed into Quinn and the moment they became on physical being. We saw the changes, the face became a mixture of both men. When it finished, it was more Jareth in form and feature. What was left there on that cavern floor was The Goblin King.

We reached down and pulled the King to his feet, in a raspy voice he whispered 'trap.' Giles and I carried him between us out of the deadly cavern and into the open.

Klaws looked at the three of us, then the opening; there was no need to question. Still his eyes registered the unspoken. Giles shook his head; Klaws went to his keens and cried out a lament a sound that carried though out the Kingdom. A sound I will never forget and never wish to hear again as long as I live." He poured the wine that now had soured in his mouth, out over a plant. "Quinn gave up his existence for Jareth. Nothing will ever convince me that he did anything to sabotage the merge. He went into hell, Anne knowing they could both die in there."

Anne began to cry.

Ryan looked at her; "I don't know what is causing this ire that burns so hot within you toward Quinn. Maybe it is part of the prophecy." He sighed. "Maybe you have no choice but to play the part Mother Universe has in mind."

"My words tore at the soul…and helped set in motion the Great Silence." Anne moaned.

Ryan touched her face. "Jareth and Quinn will both understand…"

"I hope so." She looked at the night sky. "I miss seeing his owl."

"So do I." Ryan sighed. "So do I…"


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42.**

The sky was a blanket of stars; Quinn had not spoken or moved. The soft rumbling of the Pixie's tummy told them it was time for dinner. Quinn looked down at the creature and teased. "I beg your pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

Meep blushed. "I think I'll just run along to the kitchens." He vanished.

Sarah looked at the King, "Hungry?"

"Yes," his head turned, languidly, as he looked toward her.

Sarah blushed. "I think we should get back to the Castle ourselves." She suggested in a squeaky voice.

"Are you afraid to be here with me?" He asked

"If you must know, yes." She stood up, dusting off her long skirt.

Instead of standing, Quinn lay back on the hillside, his hands behind his head. "Really?"

Sarah looked down at him. "What are you up to?" She fidgeted. "We need to get back…"

"You asked me how much of your journey though the Labyrinth did My half, Quinn influence. Do you still want to know?" Mismatched eyes danced with mirth.

"I'd rather go have dinner." She said too quickly.

"Chicken." He said reaching out for her leg with his foot.

"Sound delicious." She dodged his foot and started down the hill. "Are you coming?"

"Nowhere near." He muttered.

Having reached the bottom of the hill, she turned to look at him. "Come on its not that far…" he was not there and her heart sunk.

He was at her elbow now; looking at her, with a smile that was icy_**. "It's farther than you think**_." _**Pointing at a tree, he added, "And the time is shorter."**_

Sarah did not want to look, she had a feeling that antique wooden clock had appeared in the tree. "Quinn, no… not now…we have to get this parchment back to the castle…They are waiting for this." Even to her ears her voice sounded pitiful in its plea.

Long soft strands of Fae hair moved over her face. "What a pity." Quinn's voice was low, and gentle, as though he meant it. One gloved hand snaked upward, stroking the cheek of the young woman. "The parchment can wait, Sarah. This can not."

'Help him,' Jareth had asked of her. 'Help us.'

Sarah looked at him Magic still hummed in the air as it always did here in this Kingdom. Sarah was standing still, hair tousled by the wind. The wind blew her hair over her face, brushing it back; she took a step forward. "Yes, I want to know."

He was still watching her intensely. They stood facing each other at the bottom of the windswept hilltop. Between them and the hill on which the castle stood was a broad valley. In the darkness, she could not tell what was out there. Experience had taught her to take nothing for granted in the Labyrinth. "Are you certain?" He asked as long fingers teased her skin.

"Yes." She swallowed.

Quinn circled her; cape fluttering madly as had Jareth's. "He gave you but thirteen hours to unriddle his Labyrinth…we have less than three months to unriddle the Labyrinth that is our relationship. Not all of what you will discover is pretty. Some of it is dark, Sarah…very dark. Still want to know?"

Sarah shivered as his hand went possessively to her throat. "Yes, I want to know."

"Then let us begin." He gripped her waist, and led her toward the dark walls of the Labyrinth. "The hardest part of any journey Sarah, is the first steps."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea kept watch; she heard her husband enter the chamber and called out to him. "I'm Scrying."

"Anything of interest?" he poured wine for them both and joined her.

She handed him scrolls. "They have the parchment."

"Have they read it?" Cairbre settled in the seat next to her.

"Not as of yet…they watched the sunset and now Quinn is taking her on another trip down memory lane." Solea stretched. "I'm hungry, think we can have food brought in?"

"It's on it way." He husband promised. "I thought to have it ordered before I finished with my work in the war-room." He pointed to the Scrying Pool. "You are getting quite good at this."

"Thankfully, Husband you use water…I'd have a more difficult time with some other medium." She sipped the wine. "He is taking her back to the beginning of the Labyrinth." She motioned with her goblet.

"Why?" He mused. "Why there?"

"She asked him how much of her journey did _**he**_ influence." Solea stated. "You thought all the tricks played on her were just Jareth? Seems they were not."

"Shattered Soul strikes again." the Bard moaned. "Why would he want to cover that material again?"

"It's a strange courtship, to be sure. But everything about this pair is different." Solea raised her goblet in a quiet toast.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne ate quietly, thinking. When she spoke, it startled Ryan. "Say that again."

"What? What did I say?" Ryan gulped the food in his mouth.

Anne got up on her knees, "You said something about not knowing how much was me…Ryan…what did you say?"

Ryan looked at her; "I don't know what is causing this ire that burns so hot within you toward Quinn. Maybe it is part of the prophecy. Maybe you have no choice but to play the part Mother Universe has in mind."

Anne grabbed him. "That's it! Mother Universe is directing this screwed up chess game!" She smiled like a mad woman. "I'm not mad at Quinn because he's Quinn…well I am, but it's more…I'm mad at Quinn because I have to be mad at Quinn…I have to be the device that sets Sarah off!"

"And this makes you happy?" Ryan was thinking of getting her to Talbot in a hurry.

"Happy, no, relived yes." Anne sighed. "Look, it makes sense. I have been protective of Sarah ever since we talked her into coming to the Complex with us. I have had a nearly irrational bent! I could never understand where it was coming from…I'm not a prude…but the way I've treated Sarah from the time she was Sareth to now is Draconian! But it makes sense…I'm the catalyst."

Ryan raised a brow at her, "So you're good with this?"

"No, but I'll survive." Anne sighed. "It will make trying to read the next part of the prophecy easier." She sliced cheese, passed a piece to her husband and ate more at ease. "I'll survive."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They stood at the pond where Sarah first saw Hoggle. She wondered how much Quinn knew about those first moments here in the Labyrinth. "Quinn." She ventured.

Sanding behind her caressing her shoulders, he answered. "Yes?" He leaned closer, and his lips tickled her ear.

"How does the summons work?"

"Wrong question." He teased.

Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore how his closeness made her feel "What is the right question?"

His lips were still at her ear. "Depends on what you want to know. Do you know what you want to know?" Sarah nodded and he smiled. "Then ask."

"What happens to you Quinn when there's a summons?" She opened her eyes.

His eyes twinkled, and he answered. "When the Goblin King would receive a summons, I would become aware of it and more or less tune in and watch. If ever the King needed back up I was always ready."

"But he said he didn't receive a summons from me…I didn't call him I called the Goblins." Sarah said. "Yet you say you gave him the idea of using the snake…in my parents room."

Quinn winked. "Technically, he didn't receive the summons… the horde did and it altered me."

"Then it should have been you who came to take Toby…" Sarah's mind was racing.

"Not so fast, Sarah." Quinn cautioned. "I was aware that my Brother was already here. He felt the alarm go off though our connection and knew it was you. He told me he'd take the call as he was so close." A wicked smile crossed Quinn's lips. "Otherwise you'd be the mother of three."

"You would have forced yourself on me?" She did not quite believe that.

"Who says it would have been forced?" He teased. "I can be persuasive without resorting to violence."

"I know a thing or two about the law, Quinn…I was fifteen…and with or without my permission that would have been classified as rape." She snapped.

"I know a thing or two about women, Sarah…"He growled in her ear. "You wouldn't have complained." He sidestepped quickly to avoid the hand that came up to cuff him. He laughed as he moved toward the heavy gate.

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?" She snipped.

Quinn turned and eyed her, "No, darling. It's you I'm sure of."

Sarah looked away. "This is where I met Hoggle." She changed the subject quickly.

"Yes, I know." Quinn pointed to the green waters of the pond. "The little bugger likes to piss in that pond because Jareth ordered him not to." Quinn gazed at her with a sly smile. "You came upon him doing just that." He pointed at her with a gloved hand and then shook his head and clucked his tongue at her.

"Jareth sent me down the hill…I didn't know I would …" she began to explain before she saw the gleam in the eye of her Fae Guide. "Funny Quinn, very funny." She looked to see a swarm of little fairies come at her. "Oh not again!"

Quinn placed himself between the swarm and Sarah. "Mine!" he said loudly. The swarm disbursed quickly.

Sarah looked at him, "How'd you do that?"

"Wrong question again, Sarah." He moved toward the gate.

"Hold it!" she shouted and he froze. "The swarm belongs to you."

"Is that a question or a statement?" He teased.

"Does the swarm belong to you?" She asked.

"Yes…yes it does." He leaned down and kissed her.

"What are they doing here in Labyrinthia if they belong to Quinn of Tarsi?"

He gathered her in his arms. "You're getting good at this now." He praised. "I sent them to Jareth as a little gift after the first hundred years of his reign."

"They bite." Sarah said agitatedly. Quinn wriggled up his nose and nodded.

"That's juvenile!"

"We were mean little kids, remember I told you what we did to the High Queen." Quinn reminded her as he flicked his wrist and the gate opened. "Ladies first."

She didn't look at him as she walked past him though the gate. _**She gathered her courage and took two steps into the Labyrinth. Then she stopped short. A passageway ran across the entrance. It was so narrow, and the wall was so high, that the sky was a mere slit over her head. In the gloom, she heard a continual drip of water, echoing.**_

_**She approached the farther wall, touched it, and pulled her hand away. It was dank and slimy, like mildew. **_

_**"Cozy, ain't it?" Hoggle had said to her in his sarcastic manner. Laughing at her discomfort.**_

Quinn stepped in. "God! It stinks in here." He said and waved a hand eliminating the odor. Which direction did you go?"

She pointed and began to walk. "Why does it have to be so…filthy?"

"Jareth did that to discourage sweet young things from even trying." Quinn explained as he followed Sarah down the passageway. "Worked fine until you came along."

Sarah stopped so suddenly he ran into her. "What?" She spun on her heals. "You mean no one even tried?"

"NO, I mean he put this here after there were so many who did try and failed within the first few steps…it was to weed the weak from the strong." He shrugged. "It's not our fault if so many mortals are so weak." He stepped past her. "How far did you get down this way?"

"As far as a friendly worm." She muttered.

"'ello Quinnie!" greeted a cheery voice.

Quinn looked down and smiled back. "'ello Alphie. How's the missus?"

"Cor! She's got me running ragged." He looked past the Fae, and winked at Sarah. "Luv!"

Sarah looked at the worm, then at Quinn. "You two seem to know each other."

The worm snickered and laughed. "Yeah, you might say that."

Sarah looked at Quinn and waited. He cleared his throat. "Alphie and his wife volunteered to come here."

"You sent spies?" Sarah closed her eyes and winced. "Why?"

"In case my brother got to…soft hearted with the runners." Quinn said honestly.

Sarah looked down at the worm, "You sent me in the wrong direction, didn't you?"

The worm with the wild blue hair was backing up. "I hear the missus callin' must be tea time…ta!" he was gone quickly.

Sarah placed hands on her hips and walked up to the Goblin King who was smirking maddeningly. "What else did you do to me Quinn?"

"Oh so many things." He teased. "Not nearly as much as I wanted." He lifted her off her feet, turned and walked into what looked like a solid wall. "Which way?" Sarah pointed and he carried her away from the passage that would have led straight to the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea turned to her husband. "Were you aware of this?"

He looked at her with a cantankerous look on his handsome face. "Do I look happy?" She shook her head. "I wonder if Oberon is aware how fast and loose these two have been."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn, still carrying Sarah, looked at the maze of passages. "Which way?"

Sarah shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine…they kept changing."

Quinn set her on her feet. "Show me the path Sarah Williams took." He called out and the passage opened to the doors guarded by the ruse. "This way."

"Smart ass." She muttered behind his back.

"Better a smart ass than a dumb ass." He said over his shoulder.

Sarah giggled.

The guards at the ruse shivered as they approached. One ventured. "What is she doing back?"

Another said. "Look who's with her!"

Sarah looked at Quinn; "I went though that door." She pointed.

Quinn stroked her nose. "I know."

"Of course you do." She sniped.

He looked at the doors. "Open." The passage opened and Quinn said "Ladies first."

Sarah groaned. "Do you know what happens here?"

Quinn whispered in her ear, "It's the helping hands or Quinn's groping hands…choice is yours Sarah."

Shuddering Sarah walked forward, letting out a soft yelp as she fell into the tunnel of helping hands.

Quinn flicked his wrist and materialized in the oubliette. He positioned himself and held open his arms as she came though the hatch. "Hello, ma petite." He teased as he drew her closer and kissed her soundly. He set her on her feet so swiftly she nearly toppled. "I told you I knew this was here!"

"So you did." She complained.

He looked at her. "He sent Hoggle here…you were never suppose to have gotten this far. It pissed him off, and intrigued him all at the same time." Quinn leaned on the wall.

"We went though that." She motioned toward the one time bench.

"Lead on." He suggested.

She stepped though into the passages of False alarms. None of which seemed to want to talk. She looked at her companion. "They had all kinds of warnings before."

"They don't want to say anything while I'm here." He said.

They had come to the place where the Goblin King had been sitting. "Jareth tried to trap us here."

"Correction, he wanted to trap you and get rid of the pest dwarf." Quinn said

"Why would he want to get rid of Hoggle?" she asked then thought better of it after the words were already out.

Quinn pushed her against the wall and pressed up against her. "I thought you'd never ask." He held her tight.

"Stop that!" Sarah yelped.

Quinn raised his head. "You had him delirious with passion and you never even seemed to know it." He said. "Or care. You said the Labyrinth was a piece of cake."

"We've covered this before." She snapped. Then her face went white. "YOU…You told him to use the Cleaners on me!"

Quinn nodded. "Yes I did."

"You could have gotten me killed!" she beat against him with her balled fists.

He acted as if he felt nothing he just smiled. "Sarah, do you really think you could have been killed?"

She stopped, "I was scared out of my mind there, Quinn."

Quinn kissed her eyes, "Both Jareth and I used spells to break down the wall that fell under yours and Hoggle's weight." He swept her up in his arms again. "You were never in any real danger."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Now you tell me."

He looked at the tunnel, blinked, it vanished, and they were in a moonlit garden. He sat down with her in his lap. "That was fun."

"I don't think so." She said woefully.

"Those first hours in the Labyrinth you won my brother's heart Sarah." Quinn said thoughtfully. "I see now how and why."

"He took time from me in that tunnel." She winced.

"Because he thought you were more than his match…he feared you, Sarah." Quinn took off the gloves that were so much a part of Jareth's persona. He stoked her face with bare hands. "We adore you, Sarah Williams. We adore your brave spirit, and your fire."

"So you were both part of my journey though the Labyrinth…" She said.

"As we will both be part of your journey though the rest of your life, sweet Sarah." Quinn kissed her. "Forever."

She kissed him back. "Not long at all."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43.**

Quinn walked Sarah though the passage toward the War-room. She wanted to leave the parchment packet there. She looked peaceful as they walked up the stairs. She paused. "Who do the helping hands belong to?"

"Jareth." Quinn said. "Why?"

Sarah shook her head. "No reason." She smirked, thinking of the hand that had just goosed her.

Quinn sat on the table scattered with papers; "Did one of those hands get fresh?" he teased. The rush of color to her cheeks told him he had guessed right. "Can't say I blame them."

Sarah turned so he could not see the smile she now wore. "Good night, Sire."

"It could be." He said following her. "Sarah." He laughed softly as she shuddered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat on her bed; she missed the sweet songs of the nightingale. She missed all the birds and wondered just how long they would be gone.

Quinn in his rooms paced. 'Jareth, are you there?' he felt the stir. 'You were right about her, all along. She is a wonderful playmate.' He moved toward the windows looking out at the Goblin world. "She'll be a wonderful wife." Quinn sighed. "A wonderful Queen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea looked at her husband finishing his notes. "So now we know why Jareth behaved as he has over the years."

Cairbre nodded, "Jareth was always more visible a presence." He rolled the scroll and closed the Scrying Pool. He looked to where his wife was waiting for him. "You were very wise to Scry while I was busy deciphering." He let his outer robe fall off his shoulders and he moved toward the bed Solea was already reclining.

"Ours is a marriage that has interesting aspects in and out of the marriage bed, Husband." She opened her arms to welcome his loving embraces.

"I have been so blessed." He praised as he kissed her deeply. "A wife who is wise and loving."

"We are both blessed, Cairbre." Solea pulled him closer, "come to bed, husband."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon stood in the wood, waiting. He watched as the moon went low on the horizon. The great silence was more disturbing to him than to most of the Fae world. He'd lost one child already, and feared he'd lose the Two-made-one if things did not go well.

"Sire." A voice in the darkness whispered.

"The silence has started." Oberon observed.

"It has." the other agreed.

"My…sons…"

"The Two-made-one has begun his soul journey." The voice confirmed.

"And the Daughter of the Fallen?" the High King asked.

"She too is on a journey." The voice said.

Oberon crossed his arms over his chest, resolving to stay strong. "She has begun the bond with the shattered soul?"

"Both sides are now marked my Liege," the voice confirmed.

"Keep watch…" The High King ordered.

"You have a Bard watching, Master." He reminded the King.

"Bards don't see all." The King warned. "Some things they don't care to see."

"The challenges will come…soon…" the voice sounded sad.

"It is how the challenges are met that will decide this. When the soul is united, it will be how the challenges have been met that will form the man who is forged." Oberon stated.

"How would you have him forged?" the voice asked.

"With the best of both my sons." Oberon said shortly. "However, a king needs not just the best but also the worst." The High King began to walk away. "Keep watch, and report to me."

"Yes, My Liege."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robert was reading some notes as the family entered the breakfast room. Karen frowned at him. "Must you read those at breakfast?"

Robert looked at her over the parchment, "Sorry, did you say something dear?" he sounded apologetic.

Karen pointed to the parchment. "I said must you read during breakfast?"

Robert looked back at the parchment. "Yes, dear…I'm afraid I must." He sat down as his wife settled their youngest into her chair. "There's a great deal of work to be done and a very short time until the new Court house is ready."

Giles and his wife were the next to enter the room. "Good morning, Williams family." He greeted.

"Good morning Giles." Karen greeted back. "Lady Celestia."

Robert nodded as they took their seats; he kept reading the parchment as if he had missed some important point. Anne and Ryan then joined them, in much better spirits. Then Cairbre and his wife joined them as well. The last to enter the room were the King and his Mystic.

"Good morning, family." The King greeted.

"Morning Babalouie." Ryan raised his juice to his King.

"Sire, we've a problem." Robert said.

The King looked at the man with a gentle smile. "What now?"

"You recall that back log of cases?" Robert started. "Well some of them are missing."

"The cases?" Quinn asked sipping the juice before him.

"No, the evidence..."Robert passed the parchment to his King.

Sarah watched her father and the King, marveling how things had changed in less than a month.

Quinn felt her gaze and reveled in it. "Don't ask Goblins to find this…we'll send out Elf trackers. Goblin on Goblin can cause more problems than this is worth." He moved his foot to Sarah's food and moved it gently against hers. He looked over at Anne. "Are we ready to tackle the new information?"

"Yep." Anne said with confidence.

Cairbre nodded from his place.

Quinn turned to Ryan. "I need you to take some papers over to Sir Didymus this morning. Giles the new archers assignments are to start when?"

Giles nodded, "It's on my schedule for this morning Sire."

The King nodded, "Good." He looked at Karen. "Is the new play yard working out?"

"Yes." She said happily. "Thank you very much." She had settled in and was now becoming use to the way things in a castle were done. "However, Sire, we could use a room for lessons. I'd like to start Toby on his letters."

Quinn looked thoughtful. "I would think you'll be needing a tutor for the lad as well soon. Allow me to put out a call. We will interview the prospective together. As for a classroom, I've one being set up." He turned to Sarah. "As for you, you and I need to do some work in the tower."

"Not until you fix that book." Sarah said steadfastly.

"I said I would see to it and I will." Quinn said in a challenging tone.

Anne bit back the urge to jump in. She was going to be more on her guard until she read the rest of the prophecy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre, Solea and Anne entered the war-room together. The Bard looked at the Court Scribe. "Would you like to do the honors? This is after all your home turf."

Anne bowed to the Bard. "Thanks but no thanks…I don't trust myself right now. I am part of the on going saga. You open it and read it… then we can start picking it apart." Anne said judiciously.

The Bard smiled, "Someday, Lady Anne, I will have to tell you about a girl I once knew…what seems a lifetime ago." He murmured softly as he lifted the parchment packet off the table. His fingers lightly undid the wrapper, not wishing to damage any part of the original parchment. He read it over, sniffed and then looked at Anne. "Oh dear." He said. "None of us are going to like this…."

"_**The Reborn One, marked and bleeding,**_

_**dances the sword in dreams and mist,**_

_**lost and forsaken,**_

_**truth long hidden in the ancient dream.**_

_**Twice and twice shall he be marked,**_

_**twice to live, and twice to die.**_

_**wakened to turmoil, strife, and ruin.**_

_**The seas rage, and storm clouds gather unseen.**_

_**unstained tower breaks and bends knee to the forgotten sign.**_

_**The seals that hold back night shall weaken,**_

_**winter's heart shall ride a black horse,**_

_**and the name of it is Death."**_

_**The Dragon Reborn must kneel before the Crystal Throne before Nephilim spawn, or all is lost.**_

_**thus are the final days known. When the fox marries the raven.**_

_**Luck his soul, the lightning his eye,**_

_**He snatches the moons from out of the sky**_

_**He turns the Wheel of Time,**_

_**Daughter of the Night, she walks again.**_

_**The ancient war, she yet fights.**_

_**Her new lover she seeks, who shall serve her and die, yet serve still.**_

_**Who shall stand against her coming?**_

_**The Shining Walls shall kneel.**_

_**The hunt is now begun. The Shadow's hounds now course, and kill.**_

_**One did live, and one did die, but both are.**_

_**The Time of Change has come."**_

Anne's cheeks puffed out as she blew out the wind gathered in her dry mouth. "God in heaven I hope that's a scrambled mess…like the rest."

Cairbre let the parchment fall to the table. "Scrambled or not, it would seem there's going to be a great deal of trouble coming."

Anne felt her palms go clammy and dried them on her skirts. "Let's get to work." She suggested. "And look at the packet, make sure there's not a speck of writing on it…if there's more, we add it."

Solea ponder the words as her husband and the court scribe began to write it out on the chalkboard.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44.**

Quinn watched as Sarah moved gracefully though the tower room. She was looking at the way the sons of Oberon had set the workspace up and was making good suggestions on changes. He was astonished and startled at how natural her presence in the tower seemed. Having objected to her being there the first time he had rescued her, he now found he not only liked having her there he looked forward to her being there.

"I haven't spent as much time in the tower as I'd like to." She admitted. "But I think it would be wise to make it more user friendly."

"User friendly." He mused. "Odd term that."

Sarah detected a playful note in the Kings voice. "In what way odd?" She asked standing a good distance from him.

Mismatched eyes watched her with feral instinct. "It denotes a certain …familiarity." Like a cat toying with a mouse, Quinn began to walk toward her. "Don't you think?"

"You would prefer I was not…familiar with your tower?" She asked back, the realized her words had meaning she was not wishing. She blushed and turned to look out the tower window on the view she loved. It was unnerving how Quinn could sway her.

Quinn placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Not at all, we'd love you to be…_**familiar**_ with our tower." He growled in her ear suggestively.

Her knees turning to Jell-O, Sarah looked sideways. "Do you have to do that?"

He gently moved his hands down her shoulders, over her arms and clasped them under her heart. "As a matter of fact, yes…I do…it's in the contract."

Sarah giggled. "You're a wicked man."

"Which one of us?" He teased.

"Both!" She laughed. "He used his sexuality to try and distract me from saving Toby."

"Ah yes, the merry chase…and I end up with both you and Toby anyway." Quinn said happily.

"By default." Sarah stiffened.

"By default or by design," The elegant Fae crooned softly. "Either way, you are both mine." The King said releasing her from his grasp. He moved back to the spell book. "Now about this book. I say we put it on the shelf and forget it. You should have a book of your own."

"But I don't know how to do anything." She protested the book being removed.

Quinn raised on arm and the book was beyond her reach. "We didn't know anything either when we wrote this. You need to start from scratch."

"What fun is that?" She kept trying to reach for the book out of reach.

At the mention of the word fun, Quinn got a look on his face that said he was up to no good. "Oh it's fun you want, is it?" He was take pleasure from holding her off with on hand. "Well you don't need this old book to have fun. I can provide you will hours of amazing pleasure."

"Oh yeah right." Sarah pulled back. "What happened to wanting a pure and chaste bride?"

"Chaste or chased, matters not to me." Quinn teased. "Besides Sarah, there are other pleasures that have no sexual consequences."

"Ha!" she laughed. "I've been around you Fae too long to believe something like that!"

Putting on his best-shocked face, Quinn opened his mouth as if to protest but no words came out.

"Oh don't try pulling that look on me Quinn, son of Oberon, Lord of Tarsi! I'm on to you and your brother!" Sarah said coming toward him. "He tried to drop me into the bog of eternal stench…." She narrowed her eyes. "Or did he? Quinn…so help me…."

He handed her the book. "Here, with my blessings." He stepped back.

Sarah looked at the book. "Without corrections it does me no good."

"True." Quinn said carefully. "But it could be used as a guide… just to get your feet wet. You could re-write the spells and tailor them to suit you and your own style."

"Style?" She looked at him, "what style?"

Taking the book from her fingers, he tossed it aside, "I was there at the Tourney, Sarah. I know how much style you possess." Raising her hand, he kissed the fingertips. "I have never seen a Mystic enter a Tourney with as much grace as you did. You took my very breath away dressed as you were. Then taunting my Mystic, and challenging his very marrow. You faced down death, and never even broke a sweat…Oh lady you have style."

Sarah blushed like a newborn rose. "Thank you, Sire."

Quinn raised the hand he had been kissing to his shoulder. "Even before you appeared on the battle field you had bewitched me." He placed her other hand to his other shoulder. "Meep said you would mostly enchant our entire clan. He's right, you Sarah Williams are no ordinary girl."

A faint memory of those words used as an enticement raced though Sarah's mind. "Your brother said his gift was not for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby." She muttered.

"He was as lovesick as a school boy. You reduced him to theatrics." Quinn placed on hand under her chin, the other braced her back. "I am not going to resort to such games Sarah." He kissed her softly. "We, and I do mean we, have seldom come up against anyone who could resist or refuse us." His voice was as soft as the velvet on a rose. "Until you, our love, there was not an equal."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_**When Earth, Wind, Fire and Water meet.**_

_**When Fallen and Righteous join, when the fox marries the raven.**_

_**Daughter of the Fallen will battle both Healer and Scribe**_.

_**In her alone can the Shattered Soul stay alive.**_

_**We will know her when we see her, for she will be marked.**_

_**She will come from the west, beyond the Vortex of the World, but be of our blood**_

_**Daughter of the Night, she walks again.**_

_**The ancient war, she yet fights.**_

_**Her new lover she seeks, who shall serve her and die, yet serve still.**_

_**Who shall stand against her coming?**_

_**The Shining Walls shall kneel.**_

"_**The Reborn One, marked and bleeding,**_

_**dances the sword in dreams and mist, lost and forsaken, truth long hidden in the ancient dream.**_

_**Twice and twice shall he be marked, twice to live, and twice to die.**_

_**Wakened to turmoil, strife, and ruin.**_

_**The seas rage, and storm clouds gather unseen.**_

_**Unstained tower breaks and bends knee to the forgotten sign.**_

_**The seals that hold back night shall weaken,**_

_**Winter's heart shall ride a black horse, and the name of it is Death.**_

_**Thus are the final days known. **_

_**Luck his soul, the lightning his eye,**_

_**He snatches the moons from out of the sky**_

_**He turns the Wheel of Time.**_

_**The hunt is now begun. The Shadow's hounds now course, and kill.**_

_**One did live, and one did die, but both are.**_

_**The Time of Change has come.**_

_**The Dragon Reborn must kneel before the Crystal Throne before Nephilim spawn, or all is lost."**_

Cairbre and Anne both sat back with eyes closed, listening to the words Solea read. It had taken hours to unscramble, and both were punchy. The Bard looked at the original packet and then the board they had used to write. "It seems incomplete still."

He tossed his quill narrowly missing the chalkboard. "Something is missing!"

Anne turned to the Bard. "We need to go to whom ever received this part of the prophecy." She fingered the original packet. "I'm beginning to wonder how Elise managed to get her hands on this…she didn't strike me as being spiritual."

The Bard warned softly, "Anne, the one who got this part may not have received the rest." He looked at all the information spread before him. "Lady Laurel only received part…. The first part as we knew it was received by Sahagin, The Sea Hag."

Anne nodded absentmindedly, then blinked. "What did you just say?"

Solea looked at her husband as well.

"The first portion of the prophecy was received by Sahagin, the Sea Hag?" the Bard repeated.

Anne looked at Solea, "A sea spirit?" When the Sprite nodded the redhead went on. "And Lady Laurel is a Dryad…an earth spirit…. Whoever gave this packet over to Elise had to be a Fae…and Air Spirit…. Elise is xenophobic! She would only deal with Fae, and if I judge her character right, she would deal with only pure bloods. Bard are you seeing the same pattern I am?"

"The only thing missing is fire." Solea said in amzement.

"A Fire Spirit has our last portion." Anne said firmly.

"We'd best ask the King and his Mystic to join us." Cairbre said softly. "They need to see what we've uncovered. And if as you say a Fire Spirit has the last of this, the King may know whom we should seek."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn touched her face with the gloved hand under her chin, his fingers soft on her skin. "I was a fool not to see it."

"You were protecting your brother." Sarah said understandingly.

"No, I was being a prejudice fool." Quinn sighed. "I can be honest about it Sarah."

"Fae honesty is something that is akin to a doubled edged sword I find." She stated.

Nodding, the Fae smiled down into her face. "So wise for one so young."

"My mother use to say I had an old soul." Sarah reminisced.

The mention of her mother had an odd effect on the King, he stiffened and pulled away from Sarah. "Linda Williams." He uttered the name as if it were a curse.

Sarah watched him for a moment then addressed his animosity. "What are you thinking?"

"She must have know something about your father being not quite Humanie." Quinn paced. "We've yet to address what punishment to assign to her."

"Would you punish her if she were innocent?" Sarah questioned quickly.

Mismatched eyes flashed fire; "You think her innocent?" his voice was hard.

Thoughtfully the young woman placed fingertips to her lips. "I think we much address the issue with an open mind. We've yet to question her." Sarah watched the man pace. "If we don't ask, we will never know. Perhaps it's time for a visit to Mother."

Quinn closed his eyes. "It will have to wait, Cairbre is requesting we join them in the War-room to see what they have deciphered." He held a hand out to the Mystic. "Come, dear."

Sarah hesitated, "Not in anger, Quinn." She warned.

Quinn looked at her for a moment with annoyance it soon melted away. "You are right." He opened both arms to her. "Kiss away my bad mood?" He requested softly.

Sarah put her hands on his shoulders. "A request I could never refuse." Her mouth sought his. When the kiss ended she was flushed and so was he. "Now, we can join them."

Quinn scooped her off her feet, "By the blood of the Gods, woman. I will miss you."

Burying her face in his neck, she whispered softly. "I will miss you more."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45.**

Anne looked up as the pair came walking into the War-room; she tamped down the fires. 'Not now, it's not time.' She told herself as she stood up and bowed to the King.

Quinn sensed the battle going on, but chose wisely not to address it just yet. "You sent for us?" he asked Cairbre.

"Sire, it would seem we've found inconsistencies." He motioned to the Court Scribe. "Lady Anne believes that there's a pattern and a missing piece."

Quinn looked at the board then to Anne. "What pattern, Anne?"

"All the portions that were known were in the hands of a Water, a Earth and Air Spirit." Anne pointed to the board. "We've placed the symbols next to the portions that are known."

Quinn looked at the board. "Jareth was right about you, young woman. You are brilliant!"

"Thank you…both of you." Anne said smartly as she plopped down on the tabletop facing the board. "It's still messy…but I think it's getting clearer." She let her feet dangle.

Sarah looked at the board, something about some of the words were vaguely familiar, troubling so.

The Bard pointed to a few lines of the new portion. "We know that the meeting of the elements had to do with the wedding…it was more or less a conclave."

Quinn nudged Anne. "That makes you the fox and Ryan the Raven."

Anne nodded. "Well the Raven was his symbol back when we started LARPing. He even had it on his original shield."

Sarah looked at the words. "This is all that was in the packet? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Anne waved her hand at the papers behind her on the table. "Look for yourself." Anne looked at Quinn. "We think the other part has to be held by a Fire Spirit."

"Makes sense." Quinn said confidently. "They never trust a entire prophecy to any one person or group. Mother Universe and her minions I mean."

Anne huffed, "Yeah, why make it easy on the hired help deciphering?"

Quinn put a hand on her shoulder. "Anne, Jareth would really appreciate this. As do I."

Anne did not look but patted the hand. "Anytime, Sire."

"_**Dances the sword in dreams and mist, lost and forsaken, truth long hidden in the ancient dream.**_" Sarah whispered racking her brain. "I know that…where do I know that from?" she muttered to herself.

Cairbre stood by the board. "It reads more like a ballad then a prophecy."

Sarah looked at the Bard. "Ballad…that's it…a ballad… but which one...?" she was still muttering to herself.

Quinn looked at her. "Something wrong dear?" When the girl shook her head, he looked at the Bard and the Scribe. "So where do we look for the next clue?"

"Fire Spirit. We were assuming you'd have an idea of whom." Anne said.

The Fae King began to pace. "Old or young?" He asked.

Cairbre watched the Mystic, nudging his wife they ventured closer. "What is it?"

"I know this…" She grumbled. "I just can't place it."

The Bard frowned. "You know the words of the prophecy?"

"No….words like it." Sarah scratched her head. "Where did I hear this?"

Anne and Quinn paused in their discourse, and both looked at Sarah struggling. Quinn moved away from the Scribe and to his Mystic. "Sarah?"

"_**Dances the sword in dreams and mist, lost and forsaken, truth long hidden in the ancient dream.**_" The Mystic repeated. "I know that phrase." Sarah closed her eyes… went deep into her memories. "_**she who sees beyond.." **_Sarah sang softly. "_**held the key to winning the Last Battle." **_ Sarah opened her eyes. "I know this..." she paced. "I can't remember from where."

"A book, like one of Robins?" Asked the bard suddenly more than interested, he was astounded. "Sounds like something he'd do."

"No…it was a song… a song I heard when I was a child." Sarah paced. "Who sang that song?" Her face went blank as she stopped. "My grandmother."

"Your grandmother sang about dancing with a sword in dreams and mists?" The bard's voice held more emotions then he'd ever revealed. "Robert's mother?"

Sarah looked perplexed as she kept looking at the words seeking the memory. "Who? No! Not my father 's mother…my Granny on my mom's side."

Solea placed a hand on her husbands arm. "Your mother's mother?"

Nodding Sarah moved closer to the board. "It's as if I could hear her, but I can't remember the words….I remember the music…the notes and all…but… the words fail me."

Quinn was at her ear. "Where do we find your grandmother?"

Sarah looked at him, "You don't…she died the year after Linda left Daddy."

Quinn looked at the Bard, they were both thinking the same thought. A thought neither wanted to voice. Solea, accustomed to her husbands thoughts turned and looked a Sarah with a look that seemed full of pity. Quinn was about to speak when Anne said the words first.

"Would Linda know that old song?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Quinn awaited Sarah's answer. Sarah looked at her friend. "What?"

"I said would your mother know that song?" Anne snapped her fingers toward the Mystic. "Sarah, pay attention…Stay focused on what we're talking about."

"Oh," The Mystic shook her head. "Yes, I think she might." She shrugged. "Doesn't do us any good…Linda and Jeremy are on a shoot in the Yucatan."

"I suppose popping in and out is out of the question." Quinn said.

"You bet it's out of the question." Sarah snapped. "Popping in on her in her London flat would be one thing. We could get away with a quick visit to introduce the heart throb to her…but not in the Yucatan."

"When do they get back from this shoot?" Quinn asked carefully.

"End of July." Sarah said offhandedly. "Mother likes to make sure I know where she is if I ever need her. I've got her whole summer schedule committed to memory."

Pointing to the chalkboard, Quinn said. "See what you can make out of that part of the prophecy… We'll have to wait until the end of next month to confront Lady Linda."

"Confront?" Sarah's reverie ended abruptly. "What do you mean confront?"

She grabbed hold of Quinn's arm.

"Just what I said." He put on the haughty manner of the Goblin King. "We need to get the rest of this prophecy, Sarah. And if your mother holds the key, we need to confront her."

"I don't like the way you say that, Sire!" Sarah said raising her chin. "I will not allow you to do harm to my mother."

"Who said anything about harm?" The Fae asked.

Cairbre cleared his throat. "If I may interject here. Lady Sarah, it's clear you're the child of mixed blood. Your mother may or may not be aware of it, and of the old prophecy. Things like that are handed down in families…usually Mother to Daughter."

"And if she does have the words?" She looked at Quinn.

"She comes here."

Sarah didn't like the answer, " And if she doesn't?"

Quinn raised a brow. "She comes here anyway." He moved a few paces back from the Mystic. "She will be dealt with no matter what."

"She's got a life of her own, Sire." Warned the Mystic fiercely. "She is involved."

Quinn shrugged. "It's of little interest to me, Sarah. She's going to come here one way or another. So resolve yourself to it."

"That's not fair!" Sarah protested. "You have me, you have Toby, and my parents and even little Kerry. Isn't that enough? Leave Linda alone."

"It's out of my hands, Sarah." The Fae King crossed his arms over his chest. "Now especially."

"You can't do this."

A dangerous glint came into the mismatched eyes. "Yes, dear…I can."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah left the war-room feeling as if she'd been hit by a steamroller. Quinn would not give one inch. He as much as told her so, and there was no way to warn her mother of what was going to be coming her way once she reached England's shores. She didn't join the family for lunch, she went as far from the Castle as she could go without leaving the grounds. Hoggle and Didymus saw her, and seeing her black mood chose not to join her. Ludo even stayed far from her as he saw her stalking the farthest reaches of the palace garden along the wall that led to a part of the Labyrinth. Here the girl took refuge and wept bitter tears.

Anne had been biting her tongue, and was holding back during the mid-day meal. Robert seemed distracted and didn't notice that Sarah was absent. After everyone had eaten and began to exit the room Anne walked over to the King and glared at him.

Quinn looked up at the girl, "Is there something you feel you need to say?"

"Yes," Anne said flatly, then swatted the back of the Kings head with a open hand. "Go find Sarah, you idiot!"

"If Sarah wants to sulk because I have to behave as a king…" He began to defend his position.

Anne was having none of it. "Look, Two mad One….When Sarah Williams goes off like that it spells trouble. I've seen it all…I was in school with her when Mommy Dearest went and left Daddy…I was there when Daddy married Karen without so much as a introduction to his teen daughter. I saw what she did, how she pulled into herself. You don't want that to happen…so go, go grovel!"

Quinn looked like a great truth had just been revealed to him, his face looked shocked. "Oh, you're right, Anne. She does not need trauma right now. I'll go find her."

He drew a crystal, "Show me the girl." He whispered. The foggy crystal cleared, and Quinn recognized the place where Sarah had taken refuge. "We may be some time." He said as he rose from the table.

In the little niche of the wall, Sarah sat with her face buried in her knees. Tears were still falling. Quinn had materialized in the garden, allowing himself a distance to walk. He sat down quietly beside the weeping Mystic. "Sarah, dearest," he whispered.

"I would spare you this pain if I could."

The young woman wiped tears from her cheeks. "I know."

"I have to do what's right for the Kingdom," he kept his voice reasonable. "I am sorry if I was harsh with you."

"I know." She wrung her hands.

"In all rights, I should have dragged her here when I brought Robert and Karen…but I wanted them settled in before I dealt with your mother…" Quinn said trying to sound reasonable.

"I don't blame you for that." Sarah sighed.

"But you do blame me…or rather you blame us, don't you?" Quinn reached out one hand to her.

"I suppose I do." She took the hand.

Placing his arm over her shoulder, Quinn drew her close. He leaned toward her until his head touched hers. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Sarah sniffed.

"Pax for now?" He requested in a tender voice.

"For now." She agreed.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46.**

Phineas stood on the terrace looking at the grounds. Hawthorne kept his things in order. It was one of the things Phineas understood. So deep in his own thoughts was he that he never heard the Scholar come out to stand beside him. The other watched for a few moments than cleared his throat quietly. The healer turned slightly to acknowledge the presence.

"So you failed." Elthric scoffed at the arrogance of his contemporary.

Phineas was not amused. "I have not failed," he glowered. "I've only just begun."

"Old friend, a word of warning," The Scholar whispered softly. "Do not underestimate the girl because she is young and inexperienced. Do not take for granted that she was raised in the world of man and is not equal to you."

"She is**Nephilim,**" Phineas spat out.

"She is the consort of the Goblin King," the scholar corrected.

"You can overlook her nature?" the Healer asked.

"I can see beyond it." The other answered. "Old friend, if we are to win this King to our side. If we are to be victorious we must not be mired in the old thoughts. You want your half of the shattered soul to be the side that has dominance. As do I…Quinn of Tarsi, as I knew him before the advent of his meeting the Mystic of Labyrinthia was a man who was worthy of being King."

"Quinn of Tarsi should have been Quinn the Goblin King in the first place," the Fae Healer grumbled. "He was far superior to that fair haired child the High King lavished all his attentions on."

Elthric sighed. "Let go of your resentments."

"I stood back." The Fae reminded the other. "I didn't protest when Lilith's father wanted to sacrifice her for the chance at power. I even helped."

"The High King aside," Elthric said firmly. "We must keep our focus on the task before us now. We must find a way to tempt Quinn back to our way of thinking."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A week had passed, and Sarah was still unhappy with the King's attitude. Much as she tried to see his point of view, all she saw was disaster in the making. The idea of Karen and Linda living in the castle day in and day out was enough to give the girl trepidation. Much as she tried to keep her thoughts from affecting her daily duties, it was not working. Each day she found herself faced with the prospect of disaster. Still she stayed at the side of the Two-made-One.

Quinn was looking at the courthouse that Giles and Robert had designed. "Nice team work." He commented softly, Sarah on his arm remained quiet.

Robert nodded. "There's no way the Goblins can turn this one into a pub, Sire."

Giles snickered. "Don't be so sure Robert. I personally had to make sure they didn't carry any casks of ale in yesterday. They tried to sneak a few past me."

Quinn heard a soft chuckle within his being. "Yes, well they are happy little buggers."

"Soused little drunks more like it." Robert sighed. "We just have to keep an eye on them."

Sarah looked at the court house. "It's a very nice building."

Robert looked at her. "You seem preoccupied, Sarah." He sighed. "You must have your wedding on your mind." He looked back at his building.

Quinn looked at the girl, and wished it had been the wedding she was thinking on, but he knew it was not. 'What can I do for her, Jareth? She's so unhappy.' He knew there would be no answer. His fingers closed around the small ones within his grasp. Turning her face to the one of the King, she tried to smile. Quinn took her into his embrace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre stretched, and yawned. "I think we need a break for a day or two."

Anne looked at him with anxiety. "Do we have that kind of time?"

Solea looked at the board and agreed with her husband. "We could use a break. Day in and day out on this is muddling us. We're talking in circles."

Rubbing her sore eyes the redhead had to concur. "Ok. Let's call it a day. I'm going for a ride. My poor dragon must think I've forgotten all about her."

The Bard shook his head. "Dragons understand the need to decipher prophecy more than most creatures. However, I think your taking a ride right now is an excellent idea."

Anne patted his back and looked over his shoulder at the page he'd just finished working on. "When we get the last bit, we should be in good shape. I just hope Linda is the one with the last section. I don't relish trying to find it if she does not have it."

The Water Sprite watched her exit. "She's right, you know. If Linda does not have it we are in hot water."

"Count on you to think in aquatic terms," the Bard teased.

Blushing, the woman slid arms over her husband's shoulders. "Have you thought of a contingency plan?"

Cairbre pulled her to his lap. "Of course I have."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryan saw his wife head toward the Wyrn. He called out to her and rushed to join her. "Going for a ride?"

"Care to join me?" Anne asked.

"I'd love to."

Both, hand in hand, walked to the mounting area outside the entrance of the Wyrn cavern. Ryan called over one of the Wyrn grooms and requested his and his wife's dragons be saddled. They waited the short time it took to ready the steeds. Soon they were soaring over the Kingdom and away from the worries that seemed to crowd daily life these days.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn, having taken leave of the Archer and the Adjudicator, had spent the rest of the day in the throne room. He heard the supplications and dealt with the issues that had presented themselves in daily life. He was more than relived when the last subject had been bowed and exited the throne room. He knew that the King's court was important, and he'd done everything in his power to keep things in the kingdom on an even keel.

Turning, he hooked one foot up over the arm of the throne in the same manner that Jareth always had. Relaxing against the curved piece of ivory that made up the back and arms of the throne, he smiled. He was accepted as the King, and no one seemed to question his rulings. The comfort of the throne seemed to lull him into a reverie.

Like a snake, slithering into a garden the thoughts began to move smoothly in to the psyche of the Two-made-One. It was good to be in charge. It was good to have and wield power. It was what he deserved.

Quinn traced his upper lip with the tip of one gloved finger. Dark thoughts of power seeping into the conscience mind. He could have it all. The throne, the power and most importantly he could have the girl. All he had to be was patient. He was strong, and it was his will that sustained life. He enjoyed power, always had the voice in his mind said with confidence. He was born to be King.

Entering the main hall Sarah saw that the Fae was relaxing in the throne. He looked like Jareth for a moment, confident and arrogant, the way she had seen him from time to time when she first ran the Labyrinth. She taped on the archway to alert the man in the throne that she was there. He had not moved, and she entered the room wondering what he could be so lost in thought over. The look on his face was smug and foreign to her. "Sire?" She moved closer.

Mismatched eyes darkened as she neared, 'I could have her. I...Could…' He shook himself. "Sarah." He greeted her in a husky voice. "I didn't see you enter."

"What were you thinking about?" she asked looking intently at the face that was softening.

"Power." He said. "It's a good thing to have."

"I suppose it is." She nodded. "For a King to be without it would be unthinkable."

"Every man desires power of one sort or another, my dear." He found his eyes raking over her and enjoying the view. "Even if it's just the power to do one thing, it's all that matters."

"That's a dark thought." The young woman felt an urge to run, to hide.

"Come here, Sarah." Quinn said enticingly. "Sit with me."

Fear shot though her like a spearhead. "I don't think that we have time…they will be holding dinner for us." She was not sure but it appeared he was pouting.

"I could send word to have them go ahead without us…we could have a private repast later." He patted the seat invitingly. "Oh do come here, I won't…bite."

"You are in a very strange mood, Sire." She hesitated.

Cocking his head to one side he tapped his upper lip. "Am I? Yes, I suppose I am. Please sit with me."

Sarah went up the step of the dais and sat down next to him, facing him. "You'd best send word for them to eat. It's not good to keep the little ones waiting too long, you know."

The King sent for a footman, ordered him to have the family go ahead with the evening meal without them. He then placed a hand on her knee. "Thank you, my dear." He sighed. "I just don't feel like being with anyone but you right now."

"I'll take that as a complement." The young woman smiled. "Is there anything you'd like to discuss or would you just rather sit here quietly?" After a thoughtful pause, Quinn tapped his fingers against his upper lip again. Sarah pointed. "You do that a lot when you're concentrating on something of importance I've noticed. It's very you, and very un-Jareth."

Quinn looked at his hand. "He doesn't do that, does he?" He asked and frowned. "Sarah, have I been doing other things that are...Un-Jareth?"

"Not noticeably." Sarah shrugged. "Mostly it's just that one hand thing."

"What did he do?" The Fae asked.

Sarah reached forward, changed the positions of his fingers and placed the index finger along side his nose. "That."

Flexing fingers he lowered his hand. "I'll keep that in mind." He took her hand in his. "I was thinking about your journey though the Labyrinth."

"Really?" she looked away. "After our last walk down memory lane I'd have thought you'd have had enough of my ranting about being abused by you and Jareth. What part of my journey are you thinking on?"

"Your ability to make friends of the inhabitants," he sighed. "Remarkable skill."

"Skill?" she looked puzzled. "I never thought of it as a skill."

"You have a remarkable way of enchanting others. Hoggle, whom Jareth and I find mealy-mouthed and repulsive…"

"Hoggle is not repulsive." Sarah protested. "He's really a very good person."

Quinn wrinkled his nose. "Right. Then there's Sir Didymus and Ludo…not to mention the effect you have on the Sons of Oberon." The girl blushed. "Remarkable, how you reduced each of us to putty."

"Putty?" Sarah laughed with a throaty sound. "Your brother and you placed every possible obstacle in my path…Sir Didymus almost took a staff to me, and Hoggle let me get bitten by the fairies at the gate. Oh yeah, really remarkable."

"Still, Sarah, you have overcome all obstacles. You reduced Hoggle to a devoted little suitor who still in his heart of hearts objects to my being within ten feet of you. You have Didymus at your beck and call. You have that orange thing howling for you…And you turned my brother into a lovesick idiot, willing to not only make you his queen but offing to give you your dreams." Quinn recited in a sing song voice. "I'd say that's remarkable."

"You have not mentioned how I affected you." She crossed her arms over her bosom.

Feral eyes bore into her green eyes. "You don't want to go there, Sarah." He warned.

"Go where, Quinnie?" She teased not realizing the danger, she smiled disarmingly. "Where did you ever come up with that Nickname anyway? Who started calling you Quinnie?"

Slowly the feral look left his gaze, "It was Angus actually." He smiled at the memory. "He called me Quinnie me lad, the first time he set eyes on me. Called Jareth Laddie buck."

"Really, I would have thought it was your father who called you Quinnie." She seemed more relaxed and leaned against his extended leg hooked over the arm of the throne. "What does Oberon call you?"

"He doesn't much. If he has to address me, it's usually just Son or Sir." Quinn shrugged with disinterest, hiding behind a mask of haughtiness.

"Why do you do that, pretend it does not bother you?" Sarah asked with bothered by his lack of reaction. The mask dropped much quicker than he'd anticipated. He looked at the young woman in shock. "Don't you think I know what it's like? To have a father who looks at a sibling as if he were the end of the entire universe? To feel like you've become an after thought or something that won't go away? A constant reminder of some…mistake that you have to shoulder the responsibility for? Quinn you don't have to hide that from me."

Mismatched eyes clouded with hurt, pain and long hidden suffering. "Sarah…" He fumbled looking for words; all the haughty and proud thoughts of moments ago were melted like spring snow. "Do you like me? I mean me…Quinn…do you like me?"

"I didn't much care for you when we first met… You were threatening our Kingdom…" Sarah said with thoughts of the first meeting. "However…yes, I have come to like you…you sort of grow on a girl, Quinn. Once you get past all the haughtiness and the pride and the stupid Fae games, there's a rather decent and caring man under it all."

Quinn cleared his throat, "Decent?"

"You may have made me make a bargain with you…but you did go to rescue Jareth…If not for you, he'd be…dead. Our kingdom would be without its King and I'd be just another consort of a fallen hero…or dead if Elise had her way." Sarah looked at him with honest eyes.

Quinn smiled at her; "Was payment so awful?" He watched as Sarah blushed like a rose.

He motioned her to stand; he stood also holding out a hand. "Come with me." His voice was suddenly playful.

Sarah placed her hand in his and giggled. "Where are you taking me to, Quinnie?"

Soon the Escher room was ringing with the laughter of a young man and woman playing silly hiding games.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47.**

Anne looked at the words one more time before the King and his consort came to the war-room. She wanted to be sure she had everything prepared.

"_**When Earth, Wind, Fire and Water meet. When Fallen and Righteous join, when the fox marries the raven. Daughter of the Fallen will battle both Healer and Scribe**__** In her alone can the Shattered Soul stay alive. We will know her when we see her, for she will be marked. She will come from the west, beyond the Vortex of the World, but be of our blood Daughter of the Night, she walks again. The ancient war, she yet fights. Her new lover she seeks, who shall serve her and die, yet serve still. Who shall stand against her coming? The Shining Walls shall kneel.**_

"_**The Reborn One, marked and bleeding, dances the sword in dreams and mist, lost and forsaken, truth long hidden in the ancient dream. Twice and twice shall he be marked, twice to live, and twice to die. Wakened to turmoil, strife, and ruin. The seas rage, and storm clouds gather unseen. Unstained tower breaks and bends knee to the forgotten sign. The seals that hold back night shall weaken, Winter's heart shall ride a black horse, and the name of it is Death. Thus are the final days known. Luck his soul, the lightning his eye, He snatches the moons from out of the sky He turns the Wheel of Time.**_

_**The hunt is now begun. The Shadow's hounds now course, and kill. One did live, and one did die, but both are. The Time of Change has come. The Dragon Reborn must kneel before the Crystal Throne before Nephilim spawn, or all is lost."**_

Solea placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Still going at it?"

Anne nodded and red curls bounced. "I wanted to take one last look before we give the report to Sarah and …the King." She shook her head; "I hate reporting that we still can't make head or tail out of this thing…we've been working on it for weeks now."

Cairbre was in agreement with the Court Scribe. "Without the last portion to fill in the blanks we've got only conjecture. Fortunately for us, Sarah's mother is due back from her journey tomorrow."

"Not so fortunately for her though." Anne said quietly.

"Do you disagree with the King's decision?" Solea asked.

The younger woman made a face. "No, I don't disagree. However I do feel sympathy for someone being…forced to come here. I came of my own free will, as did Giles and Ryan. The Williams' have no choice, and neither does Linda. God only knows what the King intends to do about the man in Linda's life."

The Bard looked perplexed. "Surely you understand it's also a matter of security, bringing Linda Williams here. Once Sarah is Queen all connected to her could be used as targets. To have the royal family all together is a matter of safety."

"My brain accepts that. My heart says it's not fair." Anne sighed. "How I feel is of little importance. Its how Sarah and her Father are going to deal with it that is."

Cairbre shook his head. "Robert is a man of the Law…he'll understand and accept."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah found Quinn arguing with Meep outside her chamber. "Ok you two, knock it off!" She roared at the pair. "What is it this time?"

Quinn frowned. "Nothing."

Meep frowned deeper. "Nothing." He said as well.

Sarah shook her head at the pair of them. "Will you two please work out some kind of truce?" She turned her attentions to Quinn. "We have a meeting in the War-room with the Bard and Anne. Are you ready for that?"

"I was coming here to ask you that very question." Quinn leaned on the wall. "We also have to make our plans for tomorrow. How to show up as it were."

Distraught by the thought of forcing her mother to come to the Kingdom, Sarah shook her head. "I wish we didn't have to do this."

"If it were in my power to grant that wish I would." Quinn said quietly.

Sarah looked at him, "And if she does not have the last bit of prophecy?"

Frowning intensely the Royal Fae muttered. "It does not matter. Her place is here, and here she will come." He turned and began to walk away. "Are you coming?"

Sarah followed him, "Quinn, surely you can understand how uncomfortable it's going to be." She caught up with him quickly and walked at his side.

"Yes, I understand." He was exasperated. "And I told you, it does not matter. We'll all learn to live together. I learned to live with Jareth, Karen and Linda can learn as well." He halted his movements. "On this _**WE**_ are in complete agreement."

Placing her hands on her hips she faced the Fae. "Well good for you! But it does not do the rest of us a bit of good, now does it?"

Gloved hands captured her face as the lips came crashing down on hers. "My god, you're magnificent when you're angry!" he muttered as he kissed her.

Sarah pushed him back. "Stop that!" She giggled. "Come on, I'm trying to be serious here."

Quinn took her arm and began to lead her toward the War-room. "I know, and I'm sorry darling. There is nothing that we can do. My hands are tied."

Anne greeted the pair as they entered the War-room. "Bout time you two showed your faces."

Sarah sat down, "I know, sorry. Karen has me working on the wedding every free movement I have."

"I've a Kingdom to run." Quinn quipped as he too took a seat.

The Bard snickered, and hid it behind a hand. His wife sent him a disapproving glance.

Anne pointed to the board. "More than three weeks and we've got almost zip."

Quinn looked at the Court Scribe with sympathy. "What do we have?"

"Mostly conjecture." Anne said "We know there's a battle coming." Anne looked at Quinn, "You know anything about this Crystal Throne?"

"No." he said softly. "I've never heard of one, and I know that Jareth has not either. If he had I'd know about it."

"Bit's and pieces, that's what we've got." Cairbre said. "I've never heard of a Crystal throne."

Quinn felt the change in Sarah's demeanor. "What? You heard of a Crystal throne?"

"No, but it sounds familiar." Sarah sighed. "Like some thing out of one of the books I've read."

Anne sat on the table, "What kind of Throne did Meander's King have?" she teased.

Sarah looked up at her. "What did you say?"

"I said, what kind of throne did Meander's King have." Anne looked at her friend. "No…tell me it wasn't crystal."

"It wasn't….the Dragon's throne was." Sarah looked at Quinn, has anyone asked Angus about the Dragon's throne?"

Quinn shook his head, "I've never heard of a Dragon's Throne…Cairbre?"

The Bard shook his head, "No."

"But has anyone asked Angus?" Sarah asked again.

"Sarah we understood the Dragon in the Prophecy to be a person…not a real dragon." The Bard objected.

Sarah looked at Anne, rolling her eyes up to the heavens. "They always take the most difficult route, don't they?"

Anne sat down. "You think it could be a real dragon?"

Quinn sighed. "Why not?"

Sarah stood up and headed to the door. "Only one way to find out, I'm going to go ask Angus."

Quinn and Anne were quick to follow her. The three approached the Wyrn only to find the groomsmen in the mounting area fretting. Quinn called one of the grooms over. "What's going on?"

"Angus, he chased us out." The groom said timidly.

Another groom came over and added. "He said they would see and talk to no one today."

Quinn walked to the entrance. "Old man, what are you up to?" he shouted in.

"Go away, Quinnie me lad!" the answer came. "We've nothing to say to you…yet."

Sarah heard the words and shook her head. "I don't believe this!"

"Angus! You get out here right now, …or….or…" Quinn could not find a threat.

"Or what Quinnie?" A deep throated chuckle came from the heart of the cavern. "Go away. We will speak when it is time to speak and not before. Come to us when you have all the words."

Quinn turned to Sarah. "Pray your mother has the rest of the words."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Linda looked at the lovely flat she and Jeremy shared. "It's good to be home." She told the handsome actor.

"Yes it is, Love." He agreed. "No more bad water, bad food and bad beds." He dropped his baggage and then dropped himself into the big overstuffed leather easy chair. "Home sweet home, eh?"

Linda stretched out on the matching sofa. "I never thought it could feel so good to be at the end of a shoot."

"We take no more jobs in third world countries." Jeremy decreed. "Unless they pay us each two million!"

Linda laughed. "Two million? Jeremy I've never even been offered one million for a roll."

The handsome Brit closed his eyes and drank in the peace of home. "It could happen."

"Yeah, and the King of the Fairies could come calling too." Linda teased.

Jeremy looked at her with a more serious face. "On that, love, don't tease."

Rolling off the couch she came to rest her head in his lap as she sat on the floor. "We've been very careful, kept a low profile…"

"Still," the man warned. "It's only a matter of time."

"Let's not think about it. We're home, that's all that matters." She kissed his knee. "Remind me to call Sarah in the morning."

"Of course." He stroked her hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the building and the entryway they were standing in. "That was smooth." She complemented the King on a safe landing. "No one can find and use that portal, can they?"

"No, it's triggered to my command." Quinn looked at the reflection he cast in the huge hall mirror. "Nice choice of garments, Sarah. My complements."

Sarah had to admit, the man looked handsome no matter what he wore. Be it the skintight breeches that Jareth favored, or the softly fitted breeches of the Tarsi fashion, or even now in the English casual look. "I know that soft blues suit both you and Jareth." She pointed to the soft shirt under the fitted jacket."

He looked with disapproval at the slack outfit she had chosen. "No." he waved his hand and she was wearing a calf length skirt instead of the slacks.

"Now see here," she protested. "I will not be dictated to on my choice of wardrobe!"

"Yes you will." He teased, and then took her hand. "Come dear, we don't have time to argue. Angus is holding information hostage."

"Yes." She agreed, and looked at the names on the buzzers. "I'm so glad Mom and Jeremy moved to this modern building. You should have seen their first flat here in London."

Quinn watched as the girl hit the buzzer and waited.

"Yes?" a feminine voice sounded from the speaker.

"Mom, it's Sarah!"

The buzzer sounded and unlocked the door. Quinn opened it, allowing Sarah to pass in first. He took her hand as they wandered down to the little elevator. It was a short trip up to the third floor of the building. When they entered the hall, they heard the door at the end of the hall open. Linda Williams, now dressed in a long flowing caftan came out of the flat and opened her arms to embrace her daughter. "Sarah, what a surprise! What on earth are you doing in London?"

Sarah closed her eyes, breathed in the wonderful scent of her mother. "Mom." The girl said softly. "Oh God you smell so good."

Linda moved back and looked at her daughter. "You look wonderful! A sight for sore eyes!" It was then that Linda acknowledged the presences of the man with her daughter. "I'm sorry, forgive my manners. I never get to see nearly enough of my daughter…Didn't we meet at the Graduation?"

"We may have." The man extended his hand to her. "J.G. King."

Linda smiled and accepted the hand. The smile faded in a flash replaced by terror. "No." she pulled her hand back. "Oh no." Fearfully she backed away.

Sarah felt her heart sink, "Mother." Her voice was heartbroken. "You recognize him?"

Linda whispered. "Goblin King."

Quinn looked at Sarah. "She's not Nephilim."

"But she knows you." Sarah said quietly.

"She a mixed blood…but not a Nephilim." Quinn stated clearly. A sound in the apartment warned him that there was someone on the other side of the door listening. "Come out here!" The Fae King ordered.

Jeremy popped his head out the door, saw Linda's face and knew. "Jig's up, eh?"

Quinn snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. Jeremy exited the apartment like an obedient dog answering his masters' call. Quinn looked at Sarah, "Do you need any more proff?"

"No." She said then turned to her mother. "Do you remember the old song Nana sang?"

Linda cast an eye toward the king. "She sang many." She evaded.

"Mother, this is serious!" Sarah snapped. "I need to know if you remember Nana's song about _**she who sees beyond**_?"

Linda looked back at the King, "The Two-made-One?" she gasped in a hushed tone.

Jeremy looked at the King. "The time of Change has come?"

Quinn looked at his consort. "Everybody seems to know." He threw his hands up in the air.

Linda came out of her stupor, "Let us move this indoors…where there's less chance of being overheard." She motioned her daughter and the Fae King into the apartment. "Jeremy, light the wards." Jeremy was already moving when she spoke. Linda motioned the couple to be seated. Then she waited for her partner to finish lighting scared candles. She bowed to the King and said. "Blessings on you, oh Shattered soul."

Jeremy also bowed. "We are honored to have you in our dwelling."

Quinn leaned forward. "For the moment, I'm going to overlook your keeping the girl from us." He warned. "I have a limited temper and it is being sorely challenged. Do you have what we need?"

Linda nodded and walked over to the mantle above the fire place. She removed the painting that hung there and took a parchment from its back. "We've been holding it for generations, Sire. Mother to daughter, Sarah was to be the next to hold it."

"Sarah is our consort." Quinn said placing a hand on Sarah's knee. "She is the Daughter of the Night, Child of the Fallen."

"She is not the first in our line to be a Child of the Fallen." Linda said quietly. "We never thought the prophecy was about our line."

"What is your line?"

"We are the house of Flames." Linda stated. "Jeremy is also of the house of Flames."

Sarah looked at Quinn, "When we get home remind me to go kick your father! Somehow, some way, this is all his doing!"

"He was prosperous." Snickered Quinn, then he turned to Linda. "You and your companion will be coming with us." He stood up. "Any complaints? Or protests? No, good. Sarah we are going home."

Sarah looked at Linda. "This should be interesting, you and Karen in the same place for more than a few days."

"Better than that, they have to share the duty of planning our wedding." Quinn said.

"I smell disaster." Sarah linked her arm in his.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48.**

Robert's jaw dropped as the four appeared in the grand hall. "Linda?" Panicked he turned to the King. "That's my ex-wife you have there!"

The King nodded. "Yes, I know."

"Robert." The flamboyant actress greeted her ex-husband warmly. "Lovely to see you again I hear our daughter is getting married."

Robert looked at Jeremy who was wearing an expression of complete maddening contentment. "He had to come too?" He had tolerated the man's presences for years. A small portion had hoped he'd never have to lay eyes on Jeremy again. "I hope you have good reasons for bringing them here, Sire."

"He's a lower grade Fae, just like Linda is. I haven't got it all sorted out yet, Robert." Quinn said as he passed the Adjudicator. "We have to get them settled." He looked at Sarah. "Be a dear and see to that, while I get this parchment to Anne and Cairbre to decipher."

Sarah gave some thought, "You want them in our wing as well?" she called to him as he started off.

"Yes, please." He waved.

Sarah looked at her mother, "How do you feel about third floor suites?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pacing, Anne looked to the door as the King entered. "That didn't take long."

Quinn handed her the parchment. "Linda recognized me as the Goblin King the moment she touched my hand. You get working on this, I'm going to see if I can coax our dragon Lord into coming out."

"Lots of luck, my dragon is even ignoring mental messages." The redhead said as she sat down to read the parchment.

"Luck to you too." He sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah opened the door of the suite of rooms. "You have a sitting room, bed, bath and a reading alcove. Those doors open to your own balcony. Is this alright?"

Linda looked at the rooms and smiled. "Yes, very lovely." Her voice was calm and serene.

Jeremy nodded agreement. "Very nice."

Sarah snapped. "What's wrong with you two? Don't you understand what's happened? Why aren't you upset?"

Linda sighed and looked at her daughter with a sad face. "Sarah, we've been expecting something like this to happen for some time. We were not sure of what, but we knew that the Fae world would catch up with us sooner or later. Why should we be upset?"

Jeremy took a seat in the sitting room. "Sarah, have a seat." He pointed to a chair. "We understand completely. But we're resigned to living a new life, and not causing any problems."

"You can do that so easily, so quickly?" Sarah has her doubts. "No one is that good an actor, not even you Jeremy!" The Consort glared at the pair. "I smell trouble! And it's all over both of you." She called for a guard. "They don't leave, and no one enters." She looked at her mother. "I don't trust you."

"Oh Sarah." Linda sighed.

Jeremy placed a hand on the woman's arm. "She has every right not to trust us." He understood. "Would you trust us in her place? Think of all we've kept from her."

The Actress pouted. "You're right. We should have told her some of this when she turned sixteen." She moved toward the doors to the balcony. Opening them she stepped out into air. "I've been a vain and selfish creature, and I never stopped to think of how any of my choices were going to affect Sarah."

Jeremy followed her out onto the balcony. "Sarah will understand," he assured his beloved.

"I am going to miss the accolades and the adoration of fans." Linda confessed to Jeremy softly.

"We'll survive." He placed his arm over her shoulder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cairbre came rushing back to the chamber. "They've returned?"

Anne handed him the parchment. "Yes and the King brought this to us. I've yet to see Sarah."

Cairbre pointed to the board. "We'll need another section of board. I want to write this and then break it down."

Anne motioned Goblins who were bringing in another section of chalkboard. "Already working on just that, Bard."

The Bard smiled. "You and I have similar thoughts."

Once the board was in place, the Bard began to write.

_**For She who sees beyond held the key to winning the Last Battle. **_ S_**he can wield the Crystal Power. She holds the Sword That Cannot Be Touched. The sword that dances in mists and dreams **_

_**He who is dead yet lives**_. _**The north and the east must be as one. The west and the south must be as one. The two must be as one. If you would live, you must die.**_

_**Daughter of the Night, walks again. The ancient war, she yet fights. Her new lover she seeks, who shall serve her and die, yet serve still. Who shall stand against her when she frees the captured soul? The Shining Walls of the old Kingdom shall kneel to her.**_

_**Once the Dragon, for remembrance lost.  
Twice the Dragon, for the price he must pay Twice dawns the day when his blood is shed.  
Once for mourning, once for birth. The Dragon Reborn must kneel before the Crystal Throne before the Daughter of the Fallen  
Red on black, the Dragon's blood stains the Shattered Soul.  
**_

_**For She who sees beyond held the key to winning the Last Battle. **_ S_**he can wield the Crystal Power. She holds the Sword That Cannot Be Touched. The sword that dances in mists and dreams. To her alone shall the dragon bow. **_

The Bard stood back. "This has already been deciphered."

"Sarah said her Grandmother sang it as a ballad." Anne said. "Who could have deciphered it?"

Cairbre shook his head, "I have no idea. Whoever it was, knew a good deal about prophecy and second sight! The words read strong and true. I wonder to whom the prophecy was given? Who made this a ballad?"

"Who is the Dragon Reborn?" Anne asked. "What is the Sword that can not be touched?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah put a good distance between herself and the castle. Something in her mother's manner was giving her troubled thoughts, and feelings of distrust toward her mother and Jeremy. She could not understand why the actress had been so accepting of her new situation. Why had she given the ballad over so swiftly, without so much as a demand for explanations?

Drawing a crystal from the air, something that was still new to her, she gazed into the orb. "Reveal to me the source of the ballad." She said. Her eyes widened as she watched the images form. "Oh my God."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn stood at the entrance of the Wyrn cavern. "Angus! I demand that you show yourself." His answer was a stony silence. "Angus!" One gloved fist hit against the entrance.

The groom frowned. "They won't let us in either."

Quinn called out one more time. "Angus!" From deep inside the cavern came a belch of acrid smoke and a bit of flame. Frustration began to show on the Fae King. "That's not funny you over grown lizard! I could have you turned into a lovely set of matching luggage you know!"

Sarah heard the threat and bit back the urge to add her own two cents. "Any luck?" she asked knowing the answer.

"He's holed up, won't let us in, and no dragon can come out." Quinn pointed dramatically at the entrance of the Wyrn.

Sarah placed a comforting hand on the arm that was outstretched. "He said he would not talk to us until we had all the words." She had meant to comfort him, yet found touching him gave her comfort. Her fingers slid up over the material of his tunic sleeve. She forgot the subject that had brought her out to the Wyrn looking for him.

Quinn, sensing her disquiet, drew her closer. "Something amiss?"

Accepting the embrace, she sighed. "Linda and Jeremy."

"What now? They don't like the suite of rooms?" Quinn rested his chin on her head.

"That would be a relief…." She looked up. "They are too accepting. Not one complaint. I don't trust them. And that makes me feel like… a brat."

The embrace gave each of them the feeling of peace. "They have no choice but to accept." He said softly. "Sarah, they knew they were not mere mortals. What irks me is that your mother never saw fit to enlighten you." There was another belch of pungent bitter caustic fumes. Quinn began to snicker. "I think that's the old lizard's way of telling us to move it along."

Sarah nodded. "Quinn, I don't want to go back just yet. My feelings are too close to the surface. If I see my mother right now I'll blow up at her."

Quinn took her hands into his. "Then perhaps we could explore a bit more of your relationship to my brother…and in turn your feelings about me." He suggested.

"We've covered the first meetings." Sarah said knitting her fingers into his leather clad fingers. "I don't think going over that again would give you or me any more insight. You know I've thought of both of you as villains."

"I've somewhere else that I'd like to take you, with your permission." Mismatched eyes twinkled. "I want to go to where you first began to think of my brother as something more than a villain."

Sarah felt cautious and voiced a concern. "Quinn, I'm not sure what you're looking for."

"Keys, Sarah. Keys." He teased. "Come away with me?"

"If you already know his thoughts….." She hesitated.

"Sometimes, I need to live the experience for myself." Quinn's voice was touchingly melancholy as he pleaded softly. "Come away with me, Sarah."

She felt a sob in her heart, but looked up and said. "Alright."

Quinn drew a crystal from the air, "Close your eyes, and hold tight." In a flash of light they were gone.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49.**

The journey was swift, and easy. Sarah marveled at how she was adjusting to Fae ways of traveling. The old feelings of queasiness and disorientation were nearly a thing of the past now. When the haze that accompanied the travel cleared she looked around. "Here?" She asked and shuddered. "You brought me here?"

Quinn nodded and looked about. "This is where you first stopped thinking of Jareth as your villain. After he'd told you repeatedly that he was not going to play the villain not even to please you." They were standing out side the tunnels of the town of Azure. "Coming though those tunnels you even joked with him about the False Alarms, remember?"

Feeling as if her soul were bare, the girl blushed. "Yes…I remember." She was even dressed as she'd been during the quest.

Taking her by the hand, Quinn escorted the Mystic into the dark garden. He waited until she was seated and took a seat beside her. "He brought you to this garden while Ryan and Anne went to the temple to complete their task."

Sarah cleared her throat, "Quinn….this is a bit personal."

"Yes, it is." He agreed. "That's why we are here. I am not a patient man by nature, Sareth." He said in a long exhale of breath echoing the words Jareth had spoken here.

No one used that name, except Jareth when he wanted to be secretive with her. She felt odd about Quinn using it, odder about how natural it sounded on his lips. "I recall." She said.

His arm slid over the back of the bench, "Do you?" Sitting straight up, she felt the quick intake of breath. She felt his presence and it was not reassuring. His hand now moving up her forearm to her shoulder, leather glove slid like silk over her robe. "Close your eyes, and remember."

_**Sareth turned to look at him, "What do you think you're doing?" Her eyes were accusatory. His face was handsome and haughty, intimidating and compelling all at the same time. Now in the dark of night with no moonlight to bathe it, she could see danger in the taunt lines of his cheeks. **_

_**"I'm King, Sareth. I am use to having my needs anticipated and seen to without my having to voice them." His eyes traveled over her. "I'm a man, alone in a dark garden with a very desirable and lovely young woman. How do you expect me to react?"**_

_**The girl found herself scrambling in her own brain for a quick answer. "Are you throwing Courtly manners out the window?"**_

_**"I'm a King, woman…" He growled lightly. "Not a Saint."**_

_**Sareth was well aware that he was a King, and a man. The heat of his nearness was all too apparent. "Surly you don't expect me to behave like a common wench, and grapple with you here on this bench." **_

An elegant brow went up into a delicate arch. "The thought is not…displeasing." Quinn said softly as his mind shared the memory with hers.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" She ordered.

_**"Sareth." He whispered her name, giving it the same caressing tone he'd used when he said her mundane name in his Labyrinth. **_

_**"Don't." She warned. "It's been so nice up to now. You have been different. You've been…." She was finding breathing and talking more difficult than she would have expected. "You haven't changed at all!"**_

_**"Haven't I?" his hand now rested on her throat. "Sareth." His thumb moved slowly up and down on the back of her neck, while the fingers just rested on her throat. It was a very possessive motion, one he did not regret making.**_

_**"Why now?" she asked. "Why do this to me now, when I'm starting to trust you?"**_

Quinn's eyes watched her lips move. "I'm not the villain here, Sareth. Stop painting me as one." He said echoing the memory.

_**"You're making me very nervous, Jareth." She confessed in a gulp.**_

"_**I'm not about to ravage you," he pulled her closer. "However, I also have no plans on releasing you." She stiffened as her body was drawn closer. "How long do you think you can resist me?"**_

"Stop." She heard the quiver that gave her state away. Sarah tried to pull away, not wanting to go any farther with the memory.

"You stop." He countered. "Look at where we are. A dark and beautiful garden, a blanket of stars above us." His voice was now a drone. "Why fight what has always been meant to be?"

"Let me go." Her heart was pounding in her throat. "Quinn, let me go."

"I'll let you go, if you can say I'm not right." His voice didn't teased.

She tried in vain to find words that would gain her release. "Not fair." She wished she had not said the words.

_**"No, Sareth, it's not. Is it fair that you waltz in and out of my life without so much as a backward glance?" He flexed his fingers, and breathed in the fragrance of her. "You are so young, so fresh and innocent, and so damned careless. I'm a man, Sareth. You can not use me like a toy, and then put me aside for some new toy. I demand better treatment than that."**_

_**Her lips parted to protest words died in her throat. Eyes darted away, not wanting to see the accusation or the judgment in the mismatched eyes that resembled storms at sea. "I never meant for you to feel like that."**_

_**"Didn't you?" He moved the gloved fingers over the length of her throat. **_

_**Her breath was coming in labored gasps. "I'm not that calculating."**_

_**"You're a woman, Sareth." He chuckled. "All women are that calculating." His index finger traced the outline of her ear. "Be honest with yourself and with me."**_

"Stop." Sarah begged.

The tip of the glove entered the opening of her ear. "I promise to be honest with you, Sarah."

Hot lava shot through her veins like a river, as every nerve in her body reacted to his touch. "Quinn, stop."

"Is that what you really want," he asked as his finger began to caress the opening of her ear. Making slow delicate circles and then pressing gently against it as if to penetrate the way Jareth had done that night. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"Damn you!" her hand gripped the bench edge.

"Damn you." His voice dropped an octave.

"I'm not ready for this." She panicked.

The tip of the glove moved over her ear, vigilantly. Repeatedly he caressed the opening of the ear. "I excite you, can you deny it." She shook her head, and he let his finger rub the opening in an erotic motion. The girl shuddered, and let out a ragged gasp.

Quinn smiled, "Look at me, woman." His voice was commanding. He removed the fingertips from her ear, and turned her to face him. His hand captured her chin, forcing it up. "Look at me, woman." Emerald green eyes traveled up to his. "You belong to me, Sarah, as I belong to you." He let his eyes travel over her. "Do you understand me?"

"No." her voice shook almost as much as her body trembled under his touch.

_**"The day will come when I will press my claim. On that day, you will no longer wish to resist." His breath bathed her face. "We've unfinished business betwixt us, for NOW it must remain so."**_

_**"That's it?" she asked shaking like a leaf.**_

"_**You didn't really expect me to take advantage of you on but a cold stone bench did you?" he kept her face in his hands. "I promise you this, my beautiful adversary. When I press my claim, it won't be in some garden out of the deranged mind of Robin Zaker. When I press my claim, and I will press my claim, it will be on my terms."**_

_**Sareth's eyes watched his lips. "Then, what was this whole…seduction about?"**_

"_**Think of it as the beginning of…foreplay Sareth." He teased. "Just the tip of our iceberg."**_

"My brother was right; some things are too good to be discussed banally." The hand under her chin began to stroke the length of her neck.

"You're a pervert, just like he was…is…damn." She jumped as his fingers touched the hollow of her throat.

"You won't think so when **We've** give you your lessons, Sarah." He promised with a gleam in his eyes. His expression was the same as the one he had worn in her parent's bedroom. Somewhat condescending, somewhat amused. He leaned forward, whispered in her ear. "Are you telling me I don't get you …hot?"

She tried to pull back, only to find his arms were now holding prisoner. "Stop!"

_**He teased, with his lips at the ear he'd teased moments before. "Perhaps just a taste for both of us…" the tip of his tongue darted in her ear. The hand that had been gripping the bench released as she gasped in thrilled shock. The assault was her undoing, her hands moved to his waist, then snaked up his back as she tilted her head and craned her neck to his lips eagerly. The tip of his tongue moved in and out of her ear canal, erotically and intimately. His hands held her with the gentlest of pressure. He paused. "Still afraid?"**_

"_**Terrified." She moaned in a husky voice. **_

_**"Yet you want more," he slipped his tongue back over her ear. "Don't you?"**_

"_**Yes." She panted. "I want more."**_

Quinn took her lobe between his teeth, not biting down hard enough to cause pain, but it still had the effect he knew it would. Her hands crimped down on his back.

"_**We are each other's heat." He said against the skin of her throat. He pulled back, looked at her dazed expression and gave her a satisfied grin. "Do we understand each other?" She nodded, closing her eyes. He put his lips to her ear again. His tongue slid back into the ear.**_

_**Sarah found herself moving closer, moving her neck to give him access to her ear. Her mind began to cry out, her body ached, and wanted more. "Jareth…"**_

_**He felt her quiver, and sensed the awakened desires within her. "I won't start something I can't finish." He warned her. "If I begin touching you, I won't stop. We do not have the luxury of giving in to our… carnal selves, my dear. He must discontinue this for now." He pulled back, took a long dragged out breath. "I promise you this, when the time is right, I won't stop."**_

Quinn ended the memory. "This is where your heart turned."

Sarah opened her eyes, and nodded. "Yes. This is where I admitted to myself that I wanted him." She looked up into the face that was a mirror of the man she loved. "I still want him."

Quinn took her face into his hands and kissed her softly. "Now come with me to where you began to see I was not all villain." The garden faded and they were standing in the dark Escher room. Voices could be heard plotting and Quinn's hand covered her mouth. When the voices faded Quinn moved his hand to her shoulder, just as he had that night. "This was Free pass number two, Sarah." He snickered. Sure there was no one else in the room; he led her toward one of the sets of stairs. "Sit, and stay calm."

Sarah looked up at him, no longer was he the mirror of Jareth, but was Quinn as he had been that night. "Stay calm? Quinn! You look like your old self." she looked at him with more questions then she could ask.

Quinn sat down beside her, "What can I say? I'm captivated by you." He raised one of her hands to his lips. "I think I was from the moment you turned and faced me when Jareth presented you. Infamous indeed." Reaching forward with a naked hand, his long elegant fingers stroked her cheek. "It was here you rendered me helpless against you."

"Quinn…" she felt unsure of what she should say.

"Deny it if you can," he challenged. "You were not afraid of me here. In fact you were relaxed and even found humor in the situation."

"Yes, I did." She leaned back on one of the stairs, and then sat upright. "Is this the same landing…" she looked around the room.

"That I demanded my payment? Yes." He smiled faintly.

"That's perverse!" she objected.

Curving a finger and placing it over his upper lip, Quinn nodded his agreement. "What can I say?"

Sarah turned away and looked over the edge of the stair and into the heart of the Escher room. "That's just wicked."

Edging closer, he slid on hand on the stair behind her. The other hand he placed under her chin. He gently turned her face back to his. "I wanted to kiss you that night, but had no right to." His lips moved over hers. "Now I have the right, as you belong to **us equally**."

"Quinn…" she murmured softly.

"I love you, Sarah." He said honestly. "I fear that my time with you is growing short…"

"Is Jareth any stronger?" she asked somewhat hopeful and some what fearful.

"No." He sighed. "I can't always hear him now…It's so lonely." Wrapping her arms about him, she let him weep into her shoulder. "You are our only solace, beloved." He whispered in her ear. "Sarah…I'm afraid."

"I'm not letting go…not of either of you." She promised.

"I love you, Sarah…with every fiber of our being." He whispered.

"I love you…too." She felt the tears slid down her cheek. "We'll get the meaning of the prophecy, and I'll save you…I promise..I'll save you."

Quinn clung to her. "Dark thoughts are coming to me these days. Just as they did before the merge." He confessed. "Sometimes I worry I don't have the strength to fight them." He sat back and looked at her. "I have such dark desires where you are concerned my darling."

"You think I don't?" Sarah asked. "You have two halves of one soul that have lived two separate lives…and I have desires toward both."

"I want you, and sometimes I fear that want will prevail over my desire to save my brother." He stated seriously.

Sarah didn't look surprised. "I want you too, Quinn. Not the way I want Jareth, and yet it is… it's very confusing. When you kiss me…it's not like his kisses. Both fire me up…and both scare the hell out of me."

"I want …**we**…want more than just kisses." Quinn whispered hoarsely. "Do you?"

Sarah nodded.

Quinn leaned toward her. "**WE** want to touch you." His voice was husky with eagerness. He stroked her throat with one hand. "We want to know you." He moved with slow grace. "We know you are innocent, unknowing…and we don't want to make you fearful." He watched her as his hand moved down over her collar bone.

Sarah shivered. "I don't know what to do." She warned. "I've never…"

Quinn was now leaning over her. "Trust us, Sarah." He kissed her softly as his hand cupped her breast. "We will not hurt you."

"Will it be both of you…or one?"

"Both." He promised as his mouth came down on hers. "Both of us."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angus felt the shift in the fabric of magic, the other dragons felt it as well. "She wields the unseen sword." He muttered. Then rose to his hind legs and let out a long howl. It was not a pained, nor a lamented howl. The other dragons of the Clutch joined him.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50.

Quinn heard the soft roar of the dragons, and chose to ignore it for the moment. His hand was applying soft loving pressure to Sarah's breast. "You are beautiful in ways no full bore Fae female would know how to be." He said.

Sarah drew a ragged breath in. "I don't know what to call you."

The Two-made-one smiled softly at her. "Call us Beloved for now."

"Beloved?" She moaned as his hand continued to tease and torture her.

'Go easy with her, she's an innocent.' Warned the inner voice.

Another darker voice chuckled. 'Take her, let her see who is master.'

Quinn sat up he unfastened his tunic and shrugged it off. His eyes never left hers as he pulled free the jabot, and tossed it aside. His Silk shirt opened down to his waits and he pulled it free of the breeches. Sarah gasped at the sight of his skin. Both his hands reached down and pulled her hands up over his shoulders. "Cling to me, sweetheart." He murmured in her ear. His hands began to unfasten the long laces of her gown. He heard her gasp again as her gown opened. "I want to see you; I want you to see me."

Sarah whispered in his ear. "I've never done this…before."

"We know." He assured her. "This moment is ours and ours alone."

She hesitated. "Ours? Just the three of us?"

Quinn felt the change the merge the body that would be left. "Two-made-one and their beloved." He said softly. Sarah looked into the face. The eyes were mismatched but heavenly to her. The face held the beauty that was both brothers, both sides of the shattered soul. Shyly she lowered her arms, allowing the bodice to fall away from her. His fingertips traced the corset top and began to pull the busk fastenings free. "We want you."

"I want you." She replied as she shivered beneath the gentle touch.

He looked at the revealed youthful breasts as the corset fell away. "I could have removed all barriers with but a wave of my hand." He said taking stock of her. "This is much better. You are a beauty, Sarah." He tipped her face up to his. "Do I.. WE…Do WE please you as well."

"Yes." She blushed crimson. "very much."

"Touch us." He coaxed soothingly. He lifted her hand from where it had fallen into her lap. "Touch us." Sarah placed her hand over his heart. Her lips parted in the wonder of his smooth skin. He guided her hands in their exploration of his torso. Then explored her with an experts touch. More than once he was rewarded with a shiver, and a throaty gasp. Leaning back on the stair he pulled her to him. Skin to skin, heart to heart, his mouth moved over hers and coxed it to open to him. His tongue slid in, and as the kiss deepened he became aware of the dark command in the back of his head.

'Take her now, why wait?'

Quinn deepened the kiss even more, feeling her pant and moan into his throat. Her body melded to his, as he caressed her with an intimacy she'd never known.

'She is willing, she is yours. Take the wench and have done with it.' The voice urged. 'She has fired the desire, take her.'

Quinn moaned into her mouth. "I burn."

Sarah opened her eyes. "I don't understand."

Long elegant fingers guided her hand, bringing it to rest on his heat. "I burn."

Sarah froze.

The fear she felt penetrated his mind, past the animal lusts and the dark commands. He drew her hand away, placed it over his shoulder and slowed his breathing. "Give me a moment." He whispered as he calmed his desires. When he was more in control he looked at her fearful face. "I frightened you?"

Sarah let her eyes drift downward. "You could say that."

"You do know that I will not be put off when our wedding night comes." He said softly. She nodded, and he looked at her. "You do know what a man…" he cleared his throat. "What a man looks like, don't you?"

Sarah turned so her face was away from his. "No." She covered her face with her hands. "I know what a baby looks like…but a man…no."

Turning her to face him again, he pried her fingers back from her eyes. "Same thing, just bigger." He teased.

Sarah moaned and buried her face in his chest. "You must think me a ninny."

"I think you're delightful." He said "WE think you're a treasure." He looked at her worried face. "What? What is it that worries you?"

"You…both of you…neither of you..Is innocent. You've had…other …women." She stumbled over her fear. "I worry that I won't…please you."

Quinn kissed her eyes. "Sarah Williams…" he admonished gently. "Neither side of the Shattered Soul ever once was tempted to bond with any female until you entered our lives. With you it will be more than just carnal pleasure….it will be undying love. Forever…" He heard his brother's word and spoke them with a smile. "Not long at all."

Sarah still not convinced warned. "I've seen some of the Fae women….I'm not as…well endowed."

Quinn cupped her breasts. "The French have a saying my dear." He teased. "Anything over a champagne glass is wasted." His fingertips found her hardening peaks and he pinched them softly. "You are more than enough for us. Let me show you." He began to kiss her throat, and worked his way down. As he flicked his tongue against the rosy peak she yelped and startled. He snickered. "I haven't done anything yet."

"Don't." She begged. "I don't think I can handle more…not just now."

He drew back. "We won't stop even if you bed on our wedding night."

"Deal." She said pulling her gown up to cover herself.

Her maidenly modesty made him laugh. "You know I can look at you naked anytime I wish in a crystal, don't you?"

"Crystal!" she shouted. "Blast it all, Quinn! That's why I came looking for you." She forgot the gown and it fell away again. "I saw something in a crystal."

Quinn looked at her breasts, "What did you see?" His mind was on what she would taste like.

Sarah gripped his shoulders and shook him. "Pay attention to what I'm saying, not what I'm not wearing!"

"What?" Quinn looked into her eyes.

"I drew a crystal the way you taught me to…and I asked it to reveal to me the source of the ballad…Quinn…I saw a dragon that looked like Angus…and he was seated on a throne…A Crystal throne."

Lust and desire melted away, mismatched eyes focused. "Are you sure?"

"God as my witness." She raised a hand.

"That game playing lizard!" muttered Quinn as he stood up. "Oh this time he's going to answer to me…or…I will turn him into luggage." He began to walk toward an arch. "Come on, Sarah we need to confront that over grown chameleon."

"Quinn!" Sarah sat on the stair calling him back.

Irritated the Fae turned. "What now?"

She motioned their state of undress. "I think we'd make a better impression if we were fully attired….Don't you?"

Quinn curled his lip, place a crooked finger over it and the other hand under his elbow. "Oh I don't know. I think that dirty old dragon would enjoy an eyeful of Lady Sarah. However." He moved his hand and their garments were once more as they had been. "I prefer that your naked beauty be for **US** alone." He held his hand out to her.

Sarah made sure everything was where it should be then stood up and accepted the extended hand. "Let's go see if we can coax him out of the Wyrn."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51.**

The pair walked side by side, a thing that was becoming as natural as breathing. Servants bowed as they passed, then would comment on how handsome a pair they made as they walked on. Goblins watched as they walked down the hall, hidden in dark corners and smiling. Eyes from carved grotesque creatures on walls watched as they passed by.

As they approached the Wyrn a large blast of flame filled the entry. Quinn growled. "Angus, get your sorry hide out here!"

"Have ye the words?" He taunted.

"You know damn well Anne and the Bard are working on them right now!" Sarah shouted from behind the safety of the Fae King.

"Well then you don't have much." The dragon chuckled from the dark recesses of the cavern. "Go, seek your answers elsewhere."

"Angus!" Sarah screamed and was rewarded with another blast of flame. She looked at Quinn. "I hate when he does that!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne looked at the entire passage of the prophecy, a frown played on her full lips. "I am getting a head ache." She complained to the Bard.

"Welcome to my world." He teased. "You've done well Anne." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You've done very well for someone who only pretended to be a Bard for so long."

"Pretending is the next best thing." She said quietly.

Solea laid out the pages of parchments. "We know more than we did."

Anne sighed. "But will it be enough? What happens if we can't figure this out? Will all be lost? Who does Sarah have to battle for the soul. When does the battle begin? Is it physical, mental or spiritual?" Anne closed her eyes. "We still have so many unanswered questions. And now Angus and the Dragons won't talk to us at all."

Ryan peeked into the room before entering. "More problems?" he asked as he saw the look on his wife's face.

"Same old, only more of them." Anne held her arms open to him. She smiled as he cuddled her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Karen sat quietly. "So you're telling me that Linda is here." She was very still as she spoke.

Robert watched her face. "Yes."

"And she's going to remain here."

He swallowed hard. "So it seems."

Heaving a sigh, the woman rose to her feet. "I suppose it's to be expected. After all, you and she are not …fully mortal….and Sarah…would want her mother …here."

Robert paced. "I don't think she does."

Karen looked about, "Where are they?"

Robert glanced at her, "How should I know? I didn't stay to ask… I came here to …warn you."

Soft was the chuckle from his wife's lips. "You came to warn me." She looked at him with satisfaction. "I do love you Robert."

"Of course you do." He said mystified at her reactions. "I have to return to my office. I will see you at dinner…Do try to be ready on time."

"When am **I** not ready on time?" She asked reminding him of which wife he was speaking to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They walked slower back from the Wyrn. "I can't believe that old Lizard." Quinn grumbled bitterly.

Sarah placed a hand on his arm. "He has us over a barrel and he knows it. Until we have the words from the ballad, he won't talk to us…even then I'm not sure he's going to be all that forthcoming."

Quinn paused, "Why do you think that?"

"The words of the part that Elise had…The dragon has to bow to the Daughter of the Nephilim. That means Angus bowing to me." Sarah let go her exasperations. "Do you see him doing that willingly? He was not even sure humanie were worthy of riding dragons back when we met him."

The thought of the old Dragon Lord protesting human riders tickled Quinn. He began to snicker and then chuckle and then he laughed out loud. He looked at Sarah's disgusted face and laughed harder.

"It's not that funny!" she swatted at him.

"Oh but it is." He said pulling himself together. "I can just see him now…what convinced him that you were worthy?"

"The threat of Lord Quinn coming to visit." She snapped.

Quinn laughed again. "Priceless!" Sarah turned to walk away; his hand on her arm prevented her from escaping. "I'm sorry, but really Sarah, I can see him bellowing and then giving reasons why each of you were at least acceptable. I'll bet it was each of you have some smattering of Celtic blood….the old leather hide always had a soft spot for the Celts."

"That's exactly why we were acceptable." Sarah recalled.

Quinn touched her face with a gloved hand. "That's because the Celts have always embraced the Fae Realms and all who there in dwell."

"So now we have to hope that the Bard and Anne have made some kind of sense of the words." Sarah took the hand on her face and pulled him toward the castle, "Come on Casanova, its time to go to work."

"I'd rather play." He teased.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hawthorne had been called to the High King's court. He was sure his part in the plots had been uncovered. Careful as he was, there was always a chance of discovery. He was surprised when the High King merely wished to discuss some court intrigue that had nothing to do with the Shattered Soul. Hawthorne was wise enough not to bring the subject up. When his business with the High King had drawn to an end, he took a stroll on the courts grounds. His walk took him to the hidden garden where the crystal likeness of the fair Elise stood. He kept to the shadows, and watched to be sure he was alone.

Slowly he moved closer, until he was standing beside the shimmering Crystal statue. Placing a hand to the beautiful face he sighed. "Ah fair Elise, how I miss you, my most beautiful and adventurous lover." The hand dropped to his side. "All will be as it should be, my love. You will be avenged, and your son will be restored as will you." The Fae Lord bent forward and kissed the cheek of the statue. "I give you my oath."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Bard, writing down thoughts, listened as his wife and the Court Scribe spoke quietly together. He was pleased to see how far the young mortals had come in service to the Goblin Throne. His fondness for the mortals when they had been his students had now ripened to respect as he'd seen the growth each had achieved in this Realm.

He looked at Anne, who he always felt had never lived up to her potential. Now she was blossoming into a fine Scribe. She was wise, and inquisitive, a good combination for one who held a King's confidence. Marriage to her Ryan had made her more confidant in her own abilities. Her communication skills and her directness were indispensable to the King.

"So you're telling me there's no time table?" Anne asked the Water Sprite.

"No, that's not what I said." Solea corrected. "I said the time table is like a moving scale."

"So this prophecy is given before the birth of the King…and his brother, and then what?" Anne sitting on the desk looked like a school girl again.

"Different portions were given at different times, Anne." Solea stated. "Not each part all at once. Take the part that we've just gotten. It was given to the Fire Clans long before the King was even born. And the portion that Laurel had was given just recently."

"Well how was this going to work? I mean isn't a prophecy suppose to warn? How can you receive warning if you don't have all the portions?"

Solea sighed. "That's the problem, one never knows if it's a piece meal or a complete work. When there's a prophecy about Royals it's usually one in parts. If it's about an event forthcoming, it's usually on its own. And this is the first time I've ever seen one divided into sections for the four elements."

Anne sighed.

Cairbre without looking up from his work pointed to the door. "The King is coming."

Anne and Solea turned to look at the door and greet the King and his consort. Seeing the bemused look on the face of the King Anne said, "So the old lizard is still not talking eh?"

"No." Quinn sat down and yawned. "Blast his hide."

Sarah looked at the board, "That's my grannies song!" she walked closer. She began to sing the strange ballad tune; including the descant her granny had trouble with late in her life. When she finished she turned, aware they were all staring at her. "What?"

Quinn had risen form his chair. "Sarah…that tune…it's…Dragon Song."

Sarah was not sure she got the full meaning of his words. "Dragon Song?"

The Bard was on his feet as well. "You say your Granny sang this to you?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes." The girl closed her eyes to draw up the memory of long ago. "She taught me how to sing it. But when she died, I sort of …stored it in the back of my mind."

"Do you think you could memorize the words again?" Quinn asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I suppose so, why?"

"Angus asked if we had the words…if you can sing them to him. We do." Quinn said as he touched her face.

Anne bit her lip, 'Not now, it's not time yet. They are not close enough.'

Feeling like she was under some microscope, Sarah looked at Quinn with a lack of enthusiasm. "Do I have to?"

Quinn heard a voice deep within and smiled Jareth's smile. "After all, my dear…you are the floor show."


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52.**

Phineas watched Millicent walk in her garden. She was not hard on the eyes, and she seemed to enjoy being observed. "Once you are a Queen, you will be under observation constantly." The Healer commented as she passed beneath the terrace.

Millicent looked up at him with a vacant gaze. "I'm not likely to be Queen now that Jareth has bonded himself to that creature…the Nephilim Spawn."

"Bide your time, dear Millicent. They are only bonded, not wed. Even if they were, she is only a spawn, not a true Fae. And as we all know…accidents happen." The Healer wore an evil smile.

Millicent move to stand directly beneath the man, looking up she knew she was also giving him a view of her shapely bosom. "What do you get out of all this, Healer? I understand my father's motivations. He wants to avenge his lover, Elise. I get to be a Queen…what do you get?"

"I get to see the right man on the Goblin Throne." He looked down at her. "You are no innocent, dear Millicent. I expect to be thanked by you as well once you are Queen. Your father and his ambitions aside, I expect you to thank me."

Placing her hands on the rail that was before her, Millicent smiled. "Perhaps I should give you a down payment on the debt I will owe you, Healer." She simpered. "Won't you come walk the garden with me?"

Phineas eyed the prize she was offering. "My dear child, tempting an offer as that is I prefer to wait until you are wearing the crown."

Millicent pouted. "Phineas, there is always a chance I won't be successful…would you pass up a chance to collect a debt that may never be owed?"

In a shimmer of light, the Healer left the terrace. He appeared beside the young Fae woman, "Your father will be very angry." He warned.

"What care I?" she asked carelessly. "He has his entertainment and diversions, why shouldn't I? It's not like Jareth is expecting me to be a blushing rose. After all both he and that other sampled my assets and found them a pleasant diversion." She slid her hand up the sleeve of the Healers robe. "I know a lovely place in the garden, where a pretty gazebo sits. Swans swim lazily in the pond and the willows sing into the wind. Does that not sound tempting?"

Phineas agreed. "Yes, dear child. Very tempting."

Millicent pouted. "Must you address me as dear child? She turned, began walking toward a path in the garden that darkened with the thick growth of trees and shrubs.

"I am older than your father, Millicent." Phineas stated as he followed her footfalls. "I'm no callow youth, like The Shattered Soul. I am very close to the same age as the High King himself. So yes, to me you are a child."

Pausing; the Fae woman glanced over her shoulder. "What you want from me is not what one wants from a child though, now is it?"

The healer watched her move as she walked. "What you offer is tempting."

Millicent followed the path; it opened to a shaded glade surrounded by willow tress. At the edge of a pond where swans swam, stood the gazebo just as she'd said it would. "This is my quite place." She teased. Pointing to wards that were placed to stealthily hide the accommodation of the well placed gazebo she turned to face the Healer. "Welcome to my secret place."

"Your father is not aware of your…gazebo?" Phineas looked at the pretty structure with its ornate columns and lattice work.

Millicent laughed, turned and began to ascend the few stairs up into the summer house. "The only garden my father ever took interest in was the one where he would meet Elise."

The healer could hear the jealousy in the young woman's voice. "Are you so sure that your father and the High King's daughter were…lovers?" He followed her up the stairs, coming to stand with her in the shadowy interior of the gazebo.

Millicent's eyes darkened. "I followed him once." She admitted. "I could not understand how or why he could leave me alone. Mother was gone…she wished herself dead, and was granted her wish, weak fool that she was. But I was not weak; I was and am strong even if I have to play delicate, vulnerable and powerless."

"You followed him?" Phineas was astounded by the admission.

The beautiful, vain creature smiled and nodded. "Yes, and he never knew." She nervously laughed. "It was very educational."

"Was it?" The healer questioned. "What did you learn?"

Millicent looked at the healer for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell, and then smiled softly. "I learned that men are as vain as women are." Her words were soft.

Phineas nodded, "That's very true."

"My father lapped up her flattery like a cat laps up cream." The young woman accused. "He didn't care that her feelings for him were false. He wanted to be praised, petted and bedded." Wickedness and sinful malevolence were shining in her beautiful eyes. "It was very educational. So I watched. I watched her seduce my father, and him cuckold his friend Jett."

"And you've told no one of this?" Phineas asked.

"Not a word until now." She said proudly.

The healer took a seat on the chaise lounge that was in the center of the shadowy interior. "I'd no idea you were so devious."

"I am many things." She said taking a seat on his lap. "What would you like me to be, Healer?"

"For now, just a woman." His hand began to unfasten her elegant gown. "Show me what you learned at your father's knee." He pulled her gown roughly off her shoulders to reveal the creamy skin of the soft rounded mounds she'd been tempting him with.

Millicent gasped and made soft cries as his hands tore her gown from her. "I've learned a great deal, but not all at my father's knee. I found Elise to be a rather boring study. She's far to interested in her own pleasures for my liking." She began to kiss the Healer.

"And the shattered soul, what did they like?" Phineas questioned as his hands sought and found the firm round breasts.

"They are wicked boys," the woman teased. "Done far too quickly for me. You won't be satisfied quickly, will you Healer?" Sharp teeth took his ear.

"Wicked child." He gave a swift and hard smack to her bottom. When she jumped and cried out he shifted his weight, trapping her beneath his body. "No, Millicent Hawthorne, I will not rush this. Your wards will protect us from your father. You want to rut like a stay cat, allow me to accommodate you."

Millicent dug her sharpened nails into the back of the Healer. "Take me, Phineas."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Linda and Jeremy were escorted by guards to the family dining room. Karen was seating her little ones when the pair entered.

"Linda." Karen said in what she hoped was a pleasant tone.

"Karen." Linda said in reply.

Jeremy took a seat without speaking. He watched the women and their exchange instead.

"Did you have a pleasant… time in the Yucatan?"

The actress shrugged. "I prefer filming in London."

The blond felt the awkward strain. "I suppose we need to discuss the wedding."

Linda nodded. "I suppose we do."

"Would you like to come to our suite?" Karen offered.

"I don't think that would be wise. Robert is not happy about my being in the castle, let alone his suite of rooms." Linda said breathily. "Perhaps a neutral location would do…say… a battle field?"

Karen was a little taken aback by the biting words. "This is not my doing." She snapped back defensively.

"No." Linda agreed. "It's not your fault." She sat down next to Jeremy. "There must be some meeting room or something that we can use."

"I know of a little alcove off the garden. It has a pretty view and is very private." Karen suggested.

"Fine. We'll use that tomorrow and get to work on the wedding." Linda leaned back.

Karen stiffened. "The plans are already in the works, Linda. I started working on the plans with Sarah when the announcement was made."

Dark anger filled the actresses' eyes. "I see. **WELL**! I think as the **MOTHER** of the **BRIDE**, **I **should have a say in the plans…has a date even been set?" She knew it had but some devil in her made her taunt the other woman.

"You know that it has, Sarah's eighteenth birthday. That evening the wedding will be held." Karen wasn't biting the bait. She shook out her napkin and placed it daintily on her lap. "We are keeping it very simple."

"Sarah is marring a King," the actress countered. "This is not one of your dreary garden parties, Karen. This is a Royal Affair."

Sarah heard the argument within the room, turned to the King and whispered. "Want to go find a nice quiet war to witness?"

Quinn frowned. "What can I do, they have to live here…both Jareth and I know that." He extended his arm to her and said. "Hail Cesar."

"Yeah, yeah." The girl sighed.

Karen looked at them as they entered. "It will not be a dreary garden party!"

Linda smiled putting on a mask of motherly love. "And here's our happy couple now!"

The Fae King pulled Sarah's chair out for her, "Good evening ladies." He said to the two mothers. Then looked at Jeremy. "Sir."

Jeremy saluted him with two fingers. "Evening, Gov."

Robert entered the room, looked at his ex-wife, then his present wife. "Are you two fighting already?"

Linda feigned shock. "Why Robert how can you ask such a thing? You know very well how much Karen and I adore each other."

Giles escorted his wife into the room, made introductions and took their seats. As did Ryan and Anne, Solea and the Bard had sent word that they would not be joining the family that evening.

The meal was a constant battle of wills. Quinn and Sarah sat back watching the two mother's vie for attention and center stage. Robert seemed to be the target of both women's ire.

Quinn whispered in Sarah's ear. "Is your father still playing footsie with your mother?"

"I had not thought so…now; I wonder." She shrugged.

Robert slammed the flat of his hand to the table, "Enough! You two women will cease this nonsense now!" Both the blond and the dark haired woman quieted down and stared at her plate. Robert grumbled as he glared at the pair. "A man can't think with all that caterwauling."

Linda meekly looked at him. "I'm sorry."

Karen also looked taken down. "I'm sorry."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Millicent lay spent along side the Healer. "Pleased?" she cooed.

"Very." He said with eyes closed. "I look forward to taking advantage of our arrangement once you are Queen."

"And until then?" She teased.

Phineas opened his eyes. "I think I shall have to come to this wonderful gazebo for solace quite often during my stay here." He smacked her bare backside, making a loud cracking sound. "You're a very good diversion Millicent. In fact you've given me ideas to use as I send messages mentally to the Goblin King."

"Too bad I have to marry that one." The young woman crooned. "You'd be a better husband. Never have I been with one whose appetite matches my own."

The Healer scowled. "You are to be a Queen," he snapped. "Your hunger must be forgotten in the course of achieving our goal."

"Perhaps we can arrange for you to become the Goblin Court Healer…we'll get rid of that Elf who sits in that chair now." She stroked his leg with her foot. "I would much prefer being examined by one of my own kind."

Phineas, no longer sexually hungry, pulled away from her and stood up. Walking over to the rail he looked at the moon rising over the garden. "How many lovers have you had?"

"Not as many as I'd have liked to have had." She sat up and stretched. "I like making love."

"This was not making love." Phineas looked at her with amusement. "This was just having sex, Millicent. There is a difference. I may hunger for you…but I don't love you."

"You love the power I can offer as Queen." She said smoothly.

The Healer nodded. "I have only one love, and that is power. Power is everything, girl, everything."

Taking a provocative pose, the Fae woman growled softly. "I like men of power," She the leaned back; "They make the best partners."

Phineas looked away from her again. "Tell me again what Quinn liked, and then what Jareth liked."

"Why tell you," she simpered. "When I can demonstrate."

The Healer returned to the lounger and took a seat. "I am going to go into a trance, Millicent. I will be in contact with the darkest measurement of the inner mind of the Goblin King. Once I am in the trance state, begin."

"What will happen to the Goblin King when I do?" She asked excitedly.

"He will remember the pleasure of being Fae, and being with Fae." The Healer gloated. "And will know that no Nephilim Spawn can measure up."

"I am your willing accomplice." The woman slid from the lounge to the floor of the gazebo. "Begin."

Phineas closed his eyes and felt the faint thread he'd placed in the mind of Quinn upon his birth. "Open to me!" He commanded.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53.**

Quinn received the summons just as dinner was ending. He rose from the table without a word. Sarah instinctively understood and followed. He transformed in the hall into the Goblin Regalia. There they awaited the horde that always went with the King of the Goblins on his mission. He looked down at his consort. "You don't have to stay in there and listen to that if you don't wish to, my dear."

"They happen to be my family." She shrugged softly. "I'll get though it. Be careful." She saw the horde come rushing down the hall, laughing and giggling.

"I'll be fine, don't wait up. You have to work on the words of the ballad." Kissing her lightly the Two-made-One then turned and stalked off into a portal.

Sarah remembered the times she'd witnessed Jareth do that and felt the same pangs of misery that always accompanied the memories. She didn't return to the hostile situation in the dining room. Instead she walked though the hall and down to the war-room. On the way she could feel Meep's eyes watching her. "Hello, Meep." She said softly.

"Where you off to?" he asked in a voice that mimicked a child's.

"Going to take a look at the ballad again, want to come along? I'd love the company." She kept walking.

"You would?" He seemed surprised. "I got the feeling you didn't quite like me anymore."

Sarah paused and waited until the little Pixie was close enough that she could look into his almond eyes. "What I don't like is the way you and …the Shattered soul keep making digs at each other."

Meep hung his head for a moment. "Sarah." His voice was full of remorse. "You have to understand. I've known both halves of the Soul. And I get on well with one half, but the other one and I have sort of a running contest of one ups-menship." He looked up from the floor. "We don't mean nothing by it…we don't."

Sarah grimaced. "There are things on this side that I find hard to accept. You two fighting like little kids is one of them."

Meep smiled shyly. "Sarah, we were and sort of still are little kids…together." He shrugged. "We grew up together, and are considered children to older Fae." He then leaned closer. "I'll let you in on a little secret…we all really like each other."

Sarah laughed. "Well it doesn't look like it!" She opened the door to the war-room. "Come on you get to listen to me sing Dragon Song."

Meep sat crossed legged in the air. "Ok. Let's here you belt it out, baby."

Sarah laughed. "No more reading cheap novels for you little buddy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn returned much later, making a stop at the healers rooms first. The child who had wished itself away lay in his arms battered and bruised. "Talbot!" he shouted for the healer who came running. Upon seeing the injured child he took care to not upset the poor wee child. Quinn sat with the little one calmly telling him he'd be fine now, and that he was safe. Tears fell as the little one told the healer of his injuries. Once the child was feeling safe, Quinn told him he'd be staying in the infirmary for the night. The child drank a sleeping drought that was given him and soon fell into a healing sleep.

"I don't want him to remember his former life." Quinn said stroking the child's thin hair.

"I will take care of that, Sire." Talbot assured his master.

"Good." Quinn stretched. "I don't know how my brother did this for so long."

Talbot said in quiet tones. "It was a job that had to be done." He then added. "You've done a good job as well."

Quinn shook his head. "No, I'm just filling in." The Fae looked distracted.

"Is something wrong, My Lord?" Talbot asked watching for signs of a malady.

"No…just tired and edgy." Quinn excused his condition. "Angus is hold up in the Wyrn and won't talk to us until we have the words of the Ballad to present to him. Sarah is working on that," He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm just tired. It's not easy being King. I'm going to walk off this edginess then go to bed. Goodnight Talbot."

The Healer watched the Fae. "You heard." He spoke to the one in the shadows.

"Yes."

The Healer bowed his head. "The Battles have begun. Gods help us all."

There was no answer, the unseen had already moved on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn found he could not shake the feeling, the edginess he had called it. It was more, but he didn't want to alarm the Healer. He paused in the halls that lead to his bedchamber. Moving one more door down, he listened and could hear the soft sounds of sleep. The girl and the Pixie were both deep in slumber. Closing his eyes he deepened both sleepers slumber. Once he was sure they were in states that would not easily awaken he entered the girls chamber. Removing the leather gloves that clad his hands and kept his touch from overpowering the innocent, he moved closer. Standing over the bed he looked down into the face of the young woman who was his consort. His and his brother's, the Two-made-one. Going down on one knee he leaned over the bed, until his face was but a breath away from hers. His mind raced. 'She should be ours….mine…' long elegant fingers traced the cheekbones and then the lips. He felt his heart pound and his blood fire. Even in sleep she reacted to his touch, her face was an open book. She loved them…she loved THEM. He leaned closer, whispered her name and found her lips. Deep in the dream she returned the kiss. Quinn pulled back and looked at where his hand had headed. He pulled away from the bed and chided himself. He had never seen the need to take a woman, any woman with out her participation.

Quinn left the room and the entire Royal apartments swiftly. He went as far from them as he could without leaving the palace. Up to the turret, and began to pace. What was he thinking? Yes, he desired the girl. Yes, he wanted her for his own. He had faced that demon already. He had given up his life so the girl could have her King. He paced repeatedly until he thought he'd go mad.

"Quinnie." A voice called to him softly.

The Fae saw the eyes of the Dragon boring down on him. "Angus…" his voice shook.

The Dragon Lord rose up, opened his wings fully against the night sky. "I'm here, Quinnie me lad."

With a sound that sounded like hell at the gates, the young Fae moved to the protection of the Dragon Lord. "Help me…I'm filled with darkness and dark thoughts." He pleaded.

"I canna help ye laddie mine." Angus wrapped his strong wings over the weeping Fae. "The demons ye fight are not mine to banish."

"I want her." Quinn said against the scales of the old Dragon. "She is my very breath."

"If ye take her, and I'm not saying ye should not…but if ye do…there will be consequences." The voice was sympatric. "Once ye cross that bridge ye can never come back."

"Jareth understood that." Quinn moaned. "But I can't always feel him now, Angus…and I'm afraid. I don't think I have the strength to hold him…here much longer….And my need…needs for Sarah grow each day. I'm not sure I can keep her safe from my…desires."

The old Dragon Lord craned his neck and placed his head on that of the Fae. "Let her save you lad."

"No, it's Jareth who must be saved." Quinn moaned into the scales. "Jareth must be the one who lives….it's what was meant to be…it's the only thing that will satisfy our father…" Tears fell again. "I love my brother enough to give him my body, my life, and a full soul. I love him enough to give him Sarah."

Tears fell from the kaleidoscope eyes of the Dragon Lord. "Know this then Quinn of Tarsi, ye were and are loved."

"Help me, Angus. Take me far away from here this night. If I stay, I can not guarantee my resolve."

The Dragon unfurled his wings. "Ride with me Laddie mine, but ask me no questions. We ride silently."

"Agreed." The Fae mounted the dragon and was grateful to see the tower grow smaller as they rose to the night sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Millicent looked at the Healer. "What is wrong?"

"He blocks me, he blocks us!" he shoved the woman away. "He should not have that kind of strength of will against me!" The turned an angry glare on the naked woman. "Or perhaps you are not as well versed in the desires and pleasures of Quinn of Tarsi as you seemed to think you were."

Millicent stood up. "I had him begging me for my bed at one time, Phineas."

"Well he's not begging now, nor is he sampling the Nephilim!" The healer roared

The woman placed a calm hand on his arm. "Do you maintain that thread?"

"Yes." He said pulling free of her touch.

"Then don't push…a gentle nudge may get you the results just as well if not as quickly." She suggested.

Phineas paused, cooled his anger. "You may be right." He motioned her to take her place on the lounge. "You will now be the recipient, and The Shattered Soul will be tormented by the pleasure I find to give you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn was beyond tired when Angus retuned him to the palace. Instead of taking him to the turret, Angus brought him to the Wyrn and carried him in. The dragons formed a protective ring and shut out everything so the man, the shattered soul could find rest in sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54.**

Meep shook himself awake, sniffed the air and growled. "Someone's been a messing where they shouldn't have been a messing!" He checked the girl. Seeing she was safe and still asleep he drew a sigh of relief.

"She is not touched?" an unseen voice asked.

Meep looked around, knew the voice and answered. "No…My Liege. She remains pure."

"For how long?" the High King's voice questioned. "I should have removed her."

"You can't!" The little Pixie protested. "She is the Mystic! She is a champion! She has to stay here. You know the rules, you set them up."

"Hoist on my own petard." The High King became visible, his beautiful face lined with worry.

Meep bowed. "Sire."

Oberon looked down at the sleeping girl. "So much responsibility for one so young…"

The Pixie puffed out his chest proudly. "Our Sarah is up to it! You'll see."

Oberon sighed. "I hope so, little Meep. I truly hope so."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinn awoke to find himself surrounded by the Clutch. "Angus?"

"Here Laddie, mine." The old Dragon drew near.

"Am I a guest or a captive?" Quinn felt unable to even rise.

"Both, my boy. I am sorry lad, but this is how it must be." The old one sounded remorseful.

"But the Goblin King must answer summons…" protested the weakened Fae. "You can't keep me captive." He struggled to rise but found he could not. He felt weak as a kitten and as helpless as Jareth was in the mine.

A wing swept over the Fae. "Sleep, Quinnie…dream…and learn your heart." The voice of the old Dragon said.

Quinn closed his eyes. "Sarah." He whispered. "Sarah, save me…save us."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In a room at the other end of the castle a girl with eyes like green lava awoke with an angry start. The High King watched as the fury raging in the girl gave voice to a scream that rocked the walls. She had not seen the High King. She had not seen the Pixie who was watching her with his mouth having fallen open. She kicked off the coverlet and roared. "Angus you bastard lizard! I'm going make Lizard hash out of you!"

Giles entered, still dressed in his night shirt. "Sarah?"

Anne and Ryan, sleep still in their eyes entered as well.

Sarah turned. "Angus holds the King!"

Anne yawned. "Are you sure? You sure you didn't dream it?"

Turning on her friend like a tigress, Sarah grabbed the girl and shook her. "Listen to me! I know the difference between a vision, a dream and a premonition! That God Damned LIZARD HAS THE KING!"

'Now,' the inner voice in Anne's head said. 'Now is the time.' Anne shrugged. "Well let him keep him until hell freezes over. It's only Quinn after all."

Sarah felt the arms of the Archer pull her off Anne. "ONLY? How dare you…He's not only Quinn, he's both of them…HE's the two of them….and if we lose one we lose both."

Ryan could not understand the tone his wife was taking. "Anne…"

Anne shoved him aside. "So what you going to do about it?"

Struggling to free herself, Sarah clawed at the arm of the Archer. "I'm going to recue the man I love!" her nails dug into Giles arm and he let her lose. She headed for the door. "With or without help from the rest of you!"

"Hey, put some clothes on!" Anne shouted, and watched as the girl magically changed into her Mystics garments as she stormed out of the room.

Ryan helped Giles up. "You'd best see Talbot about that." He then looked at Anne. "What the hell did you just do?"

Anne looked at the two other Champions. "_**Daughter of the Fallen will battle both Healer and Scribe."**_

Giles looked at the blood on his arm. "I don't recall a portion saying she blooded herself on the Archer, do you?"

"She has to fight, fight for the soul." Anne said.

"I hope you know what you've just done." Ryan said heading back toward their rooms. "We'd better get dressed and see if she needs a hand." The room emptied.

Meep was alone, "Sire?" he whispered. "Shouldn't someone warn the old Dragon?"

"He knows," the unseen sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Mystic entered the mounting grounds of the Wyrn, the young woman stepped into the courtyard with her head held high. Sarah had discarded the storybook night gown in favor of a magical creation of her own. A back less halter of brocade that was in muted tones of peach and green. The sleeves held to the shoulders with mail and crystal orbs of varying sizes. The neckline was plunging but the plunge was also covered it the crystal encrusted mail. Her hipline was a belt of mail with crystals; the front panel and back panel of the skirt were split up high on her thighs on either side, and joined on either side of her hip with mail. The skirt matched the halter-top. The crystal Juliet cap was set into her hair and long locks had been woven in and out. In her hand was a Holly staff with a large Crystal orb held by what looked like wooden fingers carved into the staff. Her feet were covered in high-heeled boots that laced up the front of her legs.

Cairbre and Solea had been awakened by a change in the air. The fabric of magic was fired up. They appeared in the hall and followed the procession of champions that were now on their way to the Wyrn.

Sarah closed her eyes, drew energy from the very land. The Labyrinth rose like a wild animal and groaned. Opening her eyes Sarah called out to the cavern opening. "Alright you overgrown handbag. You want words; I'll give you words…." Sarah positioned herself directly in the opening. She opened her arms and began to sing.

"_**For She who sees beyond held the key to winning the Last Battle. **_ S_**he can wield the Crystal Power. She holds the Sword That Cannot Be Touched. The sword that dances in mists and dreams **_

_**He who is dead yet lives**_. _**The north and the east must be as one. The west and the south must be as one. The two must be as one. If you would live, you must die.**_

_**Daughter of the Night, walks again. The ancient war, she yet fights. Her new lover she seeks, who shall serve her and die, yet serve still. Who shall stand against her when she frees the captured soul? The Shining Walls of the old Kingdom shall kneel to her.**_

_**Once the Dragon, for remembrance lost.  
Twice the Dragon, for the price he must pay Twice dawns the day when his blood is shed.  
Once for mourning, once for birth. The Dragon Reborn must kneel before the Crystal Throne before the Daughter of the Fallen  
Red on black, the Dragon's blood stains the Shattered Soul.  
**_

_**For She who sees beyond held the key to winning the Last Battle. **_ S_**he can wield the Crystal Power. She holds the Sword That Cannot Be Touched. The sword that dances in mists and dreams. To her alone shall the dragon bow."**_

Angus, the Father of the Clutch moved out of the cavern opening. "So ye learned Dragon Song as well," he taunted the girl. "How nice. Now, Daughter of the Fallen….Nephilim Spawn… what do the words mean?"

"It means you stand between me and my beloved." She said placing hands on her hips.

"That it does, lassie," the old Dragon snapped. "So what do ye intend to do about it?"

"The Shattered Soul belongs to me, he's mine." She proclaimed.

"Which half lass, which one do ye want?"

"Which one?" Sarah glared back at the dragon nearly as maliciously as Angus glared at her. "I'll tell you which one! I want the entire package. The whole shebang! The kit and the kabootall!"

Angus laughed. "Really?" He taunted. "Would ye not like one half better than the other? There's Jareth with his sweet boyish side. Ready to play a game; chase ye round the Labyrinth offering you yer dreams." He snapped. "With his warm tender kisses and his words of love sung to you in a poisoned peach."

Sarah gasped, not expecting the taunt of the experience of the peach. "It was part of the game." She fought back.

"Aye, part of a game, one he meant to win, even if he had to cheat to do so." Angus laughed. "He stole time from ye, did he not?"

"Yes." Sarah admitted. "He did."

"So do ye really want him?" The Dragon was now circling round the Mystic looking for weakness. "And remember, he even wagered on ye with his own brother…his other half."

"Fae wager on everything," Sarah scoffed. "I've learned to live with it. Now give him to me, Angus."

"Not so fast, Lass..There's the other half…Quinn….with his smooth manners, his bedroom eyes and his hot kisses. His dark desires for ye…would ye not rather I gave that side of the shattered soul to you?" The old lizard crooned in a sing song voice. "Quinn who made ye bargain for the life of his brother…who gave his own life up so that ye could have the man ye thinks ye loves…Quinn who can curl yer toes with his passion…Think Sarah…Ye could have Quinn…"

Sarah looked at the Dragon Lord, _**"Give me the child," Sarah said, in a voice that was low, but firm with the courage her quest needed. She halted, her hands still held out. "Give me the child," she repeated. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen." She bit her lip and continued, "For my will is as strong as yours ... and my kingdom as great ..." **_

Angus narrowed his vision. "You used those words on Jareth, do you really believe they will work on me?"

"I am Sarah, also called Sareth! I am the Maid of the Labyrinth…Mystic of the Goblin King." She said aloud. "I have come to claim what is mine."

"Show me your power, girl" Challenged the old Dragon his wings spread wide blocking her from the entrance. "If ye can."

Sarah took a stance, drew a crystal from the air.

"Nice little trick girly girl," the Dragon taunted. "But a crystal orb is of no use against me."

Sarah looked sad for an instant, and then twisted her wrist and the crystal orb became a crystal sword. So fine was the crystal that it was nearly invisible. "I wield the crystal power!" She announced. "_**the Sword That Cannot Be Touched, The sword that dances in mists and dreams **_."

"Pretty words, for a pretty child," the dragon said, but he kept an eye on the sword in her hand.

"Give me the child!" She ordered.

"NO." Angus laughed, and then cried out in pain as the sword in the hand of the Mystic tore into his wing with her upswing of the sword.

Sarah hated like hell stabbing the dragon, but knew it was not yet over. "Give me the child!"

Angus roared, turned and fled into the cavern.

Solea and Cairbre were watching and keeping track as the other Champions entered the grounds where they mounted the dragons on a daily basis. Sarah held out a hand, halting them. "No! I have to face him alone."

"Why?" Giles asked as he moved toward her. "Why should you have to face him alone?"

"Because that's the way it's done," Sarah replied. "Giles, Ryan, Anne." She looked at them. "Thank you, but I have to do this alone. I have to fulfill the prophecy." She left them and entered the cavern. "Alright, Dragon! You won't come out and bring my beloved, I'm coming in."

Solea who was carrying a goblet of water said the incantation and turned it into a Scrying Pool.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The cavern was dark, and Sarah held the sword up. "Illuminati!" The sword lit her way as she moved.

Angus snarled and the rest of the dragons backed off, and hid in passages.

"You can run Angus, but you can not hide!" The girl warned. "I'm not leaving here without my man!" Sarah was not sure but she could have sworn she heard a Dragon laughing at her.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55.**

Dull pain greeted Phineas when he opened his eyes. He was still in the gazebo and the woman was beside him on the lounge. He felt the thread; it was weak, very weak. Something or someone had interrupted the flow of mental images. Phineas focused all his energies, only to find he could not get answers. What he was getting was tremendous pain. Then it hit him that faint scent that only Dragons carried. "No!" he roared as he got off of the lounger. "No!"

Millicent raised her head, "Is it morning?" She rubbed her eyes. "What happened? I feel so strange."

"Get dressed you stupid creature!" ordered the Healer. "I have to find your father. WE must return to the Kingdom of the Goblins before it's too late."

"Too late?" Millicent asked as she yawned. "Too late for what?"

Phineas grabbed the woman by her long fallen hair, "If you still have any aspirations of being a Queen I suggest you move your ass and do it now." He released her, and stalked off toward the guest quarters.

Millicent watched him go, rubbing her head and pouting. "Beast." She whimpered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah followed the trail of blood from the wound she'd inflicted on Angus. "Come out come out wherever you are." She called.

She had been invited into the cavern on occasion. She'd come here to hear Dragon Song. Now she was feeling spun round and a bit lost. The drops of dragon's blood on the carved rock floor were the only thing that kept her going the right way. She could feel the eyes of the others in the clutch watching her as she moved deeper into the cavern. "I'm not leaving here without the King, Old Man!" She called out. "Angus I will fight you for him!"

"Will you fight yourself for him?" A voice cried out and echoed.

"Which part of him do you really desire, Mystic?"

Sarah knew they were testing her, "I want all of him… both sides of the shattered soul must rejoin."

"Then come deep into our lair, come find what ye seek." The old Dragon's voice was mocking. "But know this Sarah Williams, if you fail, you die as well."

"Yeah, Yeah…" she nodded. "I survived the Labyrinth! I survived Robin, and Elise…you think an over grown lizard is going to do me in? Think again!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne paced, nervously. "I wish we could have gone in there with her."

Giles, his arm bandaged, looked over at her with disdain. "You know she has to face this battle alone. You got her good and riled, don't you think she's up to it?"

Ryan muttered as he took a seat on one of the rocks. "I'm more worried about what Sarah is going to do to poor Angus."

Anne looked at him. "Poor Angus is holding our King, remember?"

Giles smiled. "Anne we all have parts we must play."

Anne looked to where Cairbre and his wife were watching a Scrying cup. "I suppose asking them for information is out of the question."

Ryan sighed, "They don't know anymore than we do, Anne."

Anne bit her lower lip, "Part of the prophecy says that 'The dragon reborn must bow to the Nephlim…'" Anne looked to Giles who was more up on Lore than Ryan was. "How does a Dragon get reborn? I mean they hatch…they don't rise from ashes like a phoenix."

Giles shook his head. "I'm not sure. Jareth and Quinn were more knowledgeable about Dragon Lore."

Anne paced again. "Ok, the prophecy is in full play…Where is the High King? One would think he'd be somewhere around to keep an eye on things…Jareth…is his fair haired boy is he not?"

"I'm sure the High King is near." Ryan said smoothly. "He seems to have a knack for turning up when things are breaking."

Cairbre left his wife to keep watch. "The High King is near." He confirmed. "He will make his presences known when he wants it to be known." He looked to the opening of the cavern. "She is making her way to the heart of the lair."

Anne nodded. "Thank you Cairbre."

The Bard reached out his hand, took the younger Scribes chin into his fingers. "Have faith, Anne."

"I just sent my best friend into the Lair of a Dragon, a Dragon that she's cut with a crystal sword." Anne frowned. "Forgive me if I don't seem to jump with joy."

"She must fulfill the prophecy." Cairbre stated. "She is going to free the captured soul."

Anne shook her head. "Does that mean free the King from the Dragon, or Free Jareth from Quinn?"

Cairbre was taken aback. "Anne, Quinn is not holding Jareth Captive."

"Yes he is." Anne sniffed and kicked a stone as she crossed her arms. "At least that's how it feels."

"What hold Jareth captive, and Quinn as well for that matter, is the fact that the merge is not complete." The Bard corrected his former student tolerantly. "When the merge is completed, there will be but one man."

"Jareth, right?" Anne said hopefully.

"No, Anne…not just Jareth…the man who will immerge will be both sides of the shattered soul restored." The Bard said softly. "He will most likely look like the Jareth you've come to know since the merge started. Having aspects of both brothers and physical features of both…but inside he will be complete."

"But will he be Jareth?" Anne harped on.

Giles looked at her. "Yes, He'll be Jareth… But he will also be Quinn."

"So it's still going to be two men in one body? Which one will be the dominant?" Anne paced. "It has to be Jareth."

Ryan looked at her. "Anne you are making this harder on yourself."

"I know." She said pacing. "I can't seem to help myself…I'm like… overloaded with thoughts…and mental images."

Cairbre halted her movement. "What did you just say?"

"That I'm overloaded with thoughts and mental images?" Anne repeated quizzically.

Cairbre grabbed the girl and dragged her back to where the scrolls were with his wife. "I'm a fool. Solea! Anne is being bombarded with mental images. Scry into her mind, see the thoughts." He turned to the Court Scribe. "This won't hurt."

"Oh sure." Anne took a seat and closed her eyes. "Just give me a migraine."

Solea touched Anne's arm, "Just relax. I'm only going to open a window to see what's what."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meep had gone to the windswept hillside; he was not surprised to find the other members of his clan including his brother Bann standing there waiting and watching. He took a seat and sighed, "I've never seen the walls of the Labyrinth look like that."

Bann took a seat beside his younger brother. "Nor have any of us. We came because we felt the fabric move."

"The High King is here." Meep said putting his chin in his hands.

Bann placed a protective arm over his younger siblings shoulder. "We know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah, still following the trail of blood wondered how deep the Lair went. Her sense of direction was gone. "Angus, where the hell are you?"

"Come closer, Mystic. Come closer." His old voice rasped invitingly.

"Give me the Child!" she demanded.

"Think Sarah, think…" he droned. "You could have your dreams…."

The walls of the deep lair began to glow. Sarah lowered her sword and gazed on what few if any had ever seen before. "It's a crystal cavern." She muttered.

"Aye, Lassie. Ye have reached the heart of the Lair." The old Dragon Lord's voice boomed.

"Give me the Child." She demanded again.

A voice from the past answered her_**"Wait! Sarah, look -- look what I can offer you." He raised his left arm and made a large gesture with his hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared in it. He spun it around in his fingers, smiled wanly, and said, "It will show you your dreams. You remember." **_

Sarah looked at the wall she was standing beside. There she saw Jareth as he had been in the Escher room. Holding that orb out to her, with pain and hope on his face.

"He offered ye yer dreams, and ye rejected him." The dragon accused.

Sarah turned away from the image on the wall. "I was on a mission. I had to correct my mistake. I misspoke and placed my brother in danger because of it."

"Danger?" The old dragon laughed. "Look that the danger he was in." Another image played on the wall, one of Toby in his striped pj's dancing and playing with the Goblins as Jareth sang to him. The look on Toby's face was one of bliss. "What danger do you see?"

"He didn't belong here." Sarah argued.

"Oh he didn't, did he? Where is he now, Mystic?" The voice in the depth of the Lair taunted.

Sarah turned from the second vision. "Give me the Child!" she called out. "I will not be put off or mislead by images of the past. Give me the Child of Oberon!"

"Which of the sons do ye really want Sarah?"

"I want both sides, united." She said with conviction.

"If ye can have but one, which would it be?" the voice teased. "Look Sarah, look what _**I **_offer you…." The crystal walls on either side of her suddenly showed one of each of the sons of Oberon on either side of her. To her left was Quinn, handsome, slightly arrogant and with eyes that ripped your soul apart. To her right was Jareth, also handsome, but playful and beckoning. "Choose one."

Sarah looked at the images, "I love both sides of the one man, old Dragon. I love them both."

"And if ye can have but one?"

"Then it will be the Two MADE One!" She announced. "Now give me the child!"

The Dragon appeared he spread his wings and blood dripped. "Ye are a worthy opponent, Sarah Williams."

The image on the wall changed, Jareth was waiting for her with his arms folded. He was frowning at her as he had been in the Escher room. The Image of Quinn mirrored the stance.

The Dragon moved and Sarah could see a body lying on a makeshift bed. "If ye can have but one…"

Sarah moved forward. "Then let it be the Two made one." She thrust out the crystal sword, it cut deep into the dragon. Angus shrieked in pain, his blood spilled on the man beneath him. A shimmering light enveloped the heart of the lair. The crystal walls filled with images of the ages. The dragon began to glow, his shape began to change and he was pulled into the sword.

Sarah had not expected that turn of events and stared at the sword with the Dragon captured in its heart. "Ok." She said sarcastically. "Now, I've got a Dragon in a crystal sword… I hope this is part of the prophecy." She looked down at the man covered in dragon blood on the makeshift bed. He looked like he was dead. "Don't let me be too late." She raised the sword and began to sing in Dragon Song. The other dragons came into the heart of the lair, looked at the girl and lifted the bed to carry it out of the Wyrn cavern. Sarah followed the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phineas appeared in the clearing with him was Hawthorne and his daughter. "What have you done?" he demanded looking like a demented soul. He glared at the champions standing about. "What have you done?"

"The prophecy takes from." Anne said firmly. "What is to happen comes to pass."

"Where does it say the King is taken by dragons? That's not part of the written prophecy!" Phineas bellowed.

Cairbre scoffed. "How would you know? You don't even know what the entire prophecy says."

"Do you?" The Healer made no secret of his dislike for the Bard.

"As a matter of fact…I do." He produced a written copy of the entire prophecy on parchment and handed it over for inspection to the Healer. "The Mystic does battle for the soul even now."

"I don't believe it!" Phineas grumbled. "This can not be." He flung the page back at the Bard. "The High King will know of this. And the insult given me…his official, here at the hands of mortal children play acting."

"The High King knows." A voice said as the High King materialized.

Cairbre bowed. "Sire."

Oberon looked at the Healer. "You've a grievance?"

Phineas pointed at the champions. "They have all been obstacles in my way. I have not been able to…"

"Obstacles?" Oberon interrupted. "Is that how you see these who protect my son?"

The healer's mouth opened to protest. "You think I'm not aware of what _**you've**_ done?"

Phineas glared, "I did what I had to do to keep the child alive." He snapped. "A child you never wanted. One you cast aside in favor of a fair haired weakling. I stepped aside to allow you passage to his mother. I stood back when you punished her father for your lusting. I watched as you sent her into exile! She who was blameless and you destroyed her mind and her soul. I kept her child alive, Oberon. I who should have been his father!"

Oberon never got a chance to defend himself. Anne spoke up.

"Healer, you did no more than Mother Universe asked of you. You played your part, as did the High King. It was foretold long before the seed was planted." Anne stated now holding the parchment with the prophecy. "And if any of you high and might Fae ever got your heads out of your asses long enough to look you'd have seen it."

Cairbre saw the movement at the entrance of the Wyrn first. "They come."

Four young dragons carried the litter holding the blood spattered body. Behind them walked the Mystic cradling the crystal sword. The look on her face was grim.

Oberon moved forward. Phineas began to move toward the litter, but was halted by the wall formed by Anne, Giles and Ryan.

"Get out of my way!" Phineas bellowed at the mortals. "The King needs his healer."

Talbot appeared, "And he shall have his healer." He walked to the litter, to examine the man.

The Fae Healer growled. "I am the Healer from the High King's Court, let me pass."

Sarah stood at the end of the littler, stretched out the sword and stated. "Take one step and it will be your last, you snake oil salesman." She then looked to Talbot. "Does he live?"

"He does."

The man on the littler stirred, mismatched eyes opened, and lips parted. He looked frightened for a moment, and then looked up at the people staring down at him. "Where am I?" he rasped.

"Sire, you are in the Wyrn grounds." Talbot said. "Do you remember what happened, or how you got here?"

The blood spattered man shook his head. "I recall nothing." He looked distressed. "And no one."

Oberon moved forward. "Does thou know me?"

The man shook his head, "No." He looked around, "I don't know any of you."

Sarah steeled herself.

Phineas had a look of gloating on his face. "He is reborn, with no memory."

"The merge is not yet complete." Talbot announced. "The soul is forming."

Oberon turned to Phineas who was now flanked by Hawthorne and Millicent. "It shall do so without your interference."

Phineas gloated. "As the soul forms the bond that was betwixt the King and the Nephilim is severed. He can choose a new bride." The healer shoved Millicent forward. "We claim the right to present our case to the King."

Millicent began to move toward the littler, but Sarah, sword outstretched prevented her from coming near. "Get back you scum!" Millicent demanded.

"If and when the King chooses it will be when he has had time to clear his thoughts." The Mystic stated. "Until then he will be in the care of his healer…the Goblin Court Healer, and only his Father shall have access to him." Sarah shouted something in Goblin and the horde appeared. They carried the litter away from the Wyrn with Oberon in attendance. "Now I suggest you take your whore back home, Hawthorne…And I suggest you two take a bath! I can smell your scent on each other." Sarah turned and followed the littler toward the castle.

Phineas stood with his mouth wide in surprise at the accusation. Anne looked at him, "You screwed the pooch, Healer." She quipped.

The man roared.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56.**

Oberon walked at the side of the litter being carried by his son's Goblins. He looked down at the man lying helplessly and tried to be supportive. "It'll all be alright son." The man closed his eyes.

Behind them at a short distance strode the Mystic cradling the crystal sword. He had not known her. The truth of that cut her as deeply as the sword had cut Angus. It hurt, it hurt like hell. She was not really sure what she had expected, and now listened to the air. There were still no birds; the great silence was still enforced. 'Ok, Mother Universe, it's your game, your show. I'll just play my part.'

When the litter reached the palace Sarah ordered that the King be taken to his bedchamber. She looked at the High King. "You should go with him, don't leave his side."

Oberon nodded, he almost reached out a hand to the young woman, but hesitated. "Thank you…Mystic." He addressed her formally.

The formal address also stung for some reason. Sarah watched as Father and son were escorted to the King's quarters. "Meep! I need you." Sarah called out as she moved to the Throne room. She seated herself in the King's circular throne, placing the sword on her lap delicately.

Meep appeared and landed on the stone tiles solemnly. "You called for me, Lady Sarah?" He too addressed her with title.

Sarah shrugged off the feelings of wounded ego; "Yes, Meep. I need to speak to the elder of your tribe. Could you please arrange for him to meet me here, as soon as possible?"

Meep bowed, "As you wish, Lady Consort." The Pixie disappeared.

Giles was the first of the champions to enter the throne room and see Sarah seated on the Throne. He bowed to her and took his place behind the throne. Ryan and Anne entered together, each looked at the other, but neither spoke. Ryan moved to his place and Anne took her usual seat. Goblins began to stream in, from every opening into the great circular room. Little faces, some pinched up, some bug-eyed some grotesque, some crazed, all looked to the Consort for some kind of comfort. All came closer to the throne. A few seated themselves on the steps as they had during the time before the Consort.

Sarah looked at them. "He lives." She said firmly. "And the battle goes on. For now we must protect our King. We have uninvited guests, and they must be watched and kept from disturbing his Majesty."

One of the taller Goblins, one who was more articulate than the others came forward. "What do you want us to do, Lady Sarah?"

"WE do what we always do. The Kingdom goes on." Sarah looked at her lap, and the crystal sword. "Business as usual." She looked at the glum faces and said. "Well…?" For a moment she sounded very much like the King. The smallest of the Goblins, a little fellow with bulging eyes and pinkish hair took up a cloth, spit on it and began to polish Sarah's boot. Sarah looked down, and started to laugh. "Ok, that's not what I meant."

Giles stared for a moment then burst out laughing, followed by Ryan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon sat in the chair beside the huge bed in the center of the sleeping chamber. His son had closed his eyes and went to sleep as soon as he'd been placed in the bed. The only time he saw the features on the face in the bed change was when a strange song being sung in the throne room filtered up. The face in the bed smiled, as the lips silently spoke the words. 'You remind me of the babe.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once Ryan and Giles were able to compose themselves they then took on the task of getting the Goblins to settle down. The singing to the Consort ended and little bodies moved out of the throne room.

Meep reappeared with his elder in tow. "Lady Sarah, Consort of the Goblin Throne, I present to you Talon Silvercrest our Clan Elder."

"Talon Silvercrest, I give you my salutations." Sarah addressed the handsome Pixie with respect.

"We greet you as well, Lady Sarah." He bowed deeply. "How may my Clan serve thee?"

"I've a favor to ask of thee." Sarah tapped her fingers on the sword.

"Ask."

"I would ask that your Clan sever as the protectors of the King as he recovers." Sarah said firmly. "We have faith in your Clan, and its history of service to the throne speaks for itself. I can think of no other Clan that could serve us as well."

Talon smiled broadly. "It shall be done." He placed his hands behind him. "Whom are we keeping out?"

"A healer from the High Court, and a few Fae intruders we don't want disturbing our King." Sarah stated still tapping the sword. "The Healer is named Phineas."

Talon's smile faded. "I know him. You are justified wanting to limit his influence. My Clan will see to it he goes not near the chamber."

Sarah sighed, "The others are Lord Hawthorne and his minx of a daughter."

Talon snickered, "Again I see that you are a proficient judge of Fae character."

"For now," Sarah rose from the throne. "Only Oberon and Talbot the Healer will be allowed free access to the King."

"And yourself, Consort?" Talon asked gently.

"I will see the King if and only he asks for me." The young woman said quietly.

Talon opened his mouth then shut it again, bowed and exited.

Sarah tapped the sword. "Anne, I want to see that prophecy once more." She rose from the throne.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gently, Sarah placed the crystal sword on the center of the table. She could clearly see the Dragon captive in its heart. She was not sure what the others saw, nor did she really desire to ask them.

Cairbre bowed to her, he was already in the war-room, awaiting her. "Lady Sarah."

"So formal, Bard?" she addressed him cautiously.

Drawing himself up, the older man nodded. "For now."

Sarah sighed. "Due to circumstances, I will be exercising my position as the Consort of the Throne." She announced as they gathered round her. "We are besieged, and I know his Majesty would expect us to defend his Kingdom."

Giles bowed to her. "It will be done, my Lady."

Pointing to the board, Sarah spoke clearly. "I want a break down of every part of that prophecy that has already happened. I want what has not separated so we may study it. I don't care if you have to fill this room with chalkboards…or if you end up writing on the walls. I want to see what's coming at us next."

Cairbre smiled softly. "We will work on it."

Solea at his side placed her hand over his arm.

Sarah turned to Anne. "You need to look at it without Fae influence. They put meanings on things that have nothing to do with what the prophecy is. Come at it as if it were one of the puzzles we solved that Robin snuck in on us."

Anne nodded. "You bet."

"Thank you, all of you." Sarah looked down at the sword. "This is not over, not by a long shot."

Giles frowned. "What do we do about the unwanted guests?"

Sarah wore a matching frown. "This is not just our home. This is the palace of the Goblin King…and there is protocol. Much as I hate it, we must welcome guests. We can however limit their movement. I've called on the Silvercrest Clan to protect the King in his chamber. None but the Healer and the High King will be allowed entry for now. As I told the Goblins, it's going to be business as usual. We do what we always do. Ryan will do the work of the Paladin, Sir Didymus will take care of the palace guard, and Giles I expect you to continue your work as the architect of the Kings renovations. Anne I'm depending on you to use your skills to decode the rest of the prophecy. Bard we are most grateful for the help you and your wife are giving us." Sarah looked again at the crystal sword. "I need to be prepared for my next battle." She picked up the sword. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've an adjudicator to see."

They all watched as she left, "Regal." The Bard said with a smile.

Anne looked up at him. "What?"

"The word you are all looking for in your minds…Regal." He pointed in the direction of where the Consort had stood. "She's grown into the roll quite nicely."

Anne looked at Ryan and Giles who were motionless. "You heard the lady! Get to work." She then moved to a chalkboard and began making check marks at events that had taken place. "We've all got our work cut out for us."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah found her father waiting for her in his office. "The King lives." She said softly.

"And my daughter?" he asked just as softly.

"I'll survive, takes more than a fire breathing dragon to take down Sarah Williams!" She said with her head held high.

Robert cleared his throat, "What do you intend to do about your mother?"

"I'll deal with her, and Karen and the entire wedding mess later." Sarah pinched her nose. "Right now, I'm going to go have a nice cup of tea."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Talon called the most diligent of his Pixie Clan to his side. "The Consort has entrusted the safety of the King to us." He looked at Bann, "You and your men are to continue to watch the Williams' children. WE know his Majesty would want them kept safe at all costs. Meep, you are to stay with the Lady Sarah, she's in more danger now than she could possibly know. The rest of you will be on shifts guarding the King. Every possible entrance to his room is to be watched at all times. Dex, I want wards put up to keep magical influences not belonging in that chamber kept out!" The Pixie began barking out his orders to his men.

"We want to help." A small voice spoke.

Talon turned toward the direction of the sound. In the air floated the Queen of the Fairy swarm that troubled Hoggle from time to time. "Yes, I think you should help. No one would dare cross you, would they My Queen?"

"He's our King as well." She said proudly. "We've lived in the Labyrinth for centuries now. We want to help."

"We welcome your help." Talon said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle, and Sir Didymus found Sarah in the garden having a quiet cup of tea. They didn't speak at first, Hoggle was not sure he could find words to help. He moved forward and placed his gnarled hand over hers. Sir Didymus moved to her other side, standing courtly and giving her his strength. Sarah placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled down at both her friends. "Thank you." She sighed.

Sarah finished her tea in peace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne looked at the board. "I don't know why… but I don't get the feeling that Sarha's battle with Phineas is over just yet."

Cairbre looked over Anne's shoulder. "I don't think any of her battles are at an end. Anne do you see what I see?"

Anne blinked to clear her focus. "Damn." She said under her breath.

The Bard read the words. "_**The Dragon Reborn must kneel before the Crystal Throne before Nephilim spawn, or all is lost.**_"

Solea looked at them, "Where is the Crystal Throne? And how does a Dragon get reborn?"


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57.**

The days had dragged into weeks and the weeks into a month and then two. The King stayed in seclusion with his father and an Old English sheepdog as his only companions. Each day Talbot reported to the Consort as she sat on the King's throne. Oberon was hopeful, on the third day of his being with the King during his confinement; the young Fae King opened his eyes and mouthed the word 'Father'.

Oberon rushed to the side of the bed. "My son." He said softly.

The young Fae closed his eyes and smiled.

The next morning as the sun rose the eyes of the young King opened and stayed open. Talbot was called and he asked the young man if he wished for anything. "I'm hungry." The man admitted sounding unsure of himself.

Oberon laughed softly. "Talbot could my son have some breakfast?"

"It will do him a world of good," the Healer said encouragingly. "I'll see to it myself, Sire."

When the Healer exited, Oberon relaxed. "You seem troubled, my boy. What perplexes thee?"

"I don't remember him…that Healer… I mean." The handsome Fae frowned. "I don't really remember much of anything."

"It will all come to you." His father assured him sensibly.

"Have I been ill?" Mismatched eyes sought answers in the deep blue eyes of his father.

"No, my son. Not ill." Oberon had been warned about overloading the young man with information.

"I was injured." The King said, not questioningly, but rather as a statement of fact.

"Yes," the High King agreed.

The dog that had been resting on the foot of the bed edged his way up closer to his master. The man absentmindedly stroked the long tangles of hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had been told the King had opened his eyes and asked for something to eat. Talbot told her everything he could each time he left the King's side.

Anne watched Sarah's face when she was given the news that the man was awake and hungry. "This is a good thing."

"I know." Sarah nodded. "I'm glad he's awake."

Anne handed her the list. "This is what we know. The High King's seed produced two offspring who shared a soul. Each had an equal half; each had the ability to be good and bad. The sacrifice of life is what Quinn did to save Jareth in the mine. And the Shattered Soul be came the Two mad One. We know that you Sarah are the Daughter of the Fallen. You've had a battle with both a Scribe…and a Healer. We know we are in the great silence and that you freed the captive soul."

Sarah nodded, "Now tell me what we don't know."

Cairbre held a second list. "We don't know what the forgotten sign is. We don't know were to look for the crystal throne, or how to get a dragon to be reborn…We don't know how walls can kneel. And the whole question of fighting an ancient war?" He handed his list to the Consort.

Sarah looked at them. "Don't worry, we'll get this, I promise." She took a deep breath. "I have to go make sure the Goblins are behaving."

Anne watched her leave. "She's coping."

"For how long?" Solea asked quietly.

Anne shrugged. "As long as the King is alive, she'll do what she hast to."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For two months the King kept to his rooms, only seeing his father and the Court Healer. Goblin Summer had come to an end and the seasons were changing to Autumn. The trees in the Kingdom were now ablaze of color. The Two mad One stood at his balcony window and gazed out onto his Kingdom, the dog was at his side. "Father." He called to the man seated and reading reports. "I think it's time for me to venture out of this chamber."

Oberon looked up. "Excellent." He smiled. "What would you like to do?"

"I'd like to have breakfast with my champions again." He stated firmly. "It's time I showed my face, and got reacquainted with them."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to see you are regaining your strength." Oberon called a footman to let the cook know they'd be joining the Champions for breakfast.

Giles and Celestia arrived first, followed by Robert, Karen and the children. As Anne entered on Ryan's arm she pointed to the table. "The King's place is set."

Giles nodded, and watched the door. Moments later the King and High King appeared in the door. Giles spoke first. "Good morning, Sire. It's good to have you back with us."

"Thank you." The young Fae King said. "Forgive me if I don't recall everyone's name. All my thoughts and memories are a bit foggy." Toby broke free of his mother's grasp, ran around the table and flung himself at the man. The Fae looked down, smiled and picked the child up. He looked at him with fascination. "Well hello to you too, little man…missed me?"

Robert watched as his son gave a long hug to the King.

Turning to Karen the Fae asked, "May he sit with me, just this once?"

"Of course." Karen said cheerfully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah watched from the door, then turned and walked away. Oberon was seated in her chair, and she didn't feel like facing the King just yet. He had not asked for her, not once during his convalescence. Seeing her Goblin King sitting with the others smiling had taken her hunger from her. She walked down the passage past the throne room and went toward the Wizards tower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sire," Giles addressed the King. "Will you be spending the morning in the throne room?"

The Goblin King nodded his head. "Yes, I need to see what's happened during my confinement."

"I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you back, sir." Celestia stated.

Giles continued. "I've the blueprints for some of the new work we last discussed if you'd care to see them."

"Do all my champions ware more than one hat, Giles?" The Goblin King teased.

"Yes." Anne answered.

The Goblin King looked around the table. "Is someone missing?"

Anne held her breath, but he had not asked for Sarah.

Giles nodded. "Your Mystic, Sire."

Oberon watched his son, but there was no spark there.

The King shrugged, "Ah, well I suppose our Court Mystic is very busy…I'll see the Mystic later."

Anne hid her disappointment. "If you'll all excuse me, I must get to my office. My Goblin assistants need direction."

Ryan rose from his seat as well. "I've got some new moves to practice with Sir Didymus. He's a fount on information on old styles of fencing."

Karen took the children when they had finished their meal off to the play yard. Robert made his excuses and went to the new courthouse. Celestia also excused herself and left Giles with the two kings.

The Goblin King turned to the Archer. "I'm sorry if everyone is slightly uncomfortable."

Giles looked at his king. "We all understand. You've been though a great deal of late."

The King tapped his leather clad fingers on the table. "Yes, and it's not over yet, is it?"

"No, Sire." Giles agreed.

"Well, Sir Giles, why don't you run along and get those blueprints and I'll see in the Throne Room."

When Giles exited, Oberon spoke. "It's hard for them; they want to ask questions…"

"I know," the Goblin King sighed. "I'm glad I came here though father." He rose gracefully from the table. "I like them. They are all good people."

"Yes…they are." His father agreed.

There was a wistful sadness that passed the King's features. "I only wish my Mystic had joined us."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat in the window of the Tower for a long time. She looked out on the Labyrinth. It was looking very strange, and had ever since she'd captured Angus in the crystal sword. She was glad that she had stopped into her mother's chamber and had eaten breakfast with Linda and Jeremy. What disturbed her was her mother's insistence to go ahead with the wedding plans. Looking at sketches of what her mother wanted to do with the ballroom upset her. Sitting here, in the quiet of the Wizard's tower was calming.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Goblin King entered the Throne Room, a smile came to his lips. "I know this place." He said to his father. "I remember this place! But it was not nearly this clean in my memory." He walked toward the throne, placing a hand on the curved ivory top. "Yes. I know this. This is mine."

Oberon watched as the Fair young Fae moved up the dais stairs quickly and sat down, then lounged with one leg up over the arm. "Some things never change." He muttered.

The Goblin King looked toward the door as a small man; a dwarf came into the room. "What do you want?" He asked harshly.

The dwarf looked up, and in a gravelly voice said. "I wants nothing…I sees yer back."

The King stretched out and nodded. "Yes, I'm back…" He sought and found a word. "Hogsback."

"Hoggle!" the little man stamped his foot on the stone floor.

A pleased look came into the mismatched eyes of the King. "Yes, well is there a reason you're in my Throne Room?"

"I came to ask the Consort if she wanted us to press cider with the left over peach crop." The dwarf growled.

The leg that had been carelessly thrown up over the arm of the throne came sliding down. The face of the King for a moment looked panicked. Then he glared at the dwarf. "Don't we always press cider?"

"Yes, sire."

"Well then I suggest you go press cider…Hogsbreath."

"Hoggle." The dwarf shouted as he too his leave.

The Goblin King turned to his father. "I have a Consort?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember." The Fae sighed, and would have liked to asked more questions but was interrupted by the arrival of three guests.

"Sire, how good to see you up and about again." The first man came forward. He was wearing Healer's robes but didn't come close and kept a leery eye on the High King.

"Indeed." The second Fae man said as he too came closer. He was dressed in the high fashion of the court and looked very confident.

"Hello, Jareth." A breath feminine voice said softly. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you." The Goblin King said cordially, "Won't you all come in, tell me what brings a High Court Healer, a High Court official and his…lovely daughter to my court."

Oberon wondered just how much was bravado, and how much was memory. "Healer Phineas, I thought I made my thoughts on this clear."

"We come to give our support to the Goblin King, Sire." The healer said in a voice that dared the High King to challenge.

The girl ignored the tensions and looked only at the Goblin King. "We are old friends are we not, Jareth?"

"Are we?" The Goblin King looked at the woman. He had fleeting memories of her, and pleasant distractions spent in her company.

Millicent knew he recognized her. "Of course we are." She said in a cheery tone of voice. "I remember a time when you invited me to come and see your new gardens. Well…here I am."

Lord Hawthorne watched as his daughter skillfully plied her feminine wiles. She could do what neither he nor the healer could do. She could distract and tantalize the King. "One hears so much of the new gardens here."

The girl moved closer. "Could you not find time to give me a…tour?"

The Goblin King nodded. "Fresh air would be nice…just now." He looked at his father. "I think we could use a break, eh Father?" Stepping down from the dais the King didn't offer his hand or his arm to the Fae woman but motioned all to follow him. The tour of the garden began.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah stepped away from the window she'd been sitting in. She walked over to the work table and gingerly touched some of the tools. One of the last things on the table was the infamous spell book that the shattered souls had written together. Their names side by side on the cover page of the spell brook, hidden in the designs they'd placed there.

Sarah let her fingers trace the names and the designs. She opened the book; it fell open to the last spell that had been used. She leaned over the table and looked at the page. Silently she began to read the spell that had given her so much trouble. When she noticed the floor seemingly fall away from her she realized too late that she was in trouble.

"No!" she cried out. "Not again." She began to rise like a balloon, her hand and feet flailing against the air. "No!" Still she rose as she had before, again until she was close to the cross bar and rafter. Again the spell conked out just as she made a grab for the wooden beam. Her fingers and nails dug into the wood as she began to cry out. "Help!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Goblin King found himself wanting to flee his guests almost immediately. The two men did their best to keep the High King occupied so the young woman could flirt and tempt the younger King. He was flattered at first, she was a thing of beauty to behold, but too vain. He found she was also lacking conversation skills that went beyond anything shallow. The Goblin King offered refreshment and they were seated in one of the many pretty groves. He quietly slipped away, unseen he thought. But he soon found he was being followed by the young woman. He hid in a niche in a wall and watched as she passed by. He followed the wall until it came to a curved base of a tower. He felt something as he touched the stones, something familiar. Then he thought he heard an alarmed call. He looked carefully, found and opened the secret hinged door. Shutting it behind him he found himself in the lower level of the tower. He listened and again heard the call for aid. Looking at the stairs he began to ascend.

Reaching the top landing he listened, again the call came. Opening the door, he looked in the upper room and then looked up when he heard a thrashing sound. Mismatched eyes filled with laughter as he spied the young woman hanging from the wooden beam. "Excuse me, but did you mean to hang yourself from that beam?" he asked as he leaned on the door frame.

Sarah looked over her shoulder, "Sire!" she grabbed the beam tighter. She looked down at the floor. "Help me!" When he didn't move she pleaded. "Please."

"Oh never let it be said I refused a pretty lady anything." He levitated with ease and graceful technique. Reaching out he took hold of her waist and instructed her to release her grip on the beam. He placed her on the beam and then sat down on it as well. "Better?"

"Much." She agreed not looking at him; she looked down at her hands now gripping the edge of the beam.

"Let me guess…" He teased. "You're the Court Mystic."

Sarah nodded, still not looking at him.

"Not a very good one; are you?" He teased again.

"I'm still learning." She admitted. "What I do, I do very well." She defended herself and her honor. "But that damn spell is not even mine."

"Oh," He didn't seem convinced. "Whose is it then?"

Sarah looked at him for the first time. "Yours."

Mismatched eyes flashed lively fire, "Indeed?"

Sarah looked away and sniffed. "I didn't think that just reading the spell would activate it." She wondered why she was still trying to defend herself. She looked sideways and found the man was still looking at her. But it was not a mocking or a teasing look, it was one that was pleasant, far more pleasant than a tease.

"You're very pretty." He said quietly.

Sarah blushed. "Thank you." She answered.

"So the spell you were 'reading' is one I wrote?" The Goblin King seemed totally relaxed sitting high off the floor of the tower room on the rafter.

"Yes, sire. You suggested I use the book as a…guide and learn to write my own spells." Sarah said softly.

"That was wise of me…" He teased. "Perhaps I should have suggested you only read it while someone was here to give you aid."

"You and I are the only ones who use the tower." Sarah said quickly.

"Really?" He smirked. "You and I?"

"You said only a Magic User could enter…and You and I are the only Magic Users here at court…not that others don't use magic…." She stumbled over the explanations and was surprised to see the look of sheer delight on his face. "Oh I'm making a mess of this explanation."

The King reached over and touched her hand on the beam. "Not at all." He said kindly. "How is it that only you and I use the tower?"

"You and I are the only ones who know the entrances." She said. "You showed them to me when you brought me here to by the Court Mystic."

"Ah." He looked at her, "You mean no one can come in here and disturb me..us?"

"That's the way you set this up." Sarah said now dangling her feet and feeling safer. "You built the tower…on one of your visits here to the Goblin Court when you were younger."

Nodding the man smiled. "That rings true." He then looked at her dolefully. "You didn't join us for breakfast. Why?"

Sarah hung her head. "I came by the room…and your Father was seated in my seat…I didn't think I should intrude."

"Your seat?" The King took a long breath. "I'm dreadfully sorry. It won't happen again."

"No, it's alright. He's your father and he wants to be sure you're feeling up to taking on the tasks of being King." Sarah felt the fingers in leather stroke her own.

"I think we should get you down off this beam." The King said softly, he moved off the beam, floating in the air. Invitingly he held his arms open to her. "Come."

Sarah didn't need coaxing, she moved into the open arms. It was like dancing on air, going down toward the floor of the tower room. She almost wanted to beg him to stay in the air, just a bit longer. However, she knew that would be pushing. She kept her eyes averted as they descended. When her feet were on solid ground again she curtseyed and said. "Thank you, Sire." She turned to leave the tower, and his hand caught hers. She turned to look at him, and inquire why he had grabbed her hand.

"Is it not costmary to reward one's rescuer?" He asked keeping his grip on her hand.

Sarah blushed. "Yes, I suppose it is…what would you demand as your reward, my King?"

"A kiss." He said in a strained voice.

"A Kiss?" she repeated and began to back away.

"A Kiss." He said moving swiftly to pull her into his embrace. One hand cradled her head; the other found the small of her back. Lowering his head, his lips found hers. She felt like the petals of a rose to him. Her arms slid slowly up his back and she responded to the gentle pressures of the mouth insistently on hers. As her lips parted, he let the tip of his tongue tease them. A soft cry in her throat welcomed him as his tongue took possession of her mouth.

When he raised his head, her lips were swollen and looked as if they were pulsing softly. He looked at her with wonder. "You're my Consort." He said breathily. She nodded. The Goblin King looked disturbed for an instant. "Who chose you?"

"You did, Sire." Sarah felt shy and soul naked.

"I have good taste."He said kissing her again.

"You taste good too." Sarah pulled his face to hers.

The Fae King laughed, pulled her into an embrace and swung her around. "My Consort!" Ending the dizzying spin he took her face into his hands. "Why have you not been to see me?"

"You didn't ask for me." She answered sadly.

"Forgive me for any grief I've given," He begged. "My mind is not yet…straight."

Sarah touched his face. "I could forgive you anything."

He looked at her with a strange gaze, "If you are my Consort…then why is that Fae female chasing after me? Are we not bonded?"

"Millicent is here?" Sarah's voice turned sharp. "I'll rip her eyes out of their sockets if she so much as tries to touch you." She warned hotly.

"Baby!" The King smiled broadly.

"Don't call me Baby!" Sarah shouted, and then began to laugh.

The King enfolded her in his arms, laughing as well.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58.**

Millicent frowned. How could he have slipped past her? She was working on wining his acceptance, and it seemed to be working. Then all at once he seemed to have gotten bored, unthinkable!

Hawthorne sat with the High King and the Healer sipping the libation that the Goblin King had served. "Is this not more pleasant?"

"More pleasant than what?" Oberon asked softly.

"More pleasant than trying to tolerate the presences of mortals." He finished. "They will never be like us, no matter how long they live among us in our Kingdoms." The high ranking Lord stated.

Oberon had heard it all before, the many complaints by Fae over Mortals. "They are different from us."

"They don't belong in our…" Hawthorne paused. "They don't belong so close."

Oberon regarded the Fae man, and one of his Court members. "I recall a time when you could not get enough of them…when you were insatiable."

The Fae Lord wore an overconfident arrogant self-satisfied grin. "They have their uses," He sighed. 'I never said they did not. But bedding one is not wedding one." He reminded his old friend. "You yourself never took one as a bride. Your own Queen is one of us, old friend."

"Are we discussing my Queen or my sons?" Oberon asked.

"Sire." The Healer entered the conversation. "I know I am not well received, just now." He placed his goblet down. "However, I am the one who worked hardest at saving your son Lord Quinn."

"For which you were richly rewarded." Oberon stated coldly.

"Yes, I was rewarded." The man admitted freely. "Now, as the soul is reunited, we've a chance to save him…from himself."

"Save him? Or condemn him?" Oberon snapped.

The Healer stood up to present his case. "Sire, I am only your servant. This is your son! A Fae King….why condemn him to living a life with a Nephilim wife?"

Hawthorne added softly. "My daughter and he were children together. She knew both halves of the tortured soul. She is fully Fae."

Oberon looked at both of them. "My son is bonded to the Consort of the Goblin Throne. Or have you two conveniently forgotten that fact?"

"He could change his mind…" Phineas said softly. "The prophecy says so."

"If the Nephilim does not complete the tasks… if the Dragon is not reborn or bows to her…if she finds not this mysterious crystal throne…" Hawthorne said with an evil smile. "Then your son is free to choose another."

"Or if the maiden becomes a maid before the vows." Phineas said with an equally evil grin. "And I doubt that a silly girl raised a mortal has the fiber considered necessary to stave off the lustful nature of a Full Fae Male."

Oberon looked at the healer with disgust. "What did you do?"

Phineas slid his hands into his sleeves. "I followed the order of the prophecy… I planted seeds in the fertile soil of the mind of Quinn's part of the soul."

Oberon stood up. "You admit this?"

"I proclaim it, proudly." The Healer smiled.

Hawthorne held out a hand. "All we request, Sire, is that you allow us to act upon the prophecy, unhampered. If we are successful, you will still have your Goblin King, but we will have a Fae Queen."

"This is madness." Oberon stated.

"The request is an honest one, Sire." Phineas stated. "We demand the right to test the prophecy."

Oberon frowned, he could not refuse the request and they knew it. "So…mote…it….be." He said as he took his seat. "God and Goddess help us all."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah pulled herself free of the King's tempting embrace. "Ok, let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

The King smiled at her. "Complaints, my darling?"

She took a long breath, then let it go. "Only that there's no cold shower here in the tower."

"Cold shower?" He moved closer. "Sounds awful."

Sarah placed the work table between them. "Down Casanova!" She ordered.

The King snickered but backed down. "I hope you have good reasons for putting me off."

"The best…we've got enough trouble with the prophecy! I don't need you playing 'petty fingers'." Sarah warned.

"Prophecy?" the face on the Fae King went almost blank. "What prophecy?"

Sarah's mouth dropped. "You still have no memory?"

"It seems to be more a matter of selective memory…and I'm not the one who made the selection." He sat on the work table. "So tell me what this prophecy is all about."

"You." She said as she began to pace and think. "It's all about you."

"Sounds wonderful," he teased. "I like being the center of attention."

Sarah laughed at his comment. "Honey you have no idea!"

"Oh I have a few." He teased back.

Snapping her fingers she got his attention. "Mind out of the Fae gutter if you don't mind."

He turned serious. "What does the prophecy say?"

Sarah moved closer, took his hands into hers. "Trust me when I say this…I can not tell you."

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Because there's too great a chance that giving you information could screw it up." She said quietly.

He looked at the young woman. "I trust you."

Sarah nodded. "Good. Because you're going to need to." They both heard the female voice calling the name, 'Jareth'. "We have company." She growled.

"Let me take her away from here." He slipped off the table.

"Don't touch her, or let her touch you!" Sarah warned.

"Not a problem." He said, leaning forward to kiss her soundly. "I've got all I need in you, ma petite." He headed for the door.

Sarah waited until he had exited then she whispered. "They are both still there…just not conscious of it, still merging…not restored. Ok Mother Universe!" She said in a plaintive voice. "A little help here would be nice!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Millicent was ever so pleased at the king appeared in a clearing near her. "Where have you been?"

"Little King's room." He teased.

"Oh." She blushed. "Jareth, darling! I think my Father and I should stay here for a little while. It's been ages since you've entertained anyone from Court."

"I've been…laid up." He reminded her.

"But you're well now!" she smiled brightly at him. "A bit of partying is just what you need to spark you up." She looked at the garden. "It would do you good."

"I don't think a house full of guests is a good idea just now." He hedged.

"Nonsense!" She was not being put off. "Why you use to throw the most wonderful spectacles."

The Goblin King had been moving her closer and closer to where they had left her father and the Healer with the High King. "I'm not sure… there's other plans in the works here right now…"

Millicent pouted. "Oh come now."

Oberon looked up. "What does she want?"

"Millicent here, thinks she and her father should be our guests." The Fae used the girls name for the first time. The girl looked at him with joy.

Oberon saw her reaction and he wondered how it was that the boy recalled the Fae female's name. "Perhaps they are the distraction we need." He said.

The Goblin King frowned. "Seems I'm out voted. Stay then, if you want to." He bowed. "I will have rooms made ready." He walked away.

Millicent smiled confidently at the men left with her. "I told you, no man can resist me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Goblin King found his Consort standing in the great hall. "Bad news honey." He said miserably. "We've got unwanted guests."

Sarah was talking to Mycroft. "How did that happen?"

"That…Millicent just invited herself and her father and that hack healer…and she's demanding that I entertain them…she says I threw the most wonderful spectacles!" He was pointing toward the direction he'd just come from. "Even my father seemed for it! So I'm here to arrange rooms."

"That would be my job." Sarah stated. "You gave the running of the castle over to me years ago."

Mycroft coughed and cleared his throat. "If I may suggest," he began softly. "We could place them in the south wing."

Sarah tapped her chin. "No… place them in the East wing…in the Amber Suite."

The butler looked surprised. "That's a suite for honored guests, Lady Sarah."

The Goblin King smirked. "Baby, what are you up to?"

"Fighting fire, with fire." Sarah said, then turned to him, "Fighting…oh, honey, I think I've got it!" She leaned to the king and kissed his cheek. "Mycroft, see to the rooms! Honey, I've got to see Annie and the Bard."

"What Bard?" The Fae King shouted as she run off. He turned to the butler. "What Bard?"

"The one who's been here for months." Mycroft said as if that answered everything.

The Fae King shook his head and wandered into the throne room. Taking a seat in the throne he let out a long breath. "What is a Bard doing here?" he asked the air.

'Recording.' Said a inner voice.

The King sat up in the throne. "Who is that?"

'Wouldn't you like to know.'

Tapping the leather clad fingers on his chin, the King pondered if he were losing his mind. He suddenly took off the right glove, crooked his fingers and placed them over his upper lip to think. So many things didn't feel right, but this, this felt right. Looking around the throne he spotted the item he'd missed. He raised the riding crop in his right hand and turned to hook his left foot over the arm of the throne. Absent mindedly he began to tap the crop as he suppressed the bored yawn.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah ran into the war-room. "What's the most _**ancient war**_?" She called out. "Think civilization people!"

Cairbre shrugged "Men fighting over territory?"

"Close, no cigar!" She looked at Anne and Solea. "Think ladies."

Solea smiled, "Women fighting over a man!"

"Bingo!" Sarah shouted and wrote it down next to the text on the board.

Anne held up a hand, "That only works if there's another woman involved and…"

"Millicent and her father are here!" Sarah announced. "She's demanding the King throw her a party."

"No way." Anne laughed. "And he's going to?"

Sarah snapped her fingers. "Prophecy people! We need to stop thinking lofty and get down and dirty!"

The Bard raised a brow. "Down and dirty?"

Anne tossed the scroll she'd been compiling over her shoulder. "Down and dirty…think like two sixteen year olds."

"Right!" Sarah said taking a seat. "I have to battle Millie."

"Almost makes one feel sorry for poor Millicent." Anne sighed, when Solea cast her a dark look, she repeated. "Almost."

The Bard looked at the board. "So the ancient war is the war over a man's heart?"

Solea nodded, "Most ancient battle there is."

He looked at the words. "Are the storms real storms or soul storms…"

Sarah pointed to the dark gathering clouds. "Both."

Anne moved to the window and stood side by side with her best friend. "Know what the problem is?" when Sarah shook her head the red head continued. "I've been here so long, I'm starting to think like one of them!"

"We need to remember who and what we are." Sarah agreed.

Anne put her hand out. "You mean before we were the Goblin King's champions?"

"Yep." Sarah placed her hand over the outstretched one.

"Just a pair of rowdy girls!" Anne declared happily. "Look out Millie baby, you are gonna know what hit ya!"

"Amen." Sarah said.

"Solea took a seat beside her husband. "I see why you like them so much." She said quietly. "What fun it must have been to be their teacher and watch them grow."

"I've been blessed." He admitted know the other two were too absorbed to hear.

Sarah looked at the board. "Ok, you and I figured out the riddles in the complex. This should be a cake walk."

"Sarah," The Bard said quietly. "We still don't know anything about the Crystal Throne, and the Dragons are refusing to give us any information. Where did you read about the crystal throne?"

Sarah slapped her forehead. "Meander's Queen! That blasted Robin yet again, seems to interfere in my life no matter how many times I try to get rid of him."

"I don't remember it in the book." Anne said.

"It wasn't in the book, it was in the play." Sarah recalled. "And if I'm not mistaken, my mother still has a copy of the play in her keeping. Linda never throws scripts away."

"Wait!" Anne grabbed her by the shoulders. "It wasn't in the book?"

"No," Sarah said quietly. "Robin changed some things for the play. The producer hated most of the changes and they got cut. Mother said that he refused to have dragons or a throne built. Too costly."

"And you just remember this now? You didn't mention this when we were in the complex."

Taking a long sigh, Sarah looked bothered. "Anne, Robin followed the original book with the things he did in the complex. None of it was like his play. Why would I tell you things that could throw us off track? We were trying to survive, remember?"

"So where's the Crystal throne?" Anne asked as Sarah headed out the door.

"Damned if I know!" The Mystic called back.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59.**

Sarah knew where she'd find Linda; she would be where she was each day at this hour. She was in the garden arguing with Karen over wedding plans. Both women were becoming hostile, and Sarah had enough. "Do you two want there to be a wedding?" she shouted at them.

To her surprise both women looked shocked and turned to her. "Well of course we want there to be a wedding." Her mother said.

"Of course we do." Karen agreed.

For a moment Sarah thought she was going to burst out laughing at the pair, now standing side by side and acting as if they were the best of friends. "Well then understand this, unless I win my battles there will be no wedding!"

"That ridiculous!" Linda stated. "We've sent out the invitations."

Karen frowned, "I thought the battle was already won."

"Do either of you hear or see any birds?" When they shook their heads Sarah continued. "We are still in the great silence. Have you noticed the clouds gathering?" She pointed overhead at the threatening skys.

"No." Linda said with a frown. "We didn't notice." She turned to Karen with a serious face. "Get the children inside, quickly."

Karen nodded. "Of course."

Linda dropped the selfish mother act and all her Fae blood surged. "What do you need, my daughter?"

"Mother, I need the copy of the Meander's Queen Script you've kept." Sarah stated.

Linda frowned. "It's packed away…and it's got wards on it, so I can not produce it with a spell. I'll go dig it out."

Sarah watched her mother leave. "She does spells?" she asked the air. "Since when?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Millicent looked at the rooms. "I'd say this speaks highly of the Kings favor." She simpered. Her fingers touched the ornate carvings on the furnishings.

Mycroft stifled the urge to burst out laughing in the girls face. "Will that be all, my lady?"

"For now." Millicent sighed and dismissed the servant with a bored flick of her wrist.

Phineas watched the girl. "You are Queenly material, girl."

"Thank you, Healer." She said with a measure of pride.

"Don't count your chickens so soon." Warned her father. "We've a foot in the door that's all."

"I can get more." The girl assured him with a boast.

Phineas eyed her voluptuous body with envy for the son of Oberon. She may be stupid and vain but she was also built with pleasure in mind. He wondered if it would matter much if he too sampled her again.

Hawthorne cleared his throat, and caught the attention of the lusting physician. "We are for now. Let us make the most of it."

Millicent turned to her father. "I shall wear my most flattering gowns during this time. You don't really think that spawn can compete with me do you?" She walked toward the bed and bath chamber that were to be hers. "I'm going to have a nice long lazy soak before I dress for dinner. I'm sure the King with have only the most fabulous banquet for us."

Hawthorne waited until she had left the room then he looked at the Healer. "What games you and that stupid cow have been playing must be put on hold for now. I don't care how many times you've bedded her in the past nor how often you plan to in the future. For now we must keep our eyes on the prized. She will make a fine puppet Queen. Once she is crowned you may do what you like with her."

Phineas smiled, "You wouldn't want to join us would you?"

The Lord scoffed. "I prefer real royal women, not play actresses like my daughter. Once things are in our favor I will petition for the release of Elise."

"Good luck with that." Phineas sighed. "Even after we have the Goblin King where we want him, you'll have a difficult time with Oberon on releasing Elise."

"Perhaps not; I intend to offer to keep her my enslaved guest." Hawthorne stated. "Her father has always had a perversion for enslavement of the women in his life."

"Have you forgotten she has a husband?" The Healer asked.

The handsome courtly Lord gave a half smile to the healer. "As often as did she."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah found the household staff awaiting her. "Don't you all look overjoyed?"

Lusha moved toward the Lady of the Castle. "You welcome the wench who wishes to sever your bond?"

"Keep your friends close." Sarah said with a devious smile.

"Keep your enemy closer." Mycroft finished; as he came into the meeting. "She's already taking the bait as you knew she would, Lady Sarah. She thinks it's the King who has placed her in the finest suite of rooms."

Sarah stood on the work table to be seen and heard. "We enter now the time of the storm. The last battles for the Soul of the King will be fought. I prefer them to be fought on my terms not on someone else's." She looked at the sea of servant faces, Elf, Fae, Goblin and others. "I have no intentions of losing."

One of the Elf maids asked. "What do you want us to do?"

"Treat these intruders as honored guests. Give them their heart's desires. She looked at Krus. "Feed them the finest food we've ever served." She pointed to the great hall. "We put on the most fantastic banquets for now. We'll wine and dine them and entertain the socks off them. When the moment is right I will make sure that wench knows who the King is bonded to!" She turned to the court musicians. "I want the most beautiful music you've ever played… all but one song."

The leader of the troubadours bowed. "I understand, my lady."

Looking at the sea of hopeful faces Sarah smiled. "I could not be prouder of you than I am at this moment. You are my people, and as Consort to the Throne, I promise you, we will not fail."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryan noticed the King lounging in the throne, tapping his boot with a riding crop. "What are you doing, Babalouie?"

The King looked over at Ryan, "Trying to figure women out." He droned.

The Paladin laughed as he drew near the throne. "Well if you get a clue, tell me…"

"First she threatens to rip the little witches' eyes out, and now she's all oh yes let's have a party…" The King groused.

"Who threatened whom?" Ryan asked trying to understand the conversation.

"My consort."

"Sarah?" Ryan asked.

The mention of her name drew the King's attention. "Sarah." It sounded different when he said it, more like a caress. "Yes, Sarah."

"Ok, whose eyes is she ripping out?" Ryan smirked seeing how the very name of the young woman affected his friend.

"Millicent."

Ryan's smile faded. "Millicent is here?"

"Didn't I just say that?" The King looked up.

"Not exactly, pal." Ryan held up a hand, silencing a protest. "Is she alone?"

"No, her father and that High Court Healer are with her." The Goblin King grumbled. "Will you explain to me why we are entertaining and allowing them to be our guests?"

"Sarah wanted to entertain them?" Ryan whistled low. "Man this is not going to be pretty." He looked at the king. "My advice is duck and cover, and pray the fallout is not too lethal."

Golradir Telrúnya, and the youngest brother of the Telrúnya clan Orodreth, came in search of the King. Golradir informed the Paladin that both he and Orodreth were needed to see to the Kings needs. Golradir then requested the King follow him.

"Why?" The Goblin King huffed.

"Lady Sarah's orders Sire." Golradir stated. "Do come along, Sire. We have only a short time in which to dress you."

"I know how to dress myself." The King protested.

"Best do as they request, Babalouie." Ryan sighed. He pulled his friend from the throne. "Just inhale and suck it up, pal…this is a girls war and you don't want to be among the casualties."

The Goblin King looked at the two Elvin servants. "Fine, let's go dress up the King."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tári Telrúnya stood behind Sarah frowning. "I don't understand." She said with annoyance. "That Fae woman is going to be using every trick in the book to present herself as a prize! You can not allow her to out do you, Lady Sarah."

"I'm not, Tári." Sarah said applying the minimum of makeup to her flawless skin. "I'm following an old proverb. Less is more."

"Lady Sarah I know a thing or two of old proverbs…and I think the one you should be using is fight fire with fire." The maid protested.

Sarah giggled. "But that's what I am doing."

The Elvin maid shook her head. "Think of how the King had you presented to Lord Quinn!"

"I am, and believe me I know what I'm doing." Sarah said confidently. She rose from the dressing table. The long under gown of buttercup yellow moved like the wings of a butterfly. The over gown of fine forest green made her eyes sparkle and she looked young and fresh and innocent. "Now tell me the truth, would you want a Fae woman who's had countless lovers, or the virginal consort?"

Tári Telrúnya let her jaw drop slightly before she remembered herself. "My Lady, I stand corrected."

Sarah smiled, "One more thing and I'll be ready to go." She reached down onto the vanity and picked up the piece of jewelry. "Look out Millie, here comes Sarah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The minstrels gathered in the gallery and began to play softly. The candles in the chandleries gave off soft light making the crystals that hung from them sparkle and flash. Guests, some of whom seemed surprised at the last minuet invitation began to gather. The King, flanked by his Paladin and his Archer entered the great hall where the reception was being held.

The King looked at his own reflection in the mirrors on the wall, and he had to admit Sarah had dressed him handsomely. The forest green tunic with the soft gold accents gave color to his pale pallor. The cream colored shirt with its intricate jabot and the doeskin breeches all added to the statement that he was King. While it was not the fanciest thing in his vast closet, it did make him look and feel majestic.

Ryan, dressed in his fine black leather tunic, looked fierce. Giles in the Lincoln green tunic jested again about being a rogue Robin Hood. Both men stood at the King's side with pride. Celestia and Anne entered the room together. Taking their places in the King's entourage.

An elegant Elvin man, dressed in long robes of blue and green acted as the major domo, announcing the guests as they entered the great hall. One by one the guests came in and bowed to the King offering him praise and thanks. When Millicent was presented she had almost expected the King to offer her a seat beside him. She did indeed dazzle, dressed in a gown of amber with amber beads encrusted in the bodice.

"Thank you so much for this lovely reception." She simpered prettily.

Before the King could correct her assumptions, the major domo brought down his staff three times. All in the room turned and listened.

"Lady Sarah, of the Vortex, Mystic of Labyrinthia, Consort to the Goblin Throne." The Elf said loud and clear putting emphasis on Consort.

Millicent turned her attentions to the young woman standing at the entrance, scoffing lightly. "How impressive." Her insulting tone was not overlooked by the Royal Fae who rose from his seat and stood with his mouth open.

Members of the Goblin Court bowed to her as Sarah walked gracefully into the room. She kept her head high and her eyes on the King. Her parents, standing off to the side with each other and their partners all watched with satisfaction and delight. Linda and Karen clasped hands as the girl walked by unhurriedly.

Oberon who was standing beside his son was taken aback by the simple grace and poise with which Sarah moved. He looked over at his son, and saw the affect the girl raised among mortals had on him.

Sarah ignored the glare she was receiving from Millicent. She stopped before the King and dropped down into the most graceful curtsy and lowered her head. "My King." She said melodiously.

"Rise, my Lady." The Goblin King reached out his hand and for the first time during the reception touched someone. "We've been waiting for you."

"I apologize for keeping you waiting." Sarah said as she rose.

"You are well worth the wait." The king said breathily.

Phineas frowned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah, seated in the hostess seat, was the one whom most of the guests turned to. Millicent was feeling overlooked and disregarded. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Jareth," she addressed the King. "You darling, I want to thank you for the lovely rooms you provided me." She batted her lashes at the king.

"I didn't provide you with rooms." The Goblin King said slightly dismayed and troubled by her forwardness.

"Of course you did." Teased the Fae woman.

"No…I didn't." He repeated.

"OH you like the rooms then, I'm so glad." Sarah said kindly. Millicent turned at the sound of the other girl's voice. "I just knew those rooms would be perfect for you, dear Millicent."

"You chose the rooms?" gasped the startled Fae.

"Well of course I did." Sarah said innocently. "After all, his Majesty has better things to do than run a house."Slowly she sipped the wine that was being served. "That's _**my**_ job."

Millicent lost her appetite, and pushed the dinner plated away. "I see." She said pouting.

Lord Hawthorne could see his daughter was being bested. "Yes, well we do thank you for your attention to details. The rooms are adequate."

"So glad you like them. Oh do enjoy the view, though it appears there will be no amazing sunrise. It seems your visit will be over shadowed by storms." Sarah kept her voice pleasant and benevolent. Phineas' reactions to the conversation were mirror images of Millicent's. He stabbed at his dinner with a fork. Sarah feared they would lose some of the fancy dinnerware during the visit, and hoped that they could be replaced.

The Goblin King listened to the conversation and hid the smirk behind crooked fingers over his upper lip. He wondered if the Goblin Court officials would object to him toasting his Consort. Hearing her best all remarks sent toward her with the least amount of effort and still maintaining a cordial countenance, he raised his glass to her and winked over its brim. Sarah smiled at him as only she could.

Linda turned to Robert and whispered in his ear. "That's our girl!"

Robert nodded, and then placed his hand over Karen's. Linda leaned past him and winked at the woman who had helped raise her daughter. Karen winked back. Jeremy watched as the Fae intruders were being gently put in their places, and snickered.

Dinner ended, the guests were ushered into one of the great salons for entertainment. The Goblin King was seated in front; his honored guests seated along side him. Millicent made sure she was seated beside the King. Sarah was seeing to last minuet details, but noticed the other girl's boldness.

Elvin singers moved to the makeshift stage that had been provided. They began to sing a ballad about the Goblin Kingdom. The King was enjoying the performance, but Millicent was clearly bored. She leaned over to the King. "I thought there would be dancing tonight…I long to dance in your arms again."

The King's face went white, partly with anger, partly with scandalized outrage. "I beg your pardon, madam. Did you not understand that I have a consort?" He angrily whispered back.

Millicent put on her pretty little pout. "Now, Jareth darling, surely you don't mean me to be put off by something so trivial. We grew up together, remember? We've spent many pleasant hours together." She was about to put a hand on the King's sleeve.

The King saw her hand moving toward him and he vanished from the room. Millicent looked at the dead space where the handsome Fae had been. She turned to her father, questioningly.

Sarah leaned forward. "There's been a summons." She explained softly. "Our King is always on duty." She rose from her seat and exited the great hall.

Mycroft was waiting for her. "How convenient a summons came."

Sarah looked back at the guest still enjoying the performances. "One didn't." she confided. "I set up an emergency ward." She patted the arm of her butler. "I've got a King to sooth." She moved to the stairs beyond the throne room and found the King seated on a stair in the Escher room.

The man looked up at her, "You did this?"

"Yup." She took a seat beside him.

The Goblin King put an arm over her shoulder. "Good thinking." He praised, closed his eyes and listened to the music filtering up from the great hall. Sarah leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes as well.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60.**

Upon returning to the guests rooms, Millicent pitched a royal fit. "He had her attend to our rooms!" she shoved a carved table over, spilling the contents of its top to the floor with a loud crash.

Hawthorne gripped her upper arm, and shook her. "Behave yourself, this is not your palace just yet, you fool."

Millicent growled at him. "Unhand me, Father!"

Phineas placed a hand over the one her father had hold of her with. "Listen to your father girl." He said in a reasonable tone.

The wounded Fae girl pouted. "He didn't even see to us himself." She moaned. "And vanishing just as I was about to touch him…"

"He was summoned." Her father corrected as he released his grip. "He is the Goblin King and has duties. They don't end at dusk," he reminded her. "If you are expecting him to drop everything for the sake of being with you, then you will be sorely taken by surprise."

The Healer began to pace, "We need help."

"Yes but who could help us now? Your friend the Scholar is not going to show his face in this palace." Hawthorne commented with condescension.

Phineas tapped his chin, "He does not have to show his face. He told me he knows of a place in the palace that would be safe for us to meet in privately, without knowledge of his even being here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Goblin King and his Consort sat quietly, even after the evenings proceedings had drawn to a close. He didn't appear to want to move, and she was only to happy to keep him company.

"Sarah." He said at long last; "That woman, that Millicent does not love me, she loves my crown."

"You once told me that although our Kingdom was not the most desirable of places to most Fae; a Kingdom was after all a Kingdom." Sarah turned to face him. "You referred to yourself as an attractive carrot being dangled before a herd of donkeys."

"There are strange thoughts plaguing me." He confessed. "Things in my head are so muddled."

"It will clear." She promised.

"Do you know why I'm so confused?" He asked.

She looked away. "Yes, but don't ask me to tell you…I can't, not just now."

Gloved fingertips tilted her face back to his. "Just answer me this, does it have to do with the reason I've been…ill?"

"Yes, Sire." She answered honestly.

He made a slight grimace then softened his look. "I trust you."

Sarah rose from the stair. "It grows late. You need your rest, Sire."

He stood beside her. "I grow restless."

"Soon, my King…soon." She promised with out words.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah headed toward the Wyrn; the morning light had not yet reached the grounds of the Dragons cavern. She saw the grooms standing at the entrance. "What now?" she asked head groom.

"We don't know," he stated as a howl came from the bowls of the cavern. "But that sound started about an hour ago."

Sarah looked toward the heavens. "God, that's an awful sound."

The head groom nodded. "Not one we've heard before either. It's not a lament; it's not a death howl either. We just don't know what it is."

Sarah placed a reassuring consoling hand on the man's sleeve. "I'll take care of this."

Fear entered the groom's eyes. "You're not going in there?"

"Why not?" She asked.

"You killed their Lord!" One of the other young Hobgoblins exclaimed.

Sarah didn't bother telling them that was not true, for now it worked to her advantage to have everyone thing that she had slain the Dragon Lord. "All the more reason I have to go in there." She squared her shoulders and called out. "Ready or not, here comes Sarah!" She took the torch that the groom held and entered the mouth of the cavern.

The howl continued, until Sarah reached the heart of the cavern. Waiting for her was Talon, The dragon a strange greenish gold, and wild eyed dragon that Sarah knew well. "Talon." She greeted her one time steed respectfully.

"Lady of the Labyrinth." The dragon was also respectful, if more formal then before.

"You sent for me?" She asked.

"WE did." The dragon sat down heavily. "We need to know if you intend to make your claim."

"My claim?" Sarah shook her head. "My claim on what?"

"Your heritage, Daughter of the Flames." The dragon stated.

Sarah blinked. "Daughter of the Flames?"

Talon gazed at her with whirling eyes. "That is one of your many titles."

"I'm gathering titles like nuts in May." Sarah muttered. "Ok, what exactly makes me a Daughter of the Flames?"

"Your mother's line is the House of Flames, they are protectors of the Dragon line and lore." Talon stated. "Will you now make your claim?"

Sarah held up a hand, "Wait Talon, before I answer you, tell me this. Does this have to do with the prophecy?" The dragon cocked her noble head to one side and looked at the girl but gave no answer. "Of course it does." Sarah answered herself. "Ok let me do this right. I Sarah, Daughter of the Flames do here by affirm my claim to my heritage."

"Well said." Talon turned. "Come child of the Fire. Enter the lair." All the dragons gathered around Sarah as she moved deeper into the lair. Talon came to a stop, turned and spread her wings; the others surrounded Sarah as well and also spread their wings. Tip to tip the wings touched forming a circle. "Receive now, our wisdom."

Sarah closed her eyes as the crystal walls of the cavern began to glow. She felt the warmth and the electric charges that penetrated her being. The dragons surrounding her began to hum. Sarah opened her mouth and the sound that came out of it was foreign to her.

Wings closed, Sarah opened her eyes and looked at Talon. "Thee is now as thee should have always been. Queen Sarah, secret Queen of the Labyrinth Clutch."

"Talon," Sarah found it hard to find words. "Is what I'm seeing in my minds eye…real?"

"Indeed." The Clutch Mother nodded. "It is the deepest secret of our kind."

"Then you all knew?" Sarah asked.

The Clutch Mother looked at the girl with understanding and tolerance. "We did."

"And that howl just now was just to get me here to the Wyrn?" Sarah scratched her head. "You could have just sent word…"

"We did, we sent you word…in our way." Talon snickered.

"You dragons are a twisted lot." Sarah muttered.

"Aye, we are lassie." One of the others commented. "Perhaps that's why we loved the world of man so. They be as twisted as we."

Sarah paced. "Just one more piece of the puzzle." She said as she began to tap her chin. "And we don't dare give our enemy the chance to find out. Talon, keep the clutch secluded. I don't want one dragon to show its face until I've my final facedown with the Fae Millicent. They need to believe I'm still powerless against them."

"Giving them enough rope?" Talon asked.

"No, I'm dangling a carrot." Sarah quipped. "A handsome virile carrot."

"That carrot has been dangled before," the Dragon warned.

Sarah looked at the clutch. "I vow to you all, I'll not let Millicent win."

Talon moved her wing, allowing a tip to but touch the face of the new Queen. Razor like edges that could easily slice though her skin, softly touched the girl. "It is not just the woman you must battle; it is the seeds sown long ago. Both sides of the Shattered Soul have seeds sown that could foul the final man."

"I have faith in the men who were and are the Goblin King." Sarah said firmly. "I have faith."

Talon bowed. "We obey the will of our Queen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah emerged from the Cavern, and the grooms bowed to her. "Lady Sarah, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She assured them. "The dragons will be quiet now. Don't disturb them." She walked away from the Wyrn and headed not to the castle but to the Labyrinth. She needed time to think, to digest what had just taken place. Entering the Labyrinth she began to wander about, knowing she would not be disturbed. The wisdom and secret knowledge of the Dragons was filtering into the depth of her mind and soul. Things she'd wondered about, she know knew and understood. "Clutch Queen." She said aloud. "Now who would have thought?" Thunder sounded over head, and the girl ignored the signs of the impending storm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Linda was going though box after box, Karen had offered to help her. Both women were up to their knees in the storage area the King had set aside for the belongings of the actress. Boxes that were already gone though were marked and discarded.

"How could you not remember where you put it?" Karen asked sarcastically.

Linda shot her a look. "Have you any idea of how many scripts I've received, let alone used?"

Karen confessed red faced, "No, I never spent all that much time keeping track of your career."

Linda stopped searching and laughed. "Oh Karen, that's so you! So honest."

Karen shook her head, "It has nothing to do with honest. I…feared if I …I was worried that Robert still…cared for you."

Linda looked surprised, "Karen, Robert loves you…in ways he never loved me…I was pretty and fed his vanity. He has that Fae trait…as do I….but he never loved me as he loves you."

The blond looked at the actress. "It still plays in the back of my mind."

"I'm the past…you are his present and his future." Linda said pleasantly. "Besides, I've got Jeremy…and he and I are cut from the same clothe." She pointed to a box partially hidden. "Try that one."

Karen opened the box. "I think this is it!" she pulled mementos from a play out of the box. "This is it!" She held up the script, it was dog-eared and had scribbles over many of the pages. Karen waded though the rest of the boxes. "We'll have someone repack this stuff….yes, this is the script."

Linda took the script into her hands. "It was a lousy play!" she teased. "And I had a rotten part…but it was a part." She turned though the pages. "We'll take this to the war-room and the Bard and the Scribe can go though it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Millicent resented that Jareth was not spending time showing her his palace. She disregarded the words of her father. Of course he should stop what he was doing…she was far more important than some stupid bridge being built or some mill. Instead of spending time tempting him with her flirtations she had to entertain herself. Making a private tour of the palace she was making mental notes of what changes she would demand once she was crowned Jareth's Queen. The servants were very respectful and she was sure it was because they understood just how important she was. They seemed only too happy to serve her every wish. Millicent enjoyed being the center of their attentions.

The long halls of the working rooms didn't interest her at first. Then she noticed the two women, one clearly Fae, the other a blond mortal, walking toward the work room. In the hands of the Fae was a manuscript. That item interested Millicent. She discreetly followed the pair, hiding skillfully in shadows. The pair entered a door and the Fae woman listened from the hall to the conversation within.

"Anne, we found the script." Linda announced. "It was buried but here it is." She handed the script over to the Scribe. "Best of luck to you deciphering it! Robin was never a good writer. The play bombed. It was open less than a week. Total waste of investors time and money. "

The Fae woman in the corridor eyed the pages. "Robin." She whispered and watched as the Scribe put the manuscript on the working table.

Cairbre turned to the Fae Actress. "You actually met him?"

"Well I was never formally introduced to him," Linda explained. "I was not one of the stars. I was but a character in the background."

"Still you were in the same space as he and he never suspected you were Fae?" The Bard was amazed.

"Dear Bard," Linda waved it off, "we were very adept at keeping our wards up. Both Jeremy and I."

"Still." The Bard looked at her with admiration.

In the hall Millicent was watching carefully to see where the script would be kept. When she was satisfied she rushed off to find her father or the Healer. Finding Phineas in the rooms alone she rushed to him and said boldly. "I think we may have had a stroke of luck befall us!"

Phineas looked to see if her father was about, he smiled invitingly to her. "Yes, your father is out of the rooms for now, care to entertain me?"

"Maybe later." She said off handedly. "This is more important than playing with each other. I found out they have a script by Robin in their keeping."

Phineas cast his lust aside, "A script by Robin, are you sure?"

"I saw it for my self. Not only that, but I know where they are keeping it." She announced proudly. "I've a feeling they think it will tell them some of the answers of the riddles in the Prophecy."

Phineas smiled, "Then we must destroy it, before they can find the answers…we've only a short time left before the girl turns eighteen. If she has not won her battles, if the king can be turned to a new lover, and if we can end any chance of her finding that mythical crystal throne…Then you my vixen will be Queen."

"I've never not gotten what I've gone after." Millicent stated. "And although I've had Jareth before, having him again and being his Queen is a thought that pleases me." She turned, walked prettily down to her bedchamber.

"Too bad it will be Quinn and not Jareth you will be wed to you stupid cow." Phineas ridiculed with a sneer. "I'm sure my Quinn will not mind sharing his pretty queen with his mentor. Once he's had enough of you. Perhaps we call all play some delightfully evil game together."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Solea entered the war-room with a look of dismay. "The Scrying pools have gone silent."

Cairbre didn't look nearly as disturbed as he should have. "I was expecting this." He said. "Happened a few other times. Things are happening that are to remain within the secrets of Mother Universe."

Anne shook her head. "Seems like just when we catch a break, something else goes wrong."

"It's not wrong." The Bard corrected. "It's just the way it is."

"Yeah like Sarah facing the Dragons alone?" Anne paced. "There's an awful lot going on that we don't seem privy to."

"Welcome to my world." Cairbre said with a swagger. "Where what you know is not always what is true."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah watched the storm clouds gathering, she felt the wind turn and begin to howl. "It begins." She said. "I'm ready." Standing up she looked into the heavens. "You hear me, Mother Universe? I'm ready!" Sarah Williams stood proudly as the lighten began to flash. "Hit me with your best shot!"


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61.

The Goblin King hid constantly from Millicent. Each day it became more and more of a problem and he had to find new and inventive ways to take cover. Several times he'd found refuge in the Escher room, hiding in dark archways and practicing his stealth spells. He found the room to be more than just a refuge. He found it to be a sanctuary for the inner peace of his mind.

'We need to hide.' The inner voice told him often. He listened to the voice.

"Jareth!" she called in that singsong voice that while some found inviting, he found irritating. "Come out and play with your Millicent."

'Not on your life.' The inner voice reminded him. 'She does not have what we need.'

The Goblin King took refuge in the arch near a passage and became aware he was not along in the room. Someone was there, waiting. He held his breath as he listened to the other pace. 'Sarah,' the inner voice called out. 'We need you.'

Sarah saw Millicent and knew at once the King was hiding from her. A voice called out to her, she heard it clearly in her mind and she moved swiftly toward the Escher room. Just past the throne was the stairs that lead to the royal apartment and the other passage to the Escher room. Hearing a voice she turned and looked in the direction of the stairs. She moved quietly toward the sound to investigate. Passing one of the arches into the Escher room a hand shot out of the dark, covered her mouth and pulled her into the shadows.

"Be still." A voice at her ear urged.

The touch was familiar, as was the scent and the voice. Sarah relaxed against the man, and listened as did he.

"You are sure no one knows you are here?" Phineas asked the man in the shadows.

"How could they? The wards are strongest here in this chamber." The voice answered.

"It would not do for you to be discovered," the Healer warned.

"What is so important that you call me to meet you here?" the voice was impatient.

"Our little worm has found something of interest." Phineas spoke with disdain of Millicent. "Were she not of use in feeding the lustful fires, I'd discard her. However this information may be of use to us in stopping the Consort."

"What did the cow find?" The other was none too fond of Millicent either.

"The King's people have a copy of a script by Robin."

There was a long pause, and then a warning. "Don't let Hawthorne know. He'll want to preserve the scrawling of his bastard. It must be destroyed before they can glean the information."

"We don't even know it contains information." Argued the Healer thinking of what uses could be made of words by the imprisoned Fae.

"Too great a chance of there being information. He never could keep things to himself." The voice warned.

"I doubt that the mortal scribe has the depth to find the meanings." Phineas scoffed.

The voice in the darkness grew dark and dangerous. "I made that mistake. Never take those mortals for granted. I must go…I've been here too long."

The King waited, and when he was sure they were alone he removed his hand from the lips of his Consort. "Did you understand any of that?"

"Almost all of it." She looked at her beloved. "Robin is a bastard. I wonder if he knows."

"I doubt it." The King said firmly. "He was always too quick to tell everyone just who his father was…he was very proud of being the son of Jett." He took a seat and pulled her down beside him. "Is the script important?"

"I'm not sure, it could be. With Robin you never know what is or is not important." Sarah said. "I saw your little hound trailing your scent."

"Pest." The King spat out. He sighed. "Can we not just send these unwanted guests home?"

"No, but they will be leaving soon." Sarah promised. "My birthday is in a few days."

"Oh are we having a party?" The King brightened.

"You could say that." Sarah teased.

"I love parties…will there be dancing…and cake?" He was as excited as a child Toby's age.

"Oh yes," Sarah promised again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phineas found the girl in the arbor pouting. "Is something amiss, Millicent?"

"I can't find Jareth!" she snapped. "How can I tempt him if he won't stand still?"

The healer moved into the shadowy recesses of the seat she was occupying. "Poor dear." He said placing his hand at her waist, drawing her into the darkness. His hand moved upward, cupping her breast. "What a pity the King is paying so little attention to you."

Millicent closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the pleasure the Healers touch bestowed. "What a pity we can not afford to consummate our desires." She lamented. "But I don't need your scent on me as I try to pry him from that Nephilim scum."

"I've a mission for you, dear girl." The healer said softly. "You've not told your father of the script have you?"

"Of course not!" She giggled. "I completely forgot to. I suppose I should."

"No, don't." Was the order now given. "You and I are going to see to it that they can never use it."

"You and I together, what fun!" She simpered as she slid her hand skillfully over his thigh. "When?"

"This evening, when everyone is getting ready for dinner." The healer said.

"But don't you think Father would like to be party to this act?" she asked innocently.

The Healer wondered if the girl was aware of her relationship to the writer of the play. "It may distress him too much."

"Oh yes, he's always had such great sympathy for Elise and her son," the girl agreed. "You're right; we should not distress him with the destruction of the boy's words." She leaned closer. "I wish this were all over and that you and I could be together again. You're far more interesting than Jareth, in and out of bed."

Phineas let her think he was pleased with her complements. "You are too kind." He used skills to coax her. "You are almost too exquisitely pleasing to share." He complimented her swollen ego. When she left his side, he made plans on seeing to her encasement in crystal and began to contemplate other's who could fill the position of Queen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne took care to wrap the copy of the script. They had yet to decipher all the words in the passage. She set it aside and looked at the chalkboard, and the words she'd placed there only an hour ago. Her eyes were burning and she was tired. She looked at Cairbre who was still working on something from the original prophecy. "I'm going to have a long bath before dinner." She announced.

"I'm almost done." The Bard said, and looked up. "Go on, Anne. I'll close up the room."

Two people hid in the growing shadows of the hall. When the Bard exited the room they watched and waited. No one was near, they moved into the war-room. Phineas looked at the girl. "Touch nothing but that script. What does it look like?"

Millicent pointed to the canvas covered pages. "That's it."

Phineas was reading the few words written on the board. "Well we can't have them making use of these." He raised his hand and the chalk fell off the board into a pile of dust.

The Fae woman giggled. "That was good. But this is better." She touched the script, turning it to cinders. "They won't use it now." Looking around at the rest of the work she had an excited look in her eye. "Shall we destroy the rest?"

Phineas would have enjoyed giving her the opportunity, but he hesitated. "No, we leave them with what they have…it will of no use to them, it's already too late." He pointed to the door. "We must go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Orb had shown it all to the viewer, then darkened. The viewer took a moment to decide what to do. Walking slowly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Goblin King was becoming irritable. The constant game of being chased by Millicent had become tedious. The daily torture of having to entrain the unwanted guests at dinner bored him. He ignored the girl as best he could. He gave little notice to her father as well. It was the Healer though who would not be put off. He was making demands on time the King would rather put to use elsewhere. Coming out of his chambers he was surprised and not delighted to find the Healer stalking the corridor awaiting him.

"Healer, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I would have words with you…my boy." Phineas moved forward. "It is imperative that we speak."

A battle raged one side didn't want to talk to the Healer. The other kept saying what could it hurt? "Fine. I'll make time for you to come see me in the morning."

"Now. Boy, now." The older Fae insisted. "Hear my words, Quinn! Hear my words now."

The King blinked, his face froze.

"Quinn you must fight, you are the stronger! You and you alone should be King…and cast off the Nephilim, to take a true Fae Queen." Phineas then moved away.

The Goblin King leaned on a wall, and closed his eyes to the pain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah heard the commotion in the hall and went to find out what was going on. Out side the war-room she saw her mother and Jeremy standing and watching what was going on inside the room. Inside, the Bard and Anne were frantic. Pushing past her mother, Sarah entered the room and could feel the magic and the distruction. "What has happened?"

Anne was raging. "Someone came in here…they destroyed our work with the script and the script itself." She pointed to the cinders on the table.

The Bard nodded. "They used magic to destroy the words on the board and the script."

Sarah looked at her mother. "Do you remember the lines?"

Linda shook her head, "It was not my speech, I never learned the lines." Her voice was miserable.

Sarah looked around and said softly. "Leave me…all of you…. I want to be alone." Anne placed a hand on her friends arm, and then walked out of the room. The Bard also left. Jeremy sent Linda on with the others. Sarah was feeling the sting of the tears when she noticed her mother's lover had not gone. "Please Jeremy there's nothing you can do, go on…go with Linda to dinner. I'll be along shortly… I promise."

The handsome actor didn't move, instead he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "I don't think you want what I'm going to say to be over heard." He said softly in an almost playful manner. "Sarah, I know the words."

"What?" She moved toward him. "Say that again."

Jeremy's blue eyes danced with delight. "I know the words." He whispered.

"How?" Sarah looked around making sure they were alone, and no spies were about.

"I ran dialog with the lad who did the lines in the play…even your mother is not aware of that." He tapped the girl's nose with his index finger as he had when she was younger.

Sarah grabbed his arms. "Are you telling me, that you remember the words line for line?"

"Photographic memory." He tapped his temple.

Sarah hugged the man, "Jeremy! I love you!"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled.

Moving away, the Consort looked at her mother's lover. "Tell me the words, Jeremy…we don't dare write them down."

He nodded, "It starts with a bit of a strange poem." He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"_**From the city, lost and forsaken,  
she leads once more,  
breaks the spears and makes them see,  
truth long hidden in the ancient dream. **_

_**Power of the Apparition made human flesh,  
wakened to turmoil, strife, and ruin.  
The Reborn One, marked and bleeding,  
dances the sword in dreams and mist,**_

_**  
Into the heart she thrusts this sword,  
into the heart, to hold their hearts.  
Who draws it out shall follow after,  
What hand can grasp that fearful blade?**_

_**And it shall come to pass, in the days when the Dark Hunt rides, when the right hand falters and the left hand strays, that mankind shall come to the Twilight and all that is, all that was, and all that will be shall balance on the point of a sword.**_

_**The trumpets of war shall sound at her footfalls, the ravens feed at her voice, and she shall wear a crown of swords. All that was shall be consumed in the fire of her eyes or the land is one with the Dragon Reborn. She is one with the land. Soul of fire, heart of stone, in dignity she conquers, forcing the arrogant swollen with pride to yield. She brings the mountains to kneel, and the seas to give way, yeah, the very skies to bow. Pray that the heart of stone remembers tears, and the soul of fire, love.**_

_**Beyond the horizon, hidden fires swell, and serpents nestle in the bosom.  
What was exacted is cast down; what was cast down is raised up in dreams of past, in shattered glass, therein lies the Crystal throne. The unstained tower breaks and bends knee to the forgotten sign.**_"

Jeremy has spoken as if he were on stage performing, Sarah being his rapt audience. When he finished Sarah blinked. She repeated a few words. "In dreams of past, in shattered glass…. Dreams of past?.._**Shattered glass**_!" She looked at Jeremy and smiled. "Thank you…I know where the Crystal throne is."

The Fae Actor bowed. "Happy to serve you, my Queen."

Sarah giggled, "Not yet, but soon." She abruptly took on a confidant stance. "Soon I will be."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62.**

Wakened to turmoil, strife, and what had to be ruin, the Goblin King fought an inner battle. The words of the Healer ringing in his ears. He had called him by a name that no one else used. The Fae woman called him by one name and the Healer by another. Both names felt right, and both names felt wrong.

"Babalouie?" Ryan looked at his friend. "You seem vexed."

"It's nothing." He said quietly as he walked with his Paladin. "Just a lot on my mind."

"I'll bet." Ryan agreed.

Giles, walking on the King's other side nodded. "After tonight's ball everything will quiet down, I'm sure."

Pausing, the King crossed his arms. "I wish we didn't have to have the blasted ball! No good will come of it, I'm sure."

Ryan looked at Giles, who seemed more in tuned with the thoughts of the Fae. The Archer soothed, "Protocol…and, your father is insisting."

"I wish he'd go home as well." The Fae King sniffed and huffed. "I don't know why he's stayed this long. It's not like I've forgotten everything….or have I?" From irritated he had migrated to confused and worried.

"Your memories are returning as they should, Sire." The Archer assured his King. "We should return to the palace, Sire. It grows late, and your guests will be arriving soon."

The mismatched eyes looked toward the palace. "I'm afraid to go back. " He whispered. "Something… something is going to happen tonight. I can feel it."

Ryan moved closer. "I'll be there to protect you, Sire." He promised stalwartly.

"And I too." The Archer added.

"So why do I feel like a sacrificial lamb?" moaned the King as they began to walk again to the castle beyond the Goblin City.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah paced her room, and went over the words of the prophecy and the words of Robins play. For once she was glad he was a hack and had stolen words from other places to make his play come alive. She was glad that Jeremy had secrets and was willing to share them with her. Looking at the clock on the wall with its sword hands she counted the hours. Only after the last strike of thirteen would she bring to an end the nightmare of having Phineas and Millicent there.

Tári Telrúnya entered the bedchamber carrying a gown for the Lady Sarah. "The dressmaker has finished the gown for tonight's ball, my Lady." She said as she strode pass the pacing girl. The maid was use to seeing her mistress pace in thought. "I'll hang it for you so it does not wrinkle. I know how careful you are with your gowns…"

Sarah looked over at the gown. "Who picked up this dress?"

"I'm not sure. I could ask." Tári said she then looked at the dress more carefully. "There's something wrong with it, isn't there?"

Both young women looked at the gown."It's the dress I ordered, but it's different…something is not…" Sarah held a hand over it with her palm facing down. "Revel." She said. The gown burst into flames, and Sarah turned to the maid. "Yeah, I'd say there was something wrong with it."

Looking down at the ashes that were left the maid shook her head. "I don't believe one of our dressmakers would do something so disloyal to you, my Lady."

"I don't think they did." Sarah agreed. "Tári, this was meant to prevent me from attending the ball. Notice nothing else is burned or scorched even."

"What do you intend to do?" the maid asked watching the girl. "There is not time to send for a replacement gown."

Sarah smiled. "I intend to give Millie enough rope to choke on." She motioned the maid to come with her. "I found this passage some time ago." She tapped on the wall and it creaked open. "Come on, you're going to love this." Swiftly Sarah moved though the hidden passage, followed by her faithful maid. "Though here." She showed the way. The passage widened and ended in a semicircular room with a high ceiling. It was like a shrine, with its stained glass windows depicting scenes from the past, Sarah's past with Jareth. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

The Elvin maid turned slowly to take it all in. "What is this place?"

"Jareth's version of a scrapbook." Sarah said romantically. "Gotta love that man." She pointed to a silk scarf of blues and greens. "He tossed that at me the first time we met; only it looked like a jeweled snake." She then lightly touched a crystal orb on a velvet pillow. "This was the first Crystal he wanted to give me…I refused it, but he kept it here…it shows…my dreams."

Tári blushed. "I feel like an intruder." She looked at the items on display, lovingly cared for. "He must love you a great deal."

"I'm counting on his soul remembering how much." Sarah said. "Come, I need you to help me bath and dress."

"Here? There's no tub, or water…or.." The maid protested as she looked about.

"All that we need will be provided." Sarah waved her right hand; a fully furnished bathing suite appeared. "Come now, help me. I have a midnight date." Sarah laughed quietly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne frowned, "Whose idea was the masks?" she held the fox mask in her hand and frowned.

Giles holding a mask in his hand shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Ryan, already fitting the raven mask to his face agreed. "What ever is going to happen is going to happen."

Anne looked at the men. "Did Sarah never tell you about the last masked held by the King?"

Cairbre and his wife were entering the great hall; each held a mask of their own. "A masked ball?" The bard snapped.

"See!" Anne pointed to the Bard. "Even he knows this is not a good idea."

Solea on the other hand was resolute. "It has to be."

"Why," the Court Scribe demanded. "Why do we have to tempt fate?"

"To set things right, of course." Solea said as if everyone should understand.

Celestia, wearing a mask of stars moved toward the group. "Best mingle, it will look less suspect." She warned.

The Goblin King entered the ball room, all eyes turned to him. He was handsome, a resplendent figure, upright and blond. In a burgundy frock coat, diamante at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs he looked as if he'd just stepped out of a dream or a long forgotten memory. Ruffs of creamy colored silk at his throat and wrists set off the blush of his skin. On his legs he was wearing black fitted breeches and black, polished leather boots. He was holding a horned mask on a stick, but he had lowered it now, to look straight at his own reflection in the mirror. Behind him, dancers were whirling. He held his hand out, and touched the mirror. His face went haughty, a half smile that never carried to his eyes which darkened with boredom.

Oberon stood behind him in handsome robes of sea foam wearing a mask depicting surf crashing upon the shore. He was watching his sons' reactions to the reflections, and the guests who were already dancing. "My son?"

The Goblin King raised the mask and turned, "Yes Father." The voice was bored and lacked warmth.

The High King looked toward the room of guests. "We've guests, my boy."

The Goblin King behind the mask grimaced. "So I see."

Phineas entered the room; his mask was that of the dark god Anubis. He entered with buoyancy, assurance and poise. Behind him entered the father and daughter Hawthorne. Lord Hawthorne wore a mask of bramble branches, while his daughter wore a mask that was covered in bits and pieces of mirrors. Her gown flattered her figure and was elegantly cut. The trio moved into the ballroom and joined the guests.

The Healer looked about, seeing the King only with the High King, he commented quietly. "I don't see the spawn."

Millicent sipped a goblet of wine, "Nor will you." She said smugly. "I've seen to it that she will not make an appearance tonight."

Both her father and the Healer looked at her with amazement astonishment and admiration. "How did you achieve this wondrous feat?" Her father asked as he escorted her across the floor.

"I took care of her gown." Millicent snickered behind her fan. "Tonight and every night here after shall belong to me." She boasted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anne frowned, "Where is Sarah?"

Ryan shrugged as they danced across the floor. "It's not all that late, is it?"

The girl wearing the fox mask looked toward the ornate clock that stood near the entrance of the ballroom. "It's almost midnight, or what should be midnight." Glancing at the King Anne frowned. "He looks…strange."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Standing back Tári Telrúnya looked at her mistress. "I hope you know what you are doing." She held the tiny crystal sword above the girl's locks of hair that was now piled upon her head. Elvin fingers secured the sword into the crystal Juliette cap. "It's secure."

"Good," Sarah motioned to the maid to get her mask. "Hurry, Tári!" The Mystic urged. "We've only a few moments left. I have to enter and dance with him before the clock strikes thirteen!"

The maid held her slippers out to her. "We're ready. But how will you reach the ballroom in time?"

Sarah looked at her, "With magic." She turned, once, twice, thrice and the hidden shrine faded away. Sarah stood before the great carved doors of the ballroom. "Open oh says oh me…" she giggled as the doors parted and she entered.

Standing at the top of the stairs that led down to the candle lit space was a vision in a silvery gown, the color of mother-of-pearl. The dress was a sugary confection, with a wide skirt and a fitted bodice revealing creamy shoulders and a glimpse of bosom. The bodice, sleeves and skirt of the gown were covered in tiny crystals that caught the light and reflected it back. On her face was a mask with a large crystal spider, the webbing worked back into her hair. She looked down on the scene of the dancers with calm and poise. Slowly turning to descend the stair, small groups of guests turned to watch her.

The Goblin King heard the gasps of guests and turned to see what they were watching. His lips parted slightly, something about the vision of the woman moving past the rest. His father said something, but he was not sure what it had been. He could only look at the creature coming toward him. He was holding the horned mask to his face; he had lowered it to look straight at the apparition coming his way. He heard the roar of blood in his ears, as his heart beat faster.

Hawthorne looked in the direction that other Fae looked. He too was swept away by the sheer elegance of the Fae creature moving into the room.

Millicent turned to see what her father was finding so fascinating, and asked. "Who is she? I don't believe I've ever seen her before."

"I don't know." Phineas said. "Must be someone of the High King's court, someone I'm not familiar with."

The Goblin King began to walk toward the woman as she reached the final step. He bowed slightly and she inclined her head. One gloved hand reached out to her, as he drew the woman to the dance floor. He held his breath as they moved as one to the soft strains of the melody that played. The clock began to chime.

"He chooses…." Phineas said with a sneer. "He chooses Fae."

Millicent pouted. "It was supposed to be me!"

Hawthorne hushed her. "As long as he chooses a Fae Bride that is all that matters, any Fae is better than the Spawn."

Gloved fingers held the slim feminine fingers with the gentlest of pressures. He gazed into the eyes just beneath the mask. His throat hurt, and he could not find words or voice. He heard the striking of the hour, and a dizziness he had not known before. The woman held tightly to his hand. The Ballroom fell away and he nearly lost his footing as they appeared in another room. Or rather what was left of the room.

"What is this place?" he asked disoriented.

"It is a shattered dream." His companion stated sadly.

"Whose dream?" He looked at the remains of a once delightfully picturesque room with a magnificent view.

"Yours, mine…ours." She said. "Think back…think."

He closed his eyes. "I hear music…a song…" his eyes opened. "Our song."

"Sing it to me." She requested softly, praying they had time.

The King took the woman in the spider mask into his arms, spinning slowly he danced her down a stair case that was still strewn with the remnants of the last moments of another ball. His voice filled the stillness.

"_**There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes.**_

There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart.

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.

Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love."

His eyes misted over, his lips trembled as he continued with his song._****_

"I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars.

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down."

He stopped, closed his eyes and cried out. "There's so much pain." He placed both his hands to his head. "Help me."

"Choose," she said. "The path is yours."

Staggering he leaned on a column, his breath now quickened rasps. He looked at the woman, and at the spider. "I choose…Sarah."

The mask was removed, she pulled the spider off the mask and handed to the Goblin King. "Hold tight." She smiled and removed the little sword hidden in her coiffeur. She held it out and it gleamed in the light as it began to increase in size until it became the magnificent crystal sword with the imprisoned Dragon Lord. "Hold the Spider out, and have faith." She instructed.

The King did as she bid him.

"_**Into the heart she thrusts this sword,  
into the heart, to hold their hearts.  
Who draws it out shall follow after,  
What hand can grasp that fearful blade?**_" Sarah said the words as she placed the tip of the blade into the heart of the spider of Tarsi.

Around them the room began to shake, just as it had when Sarah had used the chair to break though the walls.

"_**Beyond the horizon, hidden fires swell, and serpents nestle in the bosom.  
What was exacted is cast down; what was cast down is raised up in dreams of past, in shattered glass, therein lies the Crystal throne. The unstained tower breaks and bends knee to the forgotten sign.**_" Sarah said as the shards of crystal on the ground began to rise off the ground and the Crystal ballroom began to repair itself. The room began to rise and float; like a bubble in the air. Once all the glass was back in place the room began to shimmer and was filled with music. The same music that had played so long ago.

The King smiled, the pain nearly gone.

The room spun around in the night air, and what had once appeared solid and opaque now shimmered like the finest crystal. Sarah raised the sword again and cried out. "Dragon, be thee now reborn." She placed the sword down and stood back.

The sound was ear piercing. The sword shattered into fine dust that disappeared, as the Dragon Lord took form and size. Wings stretched out and the proud head was thrown back as the voice of the Dragon sounded it's trumpeting. Great eyes whirled and looked for the girl. "Quickly!" Angus ordered. "Sit thee on the throne." Sarah moved back to the stair and took a seat. The Goblin King stood at her side watching as the Dragon Lord went down and bowed to her. "Daughter of the Fallen, Queen of the Clutch, to thee alone do we bow." He said in a forceful manner.

"Queen of the Clutch?" The Goblin King raised one elegant brow.

"I told you my Kingdom was a great." She simpered.

He then looked down at his attire. "This will never do." He said and waved his hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fae who'd been dancing around the attractive couple were startled by the vanishing act. They looked about only to find the King standing at the top of the stairs, now dressed in a long midnight blue frock coat with deep purple accents. Blue and purple streaks highlighted in soft blond hair that had dark patches. All eyes in the room went to him. "I wish to thank you all for attending." He called out. "And to ask that you all witness my vows to my bride." He held out his hand and the girl in the spider mask moved forward.

Anne turned to Ryan who wore a strange smile; she then looked at Giles who was wearing a matching gaze. The Bard whispered in her ear, "Look at the mask!" Then Anne saw it, the crystal spider. "Sarah." She whispered gleefully.

Hawthorne and others watched as the Old Druid entered. There was movement behind them in the adjacent hall. The Old Druid kept sending strange looks at the hall.

Millicent pouted. "I would look better in the crown than that…girl."

Phineas suddenly looked at the woman standing beside the King. He noticed the changed garments and screamed. "NO!" Rushing forward he found himself held back as the King bestowed the Kiss upon his bride.

Hawthorne and his daughter had followed the Healer and stood amazed as the Goblin King removed the spider mask from the girl and ripped the crystal spider from the mask to pin it to his bride's bodice. "I present my Queen. Queen Sarah, Mystic and Champion of the Labyrinth, Queen of the Dragon's Clutch."

Phineas spit his hate. "You can not marry her! She is Nephilim! Moreover she has not completed the tasks of the prophecy."

"Jareth there is still time!" Millicent rushed forward, hands outstretched. "Pick me!" she reached for the man and screamed as searing pain shot though her.

Sarah shook her head, "Millie, I told you to keep your hands off my man." She looked at Hawthorne, "Same both your children are such idiots."

Millicent gasped. "Both…what both?"

Oberon stood back with a delighted grin, he turned to Sarah's father and stated. "That's one fine girl you have there."

Robert nodded proudly.

A look of sympathy came over the features of the new Goblin Queen. "Why, Robin of course."

Millicent spun on her father. "Is this true?"

"What if it is?" he snapped angrily at the girl. The Fae Lord looked at the Royal couple. "Phineas is right! This creature has no right to be Queen…she failed her tasks."

"Says who?" Bellowed the dragon in the hall. "The Dragon Lord is reborn, and bows to the Clutch Queen."

Anne started cheering, followed by Ryan. The cheer was then taken up by Cairbre and his wife.

Phineas turned to the King. "Quinn…listen to me."

"Quinn?" Millicent protested, "That's Jareth!"

The Goblin King looked amused then turned to his bride. "Say my name."

"Jareth Quinn." She said with no breath or pause between the two. "The Two made One."

Linda stood in an alcove with Jeremy, "You did good." She said to her lover.

"Of course." He teased.

The Goblin King led his bride back to the ballroom for the first dance as a Royal Couple.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guest began to depart, and soon it was only the Champions with their spouses and the King with his Bride. Ryan touched the King's new fashioned garment. "Nice threads, Babalouie!"

The King laughed. "Go to bed, people." He teased. "Tomorrow is another day, and another threat to the kingdom." He grabbed Ryan's arm. "A coach awaits you and the fair Anne. Take it and have that honeymoon."

Ryan patted the King on the back, "Take your own advice." He held his hand out to Anne. "Good night, Sire."

Cairbre bowed and smiled at the pair. Solea kissed the bride's cheek and wished them well. Giles and Celestia also wished them well before exiting the ballroom.

The joy on the face of the now restored soul told Sarah all she ever needed to know. He took her into his arms and they began to slowly waltz to music only they heard. The room faded, and they were in the Escher room. The King looked at the many sets of stairs and then slowly, methodically began to peal off his gloves. Sarah laughed a full throaty laugh. The soft kidd gloves were sent over the edge of the great opening in the center.

"Say my name again, Sarah." He removed the frock coat and it too went into the abyss.

Licking lips that were parched, she placed her hands behind her back. "Jareth Quinn, Goblin King, and the only man I've ever loved."

"We thank you." The jabot followed the coat. A long elegant hand rose, fingers crooked and then he motioned her to come to him. As she did, he growled softly. "I wait no longer," He told her in a breathy voice. His hands took hold of her, "Wife." Soft but firm lips moved over hers with possessiveness. Her mouth opened to him instantly. Backing her toward the wall he whispered. "I'm going to have to buy you a new gown." The stitches of the seams gave way as his hands ripped the fabric from her body. "Sorry, baby."

"Don't call me baby." She moaned under his lips.

"Ma petite!" He stood back and swung her up into his arms. "I think I'd prefer a bed to a stair." He spun around and they were in the heart of his bedchamber. "I move the stars for no one, but you."

Sarah placed her head to his. "I love you. I always have. I always will."

"We love you too." He said placing her on her feet and kissing her until her head swam.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The laughter of Pixies scattering from the room of the King could be heard though out the Kingdom.

_**  
**_


	63. Chapter 63

**Epilogue**

She was nestled into his shoulder, her face blissfully happy. The Goblin King watched her as she lay with her eyes closed beside him. His wife his Queen his Mystic his Sarah; the only woman who had ever conquered King and Labyrinth.

Feeling his gaze she tilted her face and looked up into the mismatched eyes with the dark azure centers. "Sill awake?"

"Contemplating." He said softly.

Rolling over to her side she draped one arm over his hip. "What are we contemplating my King?"

"Life, and its myriad of mysteries my sweet." He traced the line of her jaw with his long sculptured fingers. "How very wonderful you are. How fortunate I am to have you in my life."

Sarah sat up, "Listen." She pointed to the balcony. "Do you hear that?"

From the open doors came a sound that had not been heard during the great silence. The nightingale had returned and with it came its sweet songs.

The King sat up and folded his arms about the young woman. "The silence is over, and all is as it should be."

Sarah closed her eyes, leaned back on her husband and sighed. "Thank the Universe!"

"Amen." He said in her ear. "Any regrets, my love?"

Her hands moved over his, knotting fingers with his. "Not a one."

"I remember everything." He whispered to her softly. "All the thoughts of the two sides are now compiling into one. I do have one question…How did you know where the crystal throne was?"

"That would be thanks to our old friend Robin." Sarah laughed softly. "The clues were in the play Meander's Queen."

"And your mother's script gave that to you?" Jareth-Quinn asked.

"No, Millicent and Phineas destroyed the script. Jeremy gave me the clues. He ran dialog with the young man who spoke the lines… Jeremy is blessed with photographic memory." Sarah sighed. "When I heard the word, I just knew it was the crystal ballroom you'd created for me." She smiled. "_**In dreams of past, in shattered glass, therein lies the Crystal throne.**_"

"We are blessed." He said pulling her back down onto the bed. "Both halves of the Shattered soul, The Two made One, thank you.

"Talk is cheap." She teased running her fingers over him. "Show me."

"Vixen." He murmured as he began to kiss her.

Outside the bedchamber of the King, seated on a little ornamental tree, sat a nightingale, singing songs that had never been heard. In the distance, high in the sky, Dragons were gliding and singing Dragon Song. In the valley Goblin mothers put their Goblin babes to sleep singing lullabies. Life was returned and renewed in the land of Labyrinthia. The old walls of the living being called the Labyrinth were bowed toward the palace, and it's new Queen.

The Bard, with his wife's hand in his, took one more look at the palace and its grounds. "Our work here is at an end, it is time to move on."

Solea looked at the kingdom from the windswept hillside. "Their story is not yet over, just this chapter."

Cairbre gathered his wife to him. "May they be as blessed in their union as we are in ours."

"Leaving so soon?" The High King asked the pair.

The Bard looked at the King of the Fae. "It is time."

Oberon nodded. "I too will be taking my leave. Young marrieds don't need a meddlesome old King looking over their shoulders, now do they?"

Solea spoke up the thoughts on her mind. "Will you be dealing with they who wished to sever the bond?"

Oberon shook his head. "They have their own problems to face now. Millicent will recover, but I doubt her lovely hands will ever be the same. Her father will still want what he can not have, including my daughter and her son. It will be his punishment. Phineas will always be tortured knowing that Quinn, like Jareth, choose Sarah." A faint soft smile covered his lips. "Not that I blame the lads."

"You accept that they are now as they should be?" The Bard questioned.

The High King gave the question a moment of thought. "I always did. It was in arrogance that they were conceived. My arrogance formed them and gave them life. I will always be grateful for having known both sides of my son's soul. For having seen the man he could, would, and should be." He drew a long breath. "My Queen awaits me. I've been too long from her side. Good night, good gentles." He turned and vanished into the night.

Solea looked at her husband. "Are you satisfied with his answers?"

"It matters not if I be, he needs to be." Cairbre held his hand out to her. "Come, let us away. I'm longing to be in our own cottage, in our own bed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goblins, Pixies and Fairies gathered on the windswept hill to dance and sing. The silence was over, the King was whole and he had taken a Queen. There was time to rejoice, and be glad. Any problems could wait until the cold light of day. While the stars gleamed in the dark blanket of the night sky, they could sing and dance. The sounds of drums and tubular bells, and what sounded like a carnival organ could be heard. As the song echoed though the Labyrinth.

"You remind me of the babe…"

"What babe?" the answer echoed.

"The Babe with the power!"


End file.
